Reborn as Issei
by lfonzo
Summary: Despite having regrets, as Jiraiya sunk into the watery abyss he was content to go the Pure Land and leave the mission of peace in the hands of Uzumaki Naruto. However, fate was not so kind to the Super Pervert as he woke up as Hyoudou Issei; the new addition to Rias Gremory's peerage.
1. Waking Up

**Authors Note:**

 **After a year and a half of reading the wonderful creations on this site I decided it was probably about time I gave back to the Fanfiction community. This is the result of that thought.**

 **Due to this, this work is my first fanfiction (I haven't written anything fictional since primary school ten years ago) ever so do try and keep that in mind when you guys review (i.e. lube me up before being too brutal).**

 **I decided to go with this universe as Highschool DxD recently caught my eye. Due to that I'm not exactly up to date with everything (I've just watched the anime and have started reading the books) so if any of you readers are up for it, I'm accepting offers from people to act as a beta of sorts so that I don't end up doing something stupid on here. I'll gladly return the favour for anyone who takes up the offer.**

 **Anyway, I decided to take up the Challenge issued by Damix96 where either Jiraiya or Kakashi is reborn as Issei. Its a pretty good idea and it also curbs the trend of putting Naruto as the main protagonist of ever single fic.**

 **I went with Jiraiya being reborn because (1) AsterIsk22 accepted the challenge way back in November 2015 and went with Kakashi (His/Her fic is called 'A Pervert Reborn' (Story ID:11610459) which is the same name as the Challenge. It's fairly decent and you can go have a read if you have time) (2) I feel that Jiraiya's personality parallel's Issei's way more than Kakashi's does. Mainly because I feel Kakashi's pervert nature is more of a side trait rather than his main one like Jiraiya's or Issei's.**

 **Anyway you've probably had enough of me yammering on.**

 **Disclaimer (I literally don't see the point of this because it should be implied that I don't own a money making manga/short story franchise. If I did I wouldn't be posting my stuff on this site, frankly): I don't own Naruto or Highschool DxD.**

* * *

Growing up, Hyoudou Issei was an odd child.

He was something of a prodigy, both in mind and body.

And he was something of a Super Pervert.

Issei's first word had been 'Oppai' (Though Issei's father later admitted that _his_ first word had also been Oppai). His second word, oddly enough was Gama.

Issei's 'My Hobbies' assignment in Kindergarten had resulted in the a four hundred page manuscript of what would later be the first book of the top selling, award winning series that was the Icha Icha. (His father had been so proud. His mother less so).

He later bought a pet toad- the first of many- called Gamabunta with the first paycheck from the series.

Issei's 'My dream' assignment in Grade 1 of Primary School had been a proposal to the Japanese government of why monogamy laws should be revoked so that he could achieve his dream of attaining a harem.

The proposal was narrowly defeated in the Legislative Assembly.

In second grade Issei had started his researching (glorified peeking) habit to, in Issei's own words, 'truly cement the realism within his Icha Icha series'. Nobody was quite sure how the perverted, brown haired boy could possibly survive the near daily beatings he would receive from the victims of his 'research'.

But alas, logic didn't really apply to the great Hyoudou Issei. Or so the legend goes.

Issei's parents (mainly his mother because Issei's father couldn't be more proud of his son) had been somewhat concerned about his somewhat… unseemly habits… and had thus brought him to the doctor in the third grade.

The doctor had determined that despite Issei's eccentricities, the boy had an unorthodox intelligence showing tremendous memory and quick thinking. Further, the brown haired pervert was surprising perceptive, being able to see details others would miss and showing a great aptitude to form accurate logical conclusion from seemingly insignificant pieces of evidence or fact.

Like a police officer. Or a spy.

All in all the doctor had concluded that the Issei was a perfectly healthy boy. After, of course, said doctor slapped the self proclaimed super pervert for his wandering hands had found, and groped, her ass.

And so when it was announced that Kuoh Academy, the haven of oppai, had changed to be co-ed he quickly sought to transfer there for High School.

The fees weren't really a problem with the vast financial backing Issei had in the form of the super lucrative Icha Icha series.

It was there, at Kuoh Academy, where Issei finally met his brethren, people who shared his love for Oppai, who appreciated women as much as he did.

Matsuda, nicknamed 'Perverted Baldy', a self-proclaimed lolicon and a member of the Photo Club. A truly glorious compatriot who provided Issei with stacks of photographic masterpieces, which served greatly as research material.

Motohama, nicknamed 'Perverted Glasses', a man who was born with the envious ability to instantly calculate a woman's three sizes. The information also proved to be invaluable to his research repertoire.

Issei could honestly say that he enjoyed his life up to this point. He had also quite enjoyed being part of the 'Perverted Trio' despite girls fleeing at the sight of him. That or beating the daylights out of him.

Despite all this, Issei still felt like his life was missing something.

In one of his musings, Issei (because despite his many eccentricities Issei was somewhat more philosophical and introspective than people expected) wondered whether he would truly find a girl- even just _one_ girl because in truth, even just _one_ girl was plenty- that would love him for _him_. Perversion and all.

Whilst Issei truly wished with all his might that he would one day amass a harem, he knew that this dream was something of a temporary, childish one, a dream that was near unattainable and one which would likely be forgotten about and replaced by another one as he matured and became more exposed to the realities of the world.

From stories that his father told him that was pretty much how the older Hyoudou's life panned out and he seemed pretty content about it all.

Issei didn't like to admit it but he had a small fear that one day, a long way down in the future, he would end up alone, a white haired hermit who travelled around the lands, writing erotica, never truly settling down. That one day he would fall in love with a girl but watch from the sidelines as the she (for some reason he kept imagining a big breasted woman, a purple diamond-like tattoo adorning her forehead, blonde hair tied back in twin pigtails) fell in love with another.

That one day he would look back on his life with regret. That even in death he wouldn't be able to achieve anything of worth, whether that be saving someone precious to him (be that a friend, teacher or student) or achieving true world peace (because that was his dream, right after building a harem).

Because despite all his perversion, all his self confidence, Hyoudou Issei was still a living, breathing human being with fears and regrets.

It was therefore to Issei's pleasant surprise that he was asked out by an honestly beautiful girl, seemingly at random during his second year of attendance at Kuoh Academy.

Yuuma, the girl in question, was a true beauty (though Kuoh Town seemed to be full of them). Long black hair cascaded down her back and perfectly framed her face. Kind violent eyes, which shined with innocence, looked at him hopefully when he was asked to be her boyfriend.

How could a hot-blooded man like Hyoudou Issei reject an offer like that? Especially after that depressing self-assessment.

When Yuuma had shown up for their date in a short black dress which accentuated her long legs and a tight, light purple blouse that highlighted her sensual bosom, Issei found himself thanking the heavens.

He acted the part of a gentlemen through the whole date and managed to not make a huge ass out of himself during the day. He could honestly say he had a great time. They had done things typical of a romantic couple, going to an apparel store where Issei had bought the beautiful raven haired girl a scrunchy bracelet, a romantic meal at an ice cream parlour where he had gotten a soft drink and Yuuma an ice cream sundae.

Issei could truly say that he really liked Yuuma, especially after that date. Maybe even the beginning of a feeling even deeper, more complex, than 'like'- _love?_ \- was starting to settle in his chest.

"Say, Issei-kun."

After the date the new couple had made their way to a nearby park. The sun was setting, giving the sky an orange tint. Light reflected off the fountain behind Yuuma-hime, giving her a heavenly aura- for surely this beauty in front of him was sent from heaven.

The pickup line 'Did it hurt when you fell from heaven?' (Which Issei swears he invented) truly applied here.

"Yes, Yuuma-hime?" Issei asked, a nervous smile working its way onto his face. His heart quickened even more as Yuuma gave him a sweet smile.

"There's something I was hoping you would do for me. Think of it as a commemoration of our first date," Yuuma looked up at him through her fringe. Blushing demurely, with a finger pressed to those perfectly kissable lips, she looked more beautiful than ever.

Issei's heart quickened even more (seriously if this continued he would surely get a heart attack sooner rather than later) as blood roared in his ears.

W-Was this truly happening? Could he finally put his doubts behind him? Was there really a girl out there who will like him?

Would he, after 17 years of highs and lows that had been his life, be finally receiving his first kiss?

He sure hoped so.

"W-what is it?"

"Could you please die for me?"

…

…

…

"Eh?" Issei really hoped he had heard her wrong; however his muscles tensed in anticipation of an attack.

Suddenly the delicate beauty turned sinister and Issei felt a sinking feeling in his chest. The previous light which had highlighted her angelic beauty now left shadows which cut harsh angles upon her previously innocent face. Her once pure eyes turned dark and malicious.

Instinctively his arm reached for his belt where a kunai hung (because when he had passed a weapon supply store during middle school he had automatically been attracted to their selection of ninja tools and had promptly bought what the store advertised as the ultimate ninja tool bag).

"Could you please die for me?"

Suddenly dark feathered wings sprouted from Yuuma's back, tearing the fabric of her blouse leaving two gaping holes. The wings gave her an even sinister look as she resembled some sort of demonic harpy.

With a flap of her wings, Yuuma shot high into the air and hung there.

Meanwhile Issei, sensing the danger had jumped back holding his kunai in a defensive reserve grip. His eyes were roaming the area hoping that he could come up with some sort of plan to escape whatever was happening.

Suddenly Yuuma's clothes change before his eyes, the previously cute clothing being replaced by a risqué latex bikini which wouldn't have looked out of place on a dominatrix in a BDSM video. Her previously petite frame grew, her height growing until she was well over six foot, her breasts enlarged until they were truly spectacular.

If Issei were in any other situation he would have brought out the little book from his back pocket and began writing whilst giggling perversely.

"Although it proved to be short lived, playing love-dovey with you was quite fun," Yuuma said as she held her right hand above her head. Light seemed to gather and condense, in a way that Issei knew light didn't behave, creating a spear like weapon, "Dating a kid like you was a nice break for me," she held up her left hand which was she still wore the small scrunchy he had bought her. "Don't worry; I'll always treasure this gift you gave me." She lifted the spear, obviously intending on throwing it. "That is why I will make this as painless as possible."

Before she could throw the light spear however, Issei had brought out smoke pallets from his ninja pack, throwing them down. In the small window where her vision was impaired Issei quickly made his way behind a tree for cover.

 _Fuck, Fuck, Fuck! Of course this was all too good to be true!_

Issei quickly scrimmaged through his ninja bag as he sought to initiate his escape plan. Finally he found a kunai.

 _God dammit doesn't she know that there is a 'no bodily harm until at least after the third date rule'._

Thankfully, Issei had adhered to a strict training regime throughout his life as a result of a constant nagging in his mind whenever he hadn't exercised in a while. As a result of this physical training when the Super Pervert threw the kunai, it sailed at an unexpectedly high speed grazing a visibly surprised Yuuma.

It also helped that Yuuma was still somewhat disoriented from the smoke.

"You…you little shit! I was going to make this quick but now I'll wring your little neck!" Yuuma screamed as she swooped down quickly to pierce Issei with her spear.

She, however, did not see the ninja wire that was attached to the kunai nor the other projectile the ninja wire was attached to. As a result when she ploughed into the near invisible string, the two projectiles coming back into the outstretched hands of Issei, who quickly slammed them into the trunk of the tree he was hiding behind.

The string tightened around the raven haired girl, resulting in Yuuma being tied rather ineloquently against said tree.

 _This should be enough! That ninja wire can withstand two hundred pounds of force! She can't possibly break through it!_

Issei quickly turned, hoping to make a dash to the exit of the park.

What he didn't expect was his legs not moving.

Looking down he saw that the lighting spear which had previously been held by Yuuma was cleaved in his stomach.

Collapsing to his knees, Issei turned his head slightly and saw that Yuuma had broken out of her bindings.

"I would have ended cut you down right now, but I guess I'll just let you bleed out after you scratched me," Yuuma said as she harshly took out the spear protruding through Issei's body.

Issei immediately collapsed as more blood spilt out onto the pavement before him.

 _So…this is it huh? The twist ending of The Tale of Hyoudou Issei the Gallant._

* * *

As Issei bled out, slowly dying from his wounds, his mind beginning to go black a small slip of paper that he had forgotten about began glowing, a deep crimson as it flew out of Issei's back pocket.

 _I…I don't want to die like this. I don't want to die alone. I still have so much to achieve!_

There was a flash of light as the sheet disappeared, being replaced by a large blood red circle. The circle hovered for a few moments before slowly descending towards the ground akin to the holographic communicators in sci-fi movies.

As the crimson circle finished its descent, a figure appeared from within.

Rias Gremory looked at the boy who she had been observing for the past couple of weeks. It seemed her assumptions were correct he did possess a Sacred Gear, a powerful weapon bestowed to man by the Biblical God.

It was for that reason and that reason alone, Rias Gremory hadn't intervened. She had also been somewhat surprised by the boy's combat ability.

Truthfully, Rias truly hated acquiring Hyoudou Issei in this manner and if circumstances were different she would have approached his recruitment in a very different manner.

But, as of this moment Rias needed power. And she was becoming desperate.

She couldn't risk the chance- no matter how miniscule- of Issei, a wielder of a sacred gear, to reject joining her peerage.

Her thoughts were interrupted by a cough and the soft sound of splattering blood. Looking down, Rias was surprised to see that Issei was not only alive, but he was still conscious.

"I-it.." he coughed, causing more blood to spurt out. It was a miracle he could speak; the spear should have more or less disembowelled him. "I-it…seems I-I…can l-leave the w-world w-with…w-with one l-less r-regret…w-with such a b-beautiful girl b-by m-my side."

Rias found herself feeling surprisingly flushed. Whilst she had been told many times that she was beautiful, it was usually only said before someone asked her for a favour or after a long, perverse look at her body.

That or it was said by her family members. But that didn't really count.

It was almost like the boy before her was stating a fact, that her beauty was an objective truth and not a subjective opinion. And the boy was obviously only looking at her face.

The fact that the boy had said this whilst dying had made it more heartfelt, more genuine.

Who knew that the resident school pervert could be so sincere when complimenting a girl?

It also made her feel more regretful over her lack of action.

Summoning her evil pieces, Rias got to work, placing the pieces of his chest. She wasn't too surprised that the boy before her was worth 8 pawns, not after the fight he had put up.

"I command thee, Hyoudou Issei, on my name Rias Gremory!"

As Rias held her hands over the chess pieces, the red glow they possessed seemed to brighten even more.

"Become my servant and walk these lands as a Devil!"

Slowly, but surely, the glowing chess pieces sunk into Issei's body.

"Thou shall lead a new life with great joy as a member of my peerage!"

As the mutated pieces disappeared into Issei's body, the world was once again shrouded in darkness.

Issei gasped for air, his life being drawn back into him. Rias watched as the brown haired boy went from the brink of death to relatively well, save for the wound remaining in his stomach.

It would seem she would have to heal that manually. Which was somewhat odd as the evil pieces should have healed everything.

Shrugging to herself, Rias picked up the school's resident pervert as a teleportation circle appeared before them.

 _Hyoudou Issei…it would seem that you are even more interesting than I expected._

* * *

 _A cute, though flat chested blonde girl approached the clearing as I sat there waiting alongside a black haired, white skinned boy. A middle aged man stood off to the side, eyes closed._

 _As the girl approached I stood up offering a hand and a goofy smile._

 _"_ _Yo! I'm Jiraiya! You can send me a love letter later!"_

* * *

 _"_ _I'm sorry Jiraiya…" The same beautiful blonde I saw before said to me. Now she was older, more mature probably in her 20s. The previously flat chest had been replaced by the greatest busom I'd ever-and probably will ever- see._

 _I recognized her; she was the girl I had imagined falling in love with whenever the more philosophical part of my mind comes to the surface and my perversion took a back seat._

 _Tsunade. That was her name._

 _And I knew. This woman was the woman I loved._

 _"_ _I'm sorry Jiraiya…I can't return your feelings…Because… I love Dan."_

 _But she didn't love me._

* * *

 _I was in a cave of some sort, a giant maroon toad sitting before me. Around his neck bore a beaded necklace with the Japanese word for Oil engraved onto the largest bead at the centre of his chest. A ridiculous looking hat completed the old toad's attire._

 _A smaller male looking toad- Fukasku-sensei- on my left addressed me. "Jiraya-chan, the Great Sage has had a vision concerning you. As you know this is a prediction about your future! Listen well!"_

 _"_ _Yes, sir!" I answered, waiting for the prophecy to be spoken by the revered Toad Elder._

 _"_ _Now then…In my dreams I see you becoming a pervert with no equal…and a shinobi of incredible talent. And someday you will take a pupil!"_

 _I was slightly annoyed there. I knew I was a pervert but did he have to be so specific?_

 _"_ _This pupil will become the Harbinger of a Great Revolution in the Shinobi World! I have seen this in my dreams."_

 _Well that wasn't very specific. Why is it that important parts of prophecies were always so vague?_

 _"_ _A revolution?" I asked, hoping to seek clarification._

 _"_ _They will finally bring peace to the World or utterly destroy it. The result of their revolution will be one or the other…"_

 _"_ _One or the other? What do you mean?" I needed to know more._

 _"_ _You will be their master, their teacher. And eventually you will be faced with a difficult choice. The path you take will determine the fate of the world."_

 _"_ _M-me…what do I have to do? What's the right choice?" This was too sudden- too big. I was trying to process this. What was the choice? How could I achieve peace?_

 _"_ _You will travel the world and write a book!" The Great Elder seemingly randomly changed the topic._

 _"_ _I don't understand the reasons myself. But you will walk across the globe observing, all creation watching as nature takes its course."_

 _Huh…looked like the fate of the world was in my hands._

 _Never had I feel more weighted by responsibility._

* * *

 _Stepping out from the wooden shack that my students and I called home, I saw a red haired boy- Nagato- sitting quietly on the raised step out front._

 _Sighing I looked back through the open door to see that the orange haired boy- Yahiko- and the blue haired girl –Konan- were still asleep before joining Nagato on the step._

 _We sat there for a few minutes, him looking down whilst I stared at the perpetual rain which covered Ame._

 _"_ _I don't know if it was right or wrong myself. But thanks to you Yahiko is alive. You saved him. You did what was right. No one blames you."_

 _Nagato looked up at me with surprised eyes. I looked at him for a few moments before continuing._

 _"_ _When people get hurt they learn to hate…when people hurt others, they in turn become hated and racked with guilt. But knowing that pain allows people to be kind; pain allows people to grow."_

 _Nagato looked away as I finished, "I just want to protect them. No matter how much pain it causes."_

 _I smiled sadly at him. "I understand."_

 _"_ _Shisho…what are you always thinking about?"_

 _The first thing I wanted to say was oppai but I knew this was a serious question and he deserved a serious answer._

 _"_ _This world…it's filled with war. Hatred is everywhere. I think about how I can change that. I wonder what peace is…I want to_ know _what peace is. I want to know the answer."_

 _A thoughtful silence grew over us. I hoped that Nagato understood what I was talking about._

 _We sat there in the rain as time passed._

* * *

 _I stood opposite my white skinned, black haired friend both of our bodies bruised from the battle that had just occurred._

 _Yellow, snake like eyes bore into me as I looked at his face hoping to find some sign of regret._

 _"_ _Why Orochi? How…how could you betray Konoha? How could you kill all those people?"_

 _A malicious smile grew on his face as his eyes became more demented._

 _"_ _Jirayia, Jirayia, Jirayia…always so loyal. Always so slow. Why wouldn't I betray Konoha? Why would I stay in a place which robs me of my talent, that steals from me the credit I am due? Why is it that your pathetic student is named Hokage whilst I am forced to wallow in some pit?"_

 _I couldn't believe it…my friend, the man who I had always relied on was willing to betray everything for such a petty reason?_

 _"_ _Is this what this is all about? You being passed over for Hokage? All of this because you are…jealous?"_

 _"_ _Partially," Orchimaru shrugged. "Also because I see now that I can achieve so much more, be so much more, without the confines of morality that has locked Konoha in the dark ages."_

 _"_ _But it's been nice talking to you, Jirayia. It's nice to see that you never learn from your mistakes."_

 _Suddenly, Orchimaru's body seemed to disappear in some sort of haze._

 _"_ _Genjutsu," I muttered to myself as I sunk to my knees._

 _Never had I felt so useless._

* * *

 _I was looking down at an older, grown up Minato as he smiled at me, book in hand._

 _"_ _No I don't think so. This tale is wonderful!"_

 _As I walked to the chair opposite, Minato continued to talk._

 _"_ _Each chapter reads like one your legendary exploits. I thought his determination, his guts to never give up, was admirable."_

 _He smiled up at me as I sat down._

 _"_ _He's a lot like you Sensei!"_

 _Embarrassed, I started rubbing my head "Y-you think so?"_

 _"_ _So I was thinking…I was really hoping my unborn son can become a great ninja just like this main character!" Placing the book down, Minato continued._

 _"_ _Which is why I'd like your permission to name my son after him!"_

 _Hearing the request I felt my eyes widening in shock, "A-are you sure? It's just a random name that I thought up while eating ramen!"_

 _A melodic voice floated in from behind Minato, from the kitchen_

 _"_ _Naruto…"_

 _A beautiful red haired woman walked into the room, her arm around her obviously pregnant stomach. Standing in the doorway, she gave me a gentle smile._

 _"_ _It's a wonderful name."_

 _"_ _K-Kushina!" I said trying to hide my feelings of happiness and pride that were welling up inside me. I gulped down slightly. It wouldn't be very manly of the Great Jiraiya-sama if he were to break down from tears of joy would it?_

 _"_ _C-cripes! That would make me the godfather I guess! A-are you sure you want that?"_

 _Kushina moved forward resting her arm of her husband's shoulder. Minato smiled up at his wife with all the love in the world before interrupting my rambling._

 _"_ _You are my sensei; a truly great man who possesses the true talent of a ninja. There's no other like you!"_

 _I had never felt so damn honoured in my life._

* * *

 _Oppai! Oppai!_

 _I was scribbling down on my notepad. I always knew that the onsen was the greatest place for research!_

 _Suddenly I heard a splashing sound from behind me._

 _Turning my head slightly I saw a man in his late twenties with sunglasses talking to a blond haired gaki who was wearing blinding orange clothing._

 _Huh_ _…_ _looks like I'm right on time._

 _Suddenly a yell and the older man- Ebisu I reminded myself, the tutor for little Konohamaru and one of my biggest fans- jumped at me._

 _Smirking, I summoned Gama, tripping the guy over resulting in Ebisu being temporarily knocked out._

 _The blond gaki ran up to Ebisu, checking his pulse. After a moment, he pointed an accusing finger at me._

 _"_ _W-What_ _'_ _s that huge frog! Who the hell are you?"_

 _Now wasn't that the perfect question?_

 _I smirked, adopting the perfect kabuki pose._

 _"_ _Thanks for asking! I am Mt. Myoboku's Holy Gama Sennin, the Great Jiraiya-sama of the Legendary Three!"_

 _The blond looked at me with a dumb found expression._

 _Dispelling Gama, I walked up to the kid._

 _"_ _Ho, ho and who are you who disturbs the great Jiraiya-Sama from doing his research?"_

 _"_ _Oi! You old perv! And I'm Uzumaki Naruto! The Future Hokage of Konoha!"_

 _Heh. Looked like Minato's son had grown up well. Damn well._

 _Don't worry Minato…Kushina._

 _I_ _'_ _ll make Naruto's dream come true…I'll make him into the best man to ever grace Konoha; to ever grace the Shinobi world._

* * *

 _I was standing on a giant brown snake opposite Orochimaru. The only real difference in appearance of my former friend was that his arms were by his sides, bandaged._

 _I was on my knees panting, my Chakra moving oddly. It was impossible for me to utilise my true strength._

 _Damn Tsunade!_

 _Off to the side a silver haired kid with glasses seemed to be approaching Tsunade. Further away from them was a black haired woman and Naruto, both lying down injured._

 _"_ _Huh huh. To think you, who was once called the village madness, would ferry around such a kid and struggle tirelessly for the village. You've fallen haven't you?"_

 _Looking down at me Orochimaru continued. "I have a keen eye for ability and that kid," he stopped here nodding his head in Naruto's direction, "is mediocrity in my eyes."_

 _Smirking slightly I replied "It's precisely for this reason that I don't need the Uchiha kid. It's no fun raising a genius who is good from the start."_

 _Orochimaru with that look that he used to always give me when he knew something I didn't_

 _I have never hated that look more in my life._

 _"_ _So you can't leave him alone, huh? Because it's like looking at your old self? That kid you have can't beat a Uchiha with the sharingan. A Shinobi's worth is determined by how many jutsu one can learn. One who can learn all the jutsu in the world will therefore be the ultimate ninja. After all a ninja is merely one who can use Ninjutsu."_

 _I looked up at him with pity in my eyes, "You still don't understand it do you? A Ninja is one who endures. A shinobi's most important skill isn't the number of jutsu he can use but rather the mettle to never give up!"_

 _Orochimaru shrugged slightly, "I guess it's a difference of opinion."_

 _Staring at each other we both tensed our legs, preparing to strike._

 _Both breathing harshly we pounced._

* * *

 _I was sitting on a step of a shinto shrine, my blond haired student/godson sitting on grass facing me._

 _He had just asked me a complicated question. A question that before him, Nagato and Minato had asked me._

 _"_ _Naruto…even I can see that there's too much hate in this shinobi world…"_

 _"_ _There's too much hate?" Naruto asked, pressing me for more._

 _"_ _I've always wanted to do something about all this hate but I've don't really know where to start. But one day I truly believe that one day a time will come where all people can live today in understanding. In harmony." I said whilst scratching the back of my head._

 _"_ _Boy, it sounds fairly complicated to me!" Naruto said grinning._

 _I smiled, leaning forward so that I was staring right in the little blond's eyes._

 _"_ _And If I can't find a solution to this problem then maybe I'll entrust the task to you, eh Naruto?"_

 _Naruto's grin widened as he saluted. "Yes sir! I can't turn down a request from my shisho, now can I ero-sennin!"_

 _And for the first time I thought that maybe, just maybe, the Child of Prophecy wasn't Nagato or Minato after all._

 _Maybe it was the little gaki in orange right before me._

* * *

 _"_ _The Tale of Jiraiya the Gallant. Now it'll end a bit better, I hope. The final chapter... I'll call it: Frog at the bottom of the well drifts off into the great ocean. Just barely glorious... But glorious indeed. Now I suppose it's about time I put down my pen. Oh, right... What should I name the sequel? I wonder... Let's see: The Tale of Uzumaki Naruto. Yes... That has a nice ring to it."_

 _As my body sunk, being consumed by the vast abyss of the ocean, for the first time I could truly say that maybe-just maybe- that everything I had gone through, that all the shortcomings and failure and regrets in my life, had truly amounted to something._

 _Because at that moment I knew, with as much certainty that I could say the sky was blue or that my love for oppai would always live on, that the shinobi world was nearing a seismic shift, where peace would replace war as a constant where people- where they be shinobi or citizens- could learn to live in harmony with each other._

 _For I had faith that Uzumaki Naruto would succeed where I, Jiraiya of the Sannin, failed._

 _For even if Uzumaki Naruto- the one that I now knew to be the True Child of Prophecy- was to become a limbless invalid, he would still inspire the people around him to change for the better._

 _For even if a person where to slight Uzumaki Naruto in the worst possible way, the blond would merely turn the other cheek, would only see the potential for redemption and not his own thirst for vengeance._

 _I had faith that Uzumaki Naruto would never give up, never fall before his dream, their dream of true peace, was achieved._

 _Because that was Uzumaki Naruto's nindo, one that was shared by his shisho._

 _I was truly proud of my student._

 _As I sensed my life nearing its final moments, I smiled to myself. I still had my regrets, things I wanted to do before I died, but for the first time I could truly say I may have succeeded in something._

* * *

It was a beautiful morning. The sky was clear, the sun shone, brighter than it usually did and a gentle cooling breeze blew through the streets of Kuoh Town. The sound of birds chirping quietly made it the perfect, tranquil morning.

That was for everyone but our resident protagonist.

Startled, Issei fell out of bed well before his beloved alarm clock could yell at him in that cute tsundere voice of its.

Hobbling slowly towards a mirror, Issei looked at his reflection.

 _This…what is happening?_

The face staring back at him was undoubtedly that of Hyoudou Issei, one of the Perverted Trio.

Breathing slowly, Issei tried to get a grip on himself.

Because he _knew_ that whilst it was impossible what he had seen last night in those dream- _memories-_ were true.

For whilst he was Hyoudou Issei, he knew that, at the same time he was Jiraiya of the Sannin.

* * *

 **End Note: I hope that wasn't too bad.**

 **I'm trying to portray Jiraiya/Issei as more than just a pervert. I took some inspiration for his character from Saeba Ryo and how he was portrayed in a manga called Angel Heart by Hojo Tsukasa (Which I highly recommend).**

 **Hojo Tsukasa's other, more famous work, is called City Hunter (which also stars Saeba Ryo). I also highly recommend City Hunter.**

 **Ryo in Angel Heart was a serious and thoughtful character but was a massive pervert and super eccentric. Ryo's perversion, and I believe Jiraiya's reason for being so openly perverted are similar: because (1) they actually _are_ perverts (2) as a sort of 'mask' to cover up their own personal losses and failures and (3) to make people underestimate them.**

 **I hope I got that down. For those who didn't understand what I was going for basically Jiraiya is Issei and thus even before getting all the memories back he still has Jiraiya's quirks and characteristics.**

 **I was also wondering what you guys thought any allowing Jiraiya his Toad Summons back. Without them Jiraiya, I feel, can't bring back his full power but with them he would likely steamroll the villains in the first couple of volumes. I also don't want Jiraiya/Issei being linked too deeply with the Naruto universe in the fic (i.e. I don't want dimension hopping between the DxD universe and the Naruto-verse to be too big a thing and having the toad summons would logically mean that Jiraiya/Issei could dimension hop between the two).**

 **Anyway, in regards to the pairing, because that's why you're still reading this note, I am going for a Harem. Its a reader's choice in regards to how big the harem is though I must remind you that there is a trade off between size of harem and character interaction of members in harem with Issei/Jiraiya.**

 **I'm open to suggestions for the members too, though from the way things are looking I'm probably going to include Rias, Akeno and Koneko regardless of any protests or reviews. It's a bit cliche in that aspect but to be honest, I feel most DxD fanfics with the three as members just skip straight to the sex. Do try and explain why you want a specific member so I have more ideas about how they connect with Issei/Jiraiya.**

 **Sorry.**

 **Anyway thanks for taking the time to read this. Review if you want. Follow/Favourite if you can.**

 **Until next time.**


	2. Revelations

**Authors Note: WOW! I never expected to, as of this moment, get 180 Favs, 216 Follows and 54 Reviews in just 1 Chapter. Its pretty mind-blowing! It's also due to this that I didn't get around to send out a PM to ever reviewer and just did it for people who asked the longer questions. I'll defs try and PM everyone with questions in the review section from now on! Seriously, other authors (Not naming anyone's name *cough* Xenter *cough*) complain about lack of reviews but I see absolutely no problem in that department for me! You guys are the best!**

 **It's also due to this that it's unlikely I'll spend any real time trying to respond to Guest Reviews. Not that I don't read and appreciate them and take what you Guests say into account but it's a pretty big hassle to try and respond to your queries when I can't just PM you.**

 **I've already got a terrible, terrible habit of having really long A/N as it is.**

 **I was also really really surprised that nobody has taken interest in the whole pairing question I asked (Not that this is a bad thing because I don't want 'Gabriel' or 'Serafall' filling up my inbox or the review page). Given what I see on the review page of other fics I would have expected people to care more about it (Note that this isn't telling you guys to go crazy over pairings now).**

 **I take that as a sign that all my readers are intelligent and can see a fic for something more than it's pairing.**

 **I'm also likely going with the idea of Toad Familiars because everyone seems to be in full support of it. I had thought of it briefly before I released Chapter 1 but I thought most people wouldn't have wanted to see it and the fact Familiars in DxD canon were forgotten about fairly quickly (at least in the anime it seemed that way). I'll have to think a bit about how exactly to implement them naturally though (I'm taking your suggestions into account!).**

 **I also found a beta reader in Memodo Shiki! Thanks, you're the best!**

 **Given pretty much everyone's high expectation of me I really, really hope that this chapter doesn't bomb and disappoint everyone.**

* * *

Issei was sure that this wasn't meant to happen. Wasn't reincarnation- because that was obviously what had happened- meant to be something of a factory reset?

 _I need to calm down._

Breathing harshly he stumbled backwards onto his bed, his head in his hands.

 _Tsunade…Naruto…Pein…Nagato!_

What had happened to them after he left?

Was the code he left enough? Did Pa make it out? Did Nagato redeem himself in the end? Did Naruto finally achieve his dream and become Hokage?

Was the Shinobi world at peace?

Taking deep breathes Issei processed everything going on in his head right now.

 _I don't think if it will work but I can try…_

Promptly sitting with his legs crossed, Issei's hands came together to form a half ram seal.

 _I need to unlock my Chakra first…find myself some familiar ground_

Breathe in. Breathe out.

Breathe in. Breathe out.

Breathe in…Breathe out.

Breathe in….Breathe out.

Breathe in.

Breathe out.

Breathe in.

…

Breathe out

…

Slowly Issei entered a meditative state. He was now in his own world, the outside realm a distant memory.

Issei was searching within himself to find that tether, that string which would allow his Physical and Spiritual energies to come together properly.

After ten minutes of meditating he found it.

And he pulled.

What seemed to be blue light started to engulf his body.

Grunting slightly, Issei opened his eyes.

 _It's not as bad as I thought. Good thing my habits kicked in and I trained my body even before all this crazy happened. I'm sure I can get near my old strength fairly quickly._

Uncrossing his legs, Issei assumed a crouching position before biting his thumb. Going through the appropriate seals, he thrust his hand on the floor.

 ** _Kuchiyose no Jutsu (Summoning Technique)!_**

To Issei's bitter disappointment (but also to his expectation) there was no smoke, no toad suddenly appearing, no grumbling about clumsiness, complaints about owed debts (he still owed Bunta a lot of money) or old married couples arguing.

Sighing, Issei stood up before sitting back down again on the edge of his bed.

With no further information about his current predicament, Issei couldn't really do…well… _anything._ The Toads were obviously out and he had no idea where he was or how to get anywhere from here (let alone somewhere specific like Konoha).

And even if he did find a way back, Issei wasn't completely sure he was needed.

After all the Elemental Nations still had Uzumaki Naruto didn't it?

And Issei had decided to place his faith in the blond-haired knucklehead future Hokage.

Issei wouldn't stop believing in his disciple even after dying and being reborn.

Leaning back so he could look at the ceiling in thought, Issei adjusted his arms, placing them behind him on the hard bed for support.

At least what should have been a hard bed.

Instead Issei felt a warm, soft fleshy mound in his hand.

Drawing on the life experience he had when he was Jiraya, Issei knew instinctively what was in his hand.

The bare breast of a woman.

Issei's base instincts took the front seat of his mind, easily pushing his other thoughts aside.

 _Huh_ _…_ _feels like a DD cup_ …

He turned around, a bit of drool coming out of his mouth as he looked at the woman who possessed such an exquisite bosom.

It seemed that when Issei had fallen off his bed, his sheets had also joined him on the floor and thus he had the most excellent, unobstructed view of whoever was in his bed.

Shifting his eyes upwards reluctantly he gave the girl a closer look.

It was a very beautiful girl. A very beautiful, exotic girl.

As he looked at the girl he took note of several things. For one she possessed creamy pale, perfect skin. Crimson hair spread out over his bed, making the girl seem more exotic than ever.

Truly this very naked girl in his bed put even Yuuma's beauty to shame.

It was only after a second of staring at her in wonder and disbelief, that Issei realised he knew this girl.

Rias Gremory.

Who, along with Himejima Akeno, was one of the two great Onee-Samas of the school.

Gulping, Issei continued to look at the girl, drinking in her beauty. Moving his eyes downwards, Issei stared down at the mound of hair that was above her delicate flower.

Huh…it seemed like she was a natural redhead. Looks like those rumours weren't true after all.

Well, this was surely a morning full of surprises.

Firstly, it turns out he was Issei and Jiraiya.

And that he had a slept, in the literal sense, with Rias Gremory last night. His experience as Jiraiya told him that no further activities had taken place (to his bitter disappointment).

 _There_ _'_ _s only one way to react to a morning like this_.

Issei quickly reached for his valuable research notes which sat on his bedside table with his non-groping hand before opening it and writing.

* * *

Rias' ears twitched as the distinctive sound of pen on paper was heard. Opening her eyes slowly she found herself looking at the face of the one and only Hyoudou Issei.

The boy didn't seem to realise she was awake as he was too busy frantically scribbling into a notepad.

"Good morning," Rias greeted the boy.

Issei seemed to freeze. His eyes turned to meet hers as he smiled at her nervously.

"Oh…ah good morning!"

Rias smiled, amused at the boy's reaction. Sitting up, she rested her delicate face on her knees.

"It's nice to officially meet you, Hyoudou Issei. As you might know I am Rias Gremory. And your new master."

Issei seemed to have worked himself out of his nervous state during her speech, realising that it was unlikely the beauty before him was going to bash his skull in. To Rias' surprise he seemed quite understanding as he nodded thoughtfully.

"I see, I see," flashing her with a goofy, perverse grin Issei continued. "So the Great Rias Onee-sama likes playing the dominatrix. If it is with a beautiful girl like you I can oblige."

Out of nowhere Issei conjured a rope, a whip and a dominatrix outfit (and was that a rubber chicken?) in his hands. "Shall we begin, master?"

Rias' response was a facepalm.

 _Of course the pervert took it the wrong way. And being a sadist is Akeno's job!_

"That wasn't what I meant. I mean that I am a devil and you, Hyoudou Issei are my cute little servant."

A pair of bat like wings appeared behind her to emphasize her point.

Issei gave a look. "Are you for real or is this still your sexual fantasy?" He wanted to be completely sure; as Jiraiya he had been caught in situations similar (well not _that_ similar) to this one in the past.

Rias sighed, her wings flapping without aid in order to further emphasize the point she had made.

 _She's obviously serious…I need to know more._

"Explain." Rias was surprised at the seriousness that the boy displayed.

"As I have said I am a devil, a being born from the underworld or hell as the books generally calls it."

"How exactly does that link with _me_ being a devil and your 'servant'?"

"When a human dies it is possible for a devil to reincarnate them into something called their Peerage," Rias replied whilst showing Issei a glowing red chess piece. "It is actually what I did to you last night after that Fallen Angel attacked you."

Issei's mind flashed back to the previous night for the first time that morning (he had more pressing concerns on his mind before), remembering the very deadly date he had been on with Yuuma.

He did sort of remember a girl approaching him before he had fallen unconscious. It seemed like that girl was Rias Gremory.

Who, Issei had realised given what she had said and the timing of her appearance, had been extremely opportunistic to acquire him as a 'servant'.

 _Well at least she's hot… but if she thinks I'll accept this, no strings attached, she'll be in for a surprise._

Rias smiled, getting off the bed and walking over to Issei's desk chair where she had placed her clothes. "I know it's a bit to process but I will explain what everything means later on after school."

"Issei, it's time to wake up!" Came the cheery voice of Issei's mother through the now open doorway. She immediately froze as she realised the situation she had walked in on.

Issei could not really do anything but stare at his mother than back at Rias a few times.

Issei decided that after everything that happened today, he deserved a little fun.

"Kaa-chan, your son has finally graduated into a man!" Genuine tears of happiness seemed to be welling in his eyes.

His cheek was promptly pulled painfully by the noble hand of the clearly irritated Rias Gremory.

* * *

Hyoudou Issei proved to be quite an enigma for Rias Gremory.

During her observations of the brown haired boy, she had, along with Akeno, concluded that the kid was a mere simple minded pervert who lead the Perverted Trio and enjoyed writing down every even slightly sexual experience he had into a small notepad.

It seemed that whilst her conclusion was true (proven by the fact that during their walk to school Issei had stayed slightly behind her so that he could stare at her admittedly, delectable behind, not that she minded), Issei was far more intelligent, genuine and manipulative than she had initially given him credit for.

During their conversation as they walked to school, Issei had asked her a barrage of seemingly random questions. Whenever she felt the questions drifting into sensitive territory she had closed the line of questioning. In response, the boy had shrugged stating his findings (which were all entirely correct) before catching her off guard with some of the most genuine, heartfelt compliments (it seemed like the compliment he had paid her yesterday before his reincarnation was not a one-off thing) that she had ever received before he ruined the moment with a goofy smile, a perverse look and a inappropriate comment.

They would then lapse into silence for a few moments before he would then start a new line of questioning and the cycle would repeat itself.

So far in their 15 minute walk she had unintentionally revealed to the boy the entire political landscape of the supernatural world, the hierarchy of devils, her opinions on peace and conflict (he seemed very pleased when she had advocated for peaceful coexistence rather than forceful extermination), the inherent nature of devils, what information she had gathered about him and her love for all things anime.

She was particularly annoyed about that last one.

And yet, despite that, Rias found herself quite liking, and even _trusting,_ the brown haired pervert.

When they had neared the school grounds, she had promised he would get more answers later on in the day.

She had also told him that nobody besides himself would remember the existence of 'Yuuma-hime'.

As they passed the school gate, however, their conversation was cut short. It seemed the school's grapevine was in full working condition; rumours about the great Onee-sama of Kuoh Academy being seen with Issei, the leader of the Perverted Three, had already started flying around the school.

"What's that loser doing with Rias Onee-sama?"

"I know right? If anyone should be walking with Rias Onee-sama it should be me!"

"I can't believe that guy!"

"God damn that pervert!"

Issei's picked up that last comment. He was truly furious about it. Turning away from Rias-hime's ass Issei quickly pointed at the amassed crowd angrily.

"Who said I was a pervert!"

The crowd was stunned into silence. A few moments later a small hand rose up. It belonged to a first year boy.

Issei stared at the boy assessing him. "I believe you are mistaken, young one! I am no pervert!" Issei paused dramatically, pleased that he had gotten everyone's attention.

"FOR I AM A SUPER PERVERT!"

An awkward silence followed. A phantom wind blew through the school.

"THAT'S WORSE YOU IDIOT!"

* * *

"Issei-sama! I have heard that you have slept with Rias-onee-sama today! Is it true?"

Motohama and Matsuda were at Issei's feet, worshipping him.

Usually, if the perverted duo had heard even whispers about anyone else at school getting lucky (especially if it was with the top beauty of the school), they would have cursed them, using all their perverted might.

That is, in plain English, spreading terrible rumours around the school about said lucky bastard. Motohama and Matsuda were petty like that.

But, alas, as loyal followers and fans of the Great Hyoudou Issei-sama, they could not curse their deity, the very being which brought them the holy series of books known as Icha Icha. Rather they would worship the great man's achievement, offering penance as they hoped- wished- that doing so would result in their own graduation from virginity.

Even Issei had to admit his fellow brother in arms were a little… _deluded_ in their collective thinking.

"My faithful followers…it is with great disappointment that I must say that I have not managed to lay with the great beauty of Kuoh Academy," Issei told his fellow brethren, his eyes full of tears of manly disappointment, clutching his fist near his face.

His face of disappointment, however, turned to one of triumph very quickly.

"However, my brothers, I am proud to announce here that there will be a crimson haired beauty in a future book of our beloved series!"

Motohama and Matsuda immediately cheered, hugging each other in pure elation.

"However, we must not rest with just this! Motohama, Matsuda! Onward and upward as I say! To the Kendo Club!"

The duo immediately saluted, preparing to rush off to the Kendo Clubhouse peephole.

However, before they could get more than a few metres, Issei called out to them.

"Before we go, I have to ask you guys…do you remember a girl named Yuuma? Black hair, amethyst eyes, fairly large bust, about 160cm tall?"

Motohama and Matsuda turned around, surprised to see a serious looking expression of their usual goofy friend and leader's face.

Saluting (again) they answered together, seeing how important this was to Issei. "No, sir! We've never seen or heard of such a beauty! If we do, however, we will do our best to make her a part of the Icha Icha Empire's lineup of female characters!"

Issei nodded, his face holding it's seriousness for a few more moments before changing back to a goofy one. "It's fine, guys. You don't have to do that. In fact don't go near her."

 _I don't want to see you guys hurt by this Fallen Angel if she turns aggressive. Which judging from what I saw yesterday, she definitely will._

Issei's two friends looked confused though they nodded before scurrying off. The duo had seen that look of concern that Issei's eyes momentarily flashed when he had requested them to stay away and thus would comply because, despite their weird friendship, Issei did always have their best interests at heart.

 _It also seems that Rias-hime was right…if Motohama and Matsuda can't remember Yuuma, nobody will._

 _Which also means she really is a devil. Or at least has some sort of unnatural power._

"Hyoudou-san…" a smooth voice cut through his musing as Issei turned, finding himself looking at the face of the school prince Yuuto Kiba.

The guy captured the hearts of girls with only a smile and a glance; however Issei always thought his personality was too polite, too distant to be genuine. It actually sort of reminded him of Uchiha Itachi whenever the young man had given him status updates of what Akatsuki was up to.

"Rias-buchou sent me here to invite you to our clubroom."

Kiba turned, expecting his brown haired classmate to follow however after a few steps he realised he could only hear one set of shoes crunching the gravel beneath their feet.

Turning, he gave Issei a questioning look.

Issei merely gave Kiba a goofy smile as he grabbed his shoulder and literally dragged the blond boy towards the Kendo clubhouse. "I have a prior arrangement, however, so I'll have to go to that first. Please join us."

The way Issei was holding onto Kiba meant that his request wasn't exactly a request.

"Hyoudou-san…I'd rather not," Kiba said, a polite smile adorning his face though Issei noticed the small beads of sweat on his forehead.

"Nonsense! We are fellow men and as fellow men we must bond in our mutual respect of the female body! Now, Kiba, follow us and don't be ashamed to show the world your inner desires!"

Kiba cried silently as he was dragged away towards the Kendo peephole.

As Issei dragged off Kiba, his eyes wandered subtly towards the shaking branch of a nearby tree.

 _I wonder what you are doing spying on me…Saji Genshirou._

* * *

A little while later, Issei stood back as Kiba knocked on the door of what he presumed to be the Occult Research Club's Clubroom.

They had, along with Matsuada and Motohama, escaped relatively unscathed (well their bodies were intact) after the members of the Kendo club had, unsurprisingly, found them (well three of the four men there) peeking.

After a few seconds a graceful voice beckoned them to enter.

The room the male duo entered was gothic in style and clearly fit the theme of the club it housed. The chalkboard was filled with strange symbols and writing, the table had skulls and candles on them and in the centre of the room was a chalk drawing of a large and complicated circle that Issei quickly discerned did not find its roots in Fuinjutsu. His eyes however, were quickly drawn to the very cute (because as a Super Pervert Issei could and would appreciate all woman, regardless of their shape or size), very petite girl sitting on the couch in the corner of the room munching on some Japanese sweets.

Issei knew who she was of course (who at Kuoh didn't). Toujou Koneko, the so-called mascot of the school, was truly the definition of a loli. Despite being 15 she had the body of an elementary school student, her face also not looking out of place if it were to appear of a girl far younger then herself.

In fact it was due to her youthful appearance that Issei had, using his mandate as the leader of the Perverted Trio, declared that the pure loli before him would forever remain uncharted territory in their heroic Icha Icha research endeavours.

Well maybe not _forever_ … but Issei and his minions would try not to conduct research on her too much.

Her white hair was cut into a short bob besides two long bangs making their way down past her shoulders and the rest of her fringe hanging over her forehead, stopping before they reached her hazel eyes which were bereft of any significant emotion besides enjoyment as she gobbled the sweets in her hand

On either side of her hair were black, cat shaped hair clips.

Now that Issei was close to her than he had ever been before, he realised that she truly did resemble a kitten of some sort.

On the other side of the room sat a truly busty beauty. Her bosom was even larger than Rias-hime's (though still short of Tsunade-hime's 106cm), even sitting her ass seemed to be perfect and her legs stretched on for miles.

Adding to the image of pure beauty was long black hair was tied into a ponytail, a pretty face smiled at me.

She was a true Yamato Nadeshiko.

This girl was, along with Rias-hime, one of the two Great Onee-samas of Kuoh Academy.

Issei decided that this was a great club. It would be even better if joining it didn't involve any of that devil stuff Rias had mentioned earlier.

"Ara, ara. Hello, my name is Himejima Akeno. Pleased to make your acquaintance. Who might you be?" Akeno asked despite the fact Issei knew the black haired beauty knew who he was.

Smirking, the brown haired pervert adopted a Kabuki pose. "Listen up and listen well, you chicks! The most holy student of Kuoh Academy! The Super Pervert of Japan! Meet the great Hyoudou Issei-sama of the Perverted Three!"

His introduction was met with a brief silence before it was broken by Akeno's giggles.

"Hyoudou Issei-kun? I have heard that you were the writer of the Icha Icha series, is that right?"

Issei brightened considerably at that. Despite telling everyone he knew that he was the great author of the Icha Icha series (and you know having his name printed on all of them) none of his classmates had believed him. That is except for Matsuda and Motohama.

"You are correct Akeno-hime! I am the accomplished and worshipped author of the greatest, book series in the world! Icha Icha is guaranteed to be the most accurate scenes in the series of erotica with all the research done personally by yours truly!"

Kiba grimaced slightly, his mind going back to the so called 'research' that he had unwillingly partaken in.

Zooming across the room so that he was standing behind the black haired Onee-sama, Issei brought out a stack of paper out of nowhere. "This is the draft for the next installment; Icha Icha: The Sadistic Priestess and the Masochist Shinobi! I have a feeling that I have found the inspiration for the female lead, Akeno-hime, if my super pervert senses aren't wrong. Which they never are! I shall start my research immediately!"

Just as Akeno was about to give a seductive response to the brown haired pervert's ramblings, Issei brought out a familiar looking bra. "102cm, Akeno-hime! Truly you have a body blessed by divine beings! With a body like this you can do onto me whatever you wish!" Issei said, drool coming out his mouth as his imagination ran away from him.

It wasn't well known but Jiraiya- and by extension Issei- had a bit of a masochist streak in him when a hot lady was involved. And calling someone like Akeno 'hot' was something of a gross understatement.

On the couch, Kiba was merely smiling awkwardly at the whole encounter whilst Koneko was staring ahead emotionlessly her attention on the sweets before her though if one were to pay particular attention they would hear the school mascot muttering about perverted senpais (for some reason or another, Issei found it just made the little loli girl more endearing).

Just as Issei finished talking, it finally hit Akeno why that bra looked so familiar. Groping herself, she confirmed her suspicions. It seemed that Issei had managed to steal the bra Akeno was wearing without anyone noticing and without having to do anything to the dark haired beauty's outer clothes.

Instead of getting angry like any other girl in her position, Akeno merely giggled as a sadistic glint entered her eye. "Ara, ara…it seems we have an interesting person, right Buchou?"

Suddenly the curtain in the corner of the room opened and Rias stepped out, drying her hair with a towel.

 _A shower in a clubroom? What a place!_

Giving everyone in the room a smile, Rias threw her towel to one side before clapping her hands together.

"Now that you're here, Issei, I would like to introduce you to the Occult Research Club!" Taking a seat she continued, "But as you know that's merely a cover. Everyone here is a devil and members of my Peerage!"

Nodding Issei's expression turned slightly more serious as he asked, "And what exactly does that mean? Am I to serve your every whim?"

Suddenly Issei appeared behind Rias, in a butler's costume as he massaged the crimson haired girl's back. His perverted expression turned back on in full power.

"Because I am perfectly fine to serve as the male lead in any one of your sexual fantasies, master!" Issei said in a loyal tone.

Akeno giggled, licking her lips. It seemed like Issei was a very interesting person in her opinion. She was getting ideas. A lot of wonderful ideas.

Koneko, on the other hand, merely pointed at Issei with a blank expression. "Ero."

Kiba was thinking that maybe he shouldn't have woken up today. Or any other day in the future where stuff like this was going to happen (which Kiba realised was probably going to be every day of his extended devil life now that Issei was a member of Rias' peerage).

Rias blushed. Who knew Issei was so good at giving massages? He was working out all the kinks in her back.

"I said earlier that's not what I meant! What I mean is that you are in essence my servant, someone who now serves the Gremory clan!"

The crimson haired girl grimaced internally. That had come out somewhat more haughty than she had intended.

From behind her Issei nodded, as he continued massaging the crimson haired girl, who moaned erotically every few moments (Akeno was quite turned on by the display).

After a couple of minutes Issei finally spoke.

"So what do you exactly expect of me if I am your servant but am not here to satisfy your sexual appetite?"

Rias shot the brown haired pervert a look over her shoulder (she didn't really mind the how perverted the guy was but couldn't he be a bit more serious?), though Issei ignored it, his eyes hardening when they met Rias' aqua blue ones.

"And what if I refuse?" Suddenly the atmosphere in the room grew cold and Issei's previously soft, soothing, hands clutched painfully down onto Rias' shoulders (who was now cursing herself for her prior wish. She would much prefer the goofy Issei over whatever _this_ was).

Everyone in the room tensed- Koneko had stood up, her sweets lying forgotten on the coffee table, Kiba had summoned a sword and held it battle ready, Akeno had her fingers curled as lightening began to course around her- as they prepared to attack the self proclaimed super pervert.

Unfortunately for them the way he was holding onto Rias meant they had no clear shot.

Issei wouldn't normally use a girl (especially one as beautiful as Rias) like this, but he felt that given her actions, or rather inaction, last night she had it coming. Just a little bit.

He was also essentially putting money in their pocket at the same time; never let someone you just met (no matter how much you think you know them and how harmless they may seem) into your personal space.

Whilst the Issei of yesterday would have probably accepted this sudden influx of information with nothing more than mere surprise, the Issei who stood in the Occult Research Club Room now, with the memories of Jiraiya was not so naïve.

"Whilst I believe that your intentions might not have been malicious or sinister, Rias Gremory, your actions certainly could be interpreted as such. Don't think I haven't seen through you're ruse. You could have approached my recruitment in a very different manner; by simply asking me to join at any point, or, if worst came to worst, by intervening prior to Yuuma's otherwise fatal attack and then asking for me to join as a sign of my gratitude to my saviour. But, no, you created a situation where I couldn't refuse. And, no matter how beautiful I find you, I don't appreciate that."

As Issei finished the pseudo-lecture to the crimson haired beauty, Kiba suddenly appeared behind him, the pummel of his sword coming down to try and knock out the self proclaimed super pervert.

Without even moving his arms or turning his head, Issei simply stuck his foot out, catching the blond haired bishounen's stomach, sending him reeling backwards into the wall. The force of the kick was by no means deadly but it was enough to keep Kiba from standing back up straight away.

The original members of the Occult Research Club were shocked; Kiba was after all a very talented knight, one whose speed should be unmatched by that of a newly reincarnated devil, whose combat prowess was only slightly below that of Akeno's and Rias' in the peerage.

And yet, Issei had nonchalantly stopped his impending attack and injured the blond knight in one move.

"Pretty quick, gaki but I've seen faster," Issei snorted as his eyes still bored into Rias' startled ones. The brown haired pervert's mind briefly drifted to Namikaze Minato, Maito Gai and Uchiha Shisui. "Though, you are a hundred years too early to challenge the epitome of manliness!"

 _Hopefully the others won't do anything else drastic. I quite like all of them and they haven't really done anything against me. My bone to pick is with Rias alone._

Shifting his hands slightly so that his grip was no longer painful for Rias, Issei continued where he left off though his tone softened. "I understand that you probably did all this out of desperation, Rias-hime. From our chat earlier you don't exactly seem autocratic. Rather you are someone who values those who are close to you, that you're somewhere that cherishes the bonds you have made, who ultimately respects your friend's decisions. The reaction of your 'peerage' members right now only supports this. I find that quite admirable about you. But you need to _think_ before you do something this life changing to someone who is essentially a stranger, no matter how desperate you are."

Suddenly Issei disappeared from his spot from behind Rias and reappeared near the door, surprising the other occupants (especially Kiba, who realised that the brown haired pervert was not that much slower than him) in the room with his speed, his normal uniform replacing his gag butler one.

"Given, all that, I have ultimately decided that you, Rias Gremory, need to prove to me that you and all this devil business are worth my time. After all, my time is a valuable commodity. My most valued readers are all waiting faithfully for the next installment of the world's greatest book series."

Issei turned to leave (not before winking at Akeno and Koneko), waving his hand lazily towards the devils in the room, however he stopped when Rias who stood and called out to him.

Rias' mind was a mess at the moment; she didn't want to lose Hyoudou Issei, not because he was a wielder of a Sacred Gear, the holder of 8 of her pawns, the only fighting chance she had to get out of her current accursed predicament but rather because she wanted to know him more, to show him that she wasn't a waste of time, to not disappoint his expectations of her.

The way that Issei had looked at her when he talked to her, when he had listed off her better attributes, was one that showed that the brown haired pervert had expected these things from Rias Gremory the 17 year old student of Kuoh Academy and not Rias Gremory the heiress of one of 72 pillars.

Rias didn't want that look- that _expectation-_ from the first person (because even the likes of Akeno, Koneko and Kiba had, in the beginning, seen her high standing in devil society before they had seen Rias Gremory) who had, upon their initial meeting, seen her as something more than her titlesto be misplaced.

Furthermore, that feeling of trust, that feeling of fondness that she had felt earlier towards the brown haired pervert before her was still very much intact despite recent events.

Rather than wanting to order Issei to stop, as she usually would (because even Rias had to admit she typically reacted badly to rejection), she wanted to _prove_ herself to him.

It was an odd feeling, one that was foreign to Rias. She hadn't even felt this way when her beloved Onii-sama or Otou-sama had requested something of her.

Stepping forward so that she was in front of her desk, Rias in line with her peerage members (Kiba had gotten up in her inner musings and had relocated himself next to Akeno), showing that she saw her peerage members as equals, as people she cherished.

"Hyoudou Issei…I will show you that your initial read on me isn't wrong. I'll prove to you that I- that _we_ \- are worth your time, that I am the person you first thought me to be."

Beside her, Akeno, Koneko and Kiba nodded strongly, confirming their King's statement.

And not out of a sense of obligation, Issei noted, but rather because they believed in their King, their leader.

Issei merely gave them a grin before he turned back to the door, his hand held in a goodbye gesture.

 _Despite everything, Rias Gremory…I have a feeling that you will exceed my expectations._

Issei sighed as he looked out the window opposite the door of the Occult Research Club.

 _Just as Minato and Naruto did._

* * *

 **End Note:**

 **Hope everyone enjoyed that and they didn't feel conned or anything after Chapter 1.**

 **I felt that Issei/Jiraiya being weary, voicing his discontent but ultimately giving Rias a chance was a nice middle ground which properly reflected Jiraiya's attitude to life. It's also something that, at least to my very limited knowledge, hasn't been done by other authors (their MCs either go psycho about the whole Devil business or the accept it no questions asked).**

 **I also hope you guys didn't feel I butchered Rias' character in anyway and hope everyone thought that her reaction to Issei's reaction was reasonable and justified.**

 **Now, about some other stuff.**

 **I'm someone who writes in my free time and basically when I feel like it so don't expect updates every 3rd day or something like that (those authors who _do_ release chapters every 3rd day have my respect). It will probably be more like once every one to two weeks depending on how much Uni and work put on to my plate. Sorry if that's too infrequent for your liking.**

 **Having said that, I will try and keep everyone up to date if chapters are _really_ slow or in the very unlikely event I abandon this (read unlikely. I'm not planning on giving this up). It annoys me when a fic I like gives its reader no indication of whats happening (I'm looking at you Lives Worth Saving by cywsaphyre. God damn update!).**

 **I also want to hear everyone's opinion if I depicted Asia Argento differently from canon (and pretty much how she's depicted in every fic). By differently I mean the Asia I have planned at the moment won't be as innocent, pure or slow to anger as she is in canon. Rather she'll be more...aggressive in fights, matters of the heart and to Issei. She'll still have her faith in God and other aspects like that combined with the newer ones I plan to give her so I won't be creating an OC with Asia's name on it, if that's a concern for you. They'll also be a justification for her difference in personality.**

 **Asia being different is part of a twist I have planned which I believe will result in some revelations about Sacred Gears which will be unique and will also allow Issei some closure on his life as Jiraiya. It will also make the romance of this story much better (at least that's what I think). Further it always for more character development.**

 **Once again, thanks for taking the time to read this! Review, Follow and Fave if you liked it and have the time to!**

 **lfonzo out!**


	3. Old Friends, Old Acquitances

**A/N: Thanks again for your support everyone (that second chapter had a HUGE hit count in comparison to my first chapter) It seems like everyone has huge expectations for this fic and I hope I can live up to them!**

 **I'm glad that everyone seemed to be receptive to Jiraiya/Issei's reaction to the whole Rias situation. I hope that the events in this chapter will also be met with similar amounts of approval.**

 **Having said that this chapter was difficult for me to write as it was more dialogue and action heavy (areas which I now know that I have to develop). I felt that doing this chapter this way was necessary,even if the tone is slightly more serious (i.e. there are less goofy Jiraiya moments) than the previous 2 chapters, in order to establish the plot direction (at least the plot direction outside of the events in DxD canon) I want this fic to go down .**

 **Also I watched (because, yes, I'm one of _those_ people) the ending of Naruto in Ultimate Ninja Storm 4 and that may have effected how I approached this chapter (despite having some grievances over how the Naruto manga ended- I felt Kaguya was a weak villian especially in comparison to Madara-Sasuke's monologue at the end was very well done in my opinion).**

 **I hope that this chapter doesn't disappoint. This chapter isn't betad as my beta seems to be busy (I actually sent this to him 2 days ago and he hasn't responded) so forgive me for any grammatical/canonical/character development errors or problems. I may reupload a betad version when he's less busy.**

 **In the future there will likely be a mix of 'heavier' chapters like this and the 'lighter' chapters (a la Chapter 2) so hopefully people are as receptive to this chapter as they were to previous ones because whilst its true I am the writer who holds the destiny of this fic in my hand, it's your opinions that matter. Without you guys this fic wouldn't exist.**

* * *

After the dressing down he had given Rias Gremory, Hyoudou Issei travelled to the outskirts of Kuoh Town where an abandoned field was located.

Along the super pervert had noticed he had gained a tail, one that Issei, for the life of him, couldn't shake off.

It was quite concerning; as the former spymaster of Konoha and Hi no Kuni Issei was better than most when it came to misdirection and stalking and yet whoever was following him was obviously privy to all of Issei's tricks.

Which either meant that his stalker was familiar with all the tricks taught to high level Konoha Shinobi or they could somehow pinpoint his location.

Neither explanation of which was particularly comforting for Issei.

After an hour of travelling one way, double back, going into various alley ways or dense streets, Issei arrived at the open field, his shadow sticking close.

Turning towards a tree situated on the other side of the area, Issei decided it was time this proverbial game of cat and mouse came to an end.

"You've been following me the whole day…why don't you come out and face me like a man, Saji Genshirou."

Leaves rustled as the aforementioned Secretary of Kuoh Academy's Student Council landed gracefully on the ground before the tree.

Saji wore a polite smile, one of his hands scratching his head sheepishly, though his eyes were calculating as they bored into Issei's.

"What a coincidence seeing you here, Hyoudou-san. I was just planning on using this field, actually…"

Issei snorted "We both know you've been following ever since I got to school today. Now why don't we get to the point…" Issei pointed a finger dramatically at his blond haired classmate. If the blond wanted to be innocent and clueless, well two can play at that game. "Are you envious I arrived at school with Rias-hime!? I never picked you for the jealous type, Saji!"

Saji sweatdropped in response but his expression quickly took a serious turn. "Let's skip the stupidity, Hyoudou-san. We both know you are different from yesterday; how you hold yourself, the way you talk, the way you recognised that I was following you. Whilst some of that could be explained by your change into a devil, the way you tried to lose me can't be. Those methods are not something that _anyone_ should know. So now, Hyoudou-san, I want to know. Who are you?"

Issei's eyes narrowed. So Saji knew about devils and was likely one himself; that was interesting to know, especially given that the blond haired 2nd year wasn't at the Occult Research Clubroom with Rias, indicating that there was another devil, another 'King' within Kuoh Academy.

"So you're a devil too Saji? That's nice to know. And what do you mean who am I? I am… the Great Hyoudou Issei-sama of the Pervert Trio!"

Saji's eyes were still hardened gems as they bored into Issei's, ignoring the brown haired pervert's first question and his little dance. "You know what I mean. You may be Hyoudou Issei but I know you are someone else at the same time. And whoever you are, I can sense that you are a powerful entity; an unknown variable at Kuoh Academy who could potentially hurt my friends, my King. Especially after the display in the Occult Research Room, it would seem that Rias Gremory has no control over your actions. You are thus accountable to no one and your actions unpredictable as a result. Therefore I need to know who you are. I need to know if you will turn against devils, regardless of their allegiance or what they stand for. I will not let you or anyone harm my comrades, my family."

Hyoudou Issei outwardly remained calm, though his mind was analysing the situation frantically. Saji was proving to be quite the insightful and mysterious individual.

A dangerous combination, Issei noted.

After the silence between the two second years had lasted nearly a full minute, Saji finally spoke again, his tone remaining polite though there was a threatening edge to it this time.

"I have given you the chance to settle this through words, Hyoudou-kun. I detest violence but I will do anything to protect my friends." Saji's right hand came up so that two fingers were pointed up, reminiscent of a half tiger, half ram seal.

In response, Issei's hand came up reciprocating the gesture.

 _Tairitsu no In. The Seal of Confrontation._

The two stood in silence for a few moments before Saji took the pre-emptive action and moved, a black bug suddenly like gauntlet appearing on the blond's left hand. A black vine extended out quickly aiming to coil itself around Issei's leg.

In response Issei jumped away, avoiding Saji's attack, as he pulled out a kunai and held it in typical defensive fashion, his eyes trained on the blond.

He had an unsettling feeling in his body when Saji smiled slightly (so slightly, Issei was sure someone less perceptive then himself would have missed it) instead of having a more appropriate response to what ended being a futile move.

It was then when Issei _heard_ it.

For a buzzing sound, one not dissimilar to a running chainsaw had cut through the relative silence of the clearing.

Turning his head slightly, he finally saw what had made Saji so confident despite the failed attack.

Or rather, Issei realised, the blond's successful diversion.

For a perfect clone of Saji was a metre away, a short tanto raised above his head. Coursing around the tanto was something that Issei didn't think he would ever see performed by someone else, not since he had realised that the energy coursing through him now was not common place here.

For what was unmistakeably whitish-blue lightening chakra encased the bladed weapon perfectly, offering it unparalleled cutting power.

Issei barley had any time to react when he the sword cut him in two.

* * *

"Rias," a voice greeted the crimson haired beauty from the door of the nearly empty Occult Research room.

The aqua eyed girl didn't even bother looking over, already knowing who it was. Rias had requested her presence after all.

"Sona."

Sona Sitri, or Souna Shitori as she was more commonly known around the school, was a fellow third year and the President of the Student Council of Kuoh Academy.

Sona possessed a cool aura, black hair styled into a short bob, her violent eyes always possessing a calculating edge.

And like Rias, was the heiress of one of the 72 pillars virtue of their respective older siblings being passed over due to their inclusion as one of the Maous.

It's no wonder the two were friends- best friends- whilst growing up.

"It's quite rare that you would ask to see me like this," Sona said as Rias brought out a Chess board, the pieces already set up. Placing it on the table, Rias allowed Sona to be the white pieces, as the black haired devil preferred.

Sitting, Sona inspected the board for a moment before making the first move. "Was there something important you wanted to discuss?"

Rias nodded her eyes on the board as she moved her pawn forward, though Sona could tell that her mind was miles away.

The violent eyed devil sighed silently. It seemed like this game wouldn't be as exciting as she had originally anticipated.

"I…yes. I would like to know more about something- someone. It would seem that I am not as well informed as I had previously thought."

Sona nodded, moving her bishop forward. "That would seem to be a problem we both share then."

Rias looked up to her friend surprised, forgetting the game for a second. "What? You are having problems in your peerage as well?"

Sona absentmindedly waved her hand to nothing in particular, as she studied the board. "I wouldn't say it was a problem per say but…there are certainly some questions I want answered."

Rias moved another pawn aimlessly as she pressed Sona for some clarification. "Who exactly is causing our Student President issues I wonder?"

Sona ignored the question, as she inspected the board before advancing a knight. "I believe you wanted to discuss your problems not mine."

Rias grunted, giving her friend a look that said she wouldn't get off the hook that easily, as she moved her Queen. "I am curious about one Hyoudou Issei-kun."

Sona's eyes flashed with something close to irritation as she moved her knight forward to take Rias' bishop. Rias quickly took Sona's knight in response. "The leader of the Perverted Trio. What problem has he caused now?"

Rias sweatdropped slightly. "Is he frequently a problem for you?"

Sona hummed irritably as she moved one of her pieces. "As Student President it is my duty to hear complaints and keep myself up to date on various happenings around the school. It would seem Hyoudou Issei is mentioned in every single piece of paperwork or rumour I hear. He's especially prominent in the complaints lodged by the Girls Kendo Club." Sona looked up, her attention moving from the board to Rias momentarily, whilst she adjusted her glasses. "It would also seem, according to the rumours, Issei is part of your peerage, Rias."

Rias sighed, as she moved her King to avoid check. "Sort of."

Sona raised an eyebrow as she moved her rook forward. "Issei is either in your peerage or he isn't. I don't see how there could be a middle ground between the two."

"We have come to a…agreement of sorts. He only agreed to join my peerage in a more committed capacity if I proved to him I was worth his time."

Sona glanced up, again, surprised. "And you agreed to this? That's remarkably unselfish and uncharacteristic of you, Rias."

The crimson haired beauty shot her friend an irritated look for the jab. Rias was perfectly aware that she was a bit spoilt and selfish; she didn't need her friends pointing that out for her. "It's hard to explain but I don't want to disappoint him."

Sona shrugged; it was not her place to intervene in Rias' business and it wasn't like this little shift in personality was unwelcome. If it was information Rias ultimately wanted, then Sona would help her friend. "Hyoudou Issei, 2nd year student of Kuoh Academy. Average Grades. Self proclaimed 'Japan's number one Super Pervert'. Author of the successful erotic book series, Icha Icha. Has an unidentified Sacred Gear. Very physically fit and it would seem has knowledge of how to fight. Despite being a bit of an idiot, he would ultimately be a solid addition to anyone's peerage."

Rias sighed as she moved her knight forward into Sona's half of the board; the information from Sona was nearly identical to what she had.

The black haired girl looked up as she quickly took Rias' knight. Rias quickly moved her rook out to take Sona's knight in response. "How do you plan on convincing him to be an active member of your peerage if you have decided to play by Issei's rules? I don't need to point out that Riser Phenex is a problem who only gets closer by the day."

"I know..." Rias grimaced at the reminder of her unwanted fiancé.

"However, desperation is not an excuse for me to disregard other people's wishes and desires. Desperation, whilst a reason for some someone's actions is not a justification for them," the crimson haired girl's hand moved so that it was atop her breast, over her heart. "I will prove to Issei that I am worth his time on _his_ conditions." Rias couldn't help but echo Issei's earlier sentiment; she didn't know exactly why she had taken the words to heart (typically she was more stubborn about her views) but Issei had a way of making people think and ultimately learn from him.

He would undoubtedly be a fantastic teacher, the crimson haired girl concluded.

The black haired Sitri family heiress stared at Rias and could only see the determination, the desire to prove herself to Issei burning within the crimson haired girl's eyes.

It had seemed that the usually childish and short sighted Gremory family heir had grown up a little. The change in maturity was small, yes, but it was telling for Sona that her brown haired kohai could force such a change from Rias in less than a day.

 _Looks like this Hyoudou Issei has made quite the impression on you, Rias._

Finally, Sona moved her queen forward to take Rias' rook. "Checkmate, Rias." The black haired heiress smiled as she studied the board.

Rias looked at the chessboard, sighing. Normally Rias would be annoyed that her friend had beat her yet again but they both knew that the crimson haired girl's mind was elsewhere during their battle of wits. "It would seem like you extend your winning streak, Sona."

Rather than the smug neutralness that was Sona's typical reaction to a chess win, Rias was surprised that her friend's expression was more of a mixture between a grimace and embarrassment.

After almost half a minute Sona reluctantly elaborated on her reaction when Rias kept her questioning stare. "…This would be the start of my new win streak…"

Rias' face turned to one of surprise. She couldn't believe it; Sona was something of a chess prodigy, one who trained herself tirelessly in the game (which was expected given that the black haired heiress broke off her unwanted arranged marriage through chess). "You mean someone beat _you_ at chess? Recently too?" Suddenly Rias' mind flashed to something Sona said earlier in their conversation. "Is this the 'question you wanted answered'?"

Sona didn't give any verbal response; however in this case silence was incriminating as the way she fidgeted was an answer enough for Rias. Alas, the crimson haired devil wanted to know more and thus proceeded to prod and question her fellow heiress; the aqua eyed girl's stubbornness ultimately coming out the victor against the violent eyed girl's patience.

"It was my new pawn…Saji Genshirou."

Rias jolted slightly, straightening her back at the name. "Wait! Saji Genshirou is a man to my knowledge. Does that mean your promise of marrying the first man to show they are smarter than you…" Rias' voice drifted off as her question remained unfinished.

Sona's face turned into an odd mixture of disappointment, relief and confusion. "I…I was rejected…"

"That…that doesn't make sense. From the information I have on Saji Genshirou he would jump at the chance to marry you!"

Sona shook her head, her eyes refusing to meet her friend's intensive, curious stare. "Ever since I reincarnated him into a devil, as per his wishes he has been…different. He became much less infuriated with me, more focused on protecting my peerage, more perceptive to events going on around the school, more humble. However at the same time he still retained his kindness, his loyalty, aspects which make Saji…Saji. I…I just don't know what to make of all of it."

Rias' nodded because she understood her friend's confusion. Something similar had happened to Hyoudou Issei after all. This change in personality and more importantly what caused it would ultimately require more investigation by the pure blooded devil duo.

However, it was apparent the more curious part of Rias' mind was in control right now and by the Maous she wanted to know more. "But, still that doesn't explain why Saji would reject you."

The black haired girl's face reddened, her previous cocktail of an expression returning as she whispered a reply so soft that Rias had to strain her ears to hear her friend's response.

"He said…I was foolish to offer something so important on a condition so arbitrary. That I should save myself for someone I truly see as worthy, that I truly do come to love."

Seeing that the dynamic of the conversation had long swung in her favour, Rias tilted her head, her hand coming up to cover her mouth as she giggled nicely.

"How romantic!"

Sona grimaced; embarrassed she had revealed so much to anyone. Normally the violent eyed girl was more conservative with personal information such as this but her male pawn had been such an anomaly, someone who had shown himself to be such an outlier from her usually accurate predictions that she couldn't help but a vent a little to her friend.

It also didn't help that after Saji had said those words, her heart had fluttered in a way it had never fluttered before.

"Interpret it how you wish, Rias" Sona said, standing, refusing to be subject to what she perceived as ridicule from her friend-cum-rival (when the violet eyed girl calmed down later she would see that Rias' comment was more light hearted than teasing). "Ultimately we will have to find out what has made the new members of our peerages change personalities so drastically."

Rias nodded, her mind turning from Sona's love/chess predicament back to Hyoudou Issei as she stared out of a nearby window.

Simultaneously Sona also stared out the same window, as their thoughts echoed one another's.

 _Hyoudou Issei…_

 _Saji Genshirou…_

 _I wonder who you really are._

* * *

Saji's smile turned neutral as he watched from afar as Issei's body was sliced into two, his clone disappearing into smoke. Whilst the blond had certainly felt a minor high from scoring such a decisive hit on his fellow pawn, it didn't mean he enjoyed what he did.

Whilst Hyoudou Issei may be an unknown variable, one who had shown knowledge which nobody in this world should possess; he was still a fellow classmate, a fellow devil.

Whilst the blond knew that killing a fellow devil, one who technically hadn't been marked stray was against the rules he couldn't care less.

Because Saji would do anything, even break the rules, if it was to ensure that his friends, his _family_ (because, even though he had not been a devil long he felt a strong connection to the black haired Sitri heiress and her servants) remained safe.

It was as the old saying went; whilst it was true that those who break the rules are trash, it was also true that those who abandon their comrades, that those who endanger their comrades lives through inaction are worse than trash.

Saji was broken out of his inner musing when the bloody mess that was formerly known as Japan's Number 1 Super Pervert suddenly erupted into smoke. The blond's eyes widened, his senses going on high alert as he easily recognised the trademark technique.

 _A log! A Kawarimi (Substitution)! Issei must therefore come from_ that _place!_

 ** _Ranjishigami no Jutsu! (Wild Lion's Mane Technique)_**

Saji barely jumped in time to avoid the large tangle of lion shaped brown hair that came hurtling towards his location.

Landing ten metres away, the blond turned to face his brown haired opponent, his tanto held in a reverse grip as his feet shifted so that he adopted a perfect fighting stance.

The two second year students of Kuoh remained silent gauging their opponents for any weaknesses, any openings.

After a moment, the two pounced, tanto against kunai, fist against fist.

Sparks flew as the sound of blocked blows echoed throughout the clearing. To a normal outsider observer, the two were blurs, the duo working each other, each bladed swipe blocked or parried, each kick or punch swatted away or redirected.

 _Two days…two fights…two people wanting to off me…Tsunade-hime's luck must be rubbing onto me…I wish something else of Tsunade-hime's was rubbing me._

Issei's mind was truly one a pervert; even in such a serious, life-threatening situation the author of Icha Icha couldn't keep his mind off the fairer sex and the holy act of procreation.

As the two devils descended into close quarter combat, their deadly dance beginning to gain a rhythm, Issei couldn't help but be amazed by the blond's combat skills, which was at least on par with his own.

The way Saji twisted and turned, the way he compensated for every mistake, created false openings and targeted every one of Issei's opening, spoke volumes about the blond's strength, the blond's experience.

Experience, which should have taken _years_ to attain, too many years for a modern 17 year old High School student to access, Issei noted as his eyes narrowed (he immediately opened them wide again, after a tanto swipe came dangerously close to permanently scarring his face, or as Issei liked to call it, the 'Panty Dropper').

 _Scratch that…Saji is better than the current me at close quarter combat._

Saji, who obviously saw the near miss as a sign that he was at the advantage, pressed onwards his tanto raining down from all directions, his legs also coming into play as his moves become more acrobatic.

Issei, could barely keep up, his hands and legs a blur as he worked overtime to avoid the blows from both limb and blade. After a full nearly half a minute being on the defensive, the super pervert's undertrained muscles began tiring from their nonstop motion, as cuts started to appear on his arms and legs, Saji's tanto beginning to make contact.

Sensing that he was starting to be overwhelmed, Issei decided that distance was the key to victory. Thus the brown haired pervert avoided the next horizontal throat-seeking strike by bending all the way backwards, rather than blocking with his kunai, planting his hands firmly on the ground as he back-flipped, his feet successfully delivering a skull rattling blow to Saji's jaw.

However, even a blow such as that wasn't enough for Issei to gain any breathing room as Saji had quickly recovered (Issei deduced that Saji likely shrouded his jaw with chakra in order to cushion the otherwise devastating impact of his kick) and was closing quickly on Issei.

 _Saji's better than good…he's forcing the situation, aiming to always remain in close quarters, to always remain in_ his _comfort zone and not leave his opponents any breathing room._

Remaining calm, Issei hurled his kunai forward to buy himself a few precious seconds before his hands flew through a series of complex handseals.

 _With my current level of strength, I need to go on the defensive._

 ** _Hari Jizo! (Needle Jizo)_**

Immediately brown haired extended, hardening as it surrounded Issei's body to prove a protective, yet spiky, cacoon which could protect the super pervert from most attacks.

Issei was confident his chakra-enhanced keratin shield could easily deflect any attacks Saji could throw at him; whilst the level of his jutsu was around that of when he was fighting Orochimaru under the influence of Tsunade's chakra-jumbling drug, his Hari Jizo should have still been able to defend against high-levelled jutsu on par with Hatake Kakashi's Chidori.

The super pervert was thus shocked that when Saji's blade hit the brown shield, rather than the unmistakeable 'clang' of metal deflecting off hardened surface, the buzzing sound of continuous sawing filled in the inner sanctum of his hair. Moving his eyes sidewards (Issei's head was largely immobile whilst he was activating the Needle Jizo) he saw his brown hair being penetrated, the beginnings of glinting metal showing inside his keratin shield.

Despite the fact that the tanto was aimed right at Issei's neck, the brown haired pervert was hit with a wave of nostalgia (along with a healthy dose of alarm) when Saji's glistening blade not covered in its previous glorious lightening blue. But rather, the chakra was covered in something different; the manipulation of chakra so unique, that Issei had so seldom seen it that the brown haired boy couldn't quite remember who was able to change their chakra nature in such a way.

For the blade was creating an afterimage of pure snow, the blade being encompassed by…

 _White chakra! That must mean…_

However, with the blade inching closer and closer by the second, Issei had to actively stop his mind from thinking about anything else, actively stop his brain to go to its memory banks to identify who Saji Genshirou _really_ was.

For the blond haired devil with the blade covered in white chakra was, in Issei's mind, undoubtedly from the Elemental Nations.

The brown haired boy grimaced as Saji's blade neared, realising he was in a hopeless, desperate situation.

The Hari Jizo was the only thing decreasing the momentum of the threatening blade yet simultaneously the technique was trapping Issei in a tight space that made evading the space impossible.

Issei was truly between a rock and a hard place.

With the blade half a foot away from making solid contact, Issei scowl deepened as he desperately brought his left arm, encompassing it with a thick layer of wind-natured chakra, in a last valiant attempt to lessen exactly how life threatening the blow would be.

The newly reincarnated devil knew that the act was meaningless; even if Saji's blade didn't permanently sever his arm, the limb would essentially be useless for the rest of the fight.

Which in a fight like this, where his opponent was strong, likely stronger than him meant that Issei would ultimately lose.

The loss of a limb was just one of the reasons that Issei had ultimately loss the fight against Pein (that and the fact that the God of Ame possessed six external bodies and the eyes of the Rikudo Sennin).

Issei's mind jumped, going back to the thoughts that had plagued his mind when he had faced death or near death four times earlier (Tsunade' bashing, Naruto's four tailed form, his battle for Pein and the one-sided fight against Yuuma).

 _A shinobi is determined by the way he dies, by what he achieves before his death, and not the way he lives…and I have yet to achieve anything of note as Hyoudou Issei- I don't want to die without achieving anything._

The brown haired devil closed his eyes momentarily whilst he unconsciously channelled even more chakra to his arm in response to his desperation to not lose, to not die at the hand of Saji Genshirou.

However, before Saji's tanto made contact he felt something in his left arm change (and not in the same dismembering way it had changed when Pein had blown his left arm off). Rather the feeling was empowering, like somehow the power in his arm had doubled, that the limb had somehow becoming bulkier.

Opening his eyes, Issei was surprised to see that his arm was now enshrouded by a red gauntlet that extended from the tips of his fingers to his elbow, a green gem shining on the back

In fact Issei's gauntlet was reminiscent of the one currently mounted on Saji's wrist, however the former's was much grander in appearance.

From his peripheral vision he could see that Saji was equally shocked by the appearance of Issei's gauntlet.

And to the surprise of both Issei and Saji when the tanto hit the red contraption on the former's arm the chakra-enhanced blade bounced off rather than cutting through.

The blond cursed internally, about to try to cut his brown haired counterpart once again when suddenly a deep booming voice originating from Issei's arm suddenly spoke, the sound echoing through the clearing.

 ** _Boost!_**

A surge of power suddenly pulsed through Issei as his jutsu, his body; his chakra suddenly seemed to double in intensity, in its strength.

The Super Pervert could feel it when his Hari Jizo hardened, guaranteeing nothing would breach it again, its spikes elongating to the point that they were nearly a metre long.

From Saji's point of view, Issei looked like he had just evolved from a baby porcupine to the most grand of its spiky species.

Grateful for whatever was making him stronger Issei realised his Hari Jizo, intent on to confirming who he thought Saji was.

 _White Chakra, Tanto, Kenjutsu, Great Loyalty to his comrades._

Meanwhile Saji's mind, which had just come out of its adrenaline fuelled battle blur, was going through a similar thought process.

 _Hair Based Jutsu, Perverted, Great knowledge of espionage techniques._

Both Saji and Issei stared at each other, their eyes communicating.

The next jutsu would be the final jutsu for this fight.

They weren't going to aim to kill any longer, but to aim to confirm something to each other.

Chakra shrouded the two second year Kuoh students as they both crouched ready to release their signature techniques.

 ** _Saigo No Shiroi Surasshu_** **(** ** _Final White Slash)_** **!** Bright white chakra-shaped burned around Saji's tanto with intensity that was unmatched throughout the fight.

 ** _Odama Rasengan (Big Ball Rasengan)!_** A large ball of blue chakra suddenly spun, hovering above the red gauntlet on Issei's left hand.

The two flashed to each other their attacks meeting, cancelling each other out, as they continued forward until the both landed, crouching ten metres between them, their backs facing each other.

Suddenly Issei spoke for the first time since the fight had started, his words echoing that of the sensei of the Legendary Sannin.

"Where the tree leaves dance, one shall find flames…"

"…The fire's shadow will illuminate the village, and once again, tree leaves shall bud anew."

Both Issei and Saji smiled as the blond finished off the famous quote.

This was the final confirmation they needed.

Turning around, their hands, they walked towards each other until their fingers met, overlapping each other.

 _Wakai no In. The Seal of Reconciliation._

"You haven't change much have you…Jiraiya."

"I can say the same back to you…Hatake Sakumo."

* * *

After doing some cooling down exercises, the duo that formerly possessed white hair lay on the ground, looking at the sky, observing the world as time passed.

"Looks like I won again…" Saji said a teasing tone to his voice.

Issei humphed, his eyes focused on a particular cloud which had taken the shape of a sexy lady.

 _I wonder if I can include something about clouds into my next book…_ "I think it was a draw, Sakumo."

"If that makes you feel better; I'm still in front 30-20, though."

"I think it was something like 49-1. With me in front. And you cheated that one time."

The blonde snorted, his eyes also latching onto a particular cloud which shaped itself into a scarecrow. "Still as boastful as ever, Jiraiya."

"Well, looks like someone won't be getting the next issue of Icha Icha, Sakumo!"

The blond let out something resembling a gurgled gasp in response (because Kakashi's perversion had to come from somewhere). Issei merely smirked as Saj begrudgingly conceded defeat. "Fine! It was a draw."

The duo fell into a comfortable silent, as they continued to stare at the sky. Nearly ten minutes passing before Issei's soft voice interrupted the tranquility of the afternoon.

"Do you remember how…?"

Saji shook his head, his eyes still trained on the clouds above. "No…Before I was reincarnated I was just Saji Genshirou…a lonely teen with doubts festering his mind…a boastful person, a boy who embodied loyalty but ultimately with no one to be loyal to…then Sona Sirtri _saved_ me, offering me a place in her peerage, in her _family; h_ er goals were one which I could adopt, ones which I can support with all my might. Then when I became a devil I remembered. Everything…"

"Do you regret remembering?"

"…No." Saji moved his head so that he could stare at Issei to properly convey his next statement. "Because the last thing I remember from the Elemental Nations was Kakashi forgiving me. And whilst I still have regrets over how I died, over aspects of the life I lived, to have my son forgive me allowed me to look back on my life with a smile…"

Issei, who was eyeing Saji from the corner of his eye, nodded

Whilst he found Saji's statement odd (Issei could distinctly remember that Sakumo had died without anyone by his side; that Sakumo died with the contempt of his son) he didn't doubt his friend's word.

If this whole reincarnation business taught him anything it was that death was unpredictable.

More so than even Naruto. And not many things were more unpredictable than that blond knucklehead.

And Issei ultimately understood what his friend meant; realising that Uzumaki Naruto was the Child of the Prophecy in his final moments had a similar effect on him too.

 _Looking back on one's life with regret…and, yet, also with a smile…_

"And so you decided to support Sona with your strength. That sexy school president sure is lucky…or are you the one who is lucky?" Issei's eyebrows waggling suggestively.

Saji gave his friend a disapproving look; he obviously knew Issei's personality well but that didn't mean the blond liked being the centre of gossip.

Issei quickly averted his eyes as he shuffled a couple of inches away from Saji. Despite what he said earlier, Issei knew that Hatake Sakumo, Konoha's White Fang, was one of the few people who could surpass him in battle.

And Issei didn't really want to fight Kakashi's father again, even if doing so would shed some light on whatever the thing previously on his left arm was.

The blond sighed, his eyes looking at the clouds once again. "My heart is very much still with my wife right now…"

Saji smiled lightly as the cloud reshaped itself into the beautiful silhouette of his wife, of Kakashi's mother.

"As I'm sure Tsunade is still very much in yours."

The brown haired boy nearly choked on his tongue, his eyes quickly darting from Saji's peaceful face to the clouds above.

He cursed in his mind slightly as the cloud which had previously been a beautiful, anonymous woman had reshaped itself into that of Tsunade-hime. "Does it matter, Sakumo? Tsunade-hime found love with Dan. And it's not like she'll be here."

The Tsunade-hime shaped cloud seemed to waft over to another which was shaped like Kato Dan.

 _That good for nothing ghost-walking bastard…_

Far off, a third cloud shaped like his old self, complete with an oil forehead protector seemed to look on in envy.

The blond looked over to his counterpart, his voice full of hope. "You never know, Jiraiya…I think the fact that we are here, now, shows that death can be full of surprises."

Issei knew what Saji really meant with that statement. With the revelation that he wasn't the only one from the Elemental Nations that was reborn here, the blond was obviously hoping that one day he would see his wife again.

"I wish I had your hope, Sakumo." Issei got up, dusting himself off. He was tired after the fight and he really needed to catch up on his research.

He needed to do something to shake off this heavy conversation and what better way was there to get up one's spirit than appreciating female beauty.

"Jiraiya…"

"I prefer Issei. It is only fair to this incarnation of me that who I currently am is not overshadowed by who I was, Saji."

"And I prefer Sakumo when we are in private, Issei. I don't want to forget who I was, who I am."

The brown haired boy smiled sadly as he looked back at Saji.

"Looks like even though we can look back on our time as shinobi proudly, we still retain our flaws, still retain our old regrets…You still keep forgetting to focus on the present, being too mindful of other's opinion of you…"

Saji shook his head as he reciprocated Issei's sad smile. "And despite how much you want Hyoudou Issei to be a new chapter in your existence, Jiraiya, you still allow your failures to define you; you still let your wish for a glorious death, to let fate and not your own will dictate the path your life leads."

Issei didn't respond as he began walking away, however he stopped when Saji called out to him.

"Issei…Let this chance of being a devil be a way to move on, a way to allow you to be Hyoudou Issei and not Jiraiya of the Sannin."

Isse looked back at Saji from the corner of is eye. "Rias Gremory still needs to show to me she's someone I can follow, someone who I can respect."

"Whilst I agree that the way Rias got you to join her peerage was…not well thought out, she is, as you said, ultimately not a bad person. I know that you also feel that she has a vast unrealised potential in strength of character, strength of heart and strength of body. I know you said you'd give her a chance but I don't mean just sit and wait for her to do things herself unilaterally. Give her a _real_ chance; get to know her, get to know her peerage, know her goals. Create bonds with them. Be friends with them. If Rias Gremory is anything like Sona Sitri then I _guarantee_ you won't be disappointed. And ultimately if I am wrong you'll know that it will be entirely her fault, that you did your part that you gave this-gave yourself- a chance."

Issei glanced back at Saji from the corner of his eye before turning his back straight and walking off.

 _Being a devil as a new chance, huh?_

"We'll see, Sakumo."

* * *

 **End note: How did everyone feel about my inclusion of Hatake Sakumo? He is certainty another character who deserves more love and I felt it was necessary for Jiraiya/Issei to have someone who, from the start, he could be his more contemplative self to (everyone points out that Jiraiya is a vet shinobi but simply showing Jiraiya that way I feel restricts his character and doesn't allow his character to develop). I feel a weakness of many fics is that their MCs show no weakness in character and basically can do no wrong. That's a slightly unrealistic take on people and I feel that developing a strong character with some flaws and regrets simply makes them more relateable and provides a much more diverse and interesting cast. Hopefully everyone is on board with that.**

 **I hope the way I've done Sakumo and Jiraiya here debunks that yet simultaneously don't make them 'dark/angsty' characters.**

 **How much screen time Sakumo gets I guess is dependent on the response I get about his inclusion (he will not dethrone Issei as the main protagonist no matter what, though).**

 **Further, I felt that one of the stronger aspects of Naruto (the original work) was the friendship bond between Naruto and Sasuke and I hope to reflect that in this fic (though with a character that is far less polarizing than Sasuke, which is where Sakumo comes in). Adding Sakumo will also add more dynamic action scenes (do tell me how you felt about the fight scene in this chapter because I felt it was...lacking though I'm not sure in what way. Hopefully if some feedback I can improve similar scenes in the future) into the fic, especially when Sona and Rias' peerages fight in the Rating Game later down the road.**

 **Now, before you guys implement suggestions or anything, I do want to make clear there won't be an invasion of Naruto characters in this fic. As of this moment I have four, maybe five, Naruto characters (including Sakumo and Jiraiya) that I plan to include one of which I am on the fence about giving memories back. Further the four I am planning to include aren't ones that are used a lot in the Crossover section (i.e. so don't expect Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, Hinata and co. joining in on Jiraiya's great DxD adventure).**

 **About the Sakumo-Jiraiya heart to heart at the end; if that came off angsty then I obviously screwed up writing that part (because it was meant to be serious conversation, one where two friends who found themselves in reincarnated would undoubtedly have and not one where two people just angsted over each other).**

 **The conversation between the two was meant to point out that the duo have character flaws which have transferred across from their past selves. Furthermore, given the manner of their respective deaths, they would have regrets and things they wanted to do before leaving.** **Character flaws and regrets which, over the course of the fic and with the help of the characters in the DxD verse, they will develop out of and overcome.**

 **Anyway, drop a review, fav/follow and let's see how far this fic will go!**

 **lfonzo out!**


	4. Bonding

**A/n: Hey people, it's me back with another chapter!**

 **It seems like Chapter 3 (specifically the Sakumo reveal) was met with...cautious optimism, I think is the most accurate description. I can certainty get on board with that reaction since there aren't many fics which juggle the 'crossover' part of crossovers well and I understand people may feel this fic won't curb that trend. Having that said that, however, I was a little bit disheartened to see that some people refuse to read this fic further and actually unsubbing from the fic (especially in the first hour of the posting of Chapter 3 where my Fav/Follows actually went down momentarily whilst the amount of disappointed reviews was rising exponentially...which sorta made me understand how those Copy+Paste 'authors' feel).**

 **I felt that unsubbing after you read that chapter because of the Sakumo reveal was a somewhat... premature reaction. Furthermore, people do realise that the premise of this fic (where Issei is basically characterised in a more likable way) would have resulted in a rehash of canon unless there was some sort of unique plot twist early on, right (the Sakumo reveal being my plot twist to avoid that)?**

 **Unless a canon rehash is what people wanted to read, which would make this fic way less interesting though way easier to write (because I wouldn't have to think much).**

 **I hope that even if you are somewhat disappointed or felt the Sakumo reveal 'killed the story' or that it was 'plain ridiculous' you will still give this fic a couple of chapters, where you can make a more informed opinion on whether you feel this fic is what you want to read.**

 **I also want to make clear that there will be 4 Naruto characters in this fic (because some other people who were really on board with the reveal wanted something like 20 Naruto characters).**

 **Anyway, this chapter is more to do with character interactions and 'lighter' moments rather than any substantive action sequences.**

 **Also Uni for me starts on the 29th of Feb so my update 'schedule' may change a little simply (as of this moment I don't know if chapters will come out faster or slower as I will be at home more after Uni starts but I'm someone who prepares for tutes etc. but the frequency will definitely change).**

 **Also I got a new beta in Uzumaki-sama011 (author of, amongst others, Maelstrom Mercenary: Nine Tail Dominance. Go read it after you read this chapter, you won't be disappointed) who was a MASSIVE help this chapter! Thank you Uzumaki-sama011 you are the best!.**

 **Now onto the chapter!**

* * *

At a nearby candy store Toujou Koneko swiveled her head around in search for something, her animalistic senses screaming at her.

She could smell it; the scent of a perverted toad and a loyal canine (the white haired girl shuddered internally as she thought of the evil four legged creatures known as 'dogs').

But more importantly, more alarmingly, was the familiar hum of chakra pulsing from somewhere close by.

Her nature as a Nekoshou made her extra sensitive to this specific type of energy.

And the little white haired girl was hesitant to pursue the source - because the only time the hazel eyed fifteen year old had sensed power even remotely comparable to this was back when she was around her Onee-sama - and yet, she was curious about it at the same time.

Clutching her priceless sweets to her budding chest, Koneko started to walk towards the origin of the reverberating power, ignoring her animalistic instincts.

The hazel eyed rook also ignored the sinister, sarcastic voice at the back of her mind.

 _Curiosity killed the cat…_

After ten minutes of searching, when Koneko had finally zeroed in on the location where she felt the chakra coming from - a nearby clearing by Kouh Academy - she was startled to see a brown haired boy dusting himself off as another blond haired boy sat on the ground.

Instantly she recognized the duo.

The brown haired boy's identity was obvious; even if his infamous reputation didn't precede him, the guy had caused quite a stir with his earlier showing in the Occult Research Room.

It seemed like Hyoudou Issei was truly the epicenter of problems and questions that were rising up recently.

The blond guy however Koneko had never met before... well, not officially at the least, though she knew who he was. Rias-buchou had briefly considered the possibility of getting him to join the Gremory Peerage even before Issei had made it onto the crimson haired girl's radar.

Genshirou Saji, the newly appointed secretary of the Student Council.

Seeing the two Pawns holding a serious conversation Koneko quietly walked up to them with her natural feline stealthiness, using the trees as cover.

"…and ultimately if I am wrong you'll know that it will be entirely her fault, that you did your part, that you gave this - gave yourself - a chance."

Koneko saw Issei turn his head to regard the other boy slightly as he replied in a melancholy tone that the white haired girl would have never attributed to the usually goofy brunette.

"We'll see, Sakumo."

Seeing that Issei was about to walk away and that with him any answers would leave too, Koneko quickly maneuvered herself so that she was blocking the brown haired boy off.

Issei was baffled to see the proclaimed school mascot standing there (he wasn't so concerned about the white haired girl overhearing anything since he hadn't sensed her near the clearing until literal moments ago). His confusion only grew when the neko girl pointed a finger at him, her face emotionless.

"Chakra."

The super pervert looked at the girl slightly alarmed, his eyes following her pointing hand as its target swapped from him to Saji.

"…Chakra."

Promptly Saji and Issei exchanged a long look, conversing through their eye movements.

 _How does Koneko know anything about Chakra, Issei?_

 _I don't know! You know me; I didn't tell her!_

 _I guess it doesn't matter at the moment… what we need to do now is make sure she's not in the know about us. Trump cards and keeping information close and all, but more importantly, I'm not letting anyone know that I'm mentally older than the teachers at Kuoh!_

 _Hey! If you're mentally old what am I? I'll have you know that I will not lose to any man younger than me when it comes to my stamina in bed! Youth doesn't mean anything when compared to experience!_

 _…_ _it seems like you'll also not lose to anyone when it comes to stupidity, Issei! Just come up with something!_

 _Why is it that every time we're in these situations it's me that has to talk our way out of it._

 _You're the one who's a professional author; you should know how to spin a story out of nothing!_

 _My stories have no plot, Sakumo! You know this!_

 _Well you're the spymaster; you should be able to talk your way out of anything!_

 _Fine! But you owe me, Sakumo!_

 _Not as much as you owe me!_

To the white haired Rook it seemed like the former shinobi duo were simultaneously having some sort of mild seizure as their eyes moved around erratically in their eye sockets.

However, before Issei could open his mouth to come up with a ridiculous (because everyone knew what would come out of the brown haired boy's mouth would be in some way perverted) explanation, Koneko spoke up, her hands moving from Issei to Saji.

"I smell toad and…dog." The white haired girl's typically monotone voice took a distinctive negative turn as she mentioned the latter animal. "However, I can also sense you are not Youkai. Why do you have chakra?"

Saji crossed his arms as decided to converse with the young girl, his eyes curious. "What do you know about chakra?"

Koneko turned her head slightly, her eyes filled with distinct though unmalicious dislike.

"…I don't like dogs…Inu-baka."

The white haired girl promptly ignored Saji.

The blond reincarnated devil sweatdropped, a polite smile still adorning his face as he looked at Issei with an expression that was obviously asking for help.

The brown haired boy sighed.

It looked like he would have be the one getting Koneko to talk.

"Koneko-chan, it would seem like you know much about chakra. However, given that you can sense that we are not Youkai yet you also made a point of this being odd thanks to the chakra in our possession, it would suggest that only Youkai can possess chakra. Interesting..." Issei's eyes, which had taken on a more serious and analytical tint (as opposed to their usual goofy and perverted tone that the windows to his soul usually took) were now studying Koneko thoroughly as the perverted Pawn rubbed his chin.

Whilst her face didn't show it the hazel eyed first year was feeling slightly nervous with just how intently Issei was looking at her. Koneko almost preferred for the recently reincarnated devil to look at her with the perverted eyes he bore back before in the Occult Research Room.

Almost.

"What you have said would also imply that you are either an expert on Youkai and chakra or, more likely, is that you are a Youkai yourself. If I hazard a guess, given my impression of how you felt when I first saw you, I would say that you are a cat youkai of Japanese legend; a Nekomata." From the corner of his eye Issei could see a look of realization wash over Saji's face (Sakumo was never much of a 'people-person' even back in the Elemental Nations) whilst, at the same time, Koneko's typical emotionless visage was now saturated with shock.

The trio stayed in silence for nearly a minute before Issei sighed and gave a meaningful look to Saji.

 _She's uncomfortable with new, unknown people around Sakumo. And since she's part of my 'team' ...I'll stay._

Saji nodded without saying a word, his hands coming up to form a half ram seal with his fingers before he vanished in a puff of white smoke and a shower of gentle leaves. There was no harm in showing Koneko some of his techniques; the blond was sure that Issei would somehow keep the white haired girl quiet. He was very persuasive like that.

But before he left, Issei had seen the meaningful look that Saji had given him before Shunshining away.

 _Create bonds with them. Be friends with them._

Koneko's shocked eyes made her head turn so that she was now staring at the empty space which was previously occupied by Saji. The cat girl had never seen anyone just…disappear (she could put it in no other way) like that. Sure; devils used teleportation magic, but that took time to set up and prepare, not to mention that the transit wasn't instantaneous. She had barely felt the small flicker of chakra come from Saji before he disappeared.

Issei sighed, sensing that the sole Rook of the Gremory peerage was now both extremely uncomfortable and shocked.

Fortunately for him, he was great with kids (well...that one time he had to look after a gaki, the kid didn't die). He placed a hand on top of the girl's head and started rubbing it as he offered her one of his goofy smiles, "Don't worry about it Koneko-chan; you being a Nekomata doesn't really change anything."

Immediately, Koneko relaxed under the ministration, her mind floating back to a warning that Rias had given her peerage after Issei had left the Occult Research Room.

 _Watch out what you say to Issei-kun…he has an uncanny ability to get people to talk, to process information, to change from being the interrogated to being the interrogator._

It looked like the crimson haired girl's observation of the Super Pervert and her warnings held a lot of merit for Koneko felt like she somehow changed from being the hunter to the hunted. Furthermore, despite Koneko's initial impression of Issei as a lecherous, bumbling idiot, the brown haired youth was currently projecting a wise and calming aura, one that you could not help but let out your worries to, one that you could not help but trust.

"I…I…Y-yes…I am a Nekosho; a subspecies of Nekomata..."

The duo talked until the sun set and the moon rose, illuminating the starry night sky.

It was odd, the mascot of Kuoh Academy noted; she had never been a particularly open person, even before her Onee-sama had learnt senjutsu and left. And yet, here she was, divulging information about herself (some of which she had never shared with even the likes of Rias-buchou or Akeno) to a boy who she barely knew, a boy who she initially thought of as an nonredeemable, shameless pervert.

But, now she saw, she knew that this person who she was having a conversation with, was certainly more complex, more thoughtful, more caring, more perceptive than she had ever imagined upon meeting him earlier in the day.

And not only that; the brown haired boy was listening to her patiently, never judging her, only offering acceptance and support where she had expected fear and disgust.

And despite not sharing her deepest secrets, her greatest fears to Issei that night, when she had left, Koneko felt lighter than she had ever felt.

It wasn't until the next day where Koneko realized that neither Issei nor Saji had answered her initial question.

* * *

When Issei's head hit the pillow later on that night, he was almost instantly asleep, the events of the day proving to be extremely tiring. However, to his great annoyance, the day of extraordinary revelations didn't seem to be over yet, for when Issei opened his eyes again, they were met with a world overflowing in the colour red. Instantly, Issei knew he was in a dream (the fact that he wasn't staring at his prized, autographed poster of his favourite AV star was indication enough that he was no longer in his room).

And not a good dream, Issei realized as he noted the distinct lack of buck naked, sexy women.

Suddenly and without much warning, a booming voice cut through the silence of the red space, " **It would seem like I have hit the jackpot with you, Hyoudou Issei!** "

Startled and turning towards the origin of the voice, Issei was internally alarmed to see a massive western dragon lying down (how did he miss it in the first place?) nearby.

" **Or should I say, Jiraiya of the Densetsu no Sannin, hmmm?** "

Issei's body instantly tensed, his chakra pulsating through and around him. "Who are you? Do you come from there too!?" If this creature did, it would be extremely bad. Knowing his luck (which, to be completely honest, was nearly as bad as Tsunade-hime's), this dragon would end up being the reincarnated spirit of the Kyuubi or something.

A chuckle, " **No, I'm not from wherever you or Vritra's host came from,** " the dragon snorted as it shifted its head slightly so that it could stare directly into Issei's eyes. " **As for who I am… I am the Welsh-Dragon, Ddraig! I am also the one who resides in your left arm.** "

Issei's eyes momentarily turned to look down at his left arm, his mind remembering the red gauntlet that had appeared around it and given him the edge during his fight with Sakumo.

The dragon - Ddraig - nodded when Issei looked back up at him. " **Yes, Hyoudou Issei. I am your Sacred Gear, your sacred gift from the Biblical God. I am the reason that the so-called 'Yuuma-hime' took any interest in you, the reason that Rias Gremory reincarnated you into a devil and the reason that you remember anything about being Jiraiya of the Sannin.** "

Ddraig stood on its legs so that he was now towering over Issei's relatively small frame. " **And I am sealed within the Boosted Gear… and by extension I am sealed within you. I guess that would make you similar to that blond kid you used to teach…a jinchuriki was it?** "

 _If he's sealed inside me… then he must have had access to all my experiences._

Issei looked up at Ddraig, his eyes serious. "You say that like I will find it insulting. Two of the best people I know were jinchuriki."

Ddraig grinned, his red teeth-like protrusions glinting sinisterly. " **You certainly are an interesting one, aren't you, Issei. I had expected a more… negative reaction.** "

Issei snorted at the dragon's words as he sat on the ground, leaning back on his arms. "As much as the parallels are there, you are no Bijuu nor do I have any substantive reason to be afraid of you Ddraig. From what Naruto and Kushina have said the Kyuubi, even on their initial meeting, gave off a sinister and bloodthirsty aura. You, on the other hand, have given off something of a prideful one that is in no way malicious. Furthermore, you allowed me to access the power of this gauntlet in my fight with Saji without any sort of repercussion - an act that a Bijuu would never do, an act which gives you more than just the benefit of the doubt."

Issei paused slightly before he crossed his arms. "And I'll have you know the ladies – even the winged, murderous ones - flock to me because I'm the best looking male specimen around!"

The red dragon threw its giant head back, roaring in laughter. " **You don't disappoint! I have had many hosts since the Great War but I know that you, Hyoudou Issei, will certainly prove to be the finest and most interesting of the lot. I can instantly tell that you are the most powerful person I've ever been sealed in! One that will spread my name far and wide! That will certainly show that White Guy! You are correct - I am nothing like your so called Bijuu and I am certainly no Kyuubi!** "

Issei grinned, his eyes trained on his left arm. "So… are you going to explain to me how this 'Boosted Gear' works or do I have to keep waiting around?"

The Welsh Dragon lowered his head so that it was level with Issei, a grin which proved it could make Issei a chopstick for itself dancing across its muzzle. " **The Boosted Gear, one of the thirteen Longinus which have enough power to kill even God! The one who wields this Sacred Gear simultaneously has to cooperate with me. Its - and my - basic ability is to double the user's - your - power every ten seconds. However, the more your desire for something grows, the more intense your feelings become, the more the Sacred Gear will evolve and the more diversified its power becomes.** "

The brown haired boy stared at his left arm in something like wonder.

 _To double my power…every 10 seconds. That's quite a frightening ability._

"And the price for access to these - to your - powers?" Issei asked and corrected himself, his years of experience (as both a shinobi and as a disgruntled consumer) telling him that despite how Ddraig had presented himself, nothing as powerful as this would come free of charge.

Ddraig smiled, nodding his head, satisfied that while his host acted like an idiot most the time, in truth he was anything but. " **You possess a large amount of combat experience, a great power in all that 'chakra' you possess. However even you know that your body, whilst sturdy compared to the average human, will still be unable to withstand the mass concentration of power that will inevitably result from constantly 'boosting' your power using the Boosted Gear.** " The Welsh Dragon shifted slightly so that he was now standing on just his hind legs rather than on all fours. " **Thus when a time comes that you need power which exceeds what you can handle with that human body of yours, I will need a sacrifice of something great in order to allow you to access power even greater than what you could imagine.** " Moving his arm Ddraig seemed to hold out a fist to Issei. " **Until that time, however, I will give you power, allow access to the benefits of the Boosted Gear anytime you want… partner** "

Issei smiled, sensing the genuine nature of the dragon's offer, the distinct lack of deceit when the Welsh Dragon spoke throughout the whole conversation confirming it was far from anything resembling a Bijuu, "I accept your condition. However, if you ever betray me Ddraig… being sealed inside a gauntlet and forgotten about will be the least of your worries."

The Red Dragon Emperor snorted, his fist still outstretched as he muttered under his breath.

" **Ungrateful brat**."

The Welsh Dragon's response brought a grin onto Issei's face.

 _ **I don't need to explain why I won't betray you… time and my actions will do that for me.**_

The brown haired boy finally brought his arm up so that his fist was outstretched in a similar manner to Ddraig's.

"I was right…you are nothing like the Bijuu. Let this be the start of the legend that is the Great Hyoudou Issei-sama and his partner, Ddraig the Welsh Dragon."

Their hands connected into a fist bump which marked the establishment of the dynamic duo who would forever change the Supernatural World for better or worse.

* * *

Hyoudou Issei, now a wielder of Boosted Gear Longinus Class Sacred Gear (and boy was that a mouthful), woke with a jolt, his eyes widening immediately as he stared at the ceiling of his room. Sighing, he moved his right arm so that it was resting across his forehead as he processed everything that had happened yesterday.

He was apparently Jiraiya of the Sannin.

He had been turned into a devil, a 'servant' of Rias Gremory.

He had a dragon sealed inside him.

And his old friend Hatake Sakumo had apparently joined him in this life as Genshirou Saji.

Truthfully, Issei was surprised he hadn't gone crazy or anything yet.

Sighing again for who knew which time, he tried to move his left arm... however, once his brain turned on fully, he found that it was currently wrapped in what he assumed was a big, soft, warm, fleshy pillow.

 _Wait, wait wait! Rewind that._

 _Fleshy?_

 _Since when were pillows fleshy?_

Issei suddenly jolted awake, his eyes wide open as he looked at what - or rather who - his arm was intertwined with.

Because his arm was currently resting in between the huge mountains Rias Gremory oh so casually called her breasts.

Moving his eyes up slightly so that he was staring at Rias' face rather than her breasts, Issei found her red hair fanning out across the bed, the sunlight streaming in through the window giving her a divine aura. It made the crimson haired girl appear even more beautiful than usual. And Issei was sure that the girl before him could put even the hottest super models to shame on one of her off days.

Issei smiled softly at the girl. Despite everything that had happened between them, he was being truthful when he had said she had qualities that he admired greatly.

Suddenly Issei's mind froze as he realized something wrong amidst the otherwise perfect morning.

 _I…I couldn't tell straight away that I was sleeping next to such a beautiful, naked woman! Have my Super Pervert senses left me!?_

When Rias woke up an hour later she found Issei sitting in the corner of the room, his knees tucked under his chin and a depression cloud over his head as he rocked back and forth methodically.

Rias could only sweatdrop at the scene.

"Issei-kun…what are you doing?"

Issei turned around slowly, his face looking more like that of a dying man's than a self-proclaimed greatest Hentai. "I… I couldn't tell I was this close to naked Oppai with my eyes closed… m-my reputation as a Super Pervert is tarnished!" Tears suddenly sprouted from his eyes as he started banging the ground with his hand.

Rias giggled slightly.

This continued for a few moments before her giggles turned into a heartfelt laugh.

Despite everything that happened she found that Issei's antics would make her day.

As her laughter finally died down, she sighed in content before giving Issei the most beautiful smile the pervert had ever seen. "Good morning, Issei-kun."

Issei sighed, already used to the world not understanding the struggles of a Super Pervert.

Standing up, he replied, "Good morning, Rias-hime. Didn't think you would come after what happened yesterday."

Rias shrugged, hair gliding down her shoulders, her face taking on a more serious expression for a moment. "It is precisely because of that, that I came. I want to show you that I am worthy… and I want to get to know you beyond the perverted idiot you project yourself to be."

Issei grinned slightly; he was pleased that she was proving to be very persistent and determined to both try and convince him that she was someone worth following and to get to know him better.

To an extent it reminded him of Naruto and the blond shinobi's own stubbornness.

As Rias continued to stare at him seriously, as if she were trying to will her determination into him, Issei's mind briefly drifted back to Saji's words from their talk yesterday.

 _I know you said you'd give her a chance but I don't mean just sit and wait for her to do things herself unilaterally. Give her a real chance; get to know her, get to know her peerage, know her goals. Create bonds with them. Be friends with_ _them._

He hid the small, genuine smile appearing on his face.

 _You are right… Sakumo. I will get to know you and your peerage… however whether I support you and your goals with all my power is up to you, Rias Gremory_

"And why exactly are you naked? Not that I am complaining of course." Issei asked and added, his eyebrows wiggling.

The crimson haired beauty sighed before resting her forehead on Issei's shoulder. "I can't sleep with clothes on."

Her breath tickled Issei's body.

"A good habit...maybe I should stop sleeping in my clothes," Issei said as his eyebrows continue to wiggle.

Rias playfully slapped his shoulder in response.

"So… you do this with the others?"

"Neither Kiba or Koneko really enjoy this sort of thing," Rias shook her head. "But I occasionally do this with Akeno. We are best friends after all"

Issei got a bit of a noise bleed as his mind conjured a mental image of Rias and Akeno sleeping together naked. "You must invite me next time you do sleep with Akeno."

Rias puffed her cheeks in annoyance. "Oh? Am I not good enough by myself?"

Issei's visage suddenly took on a heroic tone, a fire seemingly blazing behind him to show the passion he was currently feeling, "You are Rias-hime. But the needs of the Icha Icha fanbase must come first. And their need is for the great Issei-sama to describe to them the scene of two busty babes sleeping together naked. I hope you understand Rias-hime."

Rias' response was to simply pull on Issei's cheek with an annoyed look in her eyes.

* * *

 _Figures she totally ignored me in favour of my mother's cooking._

That was the bland-colored thought going through Issei's mind as he sat in front of the newly dubbed 'Perverted Council', which now consisted of Matsuda, Motohama, Kiba and Saji (though when later interrogated by the general student population the latter two would claim that they were forced, blackmailed and manhandled into attendance).

Throughout the morning the brown haired boy had sulked slightly, not believing that his manly charm had failed to an array of homemade bacon, eggs and sausages which were all cooked to perfection.

Grudgingly Issei had to admit his mother made a damn fine breakfast.

Currently, though, there were slightly more important issues which unfolding around him.

The group of five were currently discussing (well, more like three of them were discussing) their plan of attack for the next prime research location; the public baths near the outskirts of the city.

"We must all do our due diligence. The location of the peepholes. Escape routes. Possible security the place has. We must know all these before we even think about going to paradise."

Motohama and Matsuda nodded seriously as they scribbled down notes into their respective notebooks.

Saji and Kiba, on the other hand, gave each other a look.

"To fully understand the power of Icha Icha, the way of the Super Pervert, we must unite, my perverted brethren!"

Motohama and Matsuada proceeded to bow to their god and saviour.

Saji and Kiba simply exchanged another look.

"You! The two closet perverts making googly eyes at each other!" promptly the blond duo spluttered denials in response, which Issei ignored, "You can just stand there and absorb the blows that your much braver, manlier comrades will inevitably receive for their commitment to the way of the Super Pervert!"

Suddenly the door to their sacred pervert ground (otherwise known as the gym storage room) opened, startling the group of males.

Upon seeing a distinctly feminine figure, Motohama, Matsuada and Issei immediately activated their Super Pervert defence protocols.

That is, to us mere mortals, to immediately scream like pre-adolescent girls and hide behind the closest thing (Saji and Kiba).

"Ara, ara…what is happening here I wonder?" the sweet voice of the one and only Himejima Akeno drifted into the room.

Issei, upon hearing that it was his favourite black haired girl at Kuoh Academy (by virtue of her having the largest rack by a fair margin), suddenly disappeared from his spot behind Saji and reappeared next to Akeno, an arm wrapped around her delicate shoulders.

"Oh, Akeno-hime, it's you! We perverts have decided to do some sacred research for the next Icha Icha! Would you care to join us?" Issei smiled as his free hand patted her pocket, which was shaped in a manner that was quite similar to a book. A very distinct orange book (because when it came to recognizing his holy work, Issei could even feel colours) "Unless you'd like to model for me right now?"

The black haired girl hid the lower half of her face with her right hand as she giggled whilst her left hand stroked Issei's cheek in a somewhat intimate gesture.

Motohama and Matsuada instantly got their 'How to Pick Up Women' book out (which was distinctly different from their 'Research' and 'Issei-sama's instruction' notebooks) and instantly started to scribble down the techniques being shown first hand in front of them.

"Ara, ara…I would like that," Akeno purred seductively, her right hand moving so that it was now located around Issei's neck, "To watch the masterful author of the Icha Icha series perform his research would be an honour."

Akeno licked her lips as she leaned closer, trying to goad a reaction out of Issei.

The brown haired pervert only smiled a perverse, goofy smile, moving his hands lower so that they were nearing her perfect ass, his head also leaning closer.

It was obvious to the duo that they were teasing each other, however to the other occupants in the room (except Saji) it seemed like they were really going to go to first base, right there.

Kiba, whose face was red with embarrassment upon (and whose hands were partially covering his virgin eyes) seeing the intimate display, coughed loudly into his hand, catching the attention of everyone in the room.

Motohama, Matsuada and even Saji (who had also gotten out a notebook) all gave him a death glare whilst Issei and Akeno merely gave him an amusing smile whilst detaching from each other.

"Ara, ara…Kiba-kun is so shy!" A sadistic smile suddenly appeared on Akeno's lips as Kiba suddenly felt a sinking feeling in his stomach. "I wonder if he needs some resistance training, hmmm, Issei-kun?"

Issei, who had also gained an identical sadistic smile, suddenly appeared next to Kiba, a rope in hand. "I agree, Akeno-hime! And I know where the best resistance training; being tied up and dumped into the public women's bath!" It seemed like the whole conversation had gone full circle.

With speed that far surpassed even Minato, Issei tied Kiba up and threw the blond knight over his shoulder like he was a sack of potatoes. "Come on my fellow brothers…and lady! To the women's public bath!"

With a cheer Motohama and Matsuada enthusiastically bounded off. Issei and Akeno also followed behind (Kiba struggling fruitlessly against his hemp confines) chatting amicably (the two were obviously bordering between flirting and conversing, as they talked about the various topics that only a Super Pervert and a Sadistic Priestess would talk about together).

Seeing that the others were leaving without him, Saji sighed and followed. It wasn't like he would escape (Saji was sure that he would suffer a fate worse than even Kiba if he was to disappear now) and to be perfectly honest…he would really like to see how Issei survived those beatings he got daily by the hand of vengeful (and towel-clad) women everywhere.

However, as the group of six (well five and one wriggling pile of bishounen male) neared the public baths, their formation not changing from the start, several dashing black flashes appearing in his peripheral vision caught Saji's attention.

Turning his head, he saw that those black flashes seemed to be heading off towards the looming, abandoned church of Kuoh.

Saji turned his head back to the other Kuoh Academy students and was somewhat unsurprised that Issei (who appeared to be having a debate with Akeno over whether his books accurately described foreplay) didn't seem to notice the anomaly in the area.

For as much as Issei used his perverted antics to cover his more thoughtful and dangerous skills, at the heart of it, the brown haired boy was still very much a pervert.

Sighing and hoping (in retrospect it was more like wishful thinking) that he wouldn't receive a punishment similar to Kiba, Saji pushed chakra into his legs as he pushed off the ground towards the direction of the Kuoh church.

* * *

 **End Note: How did you like that chapter?**

 **The chapter was more to do with Issei taking Saji's words from the last chapter to heart and basically bonding with the Rias' peerage. Whilst some may feel that this chapter is more 'filler' than substance, what fundamentally happens in this chapter is fairly essential to how Issei interacts with Rias' peerage down the line.**

 **And also the meeting Ddraig scene. I was having a read over the light novel and I decided that to make Ddraig-Issei scene similar to the Naruto-Kurama scene was the best way to go. Ddraig, in canon, willing helped Issei very early on without much of an explanation and that is somewhat reflected here. Further, I feel I sufficiently explained why Issei didn't fully flip out upon hearing that he was housing a dragon and was also willing to work together with Ddraig.**

 **Also the beginnings of what will be this fic's 'Asia Arc' was apparent in the closing scenes in this chapter. I've had a long talk with my beta about what path that arc should go down and the framework we've ultimately decided on is something that definitely hasn't been done in other fics.**

 **Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

 **Fav/Follow/Review if you did!**

 **lfonzo out!**


	5. Pledge of Peace

**A/N: Thank you everyone for the support so far; it's been bloody fantastic! Hopefully, one day, this becomes a Naruto/DxD crossover hit like Devil Ninja or End Game Version R (I'm not holding my breath). First, though, to surpass the 1,000 Fav mark (which is, in my opinion basically the same as the 1Mill subscriber mark for Youtube Channels) which is now within sight!**

 **Now, some slightly bad news. First week of uni went alright but I found out that most my assignments/assessment will come in April and will basically not stop until June/July. As a result I will have to spend quite a bit of time on that and less time writing. My updates will not stop altogether(I don't think), but they will definitely slow down in that period, so I apologize in advance. I will definitely start updating frequently again in July, August etc. Updates in March shouldn't be affected _too_ much.**

 **I'm not going to give this up (especially since I have some unique ideas about the Riser Arc) so you don't have to worry about this fic being abandoned but life comes first, unfortunately.**

 **Now, onto my general comments on the chapter. Basically I wanted to test run how a long(er) chapter would go since a lot of people wanted a longer chapter and...wow, these things are really hard to write, edit and beta. So, yeah, unless there's an overwhelmingly positive reaction in regards to long chapters I think I will stick to the lengths that I've been doing up until this point (i.e. 5k-7k a chapter).**

 **Also I'm changing the rating of the fic from T to M simply because of the way I decided to characterize Freed's character. And the fact lemons are probably going to be a thing a long ways down the line.**

 **I was also having a chat with my beta and he made a point which I want to address before it becomes a problem down the line and people complain I've nerfed or overpowered someone:**

 **As much as I respect Fairy Tail Dragon Slayer and his works, I'm not a subscriber of his Stat Sheets (I know a lot of people are). Frankly, I feel in his analysis of power levels etc. he hasn't exactly been neutral and has, as a result, emphasized specific gag scenes in Dragonball Z (and other anime) which makes Goku (and other anime MCs) weaker and also placed too much weight on gag scenes in Naruto which makes Naruto and co. stronger, rather than taking a holistic approach to assessing power levels (which is probably what he should have done).**

 **So, yeah, I'm not following them. It shouldn't really matter anyway since this fic is more focused on character development rather than action (since I'm bad at action) and I think most of you guys are more interested in character interactions rather than fight scenes.**

 **Just wanted to give everyone a heads-up, though.**

 **Also, before you complain about some plot elements in this chapter that you dislike, do read the end note. I do try and explain why I do specific things there.**

 **This chapter has been betaed by the awesome Uzumaki-sama011!**

* * *

Shaking off the unsettling feeling growing in his stomach as he approached the long abandoned Kuoh church located on the town's outskirts, Saji continued following the suspicious individuals undetected.

The people he was shadowing were most likely Fallen Angels, the blond realized; no human being could ever travel at this speed in this day and age nor would any devil willingly go anywhere near a church.

And they certainly weren't Angels, if their now visible black wings were any indication.

Saji was driven out of his thoughts as he realized that they had finally arrived at their destination, the Fallen Angels entering into the European styled building that was close to falling apart. It was here and then that Saji noted how, for a Japanese town, Kuoh certainly possessed quite a lot of foreign architecture within its city limits.

Landing gracefully outside the building without making a sound, Saji's hands came together forming a Tiger Seal.

 ** _Meisaigakure no Jutsu (Camouflage Technique_ )**

Instantly Saji disappeared from view as light now refracted around him, rather than reflecting off him, his scent also being erased.

The only way for the Fallen Angels to detect the blond now without physically touching him was if they had a chakra sensor in their midst, something that Saji highly doubted the black-winged beings would possess seeing as Koneko had heavily implied that youkai were the only chakra users in this world.

Well, sans Issei and himself.

Moving stealthily and cautiously (something that was somewhat unnecessary since the **_Meisaigakure_** also disrupted sound waves emitted from its user), he quickly located the two Fallen Angels who were standing opposite of each other in the centre of the church's aisle.

The duo was obviously frustrated as they whispered to each other.

Looking around and seeing that the church was starkly lacking any conventional vantage point to listen in on the obviously impending conversation, Saji sighed.

Pushing chakra into his legs, the blond jumped, flipping his body in mid-air acrobatically before sticking to the ceiling of the holy building using the basic surface clinging technique.

Once he was in position to eavesdrop on the two Fallen Angels, his mind briefly flashed to a line from a comic book about a caped crusader that he had quite enjoyed prior to his reincarnation into a devil and his memories of Hatake Sakumo returning.

 _I am the Night…_

Shaking his head from the rather random thought with a quirk of a smile on his face, Saji's attention returned to the Fallen Angels, one of who was a female with some sort of an exhibitionist fetish (one which Saji was sure would attract Issei's attention instantly) and a male who, judging from the fact that he was wearing a fedora and trench-coat, was obviously a fan of noir films.

That or his fashion sense hadn't graduated from the 1950s.

"…fuck, Dohnaseek! The higher-ups just sent me a message…the punishment for that witch has changed!" The female Fallen Angel hissed as she kicked a church bench in anger, the wooden furniture straining as it hit a wall. "That fucking Archangel intervened! Changed her punishment from straight up banishment to something else! Fucking deemed her too valuable of an asset to the Church, to the fucking heavenly system to let go from a 'minor infringement'! All because she showed some fucking spine, showed she could fucking _punch_ when she was attacked after she healed that fucking devil. We can't steal the Twilight Healing anymore to show our worth to the Grigori." To call the current expression on her face sour would be an understatement.

"Calm, Raynare," the trench-coated male said, his gloved right hand holding onto the fedora as if he was afraid some sort of wind would blow the headwear away, "This is certainly an unforeseen event; however there will always be other ways to prove our worth to Azazel-sama and the other Grigori. Kokabiel-sama had a suggestion before we came here to Kuoh if I am not mistaken. I believe that was the reason that the exorcist is here with us."His tone only hinted at the annoyance he felt towards that maniac.

The eyes of the now named female Fallen Angel– Raynare– shifted, showing a more sinister glint than before.

"Oh… you mean targeting the peerages of Rias Gremory and Sona Sitri, huh, Dohnaseek? It's a nice idea though I don't know how that will further our goals."

In his spot on the ceiling, Saji tensed upon hearing Raynare's words, his hand finding its way onto his wrist where his tanto was sealed.

"Yes… I too am still unsure what purpose this would serve."

Suddenly the large oak doors of the church boomed open.

A white haired man was strolling into the building, his arms relaxed as they crossed behind his head.

"To fucking get some excitement around here, my dear Raynare-chan! Ohhhh, can you imagine! Getting to kill some fucking filthy devils and then starting a war where I can kill all the fucking filthy devils I want to my heart's content! It's like my birthday came early! I am so fucking turned on right now!"

The white haired man's red eyes gleamed in sadistic pleasure as he gushed about killing.

Dohnaseek turned his head, eyeing the white haired man with a critical eye before harrumphing. "Freed…you certainly have good timing. How unfortunate."

Shaking his head, the now named Freed tutted. "Dohnaseek, my man, exorcists always have good fucking timing! We get taught this shit in the Vatican! Wouldn't want some heathen to escape punishment when justice is served."

Raynare shook her head; it was obvious to Saji that the sole female in the room found the white haired man somewhat unsettling (not that he could blame her). "Look, Freed, I'm in support of attacking the peerages of those bitches from the Pillar families but how does this show that we are devoted to the Grigori?"

Freed's attention turned to Raynare and whilst his eyes maintained their maniacal tone, there was no mistaking the lustful edge to them. "Ah, my dear Raynare-chan, isn't killing those devil fuckers enough? Ahhh, I guess it is not? Or is it? It's not? Then listen when I speak, you walking pair of tits and ass! I said we can start a fucking war! Show the dominance of the Fallen Angels over those fucking Angels and those even bigger mother-fuckers, the Devils. And you two can avenge your friends that died during the previous, magnificent war! The Grigori feel the same; they are just waiting for an excuse to attack! That's why Kokabiel suggested this in the first place! Just use your head for once; seriously you're no more useful than the material in my fap bank if you don't think."

Suddenly a spear lance came hurtling towards him, obviously intent on decapitating Freed's head clean from his shoulders.

The exorcist, however, merely unsheathed his sword from its scabbard and presented it up in a lazy en guarde, holding it in such a way that it easily deflected the projectile off course and safely away from him, the holy energy weapon bouncing up towards the ceiling. "Raynare-chan~! Don't be some fucking mean! It was a joke, a joke~. You know I don't mean it~!"

In the meantime, the spear of light Raynare conjured somehow ended up being buried between a pair of legs and a tad too close to something Saji's little Kakashi maker.

His eye twitched as the reincarnated – in more ways than one – teen hung from the ceiling in the bridge pose, having leaned out of the way of the stray spear just in the nick of time.

The black winged female grunted in great irritation as she rolled her right shoulder in its socket, dispelling the spear of light with a stray thought. "Don't speak to me like that again, Freed, and I won't fucking kill you."

Dohnaseek, who had merely been a bystander to the previous attack, shook his head, his hand still remaining in its spot on top of the fedora. "Freed makes a logical point, Raynare…Kokabiel-sama wouldn't have suggested it if this is not the will of the Grigori. It would also explain why we were deployed to a location so close in proximity to the land co-owned by the Sitri and Gremory families."

"See, he knows what I'm talking about." Freed pointed a finger in the Fallen male's direction.

Raynare grunted, "Talking? More like rambling."

"...Furthermore, vengeance – _justice_ \- for our dead brethren would be quite…wonderful. However, I would advise caution when we do this; I doubt that we could directly take out either peerages if we were to use a full frontal assault on Kuoh Academy."His eyes shone at the mention of vengeance, Saji noticed, signalling that this was likely the reason he placed most weight on attacking them when making this decision.

Freed licked the blade of his sword with a bloodthirsty smile, "Doesn't a full frontal assault just sound wonderful…?"

Ignoring the red-eyed psychopath, Raynare's attention turned to her fellow Fallen Angel, "Getting revenge, attacking filthy devils while also getting recognition from Azazel-sama and the rest of the Grigori does sound perfect, doesn't it? I doubt we could attack either Rias Gremory or Sona Sitri straight up though, we would have to aim for the weaker members first…hmmmm." The female Fallen Angel stroked her chin in thought as her charcoal wings flapped and shifted behind her, "And a thought just occurred to me…you remember that idiot virgin that I attacked a couple of days back?"

Dohnaseek nodded. "Hyoudou Issei. Our superiors suggested that he had a quite powerful Sacred Gear."

Up above them, Saji's attention picked up as the name of his friend from another world was mentioned (though in his mind he snickered slightly at the fact that the self-proclaimed 'ultimate playboy of the Elemental Nations' was just labelled an 'idiot virgin').

"Well…I got wind that the cherry boy got resurrected by Rias Gremory. He should be the most pathetic of the group seeing as he has been a devil for the least amount of time. And if his Sacred Gear proves to be useful…we can perform the ritual and gain it for ourselves."

Freed snickered at the words of the black-winged female, "Sounds like someone is still salty over getting a nick on her face, Raynare-chan~! Not that I fucking care why you want to kill the devil fucker~! As long as I get to slash and kill and hear their sweet, sweet pleas for mercy, I'll be fucking there!"

The trench-coat wearing Fallen Angel contemplated the plan for several moments before nodding slowly. "Yes…your proposal has merit Raynare. Very well, we will attack Hyoudou Issei and force him to give us his Sacred Gear if it proves to be a powerful one…"

As the trio of Fallen Angels and an exorcist of questionable sanity continued planning their attack on Issei, Saji snorted as he started to approach the exit of the church under the cover of the **_Meisaigakure no Jutsu,_** dropping from the ceiling before sneaking outside.

Whilst he was obviously a big proponent of always staying by your comrades' side and doing everything in one's power to save them (this philosophy being the fundamental reason he had committed seppuku in the Elemental Nations and why he had attacked Issei the day before) his intervention in this situation was unnecessary, to the point that if he were to involve himself here, it could potentially cause more problems than solve.

Saji was more than confident that his old friend could overpower these people without much of a fuss, based on the display of power Raynare and Freed had just shown. Furthermore, this would provide Rias a golden opportunity to truly _prove_ to Issei how she treated her servants, even those who were difficult.

If nothing else, Saji decided, this would be payback for the countless times that Issei had tried to hit on his wife (even if the Pawn of Sona's Peerage knew that the attempts were not genuine, that it was Jiraiya's way of reeling him up).

 _Karma can be quite unpleasant, Issei_

Let it be known that Konoha's White Fang, Hatake Sakumo could be quite petty when it came to his wife.

* * *

In a vantage point overlooking the Kuoh Public Baths, the one and only Hyoudou Issei-sama, author and genius behind the world (in)famous Icha Icha books, sneezed.

 _I wonder where Sakumo is…he better have a good excuse for skipping on bonding with his fellow man!_

A warm breath tickled Issei's neck, "Ara, ara, Issei-kun! I hope this exhibition of womanly flesh is not getting too _stimulating_ for you!"

To emphasize her point, Akeno squeezed those heavenly melons of hers together by crossing her arms into a V shape as she leaned away, giving Issei an eyeful.

Issei's mind crashed for a second.

 _On a second thought…Sakumo, you must be a true friend for leaving me here…leaving me all alone with the hot babes, you truly do know how to find a way into a pervert's heart…_

 _No homo._

(Back at the church, Saji sneezed, his irritation towards his brown haired friend rising for seemingly no reason at all).

As a result of the already large breasts of Himejima Akeno being increased even further(albeit temporarily), Issei nose bleed, the red liquid of life staining any surface within a 2 metre radius around him as his eyes locked on the trophies of feminine flesh like a homing missile. It was only thanks to his his experience as a Super Pervert that Issei managed to remain conscious enough to continue the conversation with the black haired Queen.

"You underestimate me too much, Akeno-hime, if you think this is what it takes to down the magnificent author of Icha Icha! Care to be shown the extent of _stimulating_ situations I can handle?"Issei's eyebrows waggled suggestively as he looked down into her eyes.

"Ara, ara. I would _love_ to be shown what you can do Issei-kun!" Akeno merely giggled in response, her hand performing a sweeping motion towards the water below. "However, I feel it would be prudent to save Kiba-kun first. Not that I am not enjoying this _wonderful_ show, but he is a comrade. Buchou would no doubt be dismayed if something rather too ... _intense,_ happened to her Knight."

Issei glance down at the baths for a moment before looking back at his favourite Kuoh girl– or more accurately, her most impressive attributes – his hand waving dismissively in front of his face.

"I'm sure he will be fine my dear Akeno-hime! My dedicated disciples and I have survived much worse."

Down below, Kiba (along with Motohama and Matsuada, who lacked Issei's finely tuned angry woman senses and had ultimately been caught by the female bathers) was currently being shown (un)righteous feminine vengeance by a select few of the bath goers. On another hand, the other, less aggressive, female users of the public bath seemed to be in a very happy place, likely as a result of bishounen such as Kiba Yuuto appearing before them out of thin air, literally tied up and waiting to be ravaged.

If one looked closely, they could see the remnants of a perverted nosebleed coming from the blond knight's nose. Kiba was obviously more stimulated by the sexy, nude bodies then he cared to admit.

Ignoring the muffled pleas of mock agony and mercy (someone had found a makeshift gag for the blond Knight), Issei smiled innocently at Akeno.

"Issei-kun, you must have a very high pain tolerance if that is true," Akeno said, a sadistic glint in her eye. "I must say, I _love_ men with a high pain tolerance."

Issei's smile grew larger – ignorant of the danger he was committing himself to –as his arm wrapped around Akeno's delicate shoulders. "Ohhh Akeno-hime! Let's go away from this sacred place and conduct some private research ourselves!"

Suddenly, Issei sneezed again.

 _I better not be coming down with a cold… though I did stay out quite late talking with Koneko-chan last night…_

"Huuu-uh…maybe we should postpone the research so that I can _nurse_ you back to health, Issei-kun."

The distinct way Akeno had _purred_ 'nurse' made Issei's back snap straight, a perverse smile quickly spreading across his face.

Suddenly the black haired Lightening Priestess found her clothes being replaced with an erotic nurse uniform, complete with apron and cap.

Issei, on the other hand, was now lying on a futon that had appeared out of nowhere, wearing a patient's gown.

"Oh, Akeno-hime, you naughty, naughty nurse, please _tend to_ your sickly patient and bring him back to full health!

The black haired Yamato Nadeshiko shook her head, her hand covering her mouth in a demure manner – which all but resulted inlewdly entrapping the opposite sex with an inviting smile in Japanese culture –as she giggled. Issei's spine slightly tingled with electricity as he sensed a slightly more sadistic undertone to the beautifully sexy girl's laugh than usual.

Suddenly the fingertips of Akeno's left hand sparked with lightening while her right stroked her cheek in mock contemplation.

"Ara, ara…I wonder if electrotherapy will do you any good, Issei-kun?"

With a sinking feeling in his stomach, the mighty Hyoudou Issei,entrepreneur peeper and leader of the Pervert(ed) Council,suddenly felt that maybe, just maybe, he had made an erroneous decision here; that maybe he had bitten off more than he could chew.

* * *

Akeno was partially supporting Issei's weight as they walked, the brown haired pervert only slightly more injured in comparison to how his trips to the hot springs typically turned out. The duo decided that, despite – or perhaps because of – Issei's 'injuries', it would be better to take the shortcut between the public baths and the Hyoudou residence.

It was for that reason they found themselves standing in the middle of an abandoned construction , as they made their way near the metal scaffolding encased construct left in the middle of the site, Issei's head suddenly shot up in surprise, his hand coming up to clamp down on Akeno's shoulder so that she too would cease to move forward.

Akeno's head turned around to look at Issei questioningly; however, before she could fully turn her head to him she saw a light spear suddenly splitting the air in front of her.

 _Ufufufufu…we are being attacked…I wonder how Issei-kun felt it before I did…_

"Fuck, Raynare-chan, you missed! You really need to work on your fucking aim~! If you can't even kill two low level devils, you don't fucking belong here~! Well, at least you're not a coward like that fucker Dohnaseek~! Refused to join us for the assault when he realized that the black haired bimbo was with our dear little cherry boy~!"

"Shut the fuck up Freed! I'll get them on my second try! Two filthy low level devils are not a match for me, let alone the two of us!"

Issei looked around in search for the voices' owners and instantly located the shadows of the two bickering assailants.

 _What are they, Team Rocket impersonators?_

"As much as I'd like to hear you bicker, why don't you come out and show us who you are?"

The two attackers stopped talking.

After a moment of silence they stepped out of the shadows simultaneously, showing themselves to Akeno and Issei.

The latter's eyes widened momentarily as he took in the female attacker, instantly recognizing her.

"Yuuma-hime…or is it Raynare, now, hmm?"

"Ahh, if it isn't the virgin, Hyoudou Issei? You've certainly not loyal to your _girlfriend,_ hanging around with some bimbo a few days after you've hung out with me."

Issei smiled placidly, though he was slightly annoyed at Raynare's (and the man's) description of him. It was nearly as annoying as Naruto calling him 'Ero-Sennin'.

He nodded to himself as he hugged the priestess closer to his body, "Why, I think I've upgraded quite a bit don't you, Akeno-hime?"

Issei expected a typical light-hearted, teasing response to come from the purple-eyed girl and was thus surprised to hear her tone dripping with what the Super Pervert could only describe as pure animosity.

"Ara, ara…are you here to attack Issei-kun and me, I wonder?"

The man- Freed, Issei reminded himself- stood forward with the hilt of a sword in his left hand and a gold plated gun in his right, grinning at them.

"Ohhh, Onee-san, that's some good killing intent! You should learn from her, Raynare-chan! Not only does she look more fuckable than you do, she shows me the fucking respect I deserve by wanting to kill me this much! Too bad she will die here by my hand!"

Suddenly and without warning, Freed leapt forward with impressive speed, beginning to close the distance between himself and Akeno.

However, before he was able to make the first ten metres Raynare suddenly shouted a warning. Heeding the warning, Freed stopped, finding a trickle of blood dripping from his cheek when he wiped his face.

Looking around from where he was staring at his fingers he saw Issei still standing in the spot he had been since the beginning, his hand now outstretched in what was obviously the result of a throwing motion.

 _Ddraig…I think it would be a waste to show you off here._

 ** _Whatever, gaki. Just wake me up when someone you deem worthy comes along._**

 _God dammit, Ddraig! I'm not gaki; I'm the pinnacle of masculinity and manliness!_

"Ahhhh! Looks like you've fucked with Raynare-chan's face and now you've fucked with mine!"

Behind him, Raynare groaned, obviously frustrated.

"We fucking talked about this, Freed! We're going to kill the cherry boy first! You can yap and holler all you want later."

Freed grinned a maniacal smile as his attention turned from one side to the other. "Fuck that shit, Raynare! I'll kill both of them!"

Swinging up his gun arm and taking minimal aim, the white haired exorcist shot off a volley of bullets in the general direction of the devil duo, before using his speed to initiate an attack from the opposite direction, the holy water dripped ammo aimed on suppressing his targets.

Raynare, who had merely rolled her eyes at the red-eyed man's response, had appeared from yet another angle, throwing a decently sized light spear as she took to the skies and circled around.

Down below her, Issei looked in all four directions to see if there were any conventional – not to mention convenient –escapes from this surprisingly well-coordinated attack.

 _Hmmm…bullets from the front, crazy man from the back, building to the left, some sort of shiny javelin from the right..._

Sighing slightly, Issei grabbed Akeno around the waist, he flicked up a piece of metal off the ground into his hand with his foot, encasing it with boiling hot fire chakra and throwing it at the spear of light. With the intense temperature that the metal was now under and the intense air resistance surrounding the projectile as a result of the speed it was travelling at, the metal reshaped itself to such a point that when it hit the light spear and made it veer off course, it was shaped like a kunai.

Mindful of his 'injuries', the brunette pulled them both to the ground – against which he used his now free hand to support himself and Akeno's weight with –allowing the bullets to sail over them harmlessly before standing back up and taking out another kunai, angling the flat end towards the mad priest who crashed into them with his sword.

Akeno, who had briefly panicked in the split second before this all happened (whilst the black haired girl was known as the 'Lightening Priestess' throughout the Underworld, she had little actual combat experience, especially when the battle was not one-on-one but rather one-against-many) and was about to create a barrier to absorb the damage, was surprised to feel Issei grabbing her waist and reacting with such confidence.

To Akeno's knowledge the brown haired boy was no combat expert -at least not one who surpassed her in experience - and as a result shouldn't have reacted so calmly to a situation like this.

She was thus surprised when he managed to shoot down the unholy lance with a dagger of all things, pull them out of the line of fire, get them back up into a standing position and guard against Freed's sword in one sweet motion.

"So you're after me…I wonder why, Raynare-chan, Freed-san?"

Freed smiled at them sadistically as he licked his lips, eyes shining with madness, "I don't give a fuck about why if I get to slice and dice some shitty devils but dear Raynare-chan over there wants to take your Sacred Gear and spark a little _incident_ between the Fallen Angels and Devils here!"

Akeno, who had by then snapped out of her half confused state, suddenly looked at Raynare and Freed as her face found itself in a state of horrified realization.

"Y-you want to kill a member of either the Gremory or Sitri peerages to start a war…and you want to kill Issei-kun?"

Both Raynare and Freed smiled maliciously, satisfied that the Queen of the Gremory peerage knew _exactly_ what they were planning to do.

 _No…I won't stand here and let Issei-kun die by the hand of Fallen Angels like Okaa-chan did! I…I won't let that happen! I won't be like_ that _man!_

A hand slowly and carefully stroking her cheek broke Akeno out of her thoughts and she looked Issei, noting with some bewilderment that he was still overpowering Freed with nothing but a kunai.

"Don't worry about me Akeno-hime…I'm pretty strong when I feel like it." Issei's eye turned somewhat hostile as his attention turned to the non-devil duo, "And besides, the one thing I hate more than anti-peeping watches is war…so don't you worry about anything Akeno-hime, just make sure you don't get killed by these two idiots."

"Well isn't that a nice fucking sentiment! Too bad neither of you will be living to tell the tale!" Bringing up the gun to bear with his free hand Freed squeezed the trigger, the barrel aimed point blank at Akeno's face.

 _Click_

To the surprise of everyone except Issei nothing happened.

The brown haired Pawn merely snorted.

 _Did he really think I didn't deal with his gun? When our blades clashed I temporarily let go of Akeno and placed a sealing array onto the thing before going back and feeling up that_ delicious _ass again._

Issei didn't even pay the stray exorcist – or his grunt of pain – any mind when he kicked the man in the stomach using a chakra coated foot, sending Freed flying off towards the other end of the construction yard into a carefully stacked pyramid of metal barrels, which he plowed into and made a right mess of things. His attention quickly turned to Raynare who was shocked by her target's display of strength.

"Now Akeno-hime…I think we should deal with Raynare-hime here before this situation gets out of control."

Akeno felt her waist being free of Issei's hand (to her disappointment) as the brown haired boy suddenly _appeared_ next to Raynare – who had landed in the meantime – a shower of leaves surrounding him as he placed his now free and kunai-less hand on her shoulder.

The Fallen then realized that, for some reason, she couldn't move anymore.

"I really hate hitting women, Raynare-hime. " Issei commented with a sigh, eyeing her rump, "Nevertheless, I still have to retaliate when someone tries to kill me, not once, but twice. Especially when it ends up threatening a sweet and sexy girl like Akeno-hime."

Issei's speech gained a dramatic pause.

For reasons no one would ever know, Raynare's eyebrow twitched several times.

"All things said and done, I think I'll let you off with a…lighter punishment."

Without any prior warning, Issei's hands blurred.

The female Fallen Angel could barely react as she suddenly felt her juicy ass being slapped _really, really_ hard.

Raynare tried turning around, she tried creating a light spear to throw at her now assailant but alas, all her attempts at retaliation failed, the brown haired pervert barely expending any energy dodging the attacks.

A little further off Akeno could almost feel herself getting a little _too_ aroused by the events unfolding before her.

 _Ara, ara…A Fallen Angel being punished…what a delightful scene._

After about a minute of Issei's brutal assault on Raynare his chakra encased hand came to a sudden stop, leaving the woman's ass colored a perfect shade of ruby red.

A sadistic smile formed on Issei's face as he suddenly _threw_ Raynare into the air high above him.

Looking back towards his friend,he shouted out to Akeno.

"Akeno-hime! I think our dear Raynare-hime needs a bit of your electrotherapy!She seemed a bit tense during her punishment!"

The black haired Queen looked at Issei blankly for a second before an equally – if not more so – sadistic smile suddenly adorned her face.

"You certainly have some _fantastic_ ideas, don't you, Issei-kun" Akeno said, lightening coursing around both her hands.

It didn't take long before Raynare's body, her mind frozen from sheer shock of getting spanked, adhered to the Laws of Gravity and came crashing down. Once it was within range of Akeno's ranged attack, the black haired girl _released_ her built up demonic energy _._

Raynare could only scream in agony as her body was hit with an amount of electric voltage that could be universally regarded as a little too much to be 'healthy'

Whilst Raynare's 'punishment' was being delivered by the S&M favoring priestess, far off on the other end of the construction site, in the midst of a heap of metal construction barrels, Freed finally got up, holding his head in pain.

Shaking his head to make the cobwebs go away, he was delighted to see that Akeno had her attention solely trained on releasing her lightening on Raynare, her back turned towards him.

Not even caring about the female Fallen Angel who had fallen from grace of 'God' Freed rushed forward, intent of slashing the beautiful Queen's neck clean.

Freed could only smile in satisfaction as his sword was met without any resistance, as it truly sliced its way through Akeno's filthy flesh.

However, his victory was short lived; a few seconds after he was _sure_ his sword had hit and that shitty devil's blood had once again graced its lenght, Akeno disappeared in a puff of smoke, being replaced by Issei who looked starkly unharmed.

"Huh, looks like I am weaker here if that kick didn't keep you down…" Issei muttered to himself.

Sighing Issei quickly crouched down, executing a perfect low kick on Freed before quickly springing back up, his fist _smashing_ into the stray exorcist's earthwards headed face, the white haired man's fall amplifying the strength of the upward moving punch.

Freed flew off, once again, landing next to a squirming Raynare.

Issei walked back towards Akeno who looked extremely confused by the brown haired pervert's previous use of the **Kawarimi (Substitution)**.

"Sooo... Freed, Raynare…have you learnt your lesson yet? You can't beat the fantastic duo that is Himejima Akeno-hime and Hyoudou Issei-sama, the Pervert of Perverts, known from the West to the East as the one and only, Super Pervert!" Wearing a grin and puffing his chest out, Issei struck a ridiculous pose besides Akeno, one palm forward and another looping over his head.

The sound of kabuki music filled their ears.

 _This isn't as awesome without Gama. I need talking toads again…_

Releasing a groan, Freed nursed his face as he sat back up, an odd smile on his lips as a black vortex appeared above him.

Getting up slowly he threw Raynare's body roughly over his shoulder without caring for the Fallen Angel's comfort or injuries while he stared at Issei with a dangerous glint in his eyes.

"You fucking surprised me here but don't you worry you fucking piece of filth; I'll be making a comeback when we meet again!" he said and jumped into the vortex, vanishing.

Issei and Akeno stood there in silent contemplation for a few moments before they looked at each other, their eyes full of questions.

"Why do you hate Fallen Angels?" "How do you know how to fight, Issei-kun?"

The duo asked at the same time.

Akeno's reaction to his question was very subtle but Issei had an extremely good eye, he had to be good at reading facial expressions in his former line of work. He could tell that the black haired girl was uncomfortable with the question.

The two stared at each other in silence for nearly a minute before Issei shook his head,"You obviously dislike Fallen Angels, Akeno-hime. I guess they bring up some bad memories for you…I won't pry right now if you don't ask me how about what you saw tonight…and if you don't let Rias-hime know what happened here tonight."

Akeno pursed her lips as she thought about it. It didn't take long for her brain to reach a compromise, Nodding, her tone quickly returned to resemble her typical teasing one, though Issei could easily see through the façade, "Ufufufufu…afraid Buchou will do something, Issei-kun?"

The brown haired pervert shook his head slightly. "No. I think we both know that forgetting about this incident for the moment would help you more than it will help me."

The black haired priestess failed to hide her shock .

She also tried–and failed– to make her face turn back to its regular expression, "Ara, ara, Issei-kun…who knows right now? Though I think we agree forgetting about this incident would be better."She nodded to herself before glancing at the sky, "Oh! I'm sorry Issei-kun! I forgot I had a prior engagement with someone! I'll have to be off!"

Akeno tried to rush off the premises; however Issei called out to her, making her stop in her tracks, "I don't want to pry too much Akeno-hime…but whatever the problem is you have with Fallen Angels…with _what_ you are, you can't just keep on running away from them, you'll have to face them someday…"

Turning her head slightly so that only one eye was visible to him, it flashed with something that Issei could only describe as _fear._

"That maybe so, Issei-kun, but that day is not today…"

And without another word, Akeno rushed off towards the more traditional Japanese side of town.

Issei sighed, remaining perfectly still as a person stepped out of the shadows of a pillar behind bothering to turn around to face the new arrival, Issei grunted a greeting. "Sakumo…so that's what you were doing dallying off whilst we went to the baths. A warning would have been nice. And you could have helped out too, you know."

The blond shrugged as he polished his tanto, leaning against the pillar casually, "You and Akeno-san had the problem under control from how it seemed. Believe me, if I found it necessary to prevent you or Akeno-san getting injured, Issei, I would have intervened. But ultimately that didn't happen. You didn't even use anywhere near your true strength."

Turning around to face his comrade, Issei gave the blond a firm, disapproving look. "Of course it wasn't _necessary._ That doesn't mean I wouldn't have appreciated it. I thought you were big on helping your comrades out."

Saji looked upwards momentarily before his attention returned back to his blade. "I simply felt it was a good opportunity for you to bond with Akeno-san. Ultimately, that is what happened, is it not? However, I must admit I didn't really anticipate Akeno-san to hold such resentment for Fallen Angels. What are you going to do about it, Issei?"

Issei shook his head, knowing perfectly well that if he was in Saji's shoes he would have probably done something similar. Such was the way of veteran ninjas who still retained the ability to place faith in their comrades.

Still, like he said, help would have been welcomed.

 _Well…looks like someone just got uninvited to the next Icha Icha book signing._

"I don't really know. She obviously doesn't want to talk about it right now, so I suppose it would be best if for now she and I pretended nothing happened…but the next time this comes up, I won't let her get away so easily."

Finally satisfied with the shininess of his tanto, Saji held the blade up, admiring the way the rays of the setting sun reflected off the glistening metal.

"Very well…though beware, Issei. She had obviously internalized her hate for a very long time..."

Issei grunted again as he started to walk towards the exit of the construction site, hands in his pockets,"I know, Sakumo, I know... Just leave Akeno and the rest of Rias' peerage to me; my sources seem to indicate that you have your hands full with your own girl problems in Sona's peerage anyway."

The sound of metal hitting gravel ringed around the empty construction site. "S-shut up, Jiraiya! You're sources are wrong, I tell you! No matter what they do Sona, Momo and Ruruko are just friends, I swear!"

Issei didn't pause in his steps, "Oh…that's one more name than I had heard about. I guess my conquest of Sona Sitri must come to an end then~! And don't I have stories to tell your dear old wife when I see her next~!"

Saji ran after his brown haired friend, steam pouring from his red ears. The blond pawn knew Issei was just teasing but he couldn't help but feel embarrassed, feel the need to explain to his friend.

"I can explain, Jiraiya! Don't you dare Shunshin away!"

* * *

The following day, Rias could only stare blankly at the odd events unfolding in front of her in the Occult Research Clubroom.

Yuuto Kiba, her handsome bishounen Knight, was lying on one of the couches and groaning in pain, his body covered in what appeared to be a wild array of bruise marks.

And not all of the bruise marks were caused by punches, if the red lipstick-like smears over Kiba's chest and neck were any indication.

On the other couch, Koneko seemed to be in heaven (though to an ordinary passerby, her face would appear to be starkly emotionless) as she munched on her sweets, her head being stroked methodically by Issei who was blatantly flirting with Akeno. The crimson haired heiress noted that the features on her Pawn's face were softer and less perverse than usual, as if he was trying to subtly comfort the black haired girl, like Akeno had shared something very personal about herself to was also extraordinarily uncharacteristic for her Rook to be so close to anyone, especially when Koneko had made it clear the day before that she disliked Issei's hentai ways.

Rias shook her head at the thought, her eyes narrowing as she realized something else.

The sexual chemistry that was literally surrounding Rias' Queen and Pawn and, to a much lesser extent, also being emitted by her Rook as they conversed with one another was creating an uncomfortable feeling in the crimson haired girl's abdomen. And when Issei suddenly reached out with his non-petting hand, his usual silly smile on his lips, to stroke Akeno's cheek, Rias suddenly _realized_ what that feeling was.

That feeling, that welling of emotion within her stomach was, unmistakably…one of jealousy.

She was jealous of Akeno and Koneko, of how – somehow – the two girls managed to get so close to Issei in such a short time whilst the aqua-eyed girl herself was not making much progress; of how Issei was showering her two female servants with attention, whilst ignoring her.

It was understandable that Issei would attract the Ruin Princess'attention and that she would seek his approval; the brown haired Super Pervert had been the first to treat her as…well, her, upon their initial brunette was the first person to treat her as Rias Gremory, an 18 year old student and lover of anime rather than Rias Gremory, the heir of the Gremory family, the sister of Sirzechs Lucifer.

Because in the beginning even the likes of Akeno, Kiba and Koneko had seen her for what she was rather than _whom_ she was.

It made Hyoudou Issei's opinion of her, his friendship, his approval mean that much more to the Crimson Haired Ruin Princess.

It made…

…

 _Wait!_

 _Isn't Akeno being a little too forward here!?_

Akeno's hand was now on Issei's thigh and was slowly working its way up, closing in on little (or not so little, as its owner liked to brag) Issei.

With speed that she didn't know she possessed, Rias rushed across the room, pulling Issei away from the couch and its dark haired succubus, her hands wrapped around his arm.

Issei and Koneko merely raised their eyebrows in question of the odd burst of activity from their King (Kiba being too out of it to notice anything that was happening in the room).

Akeno on the other hand merely covered her mouth as she giggled, knowing exactly what had riled up her King.

"Ara, ara Buchou! Issei-kun and I were having a _marvelous_ conversation. Why don't you let him go so that we can continue it?"

Rias stared at her Queen, her aqua-green eyes showing just how annoyed she was.

"Or are you enjoying yourself, hugging onto Issei-kun's _muscular_ arm, Buchou?"

Rias looked at where her Pawn's arm was situated and was slightly embarrassed to see that it was lodged snugly into her cleavage. Her face turned brighter when she looked up, seeing that Issei was holding onto his nose with his other hand, likely in a vain attempt to stop a nosebleed.

Pleased that she had evoked a positive reaction from the brunette, Rias pressed Issei's arm even further into her cleavage as she ignored her Queen for the moment.

"Say, Issei-kun…what is this I hear from Sona about an application for a 'Female Bodily Appreciation Club'?"

The tone of Rias' voice made it perfectly clear to the Super Pervert that this wasn't a question.

However, rather than waning under the disapproving gaze of the crimson haired girl, Issei's fist made its way over his heart as the fires of passion blazed in his eyes.

"Why to fight against oppression that this society perpetuates, Rias-hime! It is the right of everyone to be able to appreciate the perfection that is the feminine body without being judged negatively! It's only about time that, us female body appreciators banded together and formed a group where we would share the best peepholes, the grandest public baths and the finest specimens we've come across!"

The way Issei's eyes waggled up and down as he looked at her seemed to imply that Rias was one of the 'finest specimens' that he had come across.

The heiress of the Gremory family didn't know whether to be flattered or to pinch Issei's cheek (again).

Suddenly Issei's attention returned to the female duo sitting on the couch. "Akeno-hime, Koneko-chan! You want to join the club too?"

"Ara, ara, Issei-kun! Of course, I would love to join your club and have more time to _bond_ with you!"

Koneko paused for a moment.

"…No"

Issei flashed Akeno his trademark silly smile, thanking her silently and making her giggle. Turning his attention to the white haired neko girl, Issei frowned as he rubbed his chin.

"Hmmm, that's such a shame Koneko-chan. And here I was just wondering who would get all those free sweets and head petting…I guess there's no choice, Akeno-hime…I don't want to risk your figure but you'll have to take one for the team and eat all the candy and accept all the head petting."

Akeno's smile had turned more and more teasing as she listened to what Issei had to say. "I will be more than happy to eat lollies whilst being _stroked_ by you…though maybe not on the head, Issei-kun _,_ " The black haired girl said, deliberately adding innuendo and a sultry tone towards the end.

Koneko's face turned horrified at the possible destiny of her beloved sweets for a second before it returned to her typical, expressionless mask. "…Yes…I will join your club…as long as I get sweets and petting…And the big lumps of fat don't…"

Akeno giggled, not in the least bit insulted. Rather, the sadistic black haired girl took it as a compliment of her figure.

Smiling and taking a step closer – with his King still hanging onto his arm – Issei started petting Koneko's head again, the little hazel eyed girl purring at his touch.

"And what about you, Kiba? Wanna join us?"

Despite being severely traumatized from his earlier experience, the blond haired knight was able to keep his typically polite tone. "I'd rather not, Hyoudou-kun…"

Issei nodded, completely ignoring the bishounen's response. "So right now we have me, Akeno-hime, Koneko-chan, Kiba, Matsuada, Motohama and Saji…I think that girl, Kiryuu Aika wanted in too…hmmm you want to join too Rias-hime? And you don't suppose I should invite Sona-hime and the rest of the Student Council, do you?"

Rias could merely shake her head as she sighed in resignation.

It seemed that with Issei-kun here, things were certainly not going to get boring anytime soon.

* * *

On a street illuminated by the numerous shining sources of light that were the streetlights, the moon and the stars, Issei walked, his hands rubbing his sore cheeks. Rias had, once again, gotten tired of his antics and had quickly halted him from progressing to a point where her mental stability would be compromised.

His mind was, in the meantime, going through its typical routine of analysing the various events which had happened during the day, going over the various reactions he got from people, dissecting their words and all of that.

It was an occupational habit that Issei had caught himself lapsing into ever since he had gotten his old memories back; whilst he never got as good at it as someone like Yamanaka Inoichi or Morino Ibiki had, Issei, as Hi no Kuni's spymaster,was relied upon quite frequently to analyse, re-analyse and over-analyse something as mundane as how a particular person held a pencil and what that meant or could potentially mean.

Usually, Issei eventually found out, it indicated whether someone was left or right handed.

...and potentially any hand injuries they may have sustained up until them, which generally led to intelligence reports about how the majority of ninjas, for some reason or another, didn't know anything about home maintenance or how to properly use a hammer despite knowing how to use _literally_ every other metal instrument with deadly efficiency.

All fascinating stuff (Sarcasm intended).

But right now, Issei was filing all of his observation on his favourite black haired devil with a liking for sadomasochist pleasures - a hobby that Issei would fully support and endorse.

Now that was fascinating stuff (Sarcasm not intended).

Up until this point Issei had used most of his free time trying to break down and assess Rias' character, the crimson haired beauty's thoughts, goals and actions. He had only giving the other members a courtesy analysis, which was how he had worked out very quickly that both Kiba and Koneko had deeply ingrained personal problems.

He had however assumed, something he now knew to be erroneous, that Himejima Akeno didn't have such issues, given how she interacted with the world and him.

Her reaction to his words after the fight with the Fallen Angels had obviously shown that was, in fact, not the case as Sakumo had somewhat unhelpfully verbalized. In fact, Issei was surprised just how much the fight had affected her given that the black haired beauty had obviously not told Rias about what happened,seeing as how the crimson haired heiress hadn't bombarded him with questions, puffed cheeks and sweet pouts.

Sure, she had appeared to be her usual teasing self, but Issei could tell almost instantly that she wasn't 100%. It was the reason he had teased the others with her, to create the illusion of normalcy which Issei knew Akeno would appreciate, the reason he had tried to be more genuine in his comments to her.

As far as Issei could tell from Akeno's 'mask' falling down momentarily before it was up again, however shakily, was that she hated Fallen Angels and that she felt it was her duty to protect those she cared about.

A duty she would do everything to uphold.

She was a lot like Sakumo – sexy tits, ass and personality excluded – Issei realized.

Issei could also tell that the black haired beauty was in need of someone with whom she could share her fears to, someone to support her when she was down.

And frankly, if the girl couldn't find anyone to do that for her, Issei wasn't opposed to helping her out in that aspect.

Even though he didn't want to get into any significant romantic relationship with the girls in Rias' peerage- because, as cliché as the excuse was, he was too _old_ , too weighed down by the problems of the past, his heart and mind too focused on Tsunade for such a relationship with _anyone_ to be viable right now- he was still a Super Pervert gentlemen who would not let a beautiful damsel wallow in distress.

So engrossed in thought, in his scrutiny of what he now dubbed as the 'Akeno problem', was Issei, that he didn't even realize when he walked into the forest which surrounded Kuoh.

Or more specifically, straight into a Fallen Angel trap.

"Fuck, this should go better than last-fucking-time!" A familiar maniacal voice echoed through the trees.

Startled, Issei immediately had a kunai up in front of him, his eyes scanning the trees as he cursed himself for being caught off guard.

 _I could sense them last time…why can't I sense them this time!?_

With assassin/warrior instincts that had been honed for over five decades, Issei immediately felt something wrong and jumped away from his current spot.

Suddenly a light spear smashed into the ground, obliterating the spot along with a nearby tree.

The assault wasn't done as Issei was required to move his kunai from point to point with eyeball-popping speed as he deflected another light spear and blocked a sword blow from the same cackling white haired, red eyed man who had attacked him and Akeno earlier that day.

"Freed! Stop giving our position away for fuck's sake!"

"…I must agree with Raynare-san, Freed-san. This ambush would have worked better if you didn't give our position away…"

"Well fuck you too Raynare-chan, Dohnaseek!"

Cursing at being caught with his pants down so to speak, Issei loosened the grip on his kunai momentarily, which resulted in Freed getting off-balanced and the stray exorcist stumbling forward.

With grace that would surprise anyone who knew Issei as a bumbling pervert, the brown haired boy quickly did a backflip, using the upward motion of his legs in the movement as a kick which rattled Freed's jaw (again), likely causing some damage to his tongue seeing as the appendage was lolled out of his mouth.

"'uck! 'ou 'ade 'e bi'e 'y 'ongue!" The white haired maniac was on the floor holding his mouth as a large amount of blood ran out of his mouth.

Issei ignored the vulgar stray exorcist as his attention returned to looking around the clearing to try and locate the other two Fallen Angels.

The brown haired pervert was however, unsuccessful in his quest to find then, as he was forced to dodge another half dozen light spears hurtling towards himin various colors, forming an odd and wholly inappropriate -for the moment- rainbow.

It was then that Issei noticed with alarm that his body was somehow _slowing,_ his vision blurring, his motion slurring and the lances of unholy light getting closer each time they were thrown.

Cursing, Issei flipped the kunai into the air, his hands going through an elaborate array of seals.

 ** _Katon: Endan! (Fire Style: Flame Bullet)!_**

The brown haired pervert aimed the technique towards where the lances were coming from, where he could hear the voices coming , he was surprised that his technique packed nowhere near the punch that it should have, being about three quarters of what he had the Super Pervert held the technique, intent on burning the asses off anyone who dared attack his greatness, only stopping when he sensed danger from his back.

Turning around he grabbed the kunai out of midair, the metal instrument having obeyed the laws of gravity and come plummeting back to Earth, to once again guard against a sword strike against Freed.

Expecting to once again overpower the stray, Issei was startled to find that this time it was _him_ that was being overwhelmed.

 _Dammit! What is happening to me? Why are they getting stronger?_

His rhetorical question was met with an answer this time.

A rather loud, booming answer.

 ** _Stupid brat!_**

 _Oi! What did I say about calling me brat! It's Great Hentai-kami-sama to you!_

 ** _Whatever! It's not them getting stronger, it's you getting weaker, you're just not feeling it because of adrenaline and this being the first time you've experienced anything like this!_**

 _What?! How?_

 ** _Those Fallen obviously factored in the strength you showed last time and decided to use some sort of holy light based barrier which would hide their magical place is saturated with light, something what they use as their 'chakra' and it automatically saps your –a devil's– strength!_**

 _Why does this feel familiar?_

 ** _You're basically going through what you did against the Snake bastard when that hot babe of a teammate drugged you._**

 _Lovely…_

Cursing at the logically explanation, Issei molded Doton chakra in his body as he stomped on the ground in what one might assume as a temper tantrum. Without handseals the powerful, battlefield changing jutsu would barely be a tenth of its nominal size, but Issei needed some sort of advantage right now; not after becoming devil shishkebab.

 ** _Doton: Yomi Numa (Earth Style: Swamp of the Underworld)_**

Freed, who had believed that he had finally cornered the brown haired shit was surprised when the ground under him began to _sink_ , his balance once again being lost as he sunk into the mushy floor, unable to move from his position.

Issei smiled as he flipped back and landed sideways on a tree, sticking to it.

However, his victory was short lived as another light spear came flying at him, though this time it was accompanied by a voice.

"Young Hyoudou-san. It seems like neither Freed nor Raynare were lying when they claimed you were so powerful. I thought that this holy light based barrier was something like getting a nuclear warhead to deal with a fly but it seems you have justified its use with your peculiar set of abilities.I have fought against those of the Phenex Family in the last war and your fireball before would easily surpass the majority of their members. Is that not right, Raynare?"

"Hell yeah! I told you when I said he was strong! Way stronger than what I fought against in the park two, three days ago! It must be his Sacred Gear, Dohnaseek, though not one I recognize. I call fucking dibs on it!"

"Calm, Raynare. Despite his abilities being weakened he has proven to be a worthy adversary. It would be wiser to do this as a duo so that you can attain your Sacred Gear you are so lusting for."

"Whatever, let's take it from him!"

Issei grimaced as two dark angelic shadows finally appeared from the vast backdrop of trees.

 _Sakumo, weren't you making sure I was safe? Where are you when I actually need you?_

* * *

Back at a particularly bland looking house located in the inner Kuoh area, the one and only Saji Genshirou sat on his knees, his hands clasped as he silently prayed to his wife.

 _Everything Jiraiya said was a lie! I don't feel anything for those girls…they were just being friendly with me! You have to believe me when I say I don't have any feelings for them!...Please don't get out the whip you use when girls look at me for longer than 3 seconds…I'll be a good boy…_

* * *

Issei cursed as he was forced to work overtime to survive the Fallen onslaught as he danced around the wide array of Golden Bullets - Freed, who after a while figured he couldn't get out of the mud-like adhesive trap, had decided to get out his brand new exorcist gun and fire wildly - and light spears.

With the holy light barrier still in place, the brown haired pervert was quickly losing ground, some of the bullets grazing his skin (which surprisingly, hurt a lot like that one time he had convinced a hired 'escort' that wax was a good sex toy. He never went anywhere near candles again after that experience), some of the light spears thrusts tearing his uniform.

Cursing once again in his head, Issei quickly put some distance between them after throwing down a smoke bomb and hiding within the trees, outside of Freed's firing range. The white haired man began screaming about cowards and shity stains as he realized what Issei was doing.

Quickly calming his mind and pulse, the tips of his fingers started to glow a bright blue as he prepared to take one of his assaulters out for a while.

Within seconds of his retreat a shadow suddenly appeared near Issei's tree.

Smirking at the opportunity, Issei quickly took advantage of the moment of surprise Raynare showed when she realized she was so close to her target to thrust his open palm into her stomach.

 ** _Mahi Fuin (Paralysis Seal)_**

Immediately Raynare's body went limp as it crashed into the thick branch of a nearby tree (despite being her enemy Issei winced in sympathy) before plummeting down towards the ground.

Sighing in relief that his technique worked, the brown haired pervert prepared to do the same thing to the male Fallen Angel whom Issei discerned was likely the second-in-command after Raynare, though he was also the one that did _all_ the planning for the group.

He however cursed slightly as he realized that his chakra reserves were nearing a critical amount. Perhaps his chakra was tied into his existence as a devil for it to sap so quickly.

He wasn't sure if he could beat Dohnaseek in his current chakra depraved state, even if he Boosted with Ddraig's power. Doing so would instantly attract the Fallen Angel's attention and he wouldn't have enough time to Boost enough for a guaranteed victory.

Deciding he didn't want to fight the Fallen Angel and risk it, Issei did the next manliest thing; he turned and scurried off, intent in hiding in the vast maze of leaves and branches that formed the canopy of the forest the Fallen Angels and Issei were in.

Despite his typically calm and collected demeanor,even Dohnaseek was beginning to get frustrated from flying from tree to tree without luck, trying to find the blasted Devil whom he knew didn't exit his barrier.

Deciding enough was enough Dohnaseek landed on a tree, his irritated voice echoing through the clearing. "Say your prayers! I'm tired of playing tag with you!"

Issei, who was crouching on a branch in the next tree over sighed, his eyes looking down at his hand which now held two smoke bombs – his last pair.

Thinking that now was as good time as any Issei threw the two projectiles towards the male Fallen Angel, waiting for them to explode before he _pounced._

In the smoke generated from the essential ninja tool Issei attacked, kunai in hand.

However, despite all his skills and strength, he was overwhelmed and as the smoke cleared Issei was on all fours, Dohnaseek standing over him with a light spear in hand.

Issei frowned, looking up at the trench coat wearing Fallen Angel.

He might as well try to silver tongue his way out of this.

That, and he was curious at their aggression.

"Why are you attacking me?"

Dohnaseek seemed slightly surprised by the he quickly recovered; deciding that answering the boy who was going to die soon anyway wouldn't hurt, "Freed wants violence, Raynare wants to prove herself to the Grigori and me…I want a mixture of these but I also want vengeance."

"Vengeance?"

"Many of my brethren, my _brothers and sisters_ fell in the last war at the hand of Devils. I could not forgive your kind for killing them, especially when a ceasefire was called. I was so angry that I fell from being an Angel. I am here now, though, as a Fallen Angel to exert my vengeance, my justice."

Issei shook his head at the reasoning. It sounded so similar, so reminiscent of the words spouted around by ninja back in the Elemental Nations.

"It seems that this world is also consumed by the Cycle of Hatred…a Cycle of Hatred which I will one day sever to bring about peace, true peace to this world."

"A Cycle of Hatred? An apt description of war inevitably repeating itself;of the predetermined fate that beings of this world -no matter if they are Angels, Humans, Fallen or Devils-will always fight against each other. Even if you were to striker me down here, others will come and take my place. However, Hyoudou Issei, you are still naïve, you have yet to learn that there is no such thing as peace and there never will be as long as we continue to live in this cursed world. You should give up now."

Dohnaseek smiled as he decided enough was enough, that the conversation had gone on for long enough as he thrust his spear down towards Issei's leg, intent on crippling the boy.

"Lemme tell you something…"

The male Fallen Angel was surprised to say the least that, when his spear made contact with the Devil, the latter burst into a cloud of smoke.

 _W-what is this_

"Give up."

Suddenly, from behind him, Dohnaseek heard the familiar voice of Hyoudou Issei.

"On making me give up!"

The fedora wearing Fallen Angel flew forward before landing on his front, as the blue sphere that was spiraling around in Issei's hand made contact with his lower back.

Looking up from his defeat, Dohnaseek only smiled a bittersweet smile.

"Go ahead and kill me. There will be others. Your kind will be attacked; your _friends_ will be attacked no matter what you do here. This is a cursed world…as long as we Supernatural beings, as long as _humans_ live on this planet there will be no peace."

"Then…I will lift that curse. If any kind of peace exists, I'll grab hold of it and never let go! Because, it is you Fallen Angel Dohnaseek, who is the naïve one! It is not the way to bring peace that is most important; rather it is the inner strength to believe peace is possible."

Issei couldn't help but feel an odd twang of irony in his chest as he quoted his student, the man who had ultimately killed him, a man who, when push came to shove, couldn't believe in his own words, his own vision for peace.

Suddenly a clap echoed through the clearing, the sound originating from behind him.

Issei turned, expecting another enemy, but was relieved to find that it was Rias, her eyes shining with thought and her full peerage there ready to help.

"Issei-kun…what wonderful words…what a wonderful dream…" the crimson haired murmured, obviously mesmerized by Issei's words.

Akeno nudged her King as she looked at the brown haired pervert in relief. "Ara, ara Issei-kun…I apologize for our tardiness but the barrier was difficult to get through considering the toxic nature it had on Devils."

Koneko looked up at the Queen at those words, her eyes annoyed. "…we could have been faster but Akeno was…reluctant to use…" The neko girl stopped talking, however, when Akeno flashed her a look.

Issei shook his head, Kiba coming up to support his weight as the brown haired pervert showed the first signs of exhaustion. "It doesn't matter, Koneko-chan, Akeno-hime. I'm alive and I'm not worse for wear. I'm just glad someone came."

Rias, who had worked herself out a daze, walked up to them, her angry aqua eyes directed on Dohanseek as her hands came up in front of her. "Fallen Angel…you have dared attacked a member of the Gremory family… _my family._ You shall pay for your transgressions."

A dark red energy charged in the crimson haired heiress' hands, Issei who was feeling the sheer destructiveness of the technique decided that not stopping her would be the best course of action. The brown haired pervert knew that Dohanseek would in no way let go of his hatred, that he would only perpetuate the Cycle of Hatred.

Issei looked on impassively as Rias discharged her attack, obliterating the Fallen Angel and the area around where he was situated.

 _Huh…looks like Rias-hime has some hidden thorns of her own…that technique, though nowhere near the scope, was similar to the Sandaime Tsuchikage's Jinton, obliterating something out of existence like that._

Rias, after killing the Fallen Angel, walked up to Issei and stroked his cheek in a somewhat intimate gesture. To the side Akeno giggled, though the tone of it sounded a bit off and Koneko visibly bristled before the duo disappeared to Rikudo Sennin knows where.

"I hope they did not hurt you, Issei-kun…You are a new devil and I should have taken more precautions in protecting you no matter how much you are uncomfortable with your reincarnation…"

Issei smiled, the arm that Kiba wasn't using to support him coming up to grasp the crimson haired girl's hand.

"It's fine, Rias. I'm a manly man; I can take care of myself. And this was ultimately a good experience…"

 _Because I finally found direction here…as Sakumo said I should embrace this life as a new chance, however I shouldn't betray who I was…I will live out my old dream…there may be no prophecy, no child of destiny in this universe but I will make it my pledge to make peace possible or my title as a Super Pervert is forfeit._

Issei was brought out of his inner musing when Akeno and Koneko reappeared with Raynare and Freed in their hands.

"Ara, ara Buchou, what do you want to do to this naughty couple."

Rias looked away from Issei, her eyes now narrowed at the murderous duo.

"I believe we all know what will happen here."

Freed merely smiled a maniacal smile, not in the least bit worried about his inevitable doom, however Raynare's eyes widened in horror as she struggled against Issei's Fuinjutsu.

With great effort Raynare circulated her light energy, an illusion popping up around her.

"Ise-kun please save me!" Suddenly she appeared as thep young and innocent Yuuma, not the twisted and murderous Fallen.

Issei could only snort at the Fallen Angel's last ditch attempt at manipulation. "The Devil is trying to kill me! I love you! I love you so much! That's why we should defeat the Devil together!"

The brown haired pervert merely shook his head, disappointed. Despite everything he was hoping that against all odds Raynare (because Issei knew that Freed would never repent) would show remorse for her actions.

"If I had seen a slither, a hint of regret, I would have spared you. But here you are trying to manipulate me again, trying to get your own way, trying to find a way where you can live on to affect the world with your hatred. Whilst I wish for peace I understand that there are people here who do not share my wish, who serve to create war..." he gave her a stony look, an emotionless mask taking over his face," I am not above eliminating these people…"

 _Because I am no Uzumaki Naruto…I lack the ability to talk my views, my belief, into others…I will do things my own way…_

"You have proven right here, right now, that you are one of those people, Raynare. For what it's worth I hope you will find peace in your next life…Both you and Freed."

Rias, understanding the message, promptly obliterated the duo, Raynare crying (not in regret of her actions but at the fact she was going to die) and Freed laughing throughout.

Turning around she looked at Issei, who had pushed Kiba away, stating that he was tired and wanted to go home, and was now beginning to tree jump away.

Looking at him from a distance, Issei was slowly consumed by the moonlight streaming through the spaces in the forest canopy, giving the boy a somewhat beautiful yet solemn vibe.

 _Issei-kun…you have, once again, shown that I know nothing about you…but this time I know you want to bring peace to this world…that is a dream that I can admire, that I too can make my own, that I will do everything in my power to bring into fruition._

* * *

In another area of the forest two Fallen Angels were flying away, scared out their mind as they witnessed their barrier being breached, their superiors being executed.

"Kalawarmer! Dohnaseek, the stray exorcist and Raynare Onee-sama are all dead! What do we do now?"

"Fuck, Millet!" The woman shook her head, a snarl on her beautiful face, "We will complete what they Gremory Peerage has proved too strong for us at this time."

"And?"

"We'll lay low for now…once the Gremory Peerage is out of town we will, however, attack…"

The eyes of the smaller Fallen Angel suddenly filled with understanding, remembering the other target they had.

"The Sitri Peerage…"

* * *

 **End Note: And that was basically the majority of my 'Asia Arc' (though the last scene hints at more later on).**

 **Though calling it the 'Asia' Arc would be wrong. In canon, the Asia Arc is used more to introduce concepts and a new character. I decided to do it differently and use the Arc to give Issei/Jiraiya direction in why he will do specific things (and follow Rias and her peerage on adventures) down the line.**

 **Now whilst Asia didn't show up in this arc, which may have disappointed some of you, she will definitely show up later.**

 **The reason I delayed her introduction is twofold. (1) I wanted to show that with specific things I've already done with Issei and Saji, that the events of this fic has already slightly changed from that of canon. (2) This is the most important reason. With what I want to do with Asia in this fic, introducing her before Issei has established an actual relationship with Rias and co. would actually hurt the progression of Issei's more intimate relationships with Rias' peerage AND cause Issei's character to stagnate and not develop the way I want.**

 **So, yeah, that's why I delayed Asia's character introduction. Hope that explanation makes sense and you understand why I did it this way.**

 **Secondly, the light barrier thing in the second action scene isn't going to be a weapon that the Fallen Angels will use all the time (unless people really like it). It was just a plot device in this chapter to make the action scene pan out the way I want it to, so if you disliked that part, rest assured it won't happen all the time in this fic.**

 **Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the chapter.**

 **Fav/Follow/Review if you did!**

 **lfonzo out!**


	6. Familiar Familiars

**A/N: Hey everyone! Hope everyone is having/going to have a great Easter break.**

 **I'm back with another chapter of Reborn As Issei! Sorry it took a longer than usual but I was actually working on a Reading/Rewrite Version of TinaKhoaNgyugen's Purpose Of Living which you might have seen being posted on my profile for an hour or so last week. Unfortunately various unforeseen events occurred resulting in it being taken down but it has since been reposted on Tina's profile. The rest of Reading: Purpose of Living will be a collaboration between myself and Tina so if you like reading stories or enjoyed Naruto: Purpose of Living (note that since this is also a rewrite some things may be different), have a read of the new version.**

 **I made this chapter around 6,000 words again, unlike last chapter. About two people in the review section said they like longer chapters and the general reception of the chapter, in terms of 'Favs' stayed around the same (though that might have been me changing to rating of the fic) so I assume people are indifferent to it.**

 **Further long chapters are _really_ hard to write like I said.**

 **Some bad news: I probably can't update at all in April. Uni is catching up on me (3 tests and 2 assignments) and so is work (I have 2 'work' assignments). So the next chapter will likely be in May, unfortunately.**

 **Now, onto some various comments on the chapter. Main thing is Familiars this chapter! Read on to see what I did and see if you like (hopefully you did). If you had any qualms about it, do read the end note before you complain via. a review. Like I said last chapter, I do try and explain why I did certain things there.**

 **Once again, this chapter has been betaed by Uzumaki-sama011!**

* * *

"Don't you think it was irrational of you to allow the deaths of those Fallen Angels, Issei?"

Whilst a week had already passed since the death of the intruding Fallen Angels, what had been jokingly dubbed as the 'Issei Incident', it was only today that Saji learned of the events through Sona Sitri. The blond had, upon learning about what unfolded, quickly sought out Issei to interrogate the brown haired boy about his, in Saji's opinion, unnecessary actions.

Which was why the former shinobi duo now stood in the Kuoh Cemetery, surrounded by the tombstones of the local deceased.

It was an odd place to find his friend, Saji noted, but the blond put that thought in the back of his mind as he pressed on with the more important issue.

"You haven't answered me, Jiraiya," Saji said, swapping over to Issei's shinobi name to emphasize just how serious this discussion was going to be. "You always claimed that you want to break the Cycle of Hatred and yet…you kill those who are helpless, that pose you no harm."

Issei, who had been looking at a particular grave ever since Saji's arrival, suddenly looked up at Saji, his eyes uncharacteristically serious. "Do you know who this is, Sakumo?" the brunet asked, his chin nodding respectfully towards the grave.

The blond raised his eyebrows as he looked at the gravestone in thought, his mind trying to remember if he had known anyone by that name.

 _Akitsuki Yamato_

After a few moments, Saji shook his head. "No…I don't. Was this someone close to you?"

To the blond's surprise Issei shook his head. "I've never even met the man."

"Then why are you here?"

Issei shrugged, his hand coming up to run its way through his hair. "You say that it was unnecessary to end the Fallen Angels and Freed as I did. Even I questioned myself after I cooled down. However, now, I would disagree, I would say my actions were necessary… _this_ man, who was killed by those Fallen Angels as he was trying to seek to make a binding contract with a devil from Rias' Peerage would disagree with you."

Saji raised his eyebrow, once more. "So…you killed him in vengeance of this man… a man you don't even now…that's surprisingly hypocritical of you, Jiraiya."

Issei scoffed, his hand coming up to hold his heart in mock hurt. "Is that how you think of me, Sakumo? A man so heartless to kill a hot woman like Raynare-hime out of spite? A man who would go back on his word and betray his dream?"

"Then explain to me how this man is relevant to the Cycle of Hatred?"

"Because…I found out as Jiraiya, that whilst ending the Cycle of Hatred means that we try and save as many people as we can it doesn't necessarily mean that everyone will live to see the end of it. I learnt that sacrifices along the way are sometimes inevitable, that ending the Cycle of Hatred is a _fragile_ process, one that can be easily pushed back to square one if even one person were to disagree."

 _For wanting something unilaterally will never result in that 'something' coming true…isn't that right Orochimaru?_

"I had an apprentice, once. Minato's son…he could talk anyone into seeing things his way, could convince anyone that the world could be a better place. I don't think that I - that the world - will see his like again. I certainly lack the ability to do what he did. It is why I will do things my own way."

"And that means…?"

"This man…this Akitsuki Yamato is a representation of people who are killed by the Cycle of Hatred, out of the want for war. In itself, this man's death, the actions of the Fallen Angels is not something which demands the death of his murderers. However, when his murderers refuse to repent, refuse to cease their crimes, they are simply threatening the peace that this world seeks. That is what I saw that day. Raynare, Dohnaseek and Freed…despite being beaten into submission they refused to _endure_ their hate…they wished to spread their hate, starting and perpetuating many smaller Cycles of Hatred everywhere. Whilst I hate killing, whilst I wish _everyone_ sees the dawn of a peaceful era, the deaths of those types of people are sometimes necessary."

Lifting his head up from the grave to look Saji straight in the eye, Issei continued. "Killing is a last resort, but it is a resort I am willing to use, regardless."

Saji shook his head in understanding, though not necessarily in agreement. "Beware then, Issei…for if you may find that one day you are your own greatest enemy…"

Issei smiled, his hand coming up to rest on Saji's shoulder. "That's why you are here, isn't it, Sakumo?"

* * *

After the devil duo had paid their respects to Akitsuki Yamato, Issei managed to drag his friend to what the brunet described as 'the best place in Kuoh!".

In retrospect, Saji thought, it wasn't surprising that he found himself in the middle of Kuoh's Red Light District.

What was surprising was that upon reaching the haven of human debauchery, little Toujou Koneko-chan was waiting patiently, licking a lolly.

Issei had promptly handed the girl about four kilograms of sugarnated treats, petting the neko girl on the head.

The white haired girl sighed at the Super Pervert's touch.

Saji rose an eyebrow before asking Issei what was going on.

Issei had merely smiled mysteriously before dragging Koneko and Saji towards one of the classier establishments on the street.

However, both Koneko and Saji (the white haired girl momentarily looking past the fact Saji was an 'inu') exchanged a pair of flat looks at each other upon seeing the name of the enterprise.

"Sex Cauldron…really, Issei?" Saji asked exasperatedly.

"…I thought we were doing something else, Issei-senpai…you really are the worst," Koneko added while shamelessly eating her rightfully acquired candy.

Issei merely smiled sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head. "It's the best place around. Come on, you won't regret it."

But regret it they did.

For the place was filled with more fake silicon breasts, scandalizing dresses and metal 'dancing' poles then either of them had ever - and will ever unless Issei had something to do with it - see.

Issei promptly left them with a big wad of cash before wandering off to see the owner.

After an hour of refusing constant offers of 'do you want a lap-dance, big boy' and marvelling at just _how much_ candy a little girl like Koneko could eat in such a small period of time (the girl was nearly done with what Issei had given her earlier), Saji finally spotted Issei again, a beautiful woman hanging off his arm, the duo gossiping.

Impressed and smiling slightly, the blond murmured under his breath. "So that's why you're here, Issei…"

"…for big breasted women?" Koneko said as she looked down at her comparatively small chest, a dark depressing cloud beginning to form over her head.

Surprised at Koneko interacting with him, Saji changed his attention from Issei to Koneko, giving her a silent questioning stare. The white haired girl continued to look down at her chest, licking a lolly (her last one, Saji noted) before muttering, "…there's nobody else to talk to."

Saji snorted at the response as he leaned back on his chair, smiling slightly. "No, he doesn't come here for that, though I can certainly understand why you would think that…" The blond trailed off, his mind wandering.

 _Maybe that's why Jiraiya always hung out at brothels and strip joints back in the Elemental Nations…but it really did make him look seedy…_

Shaking his head, Saji continued, "But no. He's here to catch up on the gossip in town…and it seems like there's a reason he asked for you to be here."

Koneko gave Saji an odd look in response. "…I was not aware that Issei was someone who liked gossip…and why am I here…"

"Gossip is information. Information is power. It is that simple; Issei is gaining power, learning more about the Supernatural world as we speak," Saji suddenly nodded his head forward, seeing Issei and the woman approaching. "As for why you are here…I think you'll know in a bit."

"Hey, guys! I'd like you to meet the very sexy, very smart and very gossipy Yurei…" Issei's attention suddenly became focused on Koneko.

"…the Bakeneko."

Koneko's eye widened, the lolly in her hand dropping to the ground immediately. The woman – Yurei - smiled, her hands pawing at her face. "Nice to meet you all, nya~! Issei-kun says that you are friends and any friends of his and friends of mine." She said with a giggle, "So feel free to have fun~! It's on the house~!"

Koneko suddenly reached out, grabbing Yurei's kimono. "…I thought all the cat youkai died…"

Yurei smiled saucily, her kimono slipping off her shoulder slightly. "Nya~! Why if it isn't the sister of Kuroka the Stray Cat~!"

Koneko's grip on Yurei's kimono tightened. "…Don't talk about my sister…"

Yurei merely placed her hands over Koneko's, her smile turning from a saucy to a genuine one. "Cat youkai are more resilient then you think Koneko-chan. Whether Bakeneko or Nekosho, Nekomatas will never die out; no matter what happens Nekomata will always be in this world."

Koneko, shocked at the club owner's words, let go of the woman's apparel. Yurei nodded towards Saji before turning to give Issei a sharp look which practically screamed 'You didn't tell me about this'. "I believe I will leave you to it, then. Saji Genshirou, Issei-kun, Koneko-chan."

Saji merely nodded a polite goodbye whilst Issei grinned, offering a thumbs up.

Koneko, however, was still sitting stoically deep in thought.

Saji nodded to Issei, jerking his head towards Koneko and then the exit, indicating that he was going to be waiting outside the exit, waiting to have a chat with Issei after the super pervert had his heart-to-heart with the white haired catgirl. Issei nodded back in thanks, his hand coming up slightly to indicate that he would talk with the blond later.

"…How did you find out…about the Nekomata and my…onee-sama?"

Issei shrugged, his hand petting the white haired girl's head to calm her. "After we talked a week ago, I decided to investigate…" The brown haired Devil swept his hand around the building. "And I happened to uh…let's say stumble across this place where I met Yurei who filled me in with the details."

Koneko slightly drew back from Issei's soft touches though stopped short of getting out of his reach. "…Then you know…that my onee-sama…that _I_ could turn out like onee-sama…that I am _dangerous._ "

Issei merely smiled drawing the girl closer into a semi-hug as his other hand continued petting her head. "You don't look like you're dangerous to me, Koneko-chan. You just look like a big, cute kitten."

The hazel eyed girl leaned back slightly some more to stare into Issei's eyes. "But…Senjutsu is what…"

Rias' Pawn merely smiled as he bent down, his face ending up mere inches away from Koneko's. "Why would I worry about that, Koneko-chan. I'm not afraid of you or Senjutsu. And you shouldn't either. Whilst you aren't the last remaining Nekomata, you are one of the last Nekosho left. You should learn to embrace that, to know that the spirit of your parents, of what your sister used to be - the sister you _loved_ , who took care of you - lives on through you." He poked her in the middle of her chest to emphasize, "Do you truly want all of that to end?"

Koneko's eyes moved to the side slightly, avoiding eye contact with Issei. "…No…but Onee-sama…"

Issei merely smiled in response. "Don't worry about your sister, Koneko-chan. Just live the way you want, without fear. Let others help you, whether that be through allowing them to share your pain or whatever. Build yourself, with the help of others, so that one day you can face your sister, your demons, and look her in the eye, tell her what _you_ want - whether that be to go with your sister or stay here with Rias-hime. Don't let your hatred, your fear of your sister control your life; control how you react in your inevitable meeting with her." He nodded, pulling back to fold his arms and give her a serious stare, "And if you ever doubt yourself, ever feel like you are about to fall down, that your contempt begins to surface, ever feel afraid…know that I will be standing by your side supporting you all the way."

 _This is what Naruto would have done…this is what Tsunade would have wanted…this is what Sakumo talked about…for me to help the people around me build themselves into better people, into people who could either endure the pain they are suffering or would be willing to face their demons in a way that needn't incite violence…for me to help the ones around me to become better people…_

Koneko looked up at Issei, her hazel eyes shining bright as her cheeks gained a red, nearly imperceptible, tint to them (Issei being highly perceptive, however noticed everything about the cute girl's face). "…I thought you were the worst, Issei-senpai…but I was wrong…you really are the best…"

Issei smiled turned perverted, his tone reverting to its continued lightness as he pushed Koneko slightly, towards the direction Yurei had gone. "Now, Koneko-chan, you should go have a _chat_ with Yurei-chan…boy would that be something to behold!"

Koneko looked back towards Issei, about to scold the Super Pervert for suddenly changing to such a lecherous tone after she ordained to compliment him.

However, the Rook stopped as she saw the genuine glint in the boy's - no, Koneko realised, Issei was anything but a boy - man's eyes.

Issei's brownish-gold eyes told her what he _truly_ meant.

 _Take this as your first step of allowing other people to endure your pain with you…_

Koneko felt her chest swell up, her heart beating fast, her diagraph tightening in a weird, foreign way that she had never felt before as the white haired girl continued to stare into Issei's deep, soulful eyes. Tearing her head away, so that she could stop looking at those eyes which sparked such a weird feeling within her, Koneko walked towards Yurei, intent of taking a new step in a world where her fears were not her own, where she could _truly_ share her feelings with someone else.

Issei smiled, hoping that what he had done had helped Koneko overcome her own issues.

Exiting the fine establishment and letting Koneko have some time to reflect on what he had just said, Issei sighed as he saw Saji, the blond amidst a large crowd of (horny) men who were all obviously waiting for the bouncer to let them in.

Glancing at his watch, Issei realized that it was about 4pm; happy hour. It certainly explained the people. Looking back up, the brown haired boy was unsurprised that Saji had managed to appear next to him despite the crowd.

The blond suddenly curled his fingers into some complex signals, ones which were not standard hand seals.

 _So what was this about?_

Issei nodded slightly, understanding why his friend was now talking to him in ANBU hand signs as he looked at the crowd around them. Whilst he doubted they would talk about any sensitive information, it was always best to be wary of your surroundings, especially when there was such a large amount of people in your immediate vicinity.

 _Whatever do you mean, Sakumo?_

 _Stop playing dumb with me, Jiraiya. You know exactly what I mean._

Issei rolled his eyes in response, his hands moving through the ANBU sign language.

 _Just bonding with my cute little friends, Sakumo!_

 _But what about this Yurei? How did you meet? And why are you doing this for Koneko - for all of Rias' Peerage?_

Issei raised an eyebrow, though he answered the question anyway.

 _Is there any other reason? Yurei knows a lot – perks of being the owner of a den of debauchery - so I learn a lot a lot from her. And, Koneko-chan… I can never allow a fair maiden's heart to be in peril! It is one of the tenants of Super Perversion! To never allow a girl, especially someone cute like Koneko or someone insanely hot like Rias and Akeno, to wallow! And, hey, since Kiba has sort of decided to be my perverted disciple I might help him too!_

 _Ah…so you've decided to bond with them…_

 _Don't think you know everything, Sakumo! I'm doing this for my own manly reasons! Not because I've grown soft and I've come to like Rias and her Peerage!_

 _Sure, Issei._

 _I swear this is the Super Pervert way!_

"…what are you doing…?"

Swinging their heads around, Saji and Issei were surprised to see that Koneko was now standing beside them, her arms crossed as her face was stuck in its typical unemotional way.

It seemed like the duo of Pawns were a bit too engrossed in their conversation so the white haired loli girl had seen the various motions that Issei and Saji's hands were making.

This usually wouldn't be much of a problem, considering the sign language Issei and Saji were using was known only to the two. That and they weren't really talking about anything too sensitive, anything that Issei wouldn't have voiced out loud in a room full of strangers.

The problem, however was the fact that Issei's current hand sign incorporated repeatedly inserting a finger of his right hand into an 'O' shape created by his other hand.

To anyone not taught in Konoha sign language, it would be the universal vulgar way of visually referencing sex rather than the (admittedly self-made) sign representing 'Super Pervert'.

Silently Issei cursed both the creator of ANBU sign language ( _Damn you, Senju Tobirama, you smug bastard!_ ) and himself for creating something like that to mean 'Super Pervert' (he was young when he decided that goddammit…not that he would choose something else when he were older to be honest, Issei reflected).

Koneko's stare remained blank as her hand pointed accusingly at Issei.

Next to him, Issei realised that Saji had disappeared into the crowd, probably not wanting anything to do with this.

"…you really are the worst, Issei-senpai…"

Issei smiled sheepishly, scratching the back of his head as he laughed.

 _I really hope Koneko-chan won't pull a Tsunade-hime on me here…_

The brown haired boy was, however, surprised when she suddenly launched herself at him.

Issei almost lashed out but, feeling Koneko's arms wrap around his waist, her head resting in his stomach, Rias' Pawn was shocked to realize that Koneko was-

"…thank you, Issei-senpai…for everything."

-hugging him.

Smiling, Issei returned the hug loosely, his eyes catching Yurei's sweet smile and soft gaze behind the young nekoshou. The Bakeneko had obviously escorted Koneko out after their chat.

"Think nothing of it, Koneko-chan."

Around twenty metres away, amidst the crowd of seedy testosterone, Saji smiled at the scene.

"Despite your tough words, you're façade of nonchalance, Jiraiya, you really do care for Rias and her Peerage…you really want to bond with them. I'm happy for you, Jiraiya…" he mused, looking at his friend before turning around and walking away, stuffing his hands into his pockets.

 _Now, it's time I take my own advice…_

* * *

Rias' eyebrows twitched, her annoyance almost palpable as an increasingly common – that is irritated - facial expression made its way onto the beauty's face.

For before her right now was a deceptively romantic scene of Koneko, sitting in Issei's lap whilst the brown haired Super Pervert was chatting up Akeno.

Kiba was sitting on the couch beside her, his typical polite smile on his face as he too drank in the intimate scene.

It was a recurring scene, sure, but that knowledge only made Rias' eyebrows twitch more violently, as the recurring deep (and now familiar) feeling of jealousy settled in the pit of her stomach.

Ignoring the feeling for a moment - and _only_ for a moment as more pressing concerns needed to be addressed - Rias coughed into her fist, drawing the attention of the room.

"Issei-kun, after what happened to the rogue Fallen Angels, I have decided that you are strong enough to get your own Familiar."

Issei moved one of his eyes to look at Rias, his other still trained on Akeno's beautiful, bountiful and bouncy (the 3 holy Bs) assets.

He was a Super Pervert; his body had adapted to the art of peeping by allowing his eyes to move independently of each other.

"A Familiar, huh…" Issei's mind quickly flashed to what Yurei had told him about the creatures in one of their gossip meetings.

 _So basically I get a summon…_

"That would be cool, Rias-hime…I hear that Familiars can be quite beautiful. I hope I get one like that!"

Akeno giggled and Kiba smiled, the duo finding humour in how the response was so quintessentially Issei.

On his lap Koneko stopped eating her candy momentarily, muttering under her breath about how Issei was the worst and how he was lecherous. However, despite the negative words, the little white haired girl snuggled even closer to Issei, wishing to bask in his warmth.

Rias, however, rose her eyebrow in an inquisitive manner this time. "You know about Familiars?"

The words 'you shouldn't know anything about the Supernatural which I haven't told you' were left unsaid.

Issei ignored the implied question, deciding to answer the explicit instead. "Yes. They are your comrades, creatures you will rely on… something of a symbiotic relationship."

The crimson haired girl shook her head. "No, they aren't your comrades silly. They are servants who-"

"They _are_ comrades," Issei interrupted, stressing it out as he looked into Rias' aqua eyes.

The Gremory heiress stopped talking, her mind churning with thought. After a few seconds of thinking, of revaluating the theory that 'Familiars were servants' and the reality of the relationship she shared with her Bat Familiar, the crimson haired nodded conceding to Issei's point.

"…I guess they are more comrades than servants…"

Akeno rose a pretty eyebrow, surprised that Rias was so willing to take Issei advice, to consider the brown haired boy's opinions and accept his teachings.

The black haired Queen smiled minutely, happy that her King was beginning to mature into a truly fine leader (not that Akeno thought Rias was a bad leader to start with…it was just that Rias was a little stubborn... and childish).

Akeno's feelings were reflected by both Koneko (though a typical passerby wouldn't be able to tell) and Kiba, whose polite smile turned slightly more genuine.

Issei too felt pride in watching the crimson haired girl beginning to turn into someone he could truly serve.

As the members of Rias' Peerage stared at each other, a sudden knock broke the tranquillity of the Occult Research Clubroom.

The doors opened, regal looking individuals appearing through them.

Issei rose an eyebrow as he instantly recognized the group of people. "Souna Shitori…or rather Sona Sitri…what are you doing here with your Peerage?"

Everyone in the room - bar Saji, who was standing next to Sona - looked at the Super Pervert in shock, not expecting him to know about Sona's status as a Devil.

The Super Pervert took an expression of mock offense, his voice taking a whiny tone. "Hey! I can know stuff too~!"

Rias shook her head, facepalming at the response.

Suddenly the Super Pervert disappeared from his spot on the couch (Koneko was placed safely into Akeno's lap), as he appeared in front of Sona. "Speaking of which, Kaichou, I have a bone to pick with you!"

Sona looked surprised at the boy speed as she backed up a little.

Saji sighed, looking up to the heavens as he guessed what Issei was going to complain about.

"Why did you reject my application to create a Female Bodily Appreciation Club! I demand an explanation or I will take this matter to the highest pervert Tribunal in the land!"

Sona's expression turned from stoic to irritated in a second. "That…ridiculous idea for a club...Did you really think I would allow it. As the School President of Kuoh Academy it is my responsibility to uphold the morals of society within this school and allowing such a club to be formed would go against my duties!"

Issei looked mortally offended at Sona's insinuation that his club would corrupt society rather than freeing society's members from oppression.

Rias, sensing that the conversation was about to veer off topic (she had once heard Akeno and Issei argue about perversion for upward of 6 hours), quickly intervened.

"What are you planning with your Peerage, Sona?"

Saji, who also wanted to get the conversation back onto serious matters, patted Sona's back soothingly.

Issei smiled at the action, though he didn't comment.

The black haired King sighed, her mind swapping back to her original objective. "I was planning on getting Saji-kun and Ruruko familiars."

Rias looked surprised. "I was planning on doing the same thing."

The two Kings in the room stared at each other, trying to figure out a way to deal with this conundrum, knowing that the Familiar Master was only available once a month, before a competitive smile finally made its way onto Rias' face.

"Then how about a game to decide who goes to the Familiar Forest first?"

"A game?" Sona asked, her expression turning to one of slight surprise. "You mean like a Rating Game?"

Rias shook her head at Sona's guess. "We wouldn't get permission to do that…"

Sona nodded, agreeing. "And this wouldn't be a good time for your pieces to be injured or missing…"

The Gremory heiress' face suddenly turned angry for a second before swapping back to its usual expression. The change in emotions was so fast that nobody in the room caught it besides Sona, Akeno, Saji and Issei (the former two only because they had expected the look). .

The blond Pawn of Sitri's Peerage rose an eyebrow in Issei's direction, silently asking him what _that_ was about. Issei merely shock his head, mouthing 'later'.

The brown haired pervert already had a general idea of why the Gremory heiress was so desperate as to stomp to using the method she did to get him to join her Peerage from Yurei.

Shaking her head, Rias smiled her usual smile, as her hand pointed up, making it look like she had some sort of sudden epiphany. "No…how about sports? A team match…dodgeball would be the best!"

Sona shook her head at the suggestion, not particularly liking it. "No…how about chess? With our new members, it will certainly show us their intellectual potential."

Rias narrowed her eyes at Sona's counter suggestion, remembering that Saji had beaten the black haired pure blooded Devil at chess before. It was obvious Sona wanted to rig the game in her favour.

The crimson haired girl was about to reject the chess game as the deciding game, when Issei stepped forward, his head outstretched in a shushing manner.

"I accept!"

Rias sighed, facepalming at her Pawn's impulsiveness. Sona, on the other hand grinned.

 _This is rightful retribution for making my role as Student President so difficult, Hyoudou Issei._

Meanwhile Saji and Issei grinned, looking at each other rather competitively.

* * *

As it ended, the chess match was much closer than either Rias or Sona had anticipated. Rather than a clean sweep by Saji, Issei put up more than a reasonable fight.

Saji stuck with tried and tested strategies, executing them flawlessly and with perfect timing.

Issei, on the other hand, was truly unorthodox and continuously seemed to work himself into a hole before he miraculously created a perfect counter which would tear Saji's formations apart.

Ultimately Issei won with Saji's relative unwillingness to sacrifice his pieces biting him in the ass.

Sona, with a hidden expression of disbelief colouring her eyes, conceded defeat, allowing Rias and her Peerage to go to commission the Familiar Master first. Whilst her plan of putting Issei down a notch was ultimately rued by the intelligence that the brown haired Pawn possessed under his idiotic façade, she had to admit she felt somewhat honoured to witness such an epic chess battle.

She had a lot to learn, Sona realized.

It was due to Issei's victory that he, along with the rest of Rias' Peerage, found themselves in an eerie looking forest, red tinted light easily reaching them through the barren tree tops, following a rather scrawny looking man who called himself Zatuji.

The guy was meant to be the Familiar Master and whilst Issei had always been taught to never underestimate anyone, he had to say he was expecting someone more imposing looking than an Ash Ketchum cosplayer to carry a title like the 'Familiar Master'.

Not that it mattered too much; Issei had quickly gotten along with Zatuji after he revealed he was the honourable writer of the Icha Icha series (Issei could never hate a fellow Super Pervert) and the man seemed to know what he was yammering on about.

The group had been in the forest for a while now, Zatuji introducing them to various creatures, including Undines (Issei vomited slightly in his mouth as he saw them for the first time), a Nine-headed Hydra (a definite no. Issei would rather swear off his perverted ways than have what was essentially a snake summon), some rather erotic slime (Issei nearly died of a nose bleed) and a sprite dragon (Issei wondered whether he could help the Coca Cola company with a trademark lawsuit, especially when the cute looking thing bit him).

For the aforementioned reasons, Issei rejected these creatures as familiars.

Rias' Peerage could only sigh in unison as it seemed inevitable that Issei's discovery of his own familiar would not conclude this session.

"It looks like I'm unable to help you, Issei-sama!" Zatuji cried manly tears at the fact that he couldn't help the writer of the best book series in the world find his familiar.

Issei sighed, patting the guy's back in comfort. "Don't worry about it Zatuji. I'll still send you an advance copy of the next Icha Icha for your help tonight."

Zatuji jumped up, about to hug his idol when Issei's hand came up stopping him, the brown haired boy's ears twitching.

"Do you hear that?" Issei asked, his focus still elsewhere. Zatuji looked confused, shaking his head, his reaction shared by the rest of Rias' Peerage.

Issei ignored them, channelling more chakra into his ears as he tried to listen to the elusive sound.

"…Jiraiya-chan…I…feel you are here…"

The reincarnated Super Pervert froze for all the length of a second.

Suddenly and without warning Issei bounded off, his speed easily outstripping that of Kiba as he seemed to almost teleport, a scant few leaves falling behind where he stood moments before.

"Issei-kun!"

The brown haired Pawn ignored Rias' cry of surprise, as his heart swelled with nostalgia. He never thought it was possible, never even pegged his hopes for _this_.

But if his hearing was right, someone had just called him 'Jiraiya-chan'.

And only two people had _ever_ called him that.

Reaching a deceptively empty clearing within the forest, Issei stopped, his head turning around to further pinpoint where the calling voice came from.

A voice from below him, however, stopped him in his tracks.

"He doesn't look like Jiraiya-chan but he sure does feel like him. Except for that dragony feeling you have, isn't that right Ma?"

"I was sure that it was Jiraiya-chan, Pa, but this person looks nothing like him!"

Looking down Issei smiled, his heart clinching.

He was only slightly surprised to see two rather…ordinary toads, standing on all fours, rather than what he had expected.

"Ma…Pa?"

The two toads looked up, surprised to hear the familiar stranger speak.

"Who are you, young one?" the male voiced asked.

Issei laughed, grabbing hold of the two toads with his hands while being rather careful to not squeeze them.

"It's Jiraiya…but I've been reincarnated into an even more youthful body so that I may carry on the great Super Pervert way!"

The two toads croaked in surprise, the female now speaking. "You really are Jiraiya-chan…?"

Issei nodded, placing the two Great Toad Sages on his shoulders. "Yep! It's great to see you two old farts again!"

The female toad punched Issei angrily whilst the male toad laughed out loud. "Jiraiya-chan! I thought I'd never speak to you after you died!"

"And me too."

 **"** **I hope you haven't forgotten about me, Issei, with your old summons appearing again, out of nowhere."** A loud voice suddenly boomed from Issei's arm.

"Of course not, Ddraig! I wouldn't forget your old dragon ass anytime soon."

 **"** **Hm. I'll believe that when I see it."**

Smiling at the Red Dragon Emperor, who had gone back to sleep, sulking slightly, Issei's attention returned back to Ma and Pa, his mind full of questions.

As the trio tried were reunited, chatting about various random topics, wondering how they had ended _here_ (it seemed that neither Shima-sama nor Fukasaku-sama knew how they had been reincarnated either) and rejecting offers for dinner, time seemed to pass in an instant.

The trees around them suddenly rustled, causing the Toad Clan affiliated trio to become on guard (even after death and rebirth, Shima, Fukasaku and Jiraiya would always identify themselves as members of the Toad Clan).

A flock of beautiful crimson appeared from the undergrowth, followed by a head of black, white, blond and dark maroon.

"Don't run off like that Issei-kun!" Rias exclaimed, her concern, which was shared by the others, palpable.

Issei grinned, shrugging off Rias' concern, picking up Fukasaku (Shima would have yelled at him if Issei were to hold her in such an undignified manner), showing him to the group.

"Look, Rias-hime, Zatuji! I found my Familiar!"

Rias recoiled in slight disgust along with Koneko.

"Ufufufuf…for some reason toads certainly seem like they suit you, Issei-kun," Akeno said in her sultry voice.

Issei smiled at what he perceived to be a compliment.

"…frogs are disgusting, Issei-senpai." Koneko said, her voice disapproving.

Both Fukasaku and Shima croaked in offense, Issei's jaw dropping at the white haired girl's statement.

"Oi! They aren't frogs! They're toads!"

* * *

 **End Note: How did you like the chapter? To all you people expecting Kalawarmer and Millet, you have to wait may be a chapter or two.**

 **Now, there were a few people who pointed out that Issei was part of the problem when he allowed Freed, Dohnaseek and _especially_ Raynare (I think people wanted her to be part of the harem or something) to be killed in the last chapter. I hope that first part explained why I felt that Issei doing what he did was appropriate; he _isn't_ Naruto, so he doesn't forgive people at the drop of a hat. Further Issei's experiences as a war-hardened shinobi and his relationship with Orochimaru would have shown him that simply wanting something is sometimes not enough; that sometimes hope and desire must be mixed with force. That doesn't make Issei dark but it does make Issei more _realistic_ when it comes to achieving his goals. I hope that the first bit made that clear.**

 **I also hoped everyone enjoyed the Koneko bonding and the sort-of explanation as to how Issei is finding out about various pieces of information. And I realize that Bakenekos are technically different from Nekomata, but the difference is quite blurry. So I figured, for this universe, it would make sense that bakenekos are merely a species of Nekomata like how Nekoshous are a species of Nekomata.**

 **Finally; the Familiars. Most people wanted Senjutsu, Jiraiya to know about what happened back in the Narutoverse and for his summons to be Familiars rather than Naruto summons. And the best way to actually do that, I believe, is to do what I did here and use the already inner built logic of this fic; reincarnate Ma and Pa (who lets Jiraiya use Senjutsu), with their memories intact as familiars.**

 **Further, doing it this way will give familiars are somewhat larger role than in canon; in DxD canon (and most DxD fanfics), familiars are sort of forgotten about very fast. Having Ma and Pa and such a weapon such as Senjutsu linked with the familiars will guarantee that they will get more screen time in this fic.**

 **So I hope that makes sense as to why I did that.**

 **Hope you liked the chapter!**

 **Fav/Follow/Review if you did!**

 **lfonzo out!**


	7. Budding Feelings and Unwanted Promises

**Authors Note: Surprise! I came back with a chapter in April!**

 **I only had one weekend in April which I could write and I didn't expect to finish the chapter in that time as I generally need two weekends to do a chapter (hence the notice in the previous chapter).**

 **But luckily, I got a bout of inspiration and got the whole chapter done! So here it is.**

 **I've also began to properly read the LN (I've been using the anime as reference up until now) and as a result I have a fairly good idea of what's going to happen in the Excalibur Arc (it was a very productive weekend for me).**

 **That and I was very honored to surpass 1,000 Favs! Hopefully the freight train of love for this fic will continue and one day, this fic can reach 2,000 and more Favs!**

 **This chapter marks out the start of the Riser Arc! Hopefully you all enjoy and like always read the end note before you complain about anything.**

 **As always this chapter was betaed by Uzumaki-sama011!**

* * *

As he was lying in bed that night Issei could only smile, his joy adverting any sleep that was trying to reach him.

 _Naruto…Naruto really did it_

Issei didn't think his blond apprentice could make him any more proud, but alas what his two elderly toad masters told him proved him wrong once again.

Because the whiskered knucklehead really _did it_.

 _Nagato redeemed…and..._ _Peace in the Shinobi World…peace through_ understanding _and not through control…not through domination…_

Issei laughed, sitting up as he wiped some of his joyful, manly tears from his eyes. His dream… _everything_ he had dedicated his life to, everything he had wished for had come true…his home had finally reached a stage where the Cycle of Hatred was broken.

The state of euphoria bubbling inside him was unmatched; this feeling of accomplishment, this feeling of achievement, a feeling that the failure known as Jiraiya of the Sannin had never truly felt, was simply unparalleled.

Truly; even great sex was a truly distant second to this feeling, this emotion.

As he finished wiping his eyes, Issei looked down at his hands as he clenched and unclenched them.

 _Now…it's my turn…if Naruto's success has told me anything it's that_ anything _is possible…it's that true peace_ is _possible…it's that peace in this world is possible…_

Issei fell back suddenly, laying his arm over his forehead as he stared at his ceiling, his smile still on his face.

 _And if peace is possible here…I will grab onto it and never let go…That I swear on my ninja way; my nindo. And I don't go back on my word…for a student's nindo is always shared by his shisho…isn't it Naruto?_

Shaking his head slightly, however, Issei began laughing in pure elation again, rather than plotting or planning.

Because whilst, yes, peace for this world was important, Issei felt he could afford one night where he could bask in this feeling of accomplishment.

* * *

Downstairs, the older Hyoudou couple was staring both at their ceiling and at each other.

"Tou-chan…do you think that our son has finally gone crazy? He's just laughing like a maniac upstairs…?"

"I'm…not sure Kaa-chan…and frankly I don't want to find out."

"I told you that we should have had him checked for being such a sex-maniac!"

* * *

Back in Issei's room, the brown haired Super Pervert was doing a little Kabuki dance (Japanese theatre being Issei's only interest which didn't involve poking his nose into other people's business or beautiful women), a tie around his head and several bottles of sake out on his desk as he continued to have a small celebration. Due to his mind being a tad bit tipsy – you could tell from how much flushed his face was - Issei didn't notice the red light which flashed twice in his room nor did he notice the magic Gremory crest materialize on his floor.

The newcomer was stumped momentarily at the sight that greeted her.

"Issei-kun…what are you doing?"

Startled, Issei turned around and was surprised to see Rias standing there, her eyes somewhat red, her school uniform infinitely more dishevelled than its usual impeccable form.

Grinning sheepishly, Issei scratched the back of his head. "N-nothing you need to worry about, Rias!"

The crimson haired heiress merely sighed, shaking her head as she sat on Issei's bed, her whole form slumping.

Raising an eyebrow, Issei took off the tie off his head before going over to his desk to pour two small saucers of sake.

He was not dealing with the discussion that was inevitably going to happen in the not so distant future, sober.

Walking back to his bed, the brown haired pervert sat down, offering one saucer to Rias.

The crimson haired heiress looked like she would refuse, however her hand of denial stuttered halfway through her motion, changing to a grabbing one as she took the saucer and downed it in one gulp.

Issei's eyebrow rose even higher as he sipped his own sake, his eyes still trained on Rias' defeated form. "So, Rias-hime. I think it's prudent for me to ask…how are you?"

"Fine," Rias answered immediately, though one look at Issei told her that her rather flimsy (considering she had showed up unannounced in the middle of the night) answer was not fooling anyone. Clinching her fists together in anger and helpless, Rias answered again.

"Terrible, Issei-kun…I'm doing terribly."

"Quite obviously, Rias-hime…though the real question is, I guess this. Why?"

 _'_ _Why are you so depressed and what are you doing in my room?'_ was left unsaid.

Rias sighed as she leaned back to stare at the ceiling. "Issei-kun… You said the day after that your…recruitment, that my method of approaching you was not justified despite my desperation…now my question is what would you have done in my position?"

"I told you that day, Rias-hime. I would have explained everything; I would have attained true consent before I did something that life-changing to anyone…"

Rias nodded slightly as her eyes moved towards the open window and the beautiful, yet haunting night sky that lay beyond it. "And what would you do if you were in my position now, Issei-kun? If your desperation had reached its peak…if there was no way out of your situation except one…a method that would surely get me hated by the man that I…" The aqua eyed girl suddenly stopped as she shifted uncomfortably.

She couldn't quite say the last word, because even _she_ didn't know what her feelings towards Issei were…

It was more than friendship, deeper than a crush, more dynamic then simple jealously towards her subjects for holding the attention of the man sitting next to her.

Yet was that _love_?

Rias wasn't sure.

Issei sighed, running his hand through his hair.

It didn't take a spymaster- nor would it take a particularly smart man- to know what Rias was suggesting and _who_ she was suggesting she wanted to do it with.

"Is that truly the only way out, Rias? Sometimes when one is in desperate situations they gain tunnel vision…they fail to rely on others, they internalize their feelings, fail to see the bigger picture…"

 _I've seen many great people fall to that…even Sakumo…_

Rias' hand reached up to wipe her cheeks which were now drenched with sad tears; a stark contrast with the joyous ones that Issei had shed earlier.

"There is no other viable way, Issei-kun…if it weren't for what you said earlier…I would have already seduced you."

Issei smiled as he sipped some more sake, his feelings conflicted; he was glad that his words had had such a profound positive impact on the girl before him and yet he was slightly saddened for whatever situation (he had an inkling of an idea from the patches of information Yurei had told him) that Rias had found herself in.

"I don't think your seduction would have been successful anyway…"

Rias' head snapped around as she looked at Issei, hurt. "Am I truly that unattractive to you…?"

Issei snorted at the busty girl's question as he finished drinking his Sake before placing the saucer down. "Perish the thought, Rias-hime! You are truly a fine woman…one I would be privileged to know in a more intimate setting. But even I know that you are not in the best state of mind at the moment…and if there's one thing that Hyoudou Issei won't do its taking advantage of a lady at her weakest."

Rias blushed at the response before laughing heartily. The chortling sound, however, soon turned to a sobbing one, as the girl grabbed onto Issei in a hug. "I must seem pathetic to you, Issei-kun. The Gremory Heiress, the Great Onee-sama…the girl you call 'hime' essentially whoring herself out…and being rejected."

Issei sighed as he pushed Rias away slightly, not in rejection but rather so that he could stare into Rias' aqua eyes.

"I told you earlier, Rias-hime…I admire _you_ …the dedication that your Peerage shows _you;_ Rias Gremory. Not the Heiress of the Gremory or the Great Onee-sama of Kuoh Academy. But Rias Gremory. All of that stuff…that's just a smokescreen; a way to weed out those who don't appreciate you for you, Rias. That hasn't changed; that will _never_ change. We- the Peerage of Rias Gremory…I as Hyoudou Issei- wouldn't care if you were objectively ugly, if you didn't hold the titles that you do now. We care for you because of the person you are; the stubborn, sometimes spoilt girl, who has a heart of gold. No matter what…I will call you hime, Rias-hime…because it is _who_ you are that is the princess, that is royalty and not _what_ you are."

Issei breathed heavily after finishing that, surprised that he had said what he just said. He hadn't even thought of half the stuff he had just uttered…it just came out in a random, verbal tirade. But now, he had the time to reflect, he could tell that everything he had said was true; that he had always thought that of the girl along those lines.

 _It looks like I really shouldn't have drank as much as I did…the alcohol is making me more chatty than usual…I'm saying needless things…_

Throughout Issei's speech Rias couldn't help but feel her cheeks redden, her chest heavy with _something,_ her heart thumping like a war drum, her stomach flipping at the brunet's comment, her whole body shaking with relief that Issei's view of _her_ (that he somehow still admired _her)_ hadn't changed despite seeing her at her weakest, seeing her at her most vulnerable.

Looking at Issei's deep soulful eyes, Rias grabbed the back of Issei's head as she leaned closer, the alcohol making her much bolder than she was typically.

She originally came here to break her marriage, to make a bold statement with the man in front of her and now…now she planned on doing the same thing but for a completely different reason; a selfish one still, but one that was borne from her own desire and want rather than need and desperation.

Rias started to lean closer, her arms forcing Issei's head closer simultaneously, the distance between their lips shrinking.

However, right before their lips could touch and she could give her first kiss away, a silver light suddenly erupted in the room.

Issei immediately pulled away, his left hand immediately moving to his right wrist ready to summon his kunai.

However, before he could move his chakra, Rias grabbed a hold of his shoulder. "Its fine Issei-kun… there's no danger…"

Issei nodded, his muscles relaxing slightly, though not completely; he had been in enough situations to know that he shouldn't let down his guard completely in a foreign situation.

As soon as the circle finished glowing, a beautiful young woman, possessing a shapely figure (it must be a Supernatural thing, Issei decided before he rescinded his internal comment and observed it must be a Tsunade- because no one had yet to beat her 108cm- and Supernatural thing), lovely, kissable lips and a small nose strode out. Her hair was silky silver, flowing along like the Milky Way flowed along the sky, her aura seeming to pulse around her, freezing anything it touched.

What topped it all off, however, was a very sexy French maid outfit.

Issei turned to Rias, his earlier melancholy and drunken mood quickly giving way to his typically idiot-pervert façade, "Maybe you should wear French maid outfits too, Rias…"

The crimson haired girl gave Issei a flat look as she cursed internally, knowing that the walls Issei built, the walls that she had somehow penetrated slightly earlier had made their way back up.

"I am surprised that you haven't already begun degrading yourself, Rias-sama," The silver haired woman suddenly stated, her voice stopping Rias from pulling on Issei's cheek in annoyance.

Rias looked back at the silver haired woman, her hands once again clinching. "It was the last option…and one that I now regret I didn't resort to earlier."

The busty maid shook her head disapprovingly (Issei suddenly realised that her general demeanour was quite similar to Koneko's, making him wonder whether white/silver haired girls were simply emotionless by definition). "Both Sirzech-sama and your father would have been quite disappointed to hear you gave your purity to such a person of low standing…to this person…even if they knew you were desperate to get out of your marriage."

Rias suddenly stood up angrily, startling both the silver haired woman and Issei. " _This_ person…? This person is far better than who _they –_ whom _you-_ want me to lie down with and fuck!" The crimson haired girl was nearly snarling now, her impulsiveness getting the better of her as she heard someone insult her servant, the person who meant _so much_ to her, even if the person doing the insulting was her beloved sister-in-law.

Issei quickly grabbed onto Rias' arm to calm the red head before he too stood up. "So…a marriage, huh? Let me guess between yourself and…Riser Phenex."

 _Yurei did tell me about some arrangement between the Phenex and the Gremory families and how Rias was somehow involved…I guess this is what that sexy neko meant…_

Rias looked startled that Issei had guessed it in one. However, the brown haired Super Pervert had looked back at the silver haired woman, addressing her. "And you…you, must be Grayfia Lucifuge; the Strongest Queen, the wife of the Crimson Maou, Sirzechs Lucifer."

The maid nodded simply at that, "That is correct."

Issei nodded before he appeared in front of her in an instant, causing the Queen to lean back instinctively.

"I must say, Grayfia-chan, the rumours about your beauty do no justice! Your beauty is surely unmatched; your visage a reflection of the starry night sky, your style a parallel of the…"

"Issei!"

Rias shook her head. Her left hand was, once again, wrapped around her body as she facepalmed with her right.

Because of course; Issei was the only person the crimson haired girl knew- and likely the only person in existence- who would try and flirt so confidently with a stoic, married beauty like Grayfia.

In front of the girl he was about to kiss, moments earlier no less.

Grayfia's eyebrow rose as she looked between Rias and Issei before her eyes focused on Issei in a way that was somehow emotionless and yet told the Super Pervert _exactly_ what she thought of him. "Issei…? So this is the Pawn who took 8 pieces…and has not yet shown his Sacred Gear?"

Rias did not outwardly react but she did flinch on the inside; whilst she had a general idea from some vague comments from Akeno and due to Issei's ability to survive despite fighting Raynare, Freed and Dohanseek simultaneously that the brunet was by no means weak, she also knew that from his current performance that her Pawn was not worth 8 pieces.

After all, she still had no idea what Sacred Gear her Pawn possessed.

Issei merely shrugged; when he was younger, Grayfia's comment would have annoyed him greatly but not now; Issei was no longer so insecure about his own abilities, no longer in constant need of approval.

The brown haired pervert had become accustomed to being underestimated, to being looked down upon. There was just one of the things you get used to when you weren't particularly studious in the Academy (hence the dead last label) and part of a team which consisted of a once-in-a-generation prodigy and a direct descendant of the Shodai Hokage.

And it wasn't like he hadn't awakened his so called Sacred Gear; he just hadn't announced it to anyone.

Internally he could hear Ddraig grumbling.

"Be wary of who you underestimate, Grayfia-chan~! They might come and surprise you! I'm sure someone like you should know that, considering who you married~!"

Grayfia raised an eyebrow as she began to walk towards Rias. "I will take that under advisement, Issei-san. Now, Rias-sama, I believe we need to have a chat. In your room."

Rias turned around both in resignation and annoyance. "Akeno will be there, yes?"

Grayfia's eyes softened slightly. Issei quickly realized that despite her rather blunt and cold demeanour, the silver haired woman was about as happy about the Gremory-Phenex arrangement as Rias was.

That was enough for Issei to not think too rudely about the so-called Strongest Queen.

That and she was extraordinarily beautiful (not hot, Issei noted, because calling such a noble woman like Grayfia 'hot' would have been an insult).

"Yes."

Just before they disappeared into the Gremory Crest, however, Issei called out to Rias, hoping to impart some of how knowledge onto her. "Rias-hime!"

Rias turned around as Grayfiaa waited respectfully for her young master to be ready to part.

Issei smiled as he gave his crimson haired Club President a double thumbs up. "You don't really have to worry about your predicament…as a wise man once told me… Kami," The Devil trio simultaneously ignored the piercing pain that struck them. "… Kami will only give his subjects challenges which they may overcome."

 _I didn't believe you when you said that Sarutobi-sensei…but now that I know that Naruto accomplished something that one would have thought impossible…I can truly believe in these wise words you imparted with me…_

Rias smiled a true smile for the first time that night as she began to sink into the magical circle, the teleportation beginning. "We aren't the subjects of Kami, though, Issei-kun! We are devils!"

Issei merely shrugged, his smile a mysterious one. "It's sometimes best not to take everything literally, Rias-hime."

Rias smiled, her heart feeling much better than it had since _this_ had started to invade the forefront of her mind.

 _Thank you, Issei-kun…for inspiring some remnants of hope in me…_

* * *

Issei didn't sleep at all that night; his emotions jumped from joyous to sympathetic to mildly aroused too quickly in too short of a time span. His mind was now going over Rias' little marriage predicament.

Arranged marriages were by no means a foreign concept to Issei, especially when one considered that shinobi pairings were usually brought about in such a manner. Ninjas generally didn't have the time to pair off considering wars were being fought in the background, training being undertaken in the foreground.

Ultimately, the elders of clans and concerned parents of ninjas had resorted to two answers; arranged marriage and omiai, in order to solve this rather large problem and to abolish the vacuum of sound that was later filled with the soft tapping of little baby feet.

Thankfully, Issei himself had not been part of that facet of Shinobi life.

 _One of the assets of being an orphan_ , _I guess_.

However the brown haired Super Pervert had heard enough about arranged marriages from Tsunade to consider himself well learned about them. Being the last member of such a politically important clan- and being super hot- had made Tsunade subject of many, many written proposals. But ultimately all the candidates had been scared away upon their initial meeting with the Senju princess as the pig-tailed blond had started crushing apples, oranges, bananas, cucumbers, zucchini and other spherical or phallic shaped objects with her bare hands in a _very_ systematic order.

The implied message Tsunade was giving was quite clear (even Issei had to wince and cross his legs when he had heard his busty teammate tell him the story).

"Issei-kun!"

Issei looked up to see that Akeno was looking at him, a slightly concerned expression on her face.

Below him Koneko snuggled up closer as if to somehow make Issei share some of his concern with her.

"Its fine Akeno-hime, Koneko-chan.I think you need to be more concerned for Rias-hime," Issei said calmingly, his chin jerking forward to indicate the Crimson Haired Princess.

The beautiful girl in question was surely troubled, her hands still folded in front of her face as she seemed to be staring at nothing.

Issei sighed slightly as he continued staring at Rias, Grayfia standing next to her, the silver haired woman as regal as ever.

 _Looks like whatever happened after she left made her go back to such a bad mood…_

Suddenly the door of the Occult Research Room opened and Kiba stepped through. The blond haired knight looked somewhat startled to see the Strongest Queen of the Underworld standing amongst the Occult Research club members.

Rias then stood up to address the gathered group, "Good, you're all here…"

"Rias-sama," Grayfia intervened as she looked at her sister in law, "Would you like me to…?"

"No," Rias said her eyes hardening as she took closed them and took a deep breath. "It would be better if I tell everyone…"

Opening her aqua eyes Rias looked at each member of her peerage. Issei didn't flinch as her aqua orbs lingered on him. "There's something I have to tell you all. It's difficult to explain but…"

Before Rias could finish her sentence a magical circle lit up the entire room as it glowed on the floor, indicating someone's teleportation spell.

The symbol that materialized on the ground, however, was not the one of the Gremory Clan (and why would it considering the whole of the Gremory Peerage was already present).

Whilst the pattern was unfamiliar, Issei was no idiot; he quickly deduced what the symbol indicated.

The sigil of a flaming bird in it might have had something with that too.

"Phenex…"

With a clap of sound and flames, a person appeared in the room, sparks flying everywhere while the circle's heat radiation pulsed around the room.

"It sure has been a while since I've been in the Human Realm!" A youngish looking man wearing a burgundy suit who looked to be in his early twenties stepped out of the inferno, his blond hair gelled to perfection, his dark eyes unsympathetic.

Rias' tensing at his presence was just the final indicator to who this man undoubtedly was; Riser Phenex.

"Rias, I'm so happy to see you!" Riser exclaimed, his voice slightly mocking, his smile nearly jeering.

Rias opened her mouth to retort- her shoulders still tense - however, before she was able to do so Issei had appeared in front of Riser (Koneko was once again placed safely into Akeno's lap).

"Man, blondy, you sure have some bad taste in fashion. I mean a burgundy suit…I believe you need some advice from my book IchaIcha: Fashion and my own recommended attire!"

Suddenly Issei pulled the book in question out of his left pocket, whilst a short green shirt kimono and matching pants appeared in his right hand.

Akeno snickered behind her hand (was that mesh armour?) in the background whilst Rias relaxed slightly as Issei's antics calmed her.

Riser raised an eyebrow at the brown haired male before the blond haired man scoffed. "Who are you and why are you addressing me?"

Smiling as Kabuki music started playing in the background (off to the side Akeno could be seen clapping together a pair of hyōshigi), Issei started bouncing up and down, his shoes being replaced by wooden geta. Slapping his hands together, the brown haired pervert was suddenly engulfed in a pillar of smoke.

"That is a good question, gaki! I am the conqueror of women everywhere, the being who rules overall things male; the Great Super Pervert, Hyoudou Issei-sama!"The brown haired boy exclaimed, his silhouette through the smoke giving his audience a vague impression of what kind of routine he had just gotten through.

Suddenly, two croaky, elderly voices could be heard originating from the smoke.

"Ma, where is my dinner?"

"What do you mean where's your dinner? I cook all day and you complain about your lack of _dinner_. How dare you, Pa!"

"Oh shut up, Ma! I mean where did it go, not why didn't you make any!"

"Oh that is it, Pa! To be told to shut up in my own house! The nerve!"

"But this isn't our house, Ma…it's some sort of stupid looking room…"

"That doesn't make any sense, Pa…unless…"

"JIRAIYA-CHAN!"

The smoke took that as a cue to dissipate and revealed an odd scene to everyone present in the Club Room. Rather than the Super Pervert posing, he was currently wailing as his two small toad familiars seemed to be beating him up.

"You were meant to pose with me! Argh! Not the face! No…Not below the belt either! I miss Gama~!"

Rias snickered at the scene before the sound transformed to full blown laughter; a reaction shared by the rest of her Peerage bar Koneko (who was actually snickering silently into her sweetened popcorn).

It was then when the crimson haired girl realized why her Pawn had acted like an idiot upon Riser's arrival (besides the fact that Issei frequently acted the part of an idiot).

 _He…he noticed that I was uncomfortable…so he did something to make me laugh…_

 _…_ _though I do wonder why his Familiars call him 'Jiraiya' instead of 'Issei'…_

Grayfia merely looked up towards the heavens whilst Riser snorted, shaking his head.

"So this is the fruit of your desperation, Rias? To take any old bum off the street, reincarnate them and hope for the best?" Riser laughed as he shook his head. Running his hands through his hair, the blond continued. "If this is what you offer in resistance, you may as well surrender now, Rias. Why delay the inevitable? Our marriage is _important_ for both our households and Devils in general. Why tarnish your name, your families' name, your brother's title for something trivial, like this?"

Rias shook her head, her laughter now behind her, as she crossed her arms across her delectable chest. "Trival? I'm not going to let my household lay to waste, Riser…I'm willing to take a husband. Just not _you_."

Riser sighed, looking towards the heavens, as fiery wings suddenly burst from his back. "You know, Rias, I am very much like you. I'm a pure blooded Devil of an old household who doesn't want to let my family name- the Phenex name- get tarnished. I have merely accepted fate as it is; something that you obviously have not done. And you being so beautiful, so…genetically powerful made my acceptance that much easier. In fact I _want_ this marriage to go forward, for reasons beyond what our households anticipate and want, of what the Underworld expects of us. And it is because of that, that I will _drag_ you down to the Underworld if needs be."

Suddenly Riser's hands rose up, as the flames intensified, the heat in the room rising to unprecedented levels as his eyes looked over at the Gremory Peerage. "And I will _kill_ anyone who gets in my way…including your servants."

Kiba and Koneko were starting to sweat, their legs lowering slightly as they prepared for battle. Akeno had startled to curl her sweaty fingers, ready to call upon her Miko battle dress in an instant.

Issei, however, was sitting on the floor, his toad teachers sitting on his shoulders. "Huh…it's getting pretty hot in here, isn't it Ma? Pa?"

The two elderly toads facepalmed simultaneously at their student's comment.

 _Sometimes I'm not even sure if this stupidity is an act or not…_

Grayfia however, raised an eyebrow at the fact that Rias' otherwise useless Pawn seemed to be immune to the effects of Riser's aura. The silver haired Queen, however, ignored it rather bringing her attention onto Riser. "Enough, Riser-sama. You should calm yourself and this needless show of strength."

Riser shrugged as his fiery aura disappeared. "Sure, if it's the Strongest Queen asking, who am I to refuse such a request?"

Akeno, Kiba and Koneko visibly relaxed, whilst Issei still sat on the ground his arms supporting his weight.

"Sirzechs-sama anticipated that this stalemate is what would result. It would thus seem the last resort will be the only resort."

Rias looked at the Strongest Queen in confusion. "A…last resort?"

Grayfia nodded, "A Rating Game…an unofficial one given your age, though."

"They really did think of everything, didn't they? Otou-sama…Onii-sama…When will they stop meddling with my life?"

 _When will they let me be me…?_

"Does that mean you refuse, then?"

Rias snorted at the question. "Of course not. There's no way that I will let this opportunity pass. Riser Phenex I challenge you to a Rating Game to resolve our dispute!"

"Grand, Rias. Simply grand! A game for your destiny…how poetic! I accept! I do, however, have to ask…is this your Peerage?"

Rias nodded slowly, her arms crossing beneath her heavenly bosom. "What of it?"

"Then I guess this Rating Game will be over before it begins…only the Lightening Queen can hope to stand against my Peerage…"

Suddenly the magical circle from whence Riser had arrived, once again, engulfed itself in flames, the silhouette of over a dozen people visible within the inferno.

The flames eventually dissipated, showing fifteen girls standing around Riser. "Well…this is _my_ Peerag-"

The blond, however, was interrupted by Issei appearing before the busty purple haired member of his group.

"My, you sexy, busty woman! Your sense of dress is impeccable! And no bra, too! Whilst you still lose to Akeno-hime, your oppai are still quite beautiful!"

The purple haired woman drew backwards slightly, her expression a mixture of disgust and disgruntlement at Issei's comment.

"Riser-sama…" Suddenly Riser appeared by the woman's side his arm around her.

"Oh…what was your name again? Isset? Isseo? Whatever, Pawn, it doesn't matter. You appreciate my Queen, huh? Well I guess if there's anything positive to say about you; it's that you have great taste." Riser suddenly groped the purple haired woman roughly over her dress. "Unfortunately she's taken."

Issei almost pouted at the revelation, before he suddenly flashed towards another one of Riser's Peerage, about to try his luck on another.

However, the blond tut-tutted disapprovingly. "Sorry, Pawn, but they are all _taken_."

Amongst Riser's Peerage, the small blond dressed in a pink dress, whose blond hair was fashioned into drills, coughed into her hand.

She was promptly ignored by everyone in the room.

Issei drew back frowning at the revelation that this Riser Phenex had what was essentially a harem.

"You have your own harem, huh…you sure do have your way with the ladies…however!"

Suddenly Issei disappeared, reappearing on the other side of the room, Rias, Akeno and Koneko engulfed in his arms.

"I don't lose to you! I have my own harem, too!"

The blond seemed slightly taken aback, especially as his eyes darted between his reluctant fiancée's face and the challenging smile on the lowly reincarnated Devil's face.

 _Huh…So that's why Rias is more worked up against the marriage than usual…_

"Ufufufuf, how bold Issei-kun!" Akeno said as she stroked Issei's cheek suggestively.

Koneko gave one odd look at her position in Issei's arms before she shrugged, snuggling into his warmth as she continued to eat her candy.

Rias meanwhile was blushing up a storm as she fidgeted around in Issei's rather protective grip.

After a few moments, Riser started laughing at the scene, before his finger pointed at the brown haired boy.

"Rias Gremory's worthless Pawn…I'm going to enjoy _crushing_ you."

* * *

"So you're going to be away for a week, huh, Issei?"

Currently Saji and Issei were walking side by side, the latter of the duo holding a stack of notes in his arms.

The two had just visited Yurei in the Red Light District, dropping off little Koneko so that the two nekos could have their weekly heart-to-heart chats. Issei had also gotten a large stack of notes- the ones he was now holding and inspecting- whilst he was there proclaiming that they were 'research material'.

Koneko had given the brown haired boy a near disapproving look, though Saji could instantly tell that this 'research' was not Issei's typical 'research'.

"Yeah, Rias insisted that we go for some training…"

Saji nodded, his hands unconsciously playing around with a kunai. "So an arranged marriage, huh? I heard that Sona got out of hers with a chess match…looks like Rias doesn't have it as easy…"

Issei nodded absentmindedly, as he read the paper on top of the pile.

Out of the corner of his eye, Saji briefly glimpsed the title.

'Abilities of the Phenex'

 _Looks like this Yurei really does know a lot about the Underworld…and looks like you really_ do _care, Jiraiya…_

"So, this Rating Game. What do you think are the odds?"

Issei snorted as he looked up briefly at his blond haired friend. "This Riser character, despite his rather annoying abilities, is more bark than bite. Merely a man looking to inflate his ego; there are plenty of those types of people in the world. He probably has already underestimated me…unlike that Grayfia he doesn't really look underneath the surface of a person's actions. However…he and his Peerage are much stronger than Rias-hime's not to mention that they easily outnumber us."

Saji raised an eyebrow at his brown haired friend's response. "So do you plan on going in for the kill right off the bat?"

"Of course not, Sakumo. Whilst I'll support them I'm going to avoid doing anything substantive during the actual game."

Saji nearly tripped at the unexpected response. "Then what do you plan to do? I doubt that you would let a beautiful young woman like Rias fall into despair."

Issei smiled as he flipped to the next page titled 'Rias Gremory's Peerage- Unofficial statistics'.

"They're going to face challenges above and beyond that of Riser Phenex in the future…both because of _who_ they are, who Rias is and who I am. There will come a time when my strength alone will not be enough…even with the Two Toad Sages and Ddraig by my side…so…"

Saji nodded, understanding what Issei was saying. "So you want to give them the tools to defend themselves, to grow. And this battle with Riser Phenex is the perfect opportunity."

 _A fine suggestion, Issei…maybe I should do something like that with Sona and the others…for I, too, have a feeling that Sona's and Rias' Peerages will be facing many challenges in the future…and there will be a time when those challenges go beyond anything that either Issei or I have faced…for this time we are not fighting our fellow man but divine- godly- beings…_

The brown haired boy nodded strongly, before looking down the page in front of him to where his name was labelled.

Next to it was a stark grade of F.

"And what if they aren't strong enough here? You only have a week; it's more than likely that they won't be strong enough to defeat Riser."

Issei smiled as he began flipping through the pages once more.

"It's as they say, Sakumo…a good story always has its hero showing up at the last minute."

* * *

 **End Note: I hope everyone liked the chapter.**

 **Now, as always a couple of things. Firstly I feel its prudent to point out here that Rias has been influenced a bit by Issei's actions up until this point which is why she will naturally react differently to situations.**

 **Secondly, one must note that Rias is more desperate in this fic than in canon; to her knowledge Issei hasn't activated his Sacred Gear and, unlike in canon, she also lacks Asia in her Peerage. Also I'm not bashing on Grayfia or anything here; her opinion of Issei in this fic is just different from canon due to Issei's apparent lack of noticeable skills.**

 **Thirdly; Issei's reaction to Riser. I know a lot of other fics makes the MC show their badassery to Riser and the world upon their initial meeting and in my first rendition of this chapter I did just that. But frankly, if one thinks about it, Issei/Jiraiya wouldn't do that; doing so is an action which serves no purpose at all except to show Riser that he isn't weak which makes Issei lose an advantage as Riser gains parity in terms of information on the opposition.**

 **So I approached it in a way that I thought Issei would; to basically make Riser underestimate him and to also calm and reassure Rias in Issei's own unique way.**

 **So I hope that make sense and I hoped you enjoyed the chapter and can't wait for more (in May and I mean it this time, unfortunately).**

 **And by 'last minute' I don't mean that Issei will lose on purpose if that's what you are thinking**

 **Looking forward to hearing about your opinions on the chapter and having you support me via. ticking those fav/follow boxes! (That means to fav/follow/review).**

 **lfonzo out!**


	8. Facing Their Inner Demons

**Authors Note: I'm back. Two of my three exams (my economics exams) went well whilst hopefully I didn't totally flunk my other one (my law one) :P**

 **Anyway, this chapter is the training of Rias' Peerage and I had always intended to take a different angle in this to what everyone in this section seems to have done (and to a certain extent what canon DxD did with the whole training thing).**

 **Which is basically have Naruto either (1) do the bell test or (2) have him 'recreate' everyone's fighting styles explicitly or (3) Both of the aforementioned.**

 **Rather, what I've decided to do here is linked with how the Naruto Manga and Anime portrayed Jiraiya's relationship with the Ame Orphans.**

 **Which I have interpreted to be this; Jiraiya's style of 'teaching' isn't really explicitly passing down all his skills and techniques.**

 **Rather Jiraiya emphasizes guiding people to different objectives rather than outright telling them 'you are doing this wrong/right' (sort of like how he made Naruto** _ **think**_ **about how the Rasengan is made rather than outright telling him and this explains why his students all had** _ **hugely**_ **different fighting styles), by passing down his beliefs via. philosophical questions to his students (like his chats with Nagato and Naruto about peace) and by making the people see their personal problems from different perspectives.**

 **I believe that this style of teaching (which a lot of writers argue in their fictions to be some sort of negligence) to actually show exactly how good Jiraiya is at teaching; he makes people think and makes them grow not just as warriors but as people as well.**

 **That is just what I think and thus what I hoped to reflect in the chapter. With that in mind, this chapter shows a deeper aspect of Issei/Jiraiya and thus shares a similar to the tone in Chapter 3 rather than the rather 'goofy' moments that has been predominant in most other chapters.**

 **Beta'd by Uzumaki-sama011, who worked through his busy timetable to look through everything so big thanks man! Also looked at by Detinc, who gave me valuable feedback as a reader!** **.**

* * *

"I hope you don't have any weird habits, Kiba…because if you do and if we are going to share a room, there's going to be a bit of a problem."

The blond Knight smiled politely at Issei's statement as he took off his shirt in order to change into a tracksuit, "Of course not, Hyoudou-kun."

Issei nodded sceptically as he reached into his luggage – which mainly consisted of large stacks of paper and a collection of rather risqué reading material – to get an identical tracksuit.

The male duo changed silently, before Issei suddenly spoke again.

"Kiba…I've always wanted to hear from you…do you think that we can beat Riser and his Peerage?"

The blond stopped his actions momentarily, his back to Issei, as he answered the question seriously. "To be perfectly honest…I don't think any of us believe that we can beat Riser at our current strength…"

Turning around, Kiba continued, a resolute expression on his face. "However Buchou has saved each of us from our demons, lent us a hand when we were contemplating the end, gave us a family when everyone had betrayed us…and it is because of that, that this time we, as Rias Gremory's servants, as her _friends_ will return the favour. We will be the ones who save Rias-buchou this time."

Issei nodded with a minute smile on his face seeing the blond's determination. "Good answer, Kiba…"

 _Though, it seems like you may not be fully correct on all accounts…because all of you still hold your demons close…hopefully I can help you - all of you - create the foundations to face them head on during this week…_

The Knight smiled his typical smile. "I believe that you would get the same answer if you were to ask Akeno-senpai or Koneko."

"Of that, I would concur. Now, Kiba, since I know of your resolve, I must ask if you would kindly spar with me?"

Kiba nodded, two bokken appearing in his hand.

"I was about to ask you the same question, Hyoudou-kun."

* * *

"First lesson, Issei-kun…" Kiba said, his voice suddenly exuding confidence.

Issei smiled with a bokken in hand as he stood his ground in the otherwise empty clearing.

The girls of the Gremory Peerage had initially intended on watching the training session, however Issei had convinced them otherwise using his sweet words (Rias folded like wet paper when Issei started batting his manly eyelashes at her) and various promises of petting ( _Jokes on you! I would have done that anyway, Koneko-chan!)_ and research sessions ( _And you too, Akeno-hime! I would have researched you anyway!_ ).

After a few moments, when the blond realised that his brunet sparring partner was not going to act impulsively, Kiba burst forward at impressive speeds, but nowhere near his limit.

Using his Knightly speed was not warranted in these circumstances; he wanted to push Issei to the limits – to let the brunet know what areas he should improve, how to use his speed and agility – not discourage his brunet friend.

It thus surprised him when Issei's face suddenly hardened, his body swayed to the side and the blunt(er) end of the brunet's bokkun practically embedded itself into the blond's abdomen.

Kiba stumbled back, his arm on his stomach, before he brought his wooden sword up to block, barely recovering as Issei took advantage of his momentary loss of concentration.

Wincing, Kiba took a few huge strides backwards, "You're good, Hyoudou-kun." Eyeing the brunet, who was now adjusting his grip on the bokken, Kiba continued. "But you still have much to learn from me."

Reaching down and activating a small proponent of his supernatural speed Kiba burst forward, dust spraying from behind him, his sword to the ready.

The blond upped his assault but each of his strikes was expertly blocked, each of his swipes acrobatically avoided and each mistake – no matter how small, how seemingly insignificant – he committed resulted in admonishment in the form of a gentle tap of the bokken at exactly _how_ the mistake could have been exploited.

Every facet of Kiba's technique was being tested, every component of his style deconstructed and assessed for faults.

Initially it was extraordinarily frustrating from Kiba's perspective; the Knight could tell that Issei was as far away from a sword expert as someone could be (the guy wasn't even holding his sword correctly) and that the self-proclaimed Super Pervert was moving at practically a snail's pace in comparison to Kiba's movements (which the swordsman had unconsciously ramped into overdrive after the first couple of minutes of failing to properly challenge the brunet).

And, yet, somehow, he was losing; Issei was somehow not just keeping up, but beating him.

It was nearly a quarter of an hour later, when Kiba amended his statement slightly, for it took him that long for him to realize that Issei was not merely showing off, not beating him because he could.

Rather, Kiba realized, the roles had reversed themselves and that Issei was now the teacher and he the student.

Or, more likely, as Kiba reflected (it was here where he completely stoped thinking as he dodged a sudden flurry of light strikes as if the brunet _knew_ he wasn't completely concentrating on the task at hand) that maybe the roles hadn't reversed at all; that it was just that Kiba hadn't realized that he was the student from the onset.

And it was training unlike anything that Kiba had undergone before; it forced him to concentrate solely on perfecting his entire fighting style, stance, alignment, offence, defence, strength, agility and timing.

It had been a long time since Kiba had been properly challenged, where he hadn't simply ended things quickly with his speed and despite the fact that he wasn't winning, the blond hadn't had fun like this for a long time.

For Issei was not trying to defeat him; he was trying to teach him.

Finally when Kiba tried swiping at his opponent's head, Issei simply ducked, one hand catching his wrist and the other swinging the bokken into the back of Kiba's knee, bringing the blond to the ground before the Super Pervert expertly pinned the Knight under him.

For a moment, Kiba could only hear his thundering heartbeat as he desperately gasped for air. The spar had gone on for nearly an hour – significantly longer than _any_ fight Kiba had been in before – and it was only now that he had realized that for the large majority of the time he had been at his limit in terms of speed.

As a result, it felt like his muscles had liquefied as Kiba struggled to sit up. After a few attempts, the Knight simply gave up and laid himself on the soft grass as he continued to gasp for air.

He was slightly distracted when Issei appeared above him, a water bottle in hand (Kiba's annoyance came back slightly when Issei appeared to not have even broken a sweat after the fight).

"You…You never mentioned that you were any good at fighting, Issei-kun."

The Super Pervert grinned, somewhat pleased at the change in how Kiba called him, as he too lay down on the grass. "You never asked, Kiba…"

"I guess I didn't…though it would have been nice to know before I made an idiot out of myself…"

The Super Pervert merely shrugged in a sort of 'nothing to do with me' sort of way before the male duo fell into silence as they watched the last rays of the setting sun disappear.

"Why…why is it that despite my speed, I couldn't beat you, Issei-kun?"

"You fail to harness your inner pervert, Kiba!" Issei immediately said, a goofy smile making its way onto his face.

A flat stare was his response.

It seemed like Kiba was too tired to even hide behind his handsome, boyish smile.

 _No homo…_

"I am serious, Issei-kun."

"I was too…" the Super Pervert muttered under his breath, though both the males knew he was merely saying that. Issei sighed, rethinking the question that he was asked.

 _Because I am more experienced than you_ ; that would have been the most accurate answer however Issei knew that Kiba didn't need to know that, nor would it help the blond. And thus The Super Pervert closed his eyes for a long contemplative moment, as he sat up, propping his head up in one hand, using his knee as an elbow rest as his mind went to Kiba's profile in the stacks of papers Yurei had presented him and the Knight's surprisingly rash and distracted movements during the fight.

In a weird way Kiba reminded the Pawn of a younger, more innocent Nagato; the shy, young boy who Issei had initially found, who was still very bitter towards the world due to the injustice that was the death of his parents.

"You know what your main problem is, Kiba?" Issei finally asked, as he looked directly at Kiba, before he committed himself to showing the blond a bit of the man he was before he became Hyoudou Issei.

The Toad Sage had faced a similar problem with Nagato (a problem which, it had seemed that Nagato had never let go of- despite Issei's initial belief to the contrary- until his redeeming death) when he was first trying to get the Rinnegan wielder to open up.

The only way that the Super Pervert knew to help was to not just show sympathy but empathy towards what Kiba was going through; had gone through.

"You're too mentally distracted by your past." Kiba's eyes widened at the comment before his face turned dark. Issei continued unperturbed, "Despite how you present yourself, you hold onto your anger like it's some sort of buoy, keeping you afloat. You're so driven by _vengeance_ that it in turn serves to make you weaker."

Kiba suddenly stood up, stumbling slightly, his face turned away from Issei. "I feel we've gone into unwarranted territory, Hyoudou-kun."

Standing up and grabbing onto his shoulder, Issei ignored the blond's change of familiarity in addressing him. He needed to hear this and Issei could be quite stubborn about monologuing when the time called for it (a trait he guessed was passed down to all his students if Ma and Pa were to be believed). "I thought you wanted to be strong for yourself…for Rias. The way you are now, Kiba…that won't happen until you let go of what happened to you. The Holy Swords…"

Suddenly Kiba turned around, a demonic sword appearing in his hand as he swung it down at Issei, missing him by a hair.

Issei, who had predicted the reaction, stood, not moving an inch as he continued, "See Kiba. You are so easily baited. Even during the spar, I could tell that it was always at the back of your mind. How could you hope to do anything, be anything, save anything if you can't even put your whole mind into the task at hand, Kiba? You may portray yourself to be a calm and cool person but, Kiba, you are certainly more Romeo than you are Hamlet. You, Kiba, need to learn to endure."

Kiba grunted as he looked directly at the Super Pervert, "So what do you expect me to do? To suddenly become strong after I forgive and forget what _they_ did to me? What _they_ did to everyone close to me?"

Issei shook his head, as he too looked at Kiba and for a second the blond _swore_ he saw the brunet's eyes turn hard and merciless, before they reverted to a rather uncharacteristic thoughtfulness.

And through that brief glimpse of what lay beneath the goofy, super perverted and occasionally annoying surface of Hyoudou Issei, Kiba could tell that the Pawn somehow _understood_ what he was going through; that he knew of his pain, his suffering, his feelings towards those bastardly swords.

"No. Enduring and forgiving are two different things, Yuuto. You must not forget what has happened to you; the unjustness of your experience. As a person, as someone who carries the will of others, it is your sworn _duty_ to carry these burdens with you, to hold what happened to you in contempt. Yet you must endure, Yuuto. For only then will the cycle of hatred, will the cycle that created the crimes that occurred against you, end."

Kiba reeled backwards slightly, as if he had been physically struck by Issei's heartfelt words. Gripping his hands as tears of frustration –- tears that he had been holding back for too long – started rolling down his face, he _understood_ that the man before him had not only believed what he said, but had, somehow taken those words and devoted his life to living by them.

"You make it sound so _easy,_ Issei. I-I just can't."

Issei smiled, as he saw the Knight's walls had started to crumble. "It isn't easy, Yuuto. It's one of the hardest things to do. Even now…I am but an amateur at living by my words…" _Not like Naruto…_ "But that doesn't mean that I will give up…and that doesn't mean that I – that you – will have to learn this by yourself. Don't be afraid to rely on others, Yuuto."

Wiping his tears, Kiba sniffed whilst Issei turned away slightly, affording his blond friend some privacy in his moment of weakness.

"Just think about it what I said, Yuuto. And if you need some inspiration, have a read of these," Issei said, handing two books towards the Knight.

 _He's going to need more than this to get over his feelings, though I hope he's on a path to find a better answer to his hatred._

The blond frowned thoughtfully as he raised an eyebrow. "I don't think reading smut will help me, Issei-kun."

The brunet smiled as he thrust the books into Kiba's chest. "Don't worry, Yuuto. They aren't that type of magnificent literature. And you should be thankful; they aren't just any books. They are the super rare, never before published on Earth books written by the great Hyoudou Issei-sama!" Jogging back, Issei grabbed the forgotten bokken lying on the ground, throwing one to Kiba. "However, before you read those Yuuto, there _are_ more physical areas which you can improve. And you should really be introduced to the way of the Super Pervert, Yuuto-kun!"

Smiling, Kiba looked at the titles of the two books before he carefully placed them into his pocket. He hadn't let go of his vengeance but simultaneously, he somehow felt his mind become marginally less distracted, his metaphorical sword become slightly sharper.

He wondered what he might find – discover – in those books.

 _The Tale of the Utterly Gutsy Shinobi._

 _The Tale of Uzumaki Naruto._

* * *

"What do you mean I can't use both simultaneously!?"

After their spar, the male duo had made their way back to the confines of their room where Kiba had promptly half-fallen asleep, half passed out onto his bed.

Sensing that the Knight was not going to wake up soon, Issei had promptly summoned the Elderly Toad Sages in order to get some of his own training in.

As a result, he was hit with a rather unpleasant revelation; one that Pa was repeating.

"Like I said Jiraiya-chan, as you are now, that Boosting ability of yours and Sennin Modo are simply incompatible."

"But…"

Suddenly Ma appeared on Issei's shoulder and promptly smacked the Super Pervert upside the head. "Oh you know exactly why it won't work, Jiraiya-chan."

Pa nodded, agreeing with his wife. "You know perfectly well that Sennin Modo requires the balancing of Natural Energy with your own chakra."

" **Whenever you Boost you are effectively doubling each of your physical aspects and that includes your so called chakra, partner."** Ddraig interrupted helpfully

Pa nodded at Issei's rather retro looking arm, continuing the explanation. "Exactly. The Boosting ability works to enhance your chakra, increasing your chakra every ten seconds or, as you have recently found out, after an accumulated period of time. If this were to happen when you were in Sennin Modo, your own chakra would simply dominate the Natural Energy within your body making you drop out of Senjutsu."

Issei rubbed his head, annoyed. "Is there a way to circumvent that?"

Pa and Ma looked at each other, as they exchanged an entire conversation through subtle eye movements, before Pa sighed. "There is one way. You're going to have to perfectly master Sennin Modo, Jiraiya-chan; only then will you be able to absorb and balance Natural Energy to a proficient enough degree that your own fluctuating chakra wouldn't cause any problems."

Ma nodded, adding "You'll need to reach a level of proficiency that is nears our level; a level which matches what Naruto-chan reached. Until then, you'll need to train and you'll need to think tactically of which ability you use."

Suddenly Pa, with a somewhat uncharacteristic grin, brought out a rather familiar looking stick. "In fact, I think we should get started this very moment Jiraiya-chan." He spoke in a voice that sounded almost... chipper-ish.

Issei spluttered at the sight of the rather innocent looking stick (he was not falling for that thing's lies, though). "You've been reincarnated, Pa! How the hell did that _thing_ come with you?"

The honoured male toad sage shrugged, not totally knowing why his precious teaching instrument/punishment tool was here, in this world.

Not that he was complaining or anything; he rather quite liked his wooden stick.

The brunet Super Pervert sighed, as he sat cross legged but prior to accepting the energy of the world (and reverting to his rather grotesque looking Sennin Modo) he suddenly asked, "Hey Ma! Pa! What do you guys know about Nekomatas?"

The two toads looked at each other, confused by the rather odd question.

* * *

Early in the next morning, Issei had – via his supersensitive-to-all-things-perverted hearing – heard the water of the female springs gush open.

He had promptly jumped out of bed, ignoring his rather sore body ( _damn you Pa!_ ) and had rushed to the perfect peeping spot.

It wasn't so perfect when he arrived considering the woman's spring was suddenly surrounded completely by a ten foot marble wall ( _seriously? Who uses marble for a spring?_ ).

But that wall which frankly oppressed perverts everywhere (in Issei's honest and expert-pervert's opinion), was no match for the mighty drill that the brunet had brought just in case things like this occurred.

It was as the old saying goes; one could not be too prepared as a Super Pervert (ok… _he_ had made the saying and nobody else said it, but the point was still valid).

And boy was he rewarded this time, as his eye looked through the peephole of his own creation and he instantly saw the sensual bosoms of none other than Rias Gremory.

Oh…what he wouldn't give to suck on those oppai!

He followed Rias' oh so feminine lines down to her wide hips, her long legs before the Super Pervert's eyes made their way back up to her quivering…

He was writing all of this in his trusty handbook of course (though he wasn't even looking at the pages as his experienced mind and hand guided him; _compelled_ him).

"Issei-kun…shouldn't you be training…and why do you look like you've been hit with a stick all night?"

Shouting in surprise and jumping away from his peephole and was surprised to see Akeno-hime dressed in sporting gear a few sizes too small for her.

Not that he was complaining or anything; the fact that her puppies seemed to be bursting through her shirt was a sight to behold.

Looking between the peephole (he could hear the sounds of Rias getting out) and Akeno, Issei sighed, knowing full well his allotted peeping time was up…for now.

"You have no idea how accurate your comment is…" Issei muttered under his breath, as he placed his precious research handbook back within his pocket.

Unfortunately- or fortunately- for him, Akeno was able to hear him with her rather sensitive hearing. "Ara, ara. Do you have some _wonderful_ habits which I should know about, Issei-kun?"

Grinning slightly, Issei stood up, placing an arm around Akeno. "I think I have some _wonderful_ habits which everyone needs to know more about. It's why I write; though I don't think I need to tell you that."

He tapped the orange book she had slipped between her sizeable assets to emphasis his point.

The sadistic Queen smiled sweetly at the comment as she brought her hand up to stroke Issei's cheek. "I was meant to teach you how to use magic, Issei-kun…but considering what I saw when you were fighting those Fallen Angels, I don't think you need any help."

Internally, Issei agreed with the girl; the one that needed help was _her_ and not _him_.

(In his head, he could hear Sakumo's voice of reason disagree with him, though he promptly ignored it because, frankly, what did the White Fang know?)

"Akeno-hime…I wanted to ask. What were you doing to get stronger for the fight against Riser?"

Releasing her grip on Issei, Akeno stepped back, rocking back on her heels as she answered the question, a deep flush to her face. "I've been increasing the potency of my attacks. Just thinking about the screams of pain makes me so motivated!"

Issei nodded, amused, as he saw the rather horny look on Akeno's face.

Unfortunately, he was going to have to (like what he had done with Kiba) force the sexy black haired girl into facing some areas of her life which she didn't want to face; issues which were holding her back in both her strength as Rias' Queen and her strength as a _person_ who inevitable would face the ups and downs of life.

A person, who Issei knew, would be on the forefront of a great shift for peace that the Supernatural world would inevitably undergo.

"Not your holy energy, then?"

Suddenly, the blood concentrated in Akeno's face drained from the area, her hands clinching tightly at the hems of her shirt, as her eyes looked first behind Issei (the Queen was relieved to see that Rias had left the hotsprings) then back to him.

"How did…" She supposed it wasn't that odd; despite how Issei presented himself, Akeno knew that her brunet haired friend was much smarter and knowledgeable than anyone she knew (and that included the likes of Sirzechs and Grayfia). And to be perfectly honest, she supposed she did give him quite a few clues by the way she reacted to the appearance of Dohanseek and Raynare.

Issei shrugged, not really answering the question as he waited patiently for Akeno to react properly to his line of questioning. The girl suddenly ripped off her shirt (Issei not reacting at all at her beautiful breasts; the current moment was not one for his typical perversion but one for his more serious and thoughtful side to shine) before turning around so that her back was facing Issei.

Suddenly two wings burst from her back, the one of the left resembling a bat's whilst the right one resembled a large crow's; the black feathers which indicated the blood of a Fallen Angel.

"I am _disgusting_." Issei had to admit, despite knowing that Akeno had some problems with her heritage, he had never expected the girl to have such a low self appreciation.

Well, he supposed one of the reasons he was here, now, pushing aside his own problems and helping Rias and her Peerage with theirs was to make sure that things like this got sorted out.

Because when he told Saji that he would make the Rias Peerage strong, he didn't mean just in terms of fighting; he meant in all aspects of their life.

Because it was only when someone was immovable both in both body and soul that they could be properly described as _strong._

"If you are disgusting, Akeno-hime, I would like to see what a truly beautiful person would look like because, I'm going to have to research the _hell_ out of them."

Akeno snorted, as tears started to pick at the corner of her eyes. "You don't need to say that to pity me, Issei-kun. You might not have any issues with Fallen Angels yourself but they – _we_ – are the main reason of all the discontent amongst the three factions. We are…"

"Why should I – why should _anyone_ – judge you based on traits beyond your control, Akeno-hime?"

The girl looked back at Issei, her eyes filled with a cautious hope. "But…"

Issei held his hand, indicating he wasn't quite finished. "Hating who you are, is unhealthy, Akeno-hime. And despite what you may think, your problems are not your own; when you hurt so do the people who care for you. Rias-hime, Yuuto, Koneko-chan…even me. You, Akeno-hime, shouldn't be afraid of who you are. You are not weak for being something you don't want to be."

The busty Queen wiped some tears which had started to fall; she had always been _afraid_ what the reaction of those closest to her would be when they knew her deepest, darkest secret. Whilst Rias had accepted her fully (it was the reason why she would fight tooth and nail to ensure that her King was free from the chains which Riser represented), it didn't mean that Akeno believed any others would.

That was until now; the black haired Queen always knew that Hyoudou Issei – a man who had unconsciously, unknowingly, made his way up the list of people whose opinion she would never want to disappoint – was different but, the way he had uttered those words of conviction and comfort made Akeno _believe_ him.

That just being herself was something that the brunet truly approved, that he could never be disappointed in her if she stayed true to herself, no matter what she did.

And even if he was wrong, even if others were to look down on her, somehow she felt that Issei's approval, his smile, his words of comfort and truth was worth it.

"Thank you, Issei-kun…for accepting me…"

The Super Pervert smiled, taking off his jacket to cover Akeno's naked body (even though it pained his perverted being). "You don't need to thank me for speaking the truth."

"Thank you…thank you."

Issei sighed as he soothingly patted Akeno's back, calming her. "And when the time comes, when you have to face _him_ …don't be afraid to rely on someone."

 _I will be there, when you face your father, if you need me…_

Akeno wiped her tears as she looked up at Issei, her heart thumping like it never had before.

 _How could I not have those types of feelings for you after this…_

"I won't, Issei-kun."

Grinning, Issei backed up a little as his hand was suddenly surrounded by fire natured chakra.

"Now, I believe we should undergo some training, Akeno-hime~!"

* * *

Deep within a castle in the Underworld, a meeting was currently being held between two people, one sitting lazily in a throne-resembling chair, whilst the other stood dutifully before her master.

"So everything went like predicted then," the red haired man said, his eyes closed, as he processed the information that his wife had just told him.

"Yes."

The man opened an eye, looking at the silver haired woman who spoke with warmth. "Otou-sama may believe that a union between Rias-tan and Riser will result in love like how his own arranged marriage with Kaa-sama ended, but he is too optimistic; too naïve. Rias-tan hates Riser and nothing will change that."

Grayfia nodded at her husband's words, already understanding why her father-in-law had the whole mess that Rias found herself in was a good idea. "Her chances in the Rating Game are…"

Sirzechs nodded, already knowing what his beloved Queen was going to say. "I know. Her odds of winning are near nonexistent. Though her new Pawn…I am curious about him."

"Hyoudou Issei? On the surface he seems to be a disappointment but there is a hidden strength to him…one that I can't pinpoint. Though I very much doubt it will be sufficient to defeat Riser Phenex."

"Perhaps; the Phenex are certainly not a family to look down upon and this Hyoudou Issei is currently an unknown variable at best. Though what you said he told Rias-tan about Kami not giving his subjects challenges that they can't overcome…"

Grayfia sniffed, not at all impressed at the line. "You know perfectly well that's not true; Kami is not so merciful nor does he have any power over us as devils. Especially not now, not after what happened in the war…"

Sirzechs smiled as he tapped his cheek with his finger. "That is true, Grayfia-chan. But sometimes it's better to understand the sentiment of a phrase; to look underneath the underneath as I read once in a book…"

Grayfia looked at her husband flatly, knowing _exactly_ which book he was referring to (the Icha Icha series was her husband's favourite, despite the guy having not really being in the book's target demographic of perverted single men or sexually repressed housewives). After a few moments her expression softened, turning to that of a wife's rather than a servant's as she conceded to her husband's point.

"I guess, it is applicable in this situation…with all the contingency plans you have put into place when Rias loses, though, it would seem the phrase is 'Lucifer does not give onto his subjects, challenges which they cannot overcome'. Truly, Rias-sama is lucky to have such a kind hearted brother."

Sirzechs grinned at his wife, somewhat pleased at himself for making the woman see things his way.

"Not as lucky as me for having you."

* * *

Sighing as her body was tired out after training the whole day, Koneko sat up.

Initially she had been expecting Issei to join her but when she had asked this morning, the Super Pervert (who had looked he had spent the whole night before being wailed on) had merely given her a knowing smile before claiming that he was going to be busy with something before he left.

But not to feel too bad since he would be 'sending over a friend' and giving the neko girl a large bribe/gift of sweet candy along with half of a twin popsicle.

But, here it was the end of the day, the wooden popsicle stick long dried out, and there was no so-called 'friend' in sight.

 _…At least I got sweets_

But for some reason, the neko girl felt that _maybe_ it wasn't enough; that she felt maybe she would have actually been happier, more at ease if Issei was to be with her rather than merely Issei's sweets.

Whilst she was still rather apprehensive about practicing Senjustu, the white haired girl felt that if she never met Issei she would still be bounded behind the bars that her Onee-sama's betrayal had created.

Rather, now, Koneko felt safe with the Pawn by her side (even if he probably wasn't as strong as she was), giving her strength and confidence.

"You know, Koneko-chan, I would never have guessed that a young-un like you could throw trees like that…you remind me of Jiraiya-chan's teammate."

The white haired girl swivelled her head, startled, looking around for whoever had just spoken to her.

Suddenly she felt something leap onto her shoulder, grabbing her attention.

Turning around she was surprised (and a little disgusted, though her face didn't show that), that Issei's toad familiar was on her shoulder. The little thing shrugged, its cloak bobbing along with its shoulders. "Jiraiya-chan said that you might need my help."

Ignoring the rather stupid nickname for Issei (though, in a way she could sort of see how Issei linked with the protagonist of Jiraiya Gōketsu Monogatari, especially now that he had toad familiars), Koneko's face remained impassive as she lifted the toad gently, placing it on the ground. "…you can't help me."

The toad snorted, standing upright, slapping his hands together. "You young-uns. Jiraiya-chan was the same when he first saw us…"

The male toad grew silent and Koneko almost decided to ignore him, to continue with her own strength (throwing trees in the air) training.

But then she _felt_ it, the energy of the world, suddenly surrounding around the little amphibian, embracing his energy like it was a lost lover.

Koneko's eyes widened, as she reeled backwards slightly at the unmistakable sign of _senjutsu_.

"…how…?"

The toad smiled, his gilded, orange bar-pupils staring at Koneko's golden eyes. "Jiraiya-chan asked that we helped you with trying to master senjutsu…though Ma had to go home to cook." The toad stopped, muttering under his breath about how 'the woman _really_ couldn't prioritize', though Koneko could hear the undertone of fond exasperation. "I understand that my toad senjutsu and yours is quite different but, I believe my knowledge will be more than sufficient in helping you, Koneko-chan."

Koneko shook her head, her caution to senjutsu coming to the surface. The toad sighed; he was somewhat expecting the reaction after what Issei had told him when his wife had left. "Look, Koneko-chan, I'm not going to force you to do anything. That wasn't what Jiraiya-chan asked of me."

Turning around, the toad continued. "But I must say, Koneko-chan, Jiraiya-chan told me that you wanted to grow strong, to face your sister as an equal; to stop fearing yourself. I guess he was wrong."

As the toad sutured off, Koneko looked like she had been physically assaulted by the toad's words. What the elderly insect eater (Koneko couldn't really think of a more polite term to refer to a toad even if she tried. Which she didn't) said was true; that Issei had provided her with all the tools to embrace her heritage as a Nekoshou, to face her sister.

And now, a means to learn Senjutsu.

"…wait…" The male toad stopped, turning around, his eye raised in question. "…please…could you help me with senjutsu…" As if to show her resolve, for the first time in years, Koneko let out her animalistic ears and tail.

The toad smiled as he nodded. "To my understanding, your style of senjutsu… the intake of too much natural energy causes insanity?" _I guess that is what differs from Toad Style Senjutsu where petrifaction is the greatest concern…_ "And that you have a natural inclination to accepting natural energy." Koneko nodded, unsurprised that Issei had told the elderly toad that much. "Good. Now get into a meditative position."

Koneko quickly complied with the toads words, sitting down crossed legged. When she looked back up, however, her stare turned flat.

Well flatter; one couldn't really tell when it came to the emotionless face that belonged to the neko girl.

"…why do you have a stick…"

The toad grinned, his smile not exactly sadistic but more the type one wore when they were about to do something particularly nasty to someone. "Oh, trust me. You'll see."

Up above, Issei smiled, glad that Koneko had finally taken the first steps to be truly strong.

And that someone else would have to feel the pain that was Pa's stick.

Now that he knew that Koneko has in safe hands, it was time for some peeping!

* * *

"You've gotten better."

Currently, in the confines of the Kuoh Academy Student Council Room, Sona Sitri was adjusting her glasses in thought, her mind trying to deconstruct her opponent's next move. "Don't look down on me."

Saji smiled as he fiddled with his hands, still unused to not having to have a kunai on hand all the time. "I wasn't patronizing you. You really have improved."

"You've already beaten me 3 times in a row."

Tilting his head to the side, the blond conceded the point that he did, in fact beat Sona three times in a row. "But each time it took longer for me to beat you."

"That doesn't mean anything, Saji-kun."

Snorting, the White Fang sighed as he watched Sona move her rook forward and in response, quickly moved his bishop diagonally to take her unprotected knight. "I think we both know that it means a lot, Sona."

The black haired King sighed, moving her pawn forward to corner Saji's Queen. "I guess…"

Saji immediately countered with a bishop, shaking his head in exasperation when he did so. Despite initial impressions, Sona was surprisingly stubborn and immature.

 _Sort of like my wife…_

Though, he supposed that all teenagers (and to a certain extent, all people) were the same, regardless of whether they grew up as humans or devils, on Earth or in the Elemental Nations.

The two fell into thoughtful silence as they continued to play the game, Saji responding easily and quickly to each of Sona's calculated moves.

"Do you think that Rias will defeat Riser, Sona?" Saji suddenly asked, as the match started to go into its final stretch. Whilst he knew that there was no way that Rias would lose (not with Issei being there), he wanted to hear Sona's opinion on the debacle.

Sona sighed, her eyes never leaving the board, as she answered Saji's question. "Logically speaking, it is unlikely. Riser Phenex is older, has a full Peerage and already has Rating Game experience under his belt. And that's not to mention his innate abilities as an heir to the Phenex family…immortality is truly an ability that is hard to defeat. On Rias' side, the only one who could put up a reasonable fight is Rias herself and Akeno. Whilst Kiba and Koneko can arguably beat Riser's peripheral Peerage members, they don't stand a chance against the Bomb Queen, Ravel Phenex nor Riser himself…and the less said about Issei the better."

Saji snorted, amused at the tone that the girl before him carried when describing Issei. "You know, he is my friend."

Sona suddenly flushed as she looked up, her concentrating now going back onto the conversation at hand. "I didn't mean it like that…it's just that Issei is so… _annoying_."

"Trust me; you don't know the half of it."

The black haired girl looked slightly mortified as she moved her Queen forward, clearly thinking that it was nearly impossible for Issei to be any more annoying than what he had already proven himself to be.

"But he will be there for me, whenever I need it the most," Saji continued as he moved his rook. "And I guess that is all that matters when it comes to making friends."

 _The only reason he couldn't save me before was because…I had acted so sudden…even Kakashi couldn't predict what I did in the end…_

Sona nodded, though her face was sceptical (like she couldn't really connect the Issei Saji was describing with the one she had met), as she moved her knight forward.

Shaking his head and sighing, Saji moved a pawn. "And if Rias lost? Would you go against the rules to help her?"

And that was the real question, in Saji's mind; what would Sona do if she was forced to follow the rules or help her comrade.

Sona didn't know it but her answer would be critical to how Saji would support her dreams in the future.

Fortunately for her, she passed with flying colours, as she answered without hesitation.

"I would help her. Rias is my closest friend…and I wouldn't be much of a friend if I didn't help her in a circumstance like this. Though, simultaneously, I wouldn't force my Peerage to follow with my logically foolish actions…it would be rather ironic if I were to save a friend and inadvertently hurt another of my friends."

Saji nodded, greatly approving of the answer; what his King had just said was more or less what he would do, given the same scenario.

"Good answer, Sona. Good answer."

Sona looked up, puzzled by the rather odd tone that Saji's voice had taken when he spoke, like some worry had lifted from his body. Shaking her head, assuming that she was merely hearing things (it wouldn't be the first time; having a sister like she did made you constantly questioning your mental health), she moved her pawn forward. "I'm glad you approve Saji-kun."

Saji smiled, as he moved his bishop in response, taking Sona's Queen (to her frustration).

"Now, Sona, tell me about that Rating Game school you hope to build."

* * *

Issei grinned perversely even though his body hurting from the beating that Ma and Pa had given him. Looking back at his newest set of bruises, it was no wonder why the Super Pervert had practically run away from Mount Myoboku with his tail between his legs when Pa had told him that he was proficient enough with senjutsu to use it in battle the first time around. And whilst the Super Pervert could occasionally be masochistic, it didn't mean the brunet appreciated it when a toad a tenth of the size of him started to hit him with a stick.

But, alas, this was not the time to think of that; it was the time for the dream of every pervert to come true.

The night visit to the female rooms!

(His expeditions the previous four nights had ultimately ended in failure; Ma reappearing before him each time to scold him for apparently 'endangering those innocent girls').

It had taken him nearly an hour (he had too much experience with Tsunade-hime putting up so called anti pervert traps around the room and waking up in a rolled up futon, dangling from the roof was not really how he wanted to end his final night of this training week), but finally he had arrived at the Gates of Heaven.

Or, more precisely, the door of Rias Gremory's room.

Reaching out, to get hold of the one last object blocking his way (the door knob), Issei was startled when the door suddenly opened, nearly hitting him in the face.

"Issei-kun?" Turning around, Issei was surprised to see Rias wearing glasses on her face, a nightie perfectly highlighting her figure, clutching a book.

 _Didn't she sleep in the nude?_

"You're up late, Rias-hime."

The crimson haired girl smiled, half shrugging. "I could say the same to you, Issei-kun."

"Couldn't sleep." _You can't when someone's hitting you with a stick and when there are so much Oppai to suckle and grope._

Rias nodded, her attention on nothing in particular as she looked out the window, wistfully. Issei sighed slightly, wiping his forehead (which didn't really have any sweat on it) as he thanked the Rikudo Sennin that it seemed like the crimson haired girl had figured his ulterior motives for staying up late and appearing outside her door.

"Would you walk with me Issei-kun?"

The Pawn nodded before he walked over towards the crimson haired heiress, offering out a gentlemanly arm towards the girl for her to loop around.

Rias raised an eyebrow before taking the offer as they walked around the vast mansion that the Gremory family called a 'humble summer home'.

"Trying to come up with a strategy for all this, hmm?" Issei asked, nodding towards the book Rias had in hand.

Sighing Rias nodded, taking off her glasses and clipping them onto the front of her nightie. "Yes. Though it would seem that it is only a consolation…"

"Don't tell me you've already given up, Rias-hime?"

"Of course not. Though that doesn't mean I am not _realistic_. Our chances of winning are slim."

The brunet titled his head to the side, running his free hand through his hair. "I wouldn't be so sure. You have a strong Peerage. One that is stronger than you may realize."

Rias slumped closer to Issei, her assets pressing around his arm (to his perverted delight), not really believing him. "Speaking of which…I heard you have been helping everyone with their problems…"

The brunet smiled, "Whilst you have a strong Peerage, they can get stronger if they faced each of their respective personal demons sooner rather than later. It may not seem like them facing them here, at such a critical time, with so much on the line for their King, is wise but trust me. Once they can get past their own trials and problems they will attain the potential to be the strongest Peerage ever. Even stronger than Diehauser Belial's."

Rias nodded; whilst Issei's words were probably not true – Diehauser Belial, the Emperor of the Rating Game, was simply on another plane of strength compared to her Peerage – something about the way the Super Pervert said those words, with so much conviction and trust made her _believe_.

It was there and then, that the crimson haired heiress realized that Issei was not simply a magnificent person but was a magnificent _teacher_ , being able to guide (and not force) people to grow strong not only just as warriors but as people too.

"I hope that, they will become strong…Not just because of this but for themselves."

Issei nodded at Rias' statement, somewhat surprised that the girl could think (rather) selflessly given her predicament.

"They will. And when they fight against Riser, in your name, you will see that first hand. And, who knows; maybe in the future, when you are with your husband; the man you love and who loves you back equally, you'll think back to this day and laugh that you ever doubted your friends who would do everything for you…that you ever doubted your own strength."

 _When I'm with you…_ Rias shook her head, startled but not exactly surprised that when Issei mentioned her future husband that she pictured an older looking brunet, smiling at her like she meant everything to him.

Blushing slightly and changing the subject, she nodded towards Issei's hair.

"You haven't cut that in a long time…are you trying to grow a mane?"

The Super Pervert smiled tugging at his hair which he now tied back into a rough ponytail. "I like it long. It makes me seem even manlier!"

The aqua eyed girl snorted slightly, before sighing as she looked up at the man who meant so much to her…to her Peerage.

She didn't know how she had lived so long before meeting this man.

"Thank you, Issei-kun…with you here…I think I can hold onto some hope of victory…"

The Super Pervert smiled back down at her.

"Think nothing of it, Rias-hime."

* * *

 **End Note: Hopefully everyone enjoyed the chapter. I hope the way Kiba and Akeno dealt with their issues in the chapter didn't feel too forced.**

 **I mainly wanted to show, in respects to Kiba, that (1) vengeance has always been in his mind unlike in the LN where it sort of popped up awkwardly in Volume 3 after the photo thing (it wasn't really implied before) and (2) that Issei's chat with him didn't necessarily make him get over his problems but it got him to think about it in a different way (which is sometimes enough).**

 **And I feel it was a fairly appropriate time for Akeno to start to get over the whole Fallen Angel thing with Issei considering that they have bonded a bit in the previous chapters and with Issei already knowing what is going on with her (due to her reaction in Chapter 5 and the fact he knows everything). I also didn't want Akeno's feelings for Issei to be** _ **too**_ **intrinsically intertwined with Rias' like in canon; that's why I am having them grow closer to Issei concurrently and in their own ways.**

 **And my explanation for Issei's inability to use both Boosting and Sennin Modo; I hope this doesn't get me huge backlash since a lot of people seem to** _ **love**_ **super-overpowered characters overkilling their enemies (which I admit are fun to read. Big fan of OPM).**

 **Firstly this** _ **really**_ **isn't that type of story.**

 **Secondly the explanation actually, I believe, makes perfect sense since Sennin Modo is about balance; something that is going to get destroyed if you aren't particularly good at what you're doing (like Jiraiya's Senjutsu use) and what you want to control effectively fluctuates drastically every ten seconds (or every time Issei uses Explosion or Gift).**

 **Thirdly, I believe it gives Jiraiya proper incentive to master Sennin Modo (something that** _ **everyone**_ **, including me, wants to see); I mean he didn't master it for like the twenty or how many years after he first went to practice Sennin Modo in Naruto canon and therefore it's not like the guy is just going to try and do what he never could before for no real solid reason.**

 **It also shows that despite everything, Issei/Jiraiya hasn't reached the limit of his potential.**

 **Hopefully everyone understands that and gets why I did that. I'd rather not read like 50 reviews or something about why you hated it and didn't get why I things this way.**


	9. Cometh the Hour

**A/n: Hey guys! It's me back with more!**

 **Before I do my general rundown, I'd like to just address a few relatively minor things in respects to reviews/responses I've been getting frequently from guests. You can skip this whole section because large bits of it is just me venting my grievances with whoever wants to listen.**

 **Firstly, about my thoughts of characters that I write in these author's notes (like how I thought Jiraiya was a good teacher). A few people pointed out that they disagreed and thought I was wrong.**

 **That's cool and I generally can see where you are coming from!**

 **What I wrote was my interpretation of Jiraiya's character (or specific elements of canon) and I merely write these author notes so that people understand why I've decided to do things one way or another. Simply writing, as many writers do, 'don't like, don't read' or 'this is AU and characters are OCC' is simply lazy I feel, and whilst I may have moments where the characters I write are OCC, I try to avoid them as much as possible. Writing how I've interpreted a character or how I see things, I feel, helps let people understand where I've come from when a certain thing I write is contentious in canon (like whether Jiraiya was a bad or good teacher). That and it helps justify in my mind why I've done things a certain way.**

 **If you disagree you can obviously disregard what I write here and hopefully you can still enjoy the chapter I've written.**

 **Secondly...for some reason I've gotten a sudden influx of people complaining about Sakumo's inclusion (again). In _Chapter 3!_ I just found it sort of stupid why people would complain when it's incredibly obvious that I've used that idea and done _alot_ of stuff subsequent to it. **

**I had something planned for the next chapter in regards to the a pretty explicit clue for who is the final reincarnate (there was another clue before, in regards to a the second last one, who nearly everyone knows the identity of) and I hope that doesn't get a huge backlash like how Chapter 3 got.**

 **Anyway; this chapter is the beginning of the much anticipated Rating Game between Rias' and Riser's respective Peerages. **I've tried to keep this chapter an even mix of everything in terms of humour/action etc. I h** ope everyone enjoys this, though I do have to remind you guys actions sequences aren't my forte (as I've sort of stated a few times in these author notes). **

**Beta'd by Uzumaki-sama011, who once again worked through his heavy uni schedule to look at this and also to Detinc who once again gave me valuable feedback! However, they concentrated on the story more than any grammatical/syntax errors so if you see any just pop me a PM/Review and I'll fix it.**

* * *

"How could he be late?" Rias asked as she paced around the Occult Research Room. "He...he was the one who believed in us winning...how could he be late?"

The other members of the Peerage were looking at their King, sighing in unison. The crimson haired heiress had been asking the same question repeatedly for nearly an hour.

Though they could understand her concern and nervousness, with the official start of the Rating Game a mere ten minutes away, Kiba, Akeno and Koneko _knew_ that their friend, confidante and quasi-sensei would never abandon them.

Because Hyoudou Issei had promised each and every one of them individually that he would support them.

And the Super Pervert never went back on his word (Issei would often mutter something about 'students gaining a teacher's will' after he would make that particular declaration).

However, despite this knowledge, the atmosphere in Occult Research Room was tense because they were not far from going in to a life-defining battle for their friend.

And failure was not an option.

The tension slightly lifted when a slightly sick looking Issei finally walked in through the door, five minutes before game time.

"...I thought that mixed hotspring next to the clothing store would be the right place for research...why didn't anyone tell me that Saturday was elder's day...stupid Motohama...stupid Matsuda...I really could do without that mental picture..."

However, the look of relief on Rias' face quickly turned to one of bemused horror as her eyes moved away towards Issei's attire.

"...Issei-kun...why aren't you in school uniform...and why are you wearing _that_?"

In the background, Akeno was giggling whilst Koneko and Kiba's expressions were etched with the unmistakable signs of amusement at Issei's choice of clothing which consisted of a horned headband with the kanji for oil painted atop it, wooden geta on his feet and a short green kimino with matching pants with mesh armour underneath and a red haori on top.

Issei looked down, ignoring- or not noticing-the room's reaction as his voice took a tone of smugness to it. "Like it? This is the next line for my clothing line; Icha Icha Ninja! It's a spin off one of my older works, you see! I will be rolling in money come a week! Pure genius, I tell you!"

Akeno's laughter intensified as Issei continued. "And don't think I've forgotten about you! Look what I brought with me! It can be like our team uniform!"

In an instant, Issei had four costumes in his hands, three of which were extremely skimpy, yet retaining the feel of fashionable tastefulness.

"We should wear them to commemorate our first fight as comrades. Riser and his Peerage won't know what hit 'em if we show up in these."

The brunet's heartfelt speech was met with silence, as the others tried to process his rather ridiculous request. It was a few moments later when Akeno, once again, broke down in laughter, quickly followed by Kiba and finally Rias. Even Koneko was snickering behind her hand as Issei pouted at the reaction he received.

The previous tension which defined the atmosphere in the room was broken, within half a minute of Issei's appearance.

"Hmph. I guess that gakis will always remain gakis, no matter how big their oppai get." His sentence was met with a somewhat grouchy look from a certain white haired neko, though Issei heeded Koneko no mind (even though the girl practically exuded cuteness when she was grumpy). "Not appreciating the height of fashion. Why next you'll tell me that you all hate toads."

It was nearly a full minute later when the rest of the room calmed down enough for a proper conversation to be initiated, for the whole Peerage to refocus their attention on the Pawn.

Upon seeing that all eyes were on him, Issei's face momentarily became serious as he threw the red haori his fellow devils. "You don't have to wear the _whole_ outfit I guess...though wear the haori on top. Trust me; it may keep you in this game."

Seeing the uncharacteristic look of insistence on Issei's face, Rias and the rest of her Peerage quickly complied with the brunet's request.

They didn't know why the haori was special but they also knew, based on their own respective experiences with the Super Pervert, that Issei never did anything without a good reason.

"These fit very well, Issei-senpai," Koneko said, her tone taking an accusing edge to it.

The Super Pervert nodded his hand under his chin. "Of course, my sweet Koneko-chan! I am not called the human measuring tape for nothing! Even Motohama's ability to instantly know a woman's three sizes pales in comparison to mine!"

His response was a flat stare from Koneko and Rias, whilst Akeno was giggling demurely behind her sleeve. Kiba, meanwhile, was looking at everyone, his typical polite smile on his face, though if one were to look closely at the Knight's face they could see lines of genuine amusement.

Looking at the clock, Issei suddenly slapped his hands together before he started to do what seemed like some rather odd war dance.

Or, possibly, if one squinted a lot and tilted their head a hundred and eighty degrees, a kabuki dance.

"All right my fellow chicks and guys! Let's go and kick some-"

Suddenly, Grayfia appeared from within a teleportation circle, interrupting Issei's dance and speech.

"Oh, for the love of-! Why does everyone screw up my dances!"

The silver haired woman took one look at the room which contained four young devils dressed in their school uniforms with a rather stupid looking haori and, of course, Hyoudou Issei dressed in the most _ridiculous_ outfit she had ever seen whilst doing what seemed to be the Super Pervert's impression of a peacock's mating dance.

The Strongest Queen sighed, frankly not surprised by the site before her. "The Rating Game is about to start, Rias-sama. Please step inside the magical circle. Upon this spell's completion you will be teleported to the location of the Rating Game and will also be unable to use a teleportation spell until the Rating Game comes to a close."

Grayfia gestured towards the circle, beckoning Rias and her Peerage into the circle.

Issei smiled as he stepped into the circle with his friends and comrades, waiting for the weightless feeling that always followed.

"Let's go and kick some ass!"

* * *

"So they've decided _here_ , huh?" Rias asked to no one in particular, underneath her breath as she looked at the familiar furniture of the replica Occult Research Room.

Issei smiled nudging the crimson haired girl. "Looks like you're brother really did pull a few strings, huh?"

And it was true; the fact that the setting of the Rating Game would be an exact replica of Kuoh Academy meant that Rias and her Peerage would instantly gain a small tactical advantage over Riser.

"I guess...though there are more important matters to think about now," the crimson haired girl said, bringing out what appeared to be a pinkish-purple spark in her hand and giving it to Issei.

The Super Pervert looked at the instrument oddly. "Am I supposed to eat this?"

Koneko sighed slightly as she explained. "...it is a communicator...this way Buchou will be able to communicate with us."

Issei nodded as he followed everyone's lead and stuck the instrument into his ear before his attention refocused on the map of the school which Akeno had conjured up.

"Our base is here; in the Occult Research Room while Riser's is in the New School Building...Pawns will only be allowed to promote upon entering the enemies' respective base."

Kiba nodded as he tapped his cheek, thinking. "Yes...however, Riser poses more of a threat in that respect, simply because he has a whole set whilst we only have one Pawn..."

Akeno nodded her face uncharacteristically stern and devoid of its usual sultriness. "Which means we must take out their Pawns first; having any of them promote to Queen would cause problems."

Rias sighed as she approached the desk, pointing at the large block which represented the New School Building, before her slender finger slide towards an adjoining yellow patch. "The fastest way for us to get to their base- and for them to get to us- is through the schoolyard but..."

"There isn't any cover," Issei said, having instantly worked out the strategy that Rias would likely employ. "And using the track and field grounds would also not be wise since Riser will likely force anyone who goes there into a battle of attrition in the clubhouse...a battle that he will benefit from." Nodding to Kiba, having already figured that the blond Knight would see the obvious strategic location to first take, Issei continued. "It would seem that, in terms of standard strategy the gymnasium, as the centre of the map, would be the best location to take first. It would allow us to dominate space."

Rias nodded, tapping the map. "That would be the best. However, Riser is no idiot; he will have likely come with the same conclusion...which means we need a team to go there. Seeing as the gym is an interior and relatively enclosed, a Rook's strength would be more advantageous than a Knight's agility. Resistance will be likely, so Issei will go with Koneko-chan. Kiba-kun, will act as a defensive unit at the start, sweeping any of Riser's pieces which make it near the Occult Research Room Clubhouse. Before that, however, we should set traps around this location in case they get past you."

Koneko and Kiba nodded, understanding their respective roles as they sauntered off, while Rias continued giving instructions to her Peerage. "And Akeno, once the traps are set, could you please place some illusions up."

The black haired Queen promptly bowed and went to do her assigned task.

 ** _"_** ** _Kuchiyose no Jutsu (Summoning Jutsu)"_**

Rias turned; surprised to see a puff of smoke that she was becoming increasingly acquainted with and for Issei's familiars to appear, before her attention refocused on her Pawn.

"You'll be staying here during the game, Rias, so I thought you'd need some company. Ma and Pa, here, will take good care of you."

 _If they don't make you go insane with their incessant arguments..._

The two elderly sages nodded, Jiraiya-chan having already told them his request the night before.

 _Just keep her company...Rias-hime is a lot like Tsunade-hime in this respect...she'll appear strong; calm and collected when this Rating Game starts but she'll be as worried as ever on the inside...She'll need the company..._

"I'll be off than, Rias-hime! Wouldn't want Riser and co. to miss the party that is Hyoudou Issei!"

Rias hesitated slightly, wanting her Pawn to stay close to her, to assure her for as long as possible.

However, the heiress ultimately relented, knowing that the Super Pervert, despite the way he conducted himself, would not do anything without proper consideration. "Good luck, Issei-kun...and _please_. Be careful."

Issei smiled as he leapt out the window, his words floating in the wind.

"I'm always careful..."

* * *

Koneko was crouching, her eyes focused on the gymnasium as she crouched in the undergrowth.

The neko girl, along with Kiba and Akeno had set up the appropriate traps before their King had delivered a somewhat rousing speech and ordered the commencement of their pre-discussed plan.

Currently, she was waiting for Issei to show up; the Rook didn't want to take any unnecessary risks. Sighing, the hazel eyed girl closed her eyes, focusing her energies as she trained to ascertain everyone's location.

Whilst her training with Issei's strange toad familiar (who insisted on being called Pa) hadn't resulted in an instant realization of all the abilities that Senjutsu offered, the white haired girl could already feel more powerful.

The toad had insisted that the girl was a natural despite rightfully remaining apprehensive of Senjutsu; that only one person, ever, had, in the elderly toad's experience, learnt how to utilize natural energy faster (and that the guy who was faster didn't count, since he was a freak of nature. Silently, the toad would also add the boy was also the 'Child of Prophecy' and an idiot and thus anything was possible with him).

Letting her youkai features loose, she could _feel_ it; Riser and the majority of his Peerage located in the New School House, the energies of four people in the gymnasium...and Issei.

Right next to her.

Turning around quickly, the neko girl nearly jumped when the Super Pervert was sitting there, his face barely an inch from hers.

Smirking slightly, Issei stood up slowly. "You know, Koneko-chan, I'm glad."

The white haired girl stood, brushing off the loose pieces of natural which had stuck to her clothing. "...why?"

"Glad that the stupid stick Pa has didn't do anything to your petite body or your cute little face. If anything got harmed, I would be having words with that geezer."

Koneko gave her senpai a flat stare more out of habit than out of any desire to chastise him. Truthfully, that thing had _hurt_ and the Rook was sure she had lost a lot of brain cells from the constant head strikes.

"And I'm glad that you've taken steps, Koneko-chan. To accepting yourself."

Koneko's face nearly turned embarrassed for a second, however, years of keeping her face emotionless kicked in. "...I'm glad too, Issei-senpai."

Issei smiled as he grabbed onto the girl's shoulder his other hand forming a tiger seal. "Good to hear. Now; to deal with those four in the gym. I feel the element of surprise is necessary here."

Koneko nodded, her eyebrows creasing as she looked at the Pawn, unsure of what he meant and uncertain of what he was about to do.

Suddenly her stomach like it was escaping her mouth, her body felt weightless, her vision blurred.

And then the white haired girl found herself in the gymnasium, one of Riser's Pawn- the one in the miko outfit, who carried around a stick as her primary weapon- flying away, Issei's leg outstretched (she felt slightly better when she saw the confused looks of the other members of Riser's Peerage).

Obviously the Super Pervert had kicked out at the unprepared girl. Looking up, Koneko was surprised to see the goofy smile remain on Issei's face as he brought both his thumbs up, some blood dribbling out of his nose, his eyes trained on the panties of the Pawn who was in the air.

"Surprise~!"

* * *

"Looks like Rias-tan's new Pawn really _does_ have some tricks up his sleeve," Sirzechs muttered under his breath, his fingers tapping the armrests of his grand throne.

Next to him Lord Gremory raised an eyebrow at his son. "So you expected this, Sirzechs?"

The crimson haired Maou shock his head as he focused on the broadcast, his eyes gaining an interested tone to them. "No, Tou-sama. I knew that Rias-tan's Pawn was going to be a wildcard but _this_...to move at those speeds without a Promotion so soon after reincarnation. It was not what I expected. It would seem, however, Rias-tan may win."

To the Crimson Maou's other side, Lord Phenex let out a short, not unkind, laugh. "I doubt it. This Hyoudou Issei's speed was impressive, more so than what I would reasonably expect from a newly reincarnated devil, but my son is also very strong."

Lord Gremory nodded, as he leaned back in his seat. "I would have to agree with Lord Phenex, here, Sirzechs. If anyone were to defeat Raiser-kun it would be Rias-chan or Akeno-chan. Not this Pawn, no matter how much potential he is showing now."

The older Gremory sibling shrugged, his attention moving away from the screen as the broadcast had cut to a one-sided fight between Koneko and Riser's Rook, Xuelan. "It would seem to me that Issei-kun's speed is merely the beginning of what will be a long string of surprises. Isn't that right Grayfia-chan?"

The silver haired Queen, located at her typical place behind the throne of her King, nodded silently. "I would have to agree with Sirzechs-sama. If Hyoudou Issei was to hide this aspect of his abilities, there is no telling what else he may be hiding."

The two House heads looked at each other skeptically, though they didn't immediately dismiss the words of the two young war veterans, before their attention was drawn back to the live broadcast.

* * *

Koneko was surprised; whilst the neko girl was confident that she could have beaten her opposing Rook prior to the training week she would have never predicted things to be _this_ easy.

The fight had gone on for less than half a minute and yet winning was but a formality for the neko girl.

The Chun-li look alike (every sense of the phrase, if one also considered the girl's attire and fighting style) was already tired, trying desperately to try and break the white haired girl's defence; hopelessly trying to block every strike and kick that was relentlessly being delivered by the neko.

 _To the left..._

 _Above..._

 _Watch out for that fire around her leg..._

 _There's an opening on her right..._

Koneko could _feel_ it, the energy of the world almost whispering to her each time Xuelan moved.

The golden eyed girl could feel her senses heightening, her punches carrying _far_ more weight than before, her speed improving to levels which she doubted she could ever achieve without her training with Pa.

It was no wonder why anybody who mastered natural energy was so strong if even a little bit of its use resulted in _this_.

(Truthfully she owed Issei a lot; likely more than she could _ever_ do to repay him back).

Xuelan suddenly disengaged, gaining some distance away from her opponent as she stood in her traditional fighting stance, panting. "You're good...I never would have expected this from a Rook like yourself..."

Koneko looked at her opponent dispassionately as she reeled her hand back, minute but sufficient amounts of natural energy surrounding the small appendage. "...thank you...and goodbye." Suddenly the girl rocketed forward, grabbing the shocked Rook around the waist delivering a _crunching_ punch into her solar plexus.

Instantly Xuelan slumped down, unconscious.

Sighing and wiping her forehead (which, due to the very short fight, was devoid of sweat), Koneko turned around, expecting to find Issei running around the gym, avoiding strikes from the opponent.

Again, however, she was surprised to see that the three Pawns which were Issei's designated opponents were down for the count with the Super Pervert seemingly poking them with a stick (not the one that Pa used, she noticed) whilst writing in a notebook, muttering to himself.

"...huh, so _this_ is what people wear under kimonos here. Pity they don't go commando like some of the fine women from the particular humble establishments that I've frequented. I never would have guessed...it's not very erotic but, hey. I'm a Legendary Super Pervert; I can make anything sound erotic."

"...Issei-ero-senpai is the worst."

The Super Pervert turned around startled, clutching his precious research book to his chest lest someone stole it. Or tore it apart, it Tsunade-hime's case.

"I'll have you know I'm no mere Pervert, Koneko-chan," Issei said as he closed his eyes and nodded his head sternly. "I'm a Super Pervert!"

... _Issei-senpai is a super idiot._

 _"_ _Issei-kun. Koneko-chan. Can you hear me?"_

Rias' voice came through the communication system, her voice calculating.

" _That was much faster than I expected. Akeno's preparations are complete."_

Sighing, the Super Pervert, once again, grabbed Koneko's shoulder, the plan already laid out in his perverted head. Glancing at the Riser's fallen quartet, Issei could only hope that they weren't hurt _too_ much; they simply didn't know any better and the brunet could never condone violence towards beautiful women.

With a gentle swirl of green leaves, the Gremory duo was gone, reappearing well outside the exterior limits of the gymnasium.

Within a matter of seconds, the Earth _shook_ , the skies roaring with a vengeance as the location with was previously the gymnasium _exploded_ the thunder roaring, the lightening splitting the air, destroying everything in its path.

Looking up, with his thumbs up, Issei spotted Akeno floating high above, her hands raised to the heavens.

The black haired Queen, meanwhile, was somewhat startled at the sheer power that her spell had carried. The sadistic girl had expected a few spells to be able to fully disintegrate the building and yet, here she was; her spell infinitely stronger, despite her preparation time being nearly half of what she had originally calculated for.

The busty girl had been sceptical after the first training session with Issei, when the Super Pervert had insisted on doing things his way, especially since the contents of the proposed exercise seemed completely unrelated to magic.

* * *

 _"_ _If you have heaven and yet lack earth, run in the fields to gain strength. If you have earth and yet lack heaven, go to a wise man and gain knowledge. Once you gain both heaven and earth, then even the impossible becomes possible."_

 _Akeno raised an eyebrow, unused to Issei's face being so serious. "And what does that mean, Issei-kun?"_

 _The Pawn smiled as he scratched the back of his head. "I think what is more important is what_ you _interpret it to mean, Akeno-hime."_

 _The black haired Queen went over the words that she had just heard, deconstructing it with her intellect. After a few moments she answered._

 _"_ _The so called 'earth' referred to would likely be physical strength whilst 'heaven' will likely be knowledge or mental fortitude."_

 _Issei nodded at the response, unsurprised that the Queen had understood the saying that was initially created by Sarutobi Hiruzen- his own sensei- so quickly. "Exactly. Every aspect of a person, where it be fighting or living, requires balance of both the mind and the body. Magic, despite how it's phrased as a predominately mental exercise, is no different; it's why you get physically- and not mentally- exhausted if you cast too many spells."_

 _Akeno nodded, understanding the logic though not really seeing where Issei was going with his speech._

 _Suddenly the Pawn poked Akeno right in the breast. "And what do_ you _lack, Akeno-hime?"_

 _The Queen was about to retort neither; that she possessed both heaven and earth. However, when the sadistic girl looked at the lazy yet calculating glint in Issei's eye, her rather hubristic words died in her mouth and her mind reviewed her own skill set objectively._

 _"_ _I...I would lack 'earth'. My training in the past focused more on studying spells and understanding them..."_

 _Issei nodded. "And it extends further than that, Akeno-hime. You are a Queen; a representation of each piece's ability and yet you mainly use the Bishop piece's boosts. There isn't anything predominately wrong with that since you are, by nature, a magic user. However, it doesn't mean that the other pieces should be ignored altogether. And then again, stamina is quite important in more...intimate activities; ones that you and me no doubt enjoy. So...what you should be doing."_

 _Suddenly a slightly perverted smile grew on Issei's face as he threw two small objects into Akeno's hands. "These bells; I'm going to take them off you. Your job is to not let me get 'em. And if you win...I'll let you_ punish _me with your lightening."_

 _An unmistakeable look of erotic euphoria crossed Akeno's face as she suddenly vanished._

* * *

 _Looks like Issei-kun wasn't lying if only a week of increasing my physical stamina was enough to increase the potency and timing of my spells nearly threefold._

Raising a hand to her cheek, the sadistic Queen could only reminisce about the wonderful bonding that she had shared with Issei when the Super Pervert had failed to get the bells.

"Ara, ara...I hope we can do that again, Issei-kun."

[Three Pawns and Rook of Riser Phenex-sama's has retired]; Grayfia's voice echoed throughout the Kuoh Academy replica, announcing an unexpected shift in the dynamics of the fight as the Strongest Queen added a few seconds later. [Three additional Pawns of Riser Phenex-sama's have also retired].

Rias' voice returned over the Gremory intercom, indicating the next steps of the plan. " _Could you please head over to the training ground and regroup with Kiba. He's already taken out three pawns who were trying to reach our base."_

Koneko nodded at the instruction of her King and immediately leapt off, intent on supporting the Gremory Knight as soon as possible.

She had merely travelled ten metres when, suddenly, the remnants of natural energy within her petite body screamed at her to _move_. Heeding the warning, the neko changed the direction of her run just in time; an explosion suddenly erupted, blasting the girl off her feet.

Koneko breathed heavily at the near miss, though the neko girl looked at the location of the explosion with slightly narrowed eyes; even with the warning, she doubted she could escape the blast radius so cleanly.

She knew she should have been injured in some capacity.

Looking up, Koneko was slightly surprised at the sight of Riser's Queen, though her expression turned flat when she spotted a familiar figure harassing the purple haired woman.

For-unsurprisingly- Issei-senpai was up above, one of his hands around the Bomb Queen, whilst the other seemed to be groping the woman's impressive assets.

"Boy have I missed you twins~! And you too, Yubelluna! Would you like to be in my next book~? I promise my readers will find you _irresistible_."

Though, Koneko supposed, it did explain why the Bomb Queen's aim was slightly off. The girl straightened before rushing off as she caught a rather sharp look from Issei, which urged her to reconvene and support Kiba in the training grounds.

Riser's Queen grew agitated, striking the Super Pervert, sending him flying away into the arms of Akeno, who had flown over upon seeing the explosion that nearly took out Koneko.

"Am I not good enough for you, Issei-kun~?" The black haired Queen asked, her voice sultry. "I'll have to punish you again~!"

"I think I'll like that, Akeno-hime~", the Super Pervert replied with a smile which turned from goofy to wary when the black haired Queen's attention turned to her counterpart in Riser's Peerage.

As the two Queens fought a war or words, baiting the other into an impulsive attack through taunts and insults, the brunet looked at the item he had taken from Yubelluna when he had groped her; a necklace with a small glass vial attached to it.

Clutching his hand shut, Issei dropped the item into one of Akeno's pocket as he whispered into her ear. "This fight is yours, Akeno-hime. Give this Queen hell. Trust me; you'll win. And when you do look into the right pocket of the haori before we go and end this. Together."

The busty Gremory Queen looked at the Pawn, her eyes sombre, her body language serious. "Of course, Issei-kun."

Issei smiled, giving Yubelluna a two fingered salute, before he disappeared; a flutter of leaves announcing his departure.

Akeno looked up at her purple haired counterpart, a powerful yellow aura covering her body. "I will defeat, you, Yubelluna the Bomb Queen, here, as my King commands."

 _As Issei-kun knows that I will.._.

The purple haired Queen swung her staff around elegantly.

"I look forward to the fight, Lightening Priestess."

* * *

"For Rias to get so far without losing a piece...and for Riser to already call out his Queen...This match has proven to be quite surprising..." Sona murmured, her eyes never blinking as they were entirely focused on broadcast in front of her.

Next to her Tsubaki nodded, agreeing with her King. "Rias has always proven herself quite quick on the uptake and very tactically adept with how she has mobilized her Peerage. Despite that, however, I doubt anyone would have predicted the balance of the game to be so heavily in her favour. This game will be much closer than what was expected..."

Saji raised an eyebrow, snorting quietly at the commentary given by his fellow Devils. "If what has happened so far is surprising...then I don't know what you'll call what happens from here on in."

Leaning back in his seat and ignoring the questioning looks of Sona and Tsubaki, the blond Pawn watched the broadcast, eyes slightly narrowed, as Issei performed another shunshin to appear into the school training yard, where a battle between the Rooks and Knights of the two respective Peerages was currently unfolding.

 _I wonder how much you will show to the world today, Jiraiya..._

* * *

Issei raised an eyebrow at the site in front of him as Kiba was fighting a sword wielding woman with bandages around her head and Koneko was currently trading blows with an attractive woman, half of her face covered in a mask.

Off to the side of the, a cute blond girl, her hair fashioned into drills wearing a pink classy dress (which really didn't belong in a fighting arena) was watching an absolute _adorable_ tsundere look on her face. Along with her was the rest of Riser's Peerage.

"Come on Isabella, Kalarmine! They have already fought, they should be tired! You can defeat that stupid neko and that cute sword loving guy! With these two out of the way Onii-sama's win will be a formality. Not that it isn't already."

Issei snorted, hiding his smirk at the rather high-class- and surprisingly tsundere- manner of speech the little girl had; it was odd seeing hearing it but not unwelcome.

 _Tsunderes are cute as hell...especially when they don't want to seem like they care_

Sighing, he coughed gaining the attention of the girl- Ravel Phenex, Issei realized, recognizing the girl from the information he had gathered- and the other unoccupied pieces.

"Sorry to interrupt this, but unfortunately you guys will have me to contend with~"

Ravel looked at Issei, her face stuck in its typical haughtiness as she assessed the Pawn up and down. "So you're the boy who annoyed my Onii-sama last time. I remember you...though I must say; Rias-sama doesn't have a good taste in men if she's a part of your 'harem'. I guess that was just a joke on your part, though. I am surprised you have not already been eliminated. No matter; I am but a spectator in this fight. Mihae, Siris, Ni and Li could you please fight with him."

The Super Pervert sighed, debating whether he should bring out his little research book. "So you're not fighting, huh. Though it is still four against one. I must say, this isn't fair."

Ravel blushed red slightly at the accusation as her fellow pieces lined themselves into a standard offensive formation, intent on taking the Gremory Pawn down as soon as possible.

"B-baka! This is a Rating Game! None of this is meant to be fair! So don't go accusing me of anything!"

Issei smiled, as he slapped his hands together. "Oh, you misunderstand Ravel-chan. This will be quite unfair for you and your cute friends."

Slapping his hands on the ground, Issei used them as makeshift springboards as he jumped up and nearly taking out the armour clad girl-Siris- with a trademark axe kick of his former-teammate upon his descent.

The impending impact caused a sizeable impact crater- one that paled in comparison to the damage that Tsunade could deliver- though it was sufficient in showing Ravel- and the world- that he was not joking about.

That the Peerage of Rias Gremory was not one to be underestimated and cast aside; that the servants of the Crimson Haired Ruin Princess would fight for her, not out of some weak obligation to follow her orders, but out of their desire to protect their friend, the person who also happened to be their King.

That victory for Riser Phenex would have to wrestled and not just formalized; that the prospect of the blond man losing was not so impossible anymore.

Standing up, rolling his shoulders around in their sockets, Issei raised a hand into a 'come hither' gesture.

The members of Riser's Peerage- bar Ravel- instantly took the challenge, falling back on the belief that their numbers would more than make up for any difference in skill.

However they were wrong, as Ravel looked on, her eyes widened in shock.

For each coordinated attack that Ni and Li imitated, which should have resulted in bodily harm of some form, only resulted in the twins crashing into each other like some sort of slapstick comedy.

Each spell that Mihae cast resulted _nothing_ as they were expertly avoided; the elements that the girl called for hitting the tree and ground but never Rias' Pawn.

Every strike that Siris swung either blocked or parried with a small blade- a kunai, Ravel realized.

And to Ravel's frustration, whenever the blur that was the Pawn of the Gremory Peerage slowed, she could _see_ that he was _taunting_ them; taunting her.

For the guy seemed to be, in between his impressive moves and his bursts of exceptional speed, flipping the skirts of the servants of the Phenex Family, writing notes in a small notebook, goofily giggling with his nose bleeding (out of erotic stimulation rather than any actual physical damage being caused to his person).

Growing agitated at this Pawn's utter lack of respect for his opponents and not wanting for her fellow Peerage members to be humiliated any further she looked further and was surprised to see that Isabella being launched into the air by the neko girl of Rias-sama's Peerage and Kalarmine, fighting a losing battle against the handsome blond Knight with her fire dagger.

The youngest Phenex, suddenly took to the skies as her fiery wings erupting from her back, intent on restoring the pride of the Phenex and ending things here, by her own hand.

Now was not the time for her to sit back whilst her servants- people who she cared about, even if she wouldn't actually admit it to anyone- were taken down.

Issei smiled down as he slammed his foot on the ground, beckoning the earth to do his bidding.

He had expected the prideful Ravel Phenex to do this and that was _exactly_ why he had already laid out a jutsu prior, when he had slapped his hands on the ground, and why the haori were handed out to his comrades.

Ravel, meanwhile, was conjuring all her strength, all her magical reserves into her small hands.

"Everyone! Out of the way! I'm going to finish this now on my honour as a Phenex!"

Down below the members of the Phenex Peerage nodded, knowing what their Bishop intended to do as the signal for retreat was sounded. Crouching slightly so that they could jump, however, they were surprised to feel their footing being lost, their feet seemingly sinking into the ground.

Issei smirked. _Doton: Yomi Numa (Earth Release: Swamp of the Underworld)_.

The blond girl brought her hands forward, engulfing the entire battleground with the ferocious flames and winds the Phenex family were feared for.

Ravel kept pushing everything she had into her spell, intent on teaching the pieces in Rias' possession the _true_ meaning of a Phenex. And so she continued, the flames scorching as they continued to burn the earth, until she was satisfied that Rias' Peerage members- especially that annoying Pawn- were all gone and retired.

However, as her majestic flames began to subside, the blond haired girl could feel something _wrong_. Her attack was behaving oddly, as if it was being sucked into an object or there was some type of vacuum within the area.

And her comrades...they should have been by her side, admiring the site of her attack, praising her.

But they were nowhere to be found...

[A Rook, A Knight, A Bishop and Two Pawns of Riser Phenex's Peerage have retired].

The announcement that echoed throughout the replica Kuoh Academy confirmed Ravel's worst fears as her eyes began to search the area had hit, which was now resembled some sort of sword forest (likely the result of an ability of one of the Gremory trio, Ravel realized) trying to find that she had at least taken out some of Rias' Peerage (at least that neko or the pervert); that her attack hadn't been in vain.

But, as the smoke and debris cleared, the youngest Phenex was surprised to find that her flames weren't subsiding on their own accord...

...rather, the ridiculous haori that the Rias Peerage had worn seemed to be sucking the flames within themselves, leaving the wearers unharmed.

"What..."

It didn't make her feel any better than the blond Knight and white haired Rook seemed to be just as confused at the sight of the unusual phenomenon.

Issei smiled as the kanji for seal suddenly appeared on all three their haori, their intended function completed.

"I guess, this is Check at the very least isn't it, Ravel-chan~?"

* * *

Saji smiled as he watched the shocked look of everyone in the room and everyone in the broadcast.

 _Of course Issei used the Fire Sealing Method against renowned fire users._

Coughing to gain the attention of his King and Queen, the blond's smirk grew larger.

"I told you that what you saw before was just the tip of the iceberg that is Hyoudou Issei."

* * *

Akeno panted, the battle going for shorter than she had anticipated but far longer than what her stamina-even after the training week with Issei-was prepared for.

It seemed that Yubelluna the so-called 'Bomb Queen' merited her title for she was a formidable opponent.

The potency of the only explosion which had made significant contact with the busty black haired girl had, quite luckily, been greatly diminished through the activation of what appeared to be a seal on the red haori that Issei-kun had give out prior to the Rating Game.

After that, Akeno had avoided every single one of Yubellana's (" _Got to learn from your mistakes, Akeno-hime,"_ Issei-kun would taunt her, whenever he would appear, surprising her as he almost took the bells she possessed) bombs though they still came quite close to retiring the black haired Queen more than once.

Now, with the purple haired Queen on the ground, all but defeated she could now go and support her comrades.

"Y-you are indeed formidable, Lightning Priestess...though your stamina is still already depleted."

Akeno giggled, her hand coming up to stroke her own cheek. "It's fine; my stamina will come back in a short while."

Yubelluna laughed a haughty laugh. "I don't think you will have the time..." the purple haired Queen said, reaching up to where the secret weapon of the Phenex Family was stored.

However, as her hand reached for her necklace and found it missing, the Bomb Queen's expression turned from confident to scared and confused as she searched the ground frantically, hoping to find what she had lost. "H-how could I have lost _it_...how could I have..."

Suddenly, a bulb went off in Yubelluna's mind as she _remembered_ what had occurred before the commencement of her fight with the Lightening Priestess.

Rias Gremory's Pawn had groped her...

...allowing him ample time to take the vial containing the sacred Phoniex Tears...

Meanwhile, Akeno was puzzled by her fellow Queen's frantic movements, her hand reaching out to the right pocket of the haori she wore over her miko outfit, wondering what present Issei had left her before his departure.

She supposed, the end of the fight was nigh and finding out what he had left wouldn't hurt now. Pulling out the surprisingly fragile thing in her pocket Akeno looked down at her hands, surprised to see...

...a vial of Phoniex Tears.

Looking up to see that Yubelluna had disappeared, likely to regroup with her King, Akeno's smile turned gratefully as she dripped the precious healing ingredient over her wounds. Spreading out her wings, the sadistic Queen flew intent on regrouping with the rest of her comrades.

"Ufufufufu...what a gift you've left me, Issei-kun."

* * *

Issei nodded to Kiba and Koneko, as he relayed through the communication piece to Rias, the result of their respective matches.

The blond Knight smiled, fist bumping the Pawn as he expressed his gratitude. "The haori was your doing...it certainty saved his from that bind. I thank you, Issei-kun."

Beside him, Koneko nodded stoically, though her inner feelings were visible in her eyes. "...what was the red haori?"

"Ara, ara...I would like to know too, Issei-kun. And how you knew our dear Bomb Queen was carrying around Phenex tears~?" Akeno, said, appearing above the trio, her clothes torn, though if one looked closer, they would see that the Queen was as fresh as she was at the start of the Rating Game.

Issei shrugged, scratching the back of his head as a wide, clueless smile grew on his face (though Koneko, Akeno and Kiba saw through it, the trio used to the enigma that was Hyoudou Issei). "I'm not so sure, myself..."

 _I have to admit, I didn't expect the seals to be used by Ravel's attack...or Yubelluna's in Akeno-hime's case...I had hoped they could be kept in reserve until Riser's appearance, since they only can only be used once..._

Looking up with a small smile, Issei was unsurprised to see the skies devoid of the youngest Phenex; the girl had likely retreated to her brother's location or gone to lick her wounds.

No matter; he didn't particularly want to hurt Ravel.

Suddenly, a familiar voice and unwelcomed voice sounded from the forest, as the man of the hour appeared.

"I have to admit I am impressed by the havoc you have caused in this Rating Game, Rias Gremory's Pawn. But what I said earlier, in your clubroom, was true." Riser's smile turned sinister, his arm rising up, as the flames of hell, flames which were significantly more potent than what Ravel had just unleashed, manifested themselves in his fist.

The three original members of the Rias Peerage nodded to each other, their bond allowing them to communicate, as they instantly thought up a plan to take down their enemy.

Issei smiled, pleasantly surprised by his friends show of teamwork.

 _I guess I'll see what happens from this...though if this goes horribly wrong I'll bail them out..._

"I'm going to make Rias Gremory my wife. Even if it means I have to _kill_ her servants to do so."

* * *

"So...Riser has finally come out...I need to move out as well; As the King I will fight alongside my comrades in this critical hour." Rias said, the haori she wore fluttering behind her.

Surprisingly, due to the rather domestic nature of the two married familiars, Rias felt her mind being calmer and though her worries didn't subside completely, they were certainly weighed on her less.

It was for that reason that Rias ultimately decided against launching a surprise attack against Riser.

 _You should trust your servants, Rias-chan...this battle means as much to them as it does to you...if you were to be struck down when things are so heavily in your favour, you would be failing them..._

Suddenly the two toads, which had been so against her mobilizing before, appeared on her shoulders.

"Ma, you think this is the moment to let Rias-chan help Jiraiya-chan and the others?"

The elderly female toad nodded, slapping her small amphibian hands together. "'Course Pa. To hell with what Jiraiya-chan said; Rias-chan has been training as hard as everyone else. Time to start moving out, I say!"

"You just want to go home to cook dinner, don't you Ma?"

"Shut up you geezer! What if it is why I want to finish this as soon as possible! Jiraiya-chan better be ready for some punishing after this! Making Rias-chan wait like some damsel in distress! And making me late for dinner!"

"Oh stop it woman; you know exactly why Jiraiya-chan did that."

"Doesn't mean I have to like it, Pa."

Rias sighed, as the toad couple once again began bickering amongst themselves, her wings intent on supporting her friends as soon as possible.

The crimson haired girl was somewhat surprised to note that neither Ma nor Pa seemed very concerned by the sudden change in speed or the fact that they were sticking to her shoulders, which were now perpendicular to the earth.

 _I wonder why that is..._

However, an explosion which echoed across the Rating Game dimension suddenly sounded, breaking the busty redhead out of her thoughts. Looking up, Rias was startled to see a fight of the elements was undoubtedly unfolding.

Fire against lightening.

Riser against Akeno.

And Akeno, however admirably the girl was doing, was...

... _losing_.

Willing all her energy into flight, Rias speed forward, intent on helping her Peerage though a serious of other explosions sounded in quick succession as did the bursts of orange light.

It was almost thirty seconds later when Rias finally reached the outer parts of the training ground, the two toads on her shoulders seeming to sense her anxiety as they had quieted down. Her eyes immediately turned in search of her comrades.

However, the crimson haired girl's eyes widened in shock as a fire ball suddenly _erupted_ from the ground, aimed straight for her. Instinctively her hands came up, about to call on a protective barrier.

However, it was unnecessary in this instance.

 ** _Suiton: Suijinheki! (Water Style: Water Wall)_**

Suddenly, a wall of water enveloped her and the space surrounding her, nullifying the effect of the fireball, which was undoubtedly launched at her by Riser. Looking to her shoulder, the Gremory heiress was surprised to see that the source of this unexpected water was Ma.

On her other shoulder, Pa smiled, shouting over the loud noise of the two techniques clashing. "We're not going to let you get taken out by something like that, Rias-chan."

Rias nodded, feeling slightly comforted that she had such unexpected support, though that feeling was dominated by the concern she felt for her Peerage members.

After a few moments, the two techniques ceased, steam rising, Riser's voice cutting through the comparative silence.

"Unexpected, again, Rias. Your Peerage has proven itself to be of a high calibre and you, yourself, have proven yourself more than tactically adept. That surprise attack that your Knight and Rook launched whilst your Queen was unleashing her lightening _almost_ worked...especially since the Lightening Priestess seemed to have replenished her stamina...but they forgot about my immortality..."

Rias immediately conjured a dark reddish black orb of destruction which she promptly threw at Riser when his position became visible, smacking the blond man in the face.

"How long will it take you to see the truth, Rias? You should fear me, right now. You should know that someone like you cannot hope to beat someone like _me_."

As the steam finally disappeared, Rias' eyes widened in horror as Kiba, Koneko and Akeno were lying on the ground all but defeated. Off a small distance was Issei, frowning as he held onto his arm which seemed to be suffering severe burns, his clothes burnt.

Riser's grin widened, seeing the expression on the Gremory heiress's face. "The only reason that your Peerage isn't all but gone is because of that Pawn...he intervened and took my counter attack head on, protecting those three. No matter, though. He was only delaying the inevitable..."

"Don't you _dare_ , Riser. I will not let you hurt them!"

The leader of the Phenex Peerage laughed condescendingly, his hand coming up to rub some tears which had appeared in his eyes. "Too bad, Rias. Because I intend to. And neither you, nor anyone else here, can do _anything_ to stop me." The blond stopped, his smile turning sinister, before he continued. "I want to watch as that feisty spirit of yours _dies_ and is snuffed out like a weak flame taken up by the raging winds that is me."

Rias immediately threw volley after volley of concentrated orbs of pure destruction at her opponent, her frustration apparent as each time they made contact, flames erupted around Riser's body indicating that all the damage was being reversed.

It took her longer than usual to get tired, her stamina training that Issei had forced her to undergo, coming to the surface.

"It's pointless, Rias. I'm immortal; nothing you do will hurt me." Bringing his hands up, Riser's smile widened as he aimed at Issei. "I'm going to start off with this Pawn. He gets on my nerves and don't think I didn't notice your feelings for him. They were on full display when I last saw you."

Without further notice, Riser's sent his strongest flames to engulf Issei's form, willing his fire to burn the Pawn to ashes.

"NO!" Rias screamed, her arms reaching out futilely trying to protect Issei despite the fact that he was too far for her to do anything.

She watched, her eyes full of tears as the brunet seemed to disappear in the fiery attack, likely causing Issei into retiring or...

...if the Rating Game mechanism didn't kick in fast enough, _dying_.

In Rias' mind there was only one way of ending this, only one way to keep her Peerage, the people who had, up until this point, given everything to protect her.

Now it was her way to protect them, even if it meant giving herself up.

Walking forward towards the blond Phenex, Rias arms trembled with frustration, worry and defeat.

"Riser! Stop this...It's...It's...my...los-"

Riser smiled as he saw the will of the girl in front of him give out. "Checkmate, Rias."

Suddenly Rias felt herself being jolted backwards as her arm was pulled into someone's embrace.

Looking up, the crimson haired girl was surprised to find herself in...

...in the arms of the one who should have retired, who should have been defeated or at worst, died.

For looking down at her was none other than Hyoudou Issei, smiling his goofy smile. "Whilst this guy is stronger than what I anticipated, knocking out the others under my watch, you don't have much faith in me if that's what you think will take me out, Rias-hime."

The aqua eyed girl's attention immediately looked towards Riser (who seemed to just as confused as she was) before her attention returned to the spot that Issei should have been.

To her confusion, the other Issei was still there gripping his arm before he suddenly popped in smoke.

"What 'cha doing Jiraiya-chan! Letting the others get hurt like that!" Ma suddenly said from Rias' shoulder (the busty redhead forgetting about them in her emotional rollercoaster that was the last two minutes).

"I swear, Jiraiya-chan, if Koneko-chan or the others are hurt you'll be feeling more than my stick! And you don't have to go scaring Rias-chan here by using a Kage Bushin and putting up a Henge to look injured!" Pa said his irritation palpable.

The Super Pervert's attention swapped to the toad duo, his smile turning sheepish. "I wanted to see their teamwork and catch Riser by surprise...though in retrospect that probably wasn't the best laid out plan on my part but Koneko-chan, Akeno-hime and Yuuto will be fine and up in a few minutes."

"They better be! Koneko-chan is my prized student!"

Issei smiled, nodding his reassurance, before his attention returned to Rias. "But you, Rias-hime. To be willing to sacrifice yourself for the well being of your underlings...you don't know what a King is meant to be like do you?"

Rias shook her head, as her arm came up to grip part of Issei's green kimono. "They aren't just my _underlings_ though. They are my friends...the people who I would sacrifice everything for as they have done for me here..."

"To sacrifice yourself for your Peerage...I wasn't wrong about you, Rias-hime...you have the qualities of a fine leader," Issei interrupted, as his eyes changed from looking into the crimson haired girl's aqua orbs to Riser Phenex before the brunet Pawn continued. "And, now, I think is the time to show this guy what a true member of Rias Gremory's Peerage can _really_ do."

Rias' aqua eyes widened, as tears-this time of happiness, rather than fear- welled up in her eyes, her minds going back to the brunet's declaration in his first meeting with her that she had to _prove_ to him for him to be committed to supporting her dreams, her goals.

 _This is the first time Issei has been inclusive when he's talked about himself and my Peerage..._

Issei grinned, as he kept staring at Riser, continuing with his quasi-monologue, sticking his left arm out. "I have heard that we Devils fear Kami-sama."

Riser shrugged, his fiery wings bobbing along with his shoulders. "Not even Kami can help you here, Rias Gremory's Pawn."

The Super Pervert's grin suddenly shifted to one that _exuded_ confidence, one that told everyone that he would enjoy the reaction his next actions would undoubtedly cause.

"Then let me show you the power that even Kami-sama feared, Riser!"

Suddenly around Issei's outstretched left limb yellow light suddenly exploded, encompassing the appendage before the luminescence died down, allowing the world to see the red armoured gauntlet, a green jewel embedded in the middle with multiple golden spikes that had manifested on the Pawn's arm.

Next to the Super Pervert, Rias' aqua eyes widened- a reaction that was shared by Riser and the other viewers of the unofficial Rating Game bar Saji- as she instantly recognised the Sacred Gear that was now manifested around her Pawns arm; one of thirteen Longinus, each of which was said to have the power to defeat Kami himself.

"Thats..."

"...the Boosted Gear."

* * *

 **End Note: Boom! Next chapter (which hopefully will come out before my 21st at the end of the month) will ultimate showdown!**

 **I hope nobody got cheated by this ending but I felt it was a _perfect_ place to end a chapter on.**

 **Now; points I feel may need some explaining. Firstly the Akeno, Kiba, Koneko vs Riser. I did it offscreen because I felt that it actually works better this way; not everything has to been stated explicitly in order for it to be enjoyed. And I also couldn't find a good place to put it, in terms of ordering the segments in this chapter. Secondly I felt that despite Akeno taking the Phenex Tears and having support in Koneko and Kiba, who have all been trained up by Issei, they would have lost to Riser; remember in canon its sort of stated that Riser is stronger than everyone else in the Rating Game by quite a margin and also Riser was also going into the fight fresh (whereas Koneko and Kiba weren't).**

 **Hopefully that makes sense.**

 **Secondly, Rias staying holed up until near the end. I was in no way trying to make her seem useless or weak though I can understand why that may be the vibe this chapter creates. However, in this fight she hadn't lost any of her pieces whilst simultaneously she doesn't have Asia to give her a power boost if she were to confront Riser. Thus, I felt the surprise attack in canon wouldn't have been feasible nor necessary in this Rating Game and in Rias' mind (especially after Ma and Pa talked some sense into her). Hope everyone understands that.**

 **I'll try to make her more involved in future arcs/fights (as I intend to do with all of Rias' Peerage).**

 **Also...is the review function not working? I got a few emails about reviews recently but nothing is showing up when you actually press on 'review' here. And it seems to be a thing that's happening with all the stories here.**

 **Well that's all!**

 **Review/Fav/Follow. Consider it your birthday present for me! :)**

 **lfonzo out!**


	10. Cometh the Man

**Author's Note: Hello everyone! Sorry this chapter took over a month to come out but I had a bit of writer's block and also an _exam_ block.**

 **Hopefully the fact that I am updating and this chapter has a decent length to it will make up for the long wait.**

 **Before I do some comments on the chapter, I do want to ask you beloved readers something. Recently I've gotten back into reading Kuroko's Basketball and I've gotten a bit of an urge to write a NarutoxKuroko crossover fic. I was just wanting to ask if people who be interested in reading such a fic created by me (because while I don't exactly write for favs etc., it is sort of depressing when one spends a lot of time making a story and have no reaction), whether any of you guys are interested in helping me with the project and finally whether any of you guys have a super awesome idea/premise for a NarutoxKuroko that you feel like suggesting (I have a few but there are all a bit...meh...most of them involve a NartuoxFem!Kuroko pairing and revolve around Naruto re-entering the basketball world after an injury he sustained in middle school).**

 **I'm all ears for ideas but no yaoi; the Kuroko section is already got a rather disproportionate amount of yaoi.**

 **Now comments for the chapter; this is the conclusion of the Riser Arc (hopefully everyone will find it satisfying) and also the basis of the start of the Excalibur Arc. For the Issei-Riser fight I did write a beat down but the ending of the Riser-Gremory conflict will be atypical for a Naruto/DxD fanfic despite the fact that I actually feel that the ending I've done is actually more reflective of the Naruto manga's core principles and themes.**

 **Anyway, have a read of it and see if its something you enjoy.**

 **Also this chapter includes all the clues required to work out the remaining reincarnate(s). Having said that, I really hope that nobody leaves a review _just_ to point out how much they hate reincarnations (because its starting to get on my nerves; it's not going to change people) though I doubt I will get many considering that you've read up until this point.**

 **If you have anything that you need explaining or wondered why I did things a certain way, read the end note first (as always).**

 **This chapter was once again beta'd by Uzumaki-sama011 and Detinc. Thanks fellas!**

* * *

Within a room shrouded in darkness a blond haired man with a dark goatee sat up, one of his eyebrows raised in curiosity at the unveiling of one of the 13 legendary Longinus on the stage of an unofficial Rating Game in the hands of a young Devil. He had only obtained the means to view the broadcast through his own position within the Three Factions as these events were normally an internal Devil affair.

Turning his head to the side he eyed his companion, "It looks like your rival is in Sirzech Lucifer's sister's Peerage, Vali. I wonder if he _remembers_ like you too, huh?"

A silver haired man smiled, his closed eyes opening as he walked closer to the TV screen displaying the simulated battle between devils.

"I can tell he remembers, Azazel. Those techniques he was using...they are certainly ones from _there_. And it would seem that, unlike me, his previous personality dominates over his current one...he must have recently obtained his memories."

The Governor of the Fallen Angels shrugged, not knowing when the newly unveiled Sekiryuutei was reincarnated from human to devil.

Vali, however, ignored his guardian as his smile grew even larger upon recognizing the two toads which were sitting on Rias' shoulders.

"In fact, Hyoudou Issei is someone I know _very_ well."

* * *

Riser stared at the legendary design on Issei's arm for a few seconds before scoffing, his hand coming up to run through his hair. "Yet again you surprise me, Rias Gremory's Pawn. To think that _you_ of all people possess the Boosted Gear...truly you are an enigma. Unfortunately for you, your power is so insignificant compared to mine that even being able to utilize that Sacred Gear's power to double your power would mean _nothing_. I will still defeat you; defeat _all_ of you here."

Fire manifested in his hands once again, blooming as if to emphasis the blond's point.

Across from him, Issei merely smiled, his hands coming together to slowly form seals.

"I guess we'll see here, won't we, Riser?"

The blond smiled as he shot out the flames in his hands, intent on destroying Issei in the fire of his creation.

Beside Issei, Rias gasped as she saw the attack aimed at them, the crimson haired girl's hands coming up to form a magical barrier in order to block the oncoming attack.

However, the busty King's actions were rendered unnecessary in this instance as Issei's hand sequences finished on a Tiger Seal and he inhaled.

 ** _Katon: Dai Endan (Fire Style: Giant Flame Bullet)_**.

Suddenly and without warning giant, searing flames _exploded_ out of the Pawn's mouth, easily engulfing Riser's relatively minute attack, before it zoned in and engulfed the aforementioned male King and the general area that he was standing in. Screams of pain originated from the newly formed fiery inferno; the intensity of which was unparalleled by the attacks that either Riser or Ravel, both descendants of the governors of the Underworld's Fires and Winds, had launched so far in the Rating Game.

Rias eyes were wide as she watched her Pawn literally _breathe out_ fire; flames which were more intense than anything she had _ever_ seen, ever felt, before.

They easily put those flames that both Ravel and Riser had so casually sprouted throughout the match to shame. And, whilst the flames were still a far cry from the magnitude of attacks that her eccentric-to-say-the-least Onii-sama had said was unleashed during the great battles he had fought, they were enough to make her reconsider what she had initially thought of the tales.

Because over the years, the fact that Sirzechs Lucifer was strong had been stated so much around young Rias and the fact that the Sirzechs she knew was so vastly different from the ones in the legendary tales told by Devils everywhere, she had gradually become desensitized to the stories, assuming that the Chinese whisper effect was at play and that they were more fiction than fact.

Maybe, just maybe, her Onii-sama - and the others who had told her similar stories - weren't exaggerating; maybe the fearful looks that some Devils had given her kind Onii-sama were the result of witnessing his power rather than hearing about his maybe-not-so-bloated reputation.

If her Pawn, the person who she felt _something_ for (and that _something_ was starting to become more clear by the second), could conjure flames as intense as the ones which had engulfed her unwanted fiancé, even if it was with considerable effort on his part, then the idea her brother wasn't just simply strong but, in reality, nearly invincible was maybe not so ludicrous.

On reflection, the fact that her brother and now her Pawn could easily overpower her without so much as a flick of their wrists highlighted how _weak_ she was and how much she - and her Peerage - needed to progress in order to be considered in the same breath as the two juggernauts.

Beside her, Issei tapped his chin.

 _Huh... would you look at that? The Katon jutsu was even more powerful than before because Riser's flames fuelled it. Maybe it had something to do with the Phenex's control over both fire and wind. Lucky for me, I guess..._

Shaking his head, the brunet jumped backward pulling Rias with him upon seeing his attack die down as an incredibly angry Riser made his way towards him, the blond's body undergoing the healing process his family was infamous for.

" _You!_ Who do you think you are? You seriously think I would lose to something like that? I will _never_ lose to the likes of _you!_ "

"Who am I?" Issei asked, smiling grandly as he placed some magically conjured hyōshigi into Rias' hands before instantly adopting his classic kabuki pose.

"I am the conqueror of all women! The god of men everywhere, the saint of supreme literature! What children aspire to be! I am Hyoudou Issei the Sekiryuutei and Pawn of the Gremory-" The Super Pervert suddenly stopped sensing something wrong with his introduction.

Frowning, he turned around towards Rias, annoyed.

"Oi! Rias-hime! When I give you those, you're meant to play them! Not stand around facepalming! You've totally ruined my introduction! How am I meant to intimidate my opponents, now?"

Rias couldn't help but snort in amusement at Issei's exaggerated agitation at having his little ritual ruined, though her reaction was not shared by Riser whose expression darkened before he promptly enshrouded himself with fire before shooting off to punch Issei.

The Super Pervert barely batted his eye, anticipating the move well before Riser had even planned it, easily avoiding the attack and responding with a perfectly executed spinning kick to the male King's sternum leaving him coughing on the ground.

Issei smiled as he slapped the man on his back as he crouched down to speak with him. "You're a few millennia too young to think you can beat me, gaki."

Riser immediately spat out some blood - the Pawn's kick likely cracking some of his ribs before they had healed themselves - before he launched himself at Issei, intending to at least maim the brunet.

"I will kill you, you little shit!"

Issei smiled as he easily dodged the various attacks launched his way, replying in kind whenever he could.

"We'll see about that, won't we, Riser?"

* * *

In the broadcasting & commentary room, Sona was looking at the screen with an expression of shock regarding the events which had just unfolded, her reaction being shared by her Queen.

"T-to think that Issei could do this...did you know, Saji?"

The blond Pawn merely shrugged his shoulders, allowing a small smile to play across his lips essentially answering the Sitri King's question.

 _Jiraiya still isn't using all of his strength..._

Sona exhaled loudly, before her attention returned to the battle taking place on the screen; the two devils, one a pureblood, one newly reincarnated, trading punches and fiery attacks in turn.

Beside Sona, Tsubaki analysed the screen with great scrutiny before she spoke of her observations. "Riser may still yet win...Issei's attacks are all impressive but even he must have a limit to his stamina...Riser doesn't have the same considerations when he attacks due to his families' bloodline..."

Sona nodded, her mind coming to the same conclusion after it had calmed itself.

Saji merely snorted at the comment before chuckling heartily, drawing the attention of the two other females in the room. Sighing, the blond ran his hand through his hair, before he decided to take a proactive role in explaining what Jiraiya was doing.

"Issei is humiliating Riser and the guy knows it." Upon seeing the two questioning expressions, Saji decided to elaborate on his explanation. "Everyone knows that those two toads on Rias' shoulders are Issei's and just now they unleashed a water juts- technique," Saji said, quickly correcting himself; he wouldn't want _too_ much information about ninjutsu getting out. "Anyone else, in Issei's situation, would fight Riser's fire using their familiar's water techniques or with those haori that sucked Ravel Phenex's flames in. However, Issei is deliberately using Riser's own domain -fire and wind- in order to fight and he is dominating the battle. Further, Issei hasn't actually utilized his Sacred Gear yet...he has merely manifested it. Issei's doing all of this to prove a point."

 _Though, I admit he is being crafty about it all...people may assume that this is his limit but he still has many tricks up his sleeves besides a couple of B and C rank jutsu, no matter how much power he places in them._

Sona nodded at the explanation, though internally she was shocked that from what Saji was implying, what she had seen was just a glimpse of Rias' Pawn's power. Turning around, the black haired King asked a question that she had wanted to ask ever since Issei's fight with Riser started.

"Saji-kun...if this is Issei's power...then does that mean your power is of a similar level?"

The blond smiled at his friend, shrugging. "I guess we'll see when I have to save _you_ from an arranged marriage you don't want, huh, Sona?"

The Sitri heir couldn't help but blush at Saji's comment.

* * *

After some subtle prompting from her Pawn (an impressive feat on his part given that he was fighting), Rias had left the immediate vicinity to check on her downed friends.

Upon her arrival, Ma and Pa had immediately jumped off her shoulders in order to check on Koneko.

"Koneko-chan! Are you ok?"

"Oh shut it, Pa. Of 'course she's fine! We taught her and our students are tough."

"Well she sure doesn't look fine, Ma! She's unconscious! Oh, when I get my hands on Jiraiya-chan for letting my student be hurt like this..."

"If one didn't know better, they would think little Koneko-chan was your wife and not me, Pa."

"Oh shut it woman. So what if I have a soft spot for her. I mean have you _seen_ her? Even Uchiha Madara would grow a soft spot for her!"

"Hmph. Koneko-chan! If you don't wake up in the next three seconds, I'm going to hit you with our stick."

Less than a microsecond after those words were uttered, the white haired girl stirred and a soft mutter of "Shima-sensei is the worst" could be heard from the Neko girl.

Rias could only watch on in amusement and curiosity as she watched Issei's two Familiars interact with her Rook. Feeling a hand on her shoulder the crimson haired girl turned and was surprised to see that Kiba and Akeno had also arisen from their temporary unconsciousness.

"Buchou...where is Issei-kun?" The Gremory Queen asked, her voice both even parts sultry and concerned, the latter emotion of which was shared by Kiba.

Rias turned her head, looking towards the place where Issei and Riser were battling, the surrounding buildings crumbling as some of their attacks- presumably Riser's- missed their mark, a look of determination on her face. "He is fighting Riser now. Come! We have to help him!"

The crimson haired girl was about to head out, however Kiba's hand on her shoulder tightened his face turned serious. "I don't think that would be best, here Buchou. During the training trip Issei...he taught me a great deal and one of the things and one of them was to how to work as a team...and that sometimes when working in a team against an opponent way out of your league it is to not get involved..."

Akeno nodded, though her face betrayed her true feelings on the matter; that she would love to go and help the man who had helped her significantly in learning how to accepter herself as she was; faults and all. "I know you want to help, Buchou but...but even you can tell the magic, the energy being thrown around over there...it's out of our league...if we were to go there now, we would only distract Issei-kun..."

From where she was sitting, Koneko frowned. "...this is the worst..."

Rias shook Kiba's hand off her shoulder, her hands clenched in frustration.

 _Despite being the King...I...I am so useless here. Only being able to rely on others..._

It was a thought that passed through the heads of all four of the devils.

A voice, however, brought them out of their frustrated and depressing thoughts.

"None of you young 'uns are useless," Pa said, Ma nodding in agreement on Koneko's other shoulder.

"You are all teenagers. It is not anything to be ashamed of to rely on someone else; to have let a more capable person take the lead after you have done your best. You should take this experience, this feeling that you have now and learn from it, _grow_ from it. Improve yourself and maybe next time it will be Jiraiya-chan that will be relying on you rather than what is happening now."

Rias nodded hesitantly, her attention returning once again to the epic battle unfolding before her- a reaction shared by all her Peerage- as a single thought sank into the collective minds of the Gremory Peerage.

 _I...We will get stronger...and next time we will not be a burden to you, Issei-kun._

* * *

Riser couldn't remember a time where his healing abilities had been tested so adamantly.

Those spars he had partaken in with his brothers, the various Rating Games he had participated in before...nothing would have prepared the Phenex King for the lesson he was being taught right now.

For a lesson was _exactly_ what was occurring now; for each time Riser unleased his magnificent flames they would fail to cause any harm to the Pawn, each time Riser engaged in hand to hand combat, the brunet would simply raise a single arm, deflecting all of the blond's attacks effortlessly before the Pawn would unleash the most relentless attack in retaliation.

But most critical the most fundamental aspect of the exchange that Riser had realized not long into their fight was that Hyoudou Issei was _mocking_ him; that Hyoudou Issei was looking down on him, _humiliating_ him.

And Riser wouldn't stand for it.

But as Riser's attacks grew more fierce and substantially more erratic, the beating the Phenex King was getting grew more and more one sided; the gnawing sense of humiliation that Riser felt became more and more pronounced.

Disengaging from the fight, Riser's wings burst from his back before taking to the skies gaining as much distance as he could from Issei.

Panting slightly, Riser's pointed an accusatory finger at Issei, his anger evident for all to see. " _You!_ You little motherfucker! I will _end_ you!"

Issei raised an eyebrow as he appeared to be inspecting his nails for filth; an implicit insult as the only thing he had touched with his hands for the last while was Riser.

"Because that's been working so well for you so far..."

Riser ignored Issei's reply as his hands, once again, became engulfed with the fires of hell, his frustration palpable.

It was due to his resentment and the feelings of inferiority towards Issei that had culminated inside of Riser that made the blond devil say something uncharacteristic as he hoped to goad a reaction out of his Pawn opponent that was beyond brunet's generally nonchalant or goofy demeanour.

"I will _end_ you! And when I do I will make you watch as I make Rias _mine!_ I will force you to endure it whilst Rias screams my name in pleasure!"

For whilst Riser Phenex was a rather pretentious, hubristic, morally loose and annoying self-entitled individual who disliked sharing anything that he thought of as _his_ (even if that thing was not actually a 'thing' but a person who _hated_ his guts), that did not mean that the youngest son of the Phenex Family was in any way cruel or that he took particular enjoyment in making others suffer. There was, in fact, very little difference between Riser and a spoilt teenager that one could find quite easily amongst the general population of devils or humans.

Issei knew that Riser didn't mean what he just said, that the 'promise' was nothing more than the blond man voicing his frustrations at being so thoroughly outmatched.

...and yet, despite this knowledge, Issei's expression visibly darkened as his typical goofiness evaporated entirely and was replaced with a cold calculating edge.

"Looks like I will have to make this worse for you, Riser..."

Slowly, Issei's right hand came up, the fingers pointed upwards as he stared at Riser's seemingly majestic, fiery form. As soon as his hand reached level with his eyes, a small humourless smile found its way onto the Pawn's face.

 **"** ** _Fuin! (Seal!)"_**

Despite his voice being no louder than usually, the sound of the single word echoed throughout the alternate Kuoh Academy, carrying with it authority that was could only be heard from a true born leader beckoning everyone within earshot to _obey._

And upon hearing the word through the broadcast, Saji reflected on the fact that it was _Jiraiya_ and not the likes of Orochimaru, Tsunade, Shimura Danzo or the young Namikaze Minato who was most favoured for the position of Yondaime Hokage.

Suddenly Riser fell from the sky, a sequence of events which resembled the falling of Icarus from the sky or a Fallen Angel from heaven, a huge crater being created as the blond impacted the earth.

Slowly Issei walked up to Riser, before crouching down to face the blond who was visibly seething.

"I wouldn't say something like that to me again...even out of spite. I don't take well to anyone hurting those that I see as my friends."

Riser ignored the statement concentrating on the fact that he couldn't move due to what felt like a mountain was pressing down on him.

"What...what have you done to me?"

Issei merely shrugged, his hand coming up to tap Riser's back in the exact position he had slapped when he had first engaged Riser in combat.

 _Weight seals are mighty useful aren't they..._

"You don't need to worry _how_ you are in the position that you are now; you merely have to realize that despite your abilities you are in quite the pickle here. What does your healing factor mean in the face of not being able to fight? _Nothing_. You can't hope to beat me with just the talents that you were born with; you can't hope to achieve anything with no hard work."

Riser looked up, his anger fading slightly, being replaced with the inklings of fear, as he realized the position he was in now. Knowing that he had failed with his confidence and ultimate short-sightedness that had drove him in the Rating Game up until this point, the blond King reverted to try and logic his way to victory.

"You don't _understand_ , Pawn. This marriage...it goes beyond you, me, Rias or _anything_ like that. This marriage is for the benefit of devil-kind...you _need_ to let me win, for the future and the prosperity of Pure blooded Devils..."

Issei raised an eyebrow as he once again stood up as he interrupted Riser. "And you think I _care_? Why? Rias-hime is a comrade, someone who I have come to care about...and she doesn't care for this arranged marriage. That is enough for me to win here. If it was someone you cared about in Rias-hime's position I believe you would do the same as I am doing now."

Riser's fist clenched as he struggled to get up. When he made his way to his knees, he turned his head upward to see a slightly surprised look on Issei's face which filled the King with some satisfaction.

"You fail to see reason then. I will not surrender to _you_! I refuse to let you or Rias ruin what _I_ want. What devils _need_. You can't kill me. Even if I can't fight back, you can't kill me; you can't injure me enough to..."

Issei suddenly laughed, the sound rumbling deeply in the back of his throat, interrupting the blond. "You really think this is a stalemate...then I guess I will I have to prove you wrong, Riser Phenex... that you have overestimated yourself..."

Leaping backwards the brunet stretched his arm to the side, as he closed his eyes, his focus connecting with Ddraig.

 _Come on partner._

 ** _Ready when you are..._**

 **BOOST!**

Suddenly a surge of chakra filtered into Issei's body as he started to concentrate the chakra in his hand, working to rotate it, adding power into the growing spherical ball of blue energy whilst simultaneously controlling it.

 _Rotation. Power. Control. Naruto...these three steps are critical to perform the ultra cool jutsu that the Yondaime created!_

Mere seconds had passed and yet Issei had created a gigantic, spinning ball of energy that practically pulsated with power, one that owed some of its size to the boost that Issei had received from boosting and essentially increasing his own chakra reserves and control.

As soon as the energy in his hand stabilized, Issei reared his arm backwards, running forward before bringing it down onto of Riser.

" **Odama-Rasengan!"**

Whilst it wasn't necessarily the grandest of Rasengan's Issei had released (the Super Pervert purposely limiting the amount of chakra he could have placed into the thing), it was still impressive as it the collision with Riser's back caused a blinding light to erupt, forcing all onlookers- whether via. broadcast or within the alternate dimension- to look away.

It was nearly ten seconds later the light subsided and they could look back and the result was jaw-dropping.

For the previous scene of the battle- the running track- was now reduced to a smouldering crater, a very defeated and barely conscious Riser, in the centre with a seemingly unfazed Issei crouching a few metres away from him.

"Did you _feel_ that, Riser? The metaphorical weight that crushed down on you and what it represented? Because _that_ was the conviction I, and my Peerage, have when we are made to protect our own."

Suddenly Ravel landed in-between the Gremory Pawn and the Phenex King, her body spread out like a makeshift wall. Behind her Yubelluna landed as the purple haired Queen (who seemed to be largely healed) was checking her King for injuries whilst simultaneously trying to lift him to his feet (though she was failing miserably due to the weight seal still attached to Riser's back).

"I-Issei-sama. _Please_. My brother can no longer fight. Please don't hurt him."

Issei looked sharply at Ravel, his hands curled into another tiger seal, as he felt the Gremory Peerage land behind him, though his words were clearly not only directed the rather obnoxious girl, but rather to everyone watching.

"And my conviction is not singular to me! Yuuto, Akeno-hime, Koneko-chan...We will rise and stop _every_ attempt, _every_ marriage proposal that Rias doesn't want a part of. We will _always_ stop you!"

Riser, Yubelluna's and Ravel's eyes widened (the latter of the trio's face also colouring red slightly at the little speech) as the three people mentioned in Issei's little declaration nodded strongly, lining themselves so that they formed a wall between themselves and Rias.

Seeing their conviction and knowing the pitiful state that he was in, Riser closed his eyes, his fist clenching.

Despite his pride, Riser knew that he had lost; that continuing the fight now was pointless and would only serve to hurt the two people beside him.

And he if this fight had shown him anything, it was that these two beside him meant _more_ than he had ever realized.

"I-I...I forfeit."

Issei smiled upon hearing the words, already knowing that they were coming. Turning to his side, he was promptly mobbed by the Gremory Peerage, giving Yuuto a high five, Koneko-chan an affectionate stroke of her head and Akeno-hime an enthusiastic hug (he made sure that his face would be perfectly crushed into her valley of pillowy goodness).

However, after exchanged congratulatory gestures with his fellow Peerage members, Issei's attention turned to Rias, who could no longer hold her tears as her usually perfect face had turned into a hot mess.

Without warning the Crimson Haired Heiress leapt forward, enveloping Issei in the most heartfelt hug that he had every had the experience of receiving in this life and the last.

It took a few moments for the brunet to recover and for him to reply.

"You know, Rias-hime...you are so much sexier when you don't cry..."

Rias ignored the comment, her hug tightening even further. Issei sighed, returning the hug lightly as he patted her shoulder, as the other bystanders turned away, though the brunet missed the narrowing of the eyes of Akeno and Koneko.

"It's OK, Rias. You can cry if that's what you want."

Rias sobbed for a few more moments before she whispered into his ear, her voice nearly inaudible.

 _"_ _Thank you, Issei-kun."_

* * *

Issei smiled, his hands writing diligently, as he looked around the ballroom, his eyes drinking in the sight of hordes of female devils, all seemingly trying to outdo each other in the 'sexy' department.

And they were succeeding.

 _Now...this is the life...though I wish they would have let me wear my usual outfit..._

"You know, Issei, I don't really see why I'm here..."

Turning his head slightly, Issei's smile grew even larger at the sight of Saji sitting uncomfortable in his tuxedo.

The old dog always did feel uncomfortable whenever he was out of uniform, whether it was the Konoha standard or the Kuoh Academy one.

"Well, I guess it's just too bad that Sona and Rias are best friends then. And that Sona got an invitation to this celebration party. And that the invitation extended to her Peerage."

Saji gave his friend a half annoyed look as he once again shifted his position. "That question was rhetorical, idiot. And I don't see how you enjoyed this. Didn't you tell me that you hated these social events?"

The Super Pervert merely nodded his head towards a particular, unknown brunette devil who was wearing something so risqué that it put some of the costumes the girls down at Yurei's _Sex Cauldron_ to shame.

"I can endure anything to see _that_ , Saji. You should know this."

The blond sighed, running his hands through his slicked back hair as he looked up at the ceiling. "Speaking of which, shouldn't you be in the thick of all this? This whole function is about you defeating Riser, isn't it?"

"More like about Rias breaking off her engagement. But I spent an hour being dragged around by Rias-hime before I spent another hour gossiping with those _fine_ women over in that corner. And then I decided to do some research."

Suddenly Issei's smile turned devilish as he spotted Sona giving some of the more forward young devils the cold shoulder.

"It's a shame that Sona-hime is in a kimono isn't it? She would have looked _fine_ in a cocktail dress."

"Yeah..." Saji replied unconsciously before his eyes widened and a very light blush descended over his face. "I mean- um. She looks good as she is."

Issei snorted, jotting down some notes before looking up again as his name was called.

"Ise-kun..."

Looking up, Issei was unsurprised to see the beautiful face of Rias Gremory, her hair down up, wearing a delicious red dress which accentuated her already perfect figure.

It seemed that after the Rating Game Rias and Akeno had decided that 'Issei-kun' was too common a way to call him and had decided that 'Ise-kun' was significantly better.

He had protested but the hot King-Queen duo had simply ignored it.

"Ise-kun, my parents and brother would like to speak with you..."

Issei looked up, curious, as he slammed his book shut, gesturing his arm forward, telling her to lead the way.

"Well~ Looks like we will have to have our conversation another time then, Saji."

The blond grunted, shooing the Super Pervert away with his hand.

As Rias guided Issei around, the Super Pervert was literally wall eyed as he admired each and every female Devil in his vicinity, committing each outfit he saw to his memory.

When asked afterwards, Issei admitted he was severely disappointed that Akeno had opted for a rather conservative Kimono- not that she looked bad in it- and that Koneko's dress had also served its purpose of covering the white haired neko up a little _too_ well for Issei's liking.

It was thus, not entirely surprising that the Pawn nearly ploughed into Rias from behind as she came to a sudden halt.

(Inwardly Issei sniggered at the innuendo).

Rias gave her Pawn a confused look at the upturn of his lips and the little sounds of manly giggling as she looked towards the people gathered before her.

"Father, Mother," Rias said, her voice turning formal, "I would like to formally introduce you to the newest addition to my Peerage; Hyoudou Issei, the newly unveiled Sekiryuutei."

Looking back, Rias nearly facepalmed at the look on Issei's face.

"Holy mother of-. _That's_ your mother! If that's the genes that are running through your DNA, then I need to know about any sisters you have, Rias-hime!"

The Crimson Haired gave her Pawn a flat look before she turned back towards the gathered group, who were largely struggling to keep back their laughter, and continued on with the introductions.

"These two are Lord and Lady Phenex. And finally, the remaining person in the back is my brother; Sirzechs Lucifer, one of the Four Maou."

Issei nodded at the gathered group, though his eyes were now darting back and forth between Lady Gremory and the blond, buxom, Lady Phenex.

"So this is the person who defeated my son, hey?"

"And the man who fought for the sake of my daughter?"

The two male Devils promptly got pinched in the sides by their wives.

" _Our_ son." Lady Phenex stressed.

"And _our_ daughter." Lady Gremory echoed.

Issei sniggered, remembering that his married friends - Sakumo included - had been kept in line with similar tactics employed by their wives.

Not him though; the Super Pervert, the so-called Stallion of Konoha was so wild for one woman to tame.

Or at least that's what he told himself.

Lady Gremory continued for her husband, her smile kind and warm. "I guess the question is _why?_ "

Issei half shrugged, slipping one of his hands in his pocket as he scratched his ear crudely. "I thought I was pretty clear about it all. Because Rias didn't want to marry and I am nothing if not vain for a perfect romance story for someone who I've come to see as a comrade."

The trio of older Gremory's didn't miss the barely visible drooping of their beloved Rias' shoulders at Issei's explanation of the relationship he shared with her.

(Neither did the very perceptive Issei, though he ignored it).

"And I meant what I said. I will do this again and again; so I hope that means you aren't planning on trying to pawn Rias to another suitor because I will guarantee the same thing will happen again. Just...just let her choose who she wants to be with and everyone will be happier for it."

Lord Gremory smiled, as tapped his chin. "Yes. I think we've all learnt our lessons here." Lord Phenex nodded in agreement.

Beside them the two Ladies of the Phenex and Gremory house could he heard muttering under their breath.

"You two have learnt your lessons; we never wanted this from the start..."

Suddenly Lady Phenex perked up; as she asked the question she wanted to ask since her son's defeat.

"I, however, do have to ask, Issei-kun...when Riser lost, I expected him to be quite depressed...almost to be reclusive. However, instead, he seems to not entirely mind his pride, something he held to so dear, being shattered so publicly..."

The others gathered- bar Lord Phenex, who obviously knew- were startled to hear Riser's change.

Lord Phenex continued where his wife left off. "Yes. It seems that while he hasn't exactly rid himself of the...problems that he had suffered in the past when it came to interacting with others, Riser has made a renewed effort to connect with his Peerage, his sister...and us. We would simply want to know... _why_."

Issei shrugged as his hand came up to run through his hair. "We just talked."

Lord Gremory intervened, his eye brows high in curiosity. "You...talked?"

"Yep," the Super Pervert replied, popping the 'p' at the end of the word.

* * *

 _"_ _How are you so...so strong?" Riser asked his eyes glancing up. It was after the Rating Game, though Riser hadn't been able to move from his position and Issei had – unfortunately - admitted that he needed to scrub his technique from Riser._

 _Only Ravel and Yubelluna remained behind, both unwilling to leave Riser's side without knowing, first hand, that he would be OK. The duo were currently sitting out of earshot, exchanging quiet words between themselves._

 _The Gremory Peerage, on the other hand, had departed quickly, seeking medical attention after the battle._

Damn you, Minato...implanting seals through touch was a great idea though I really wish you taught me how to also _un-apply_ them by touch too.

 _"_ _What do you mean, Riser?"_

 _"_ _How...how could you defeat me?"_

 _Issei frowned as the force he placed into the scrubbing intensified. "Weren't you listening...like I said my strength in this match came from my desire- our desire- to protect Rias."_

 _"_ _I find that hard to believe; battles are won by techniques and not feelings, Pawn."_

 _Issei raised an eyebrow as he stopped momentarily to catch Riser's attention. "I suppose with your definition of 'winning' that would be true_

 _"_ _And what is your definition of winning."_

 _"_ _Protecting those closest to me; that is my definition of winning. It does not matter what happens as long as you can_ protect; _it doesn't matter if you are the strongest person on the planet if it means that the person you love; that a friend is killed as a result of your action or inaction. If that is you, you are a loser...and not a good loser. Though, I don't think I need to explain that; I'm sure you felt the desire to protect your cute sister and unnaturally hot Queen when you forfeited today. In a way you won, today too. I mean...does your pride being trashed matter that much now that you see those two unharmed...well mostly unharmed."_

 _Riser looked up a small, genuine smile making its way onto his face as he looked at Yubelluna and Ravel. "I guess so, if that's what you think is winning...and I guess it doesn't matter that my pride is shattered now..."_

 _Issei smiled as he finished scrubbing, slapping the King on the back. "And we're done here. You should be able to move now."_

 _However before the Pawn could call out to Ravel and Yubelluna to help their King onto his feet, Riser grabbed his sleeve._

 _"_ _And...and what do you desire, Pawn?"_

 _Issei raised an eyebrow in question, as he answered instantly. "Peace. That everyone understands this feeling to protect; that the_ world _understands this feeling to protect to a degree that we see conflict as unnecessary."_

 _Riser snorted as he looked up. "That's going to impossible."_

 _The Super Pervert shrugged as he slapped, his legs, standing up. If Naruto, the lovable knucklehead that he was could bring together sworn enemies over the course of a few short years together and bring peace, than he wouldn't – and shouldn't – throw in the towel on his dreams._

 _"_ _Doesn't matter. Giving up is not in my vocabulary. And it's not like I will have to do this by myself. Yubelluna-hime! Ravel-hime! The ass is scrubbed clean; you can move him now."_

 _The two Phenex members quickly rushed over, helping their precious person onto his feet. However, before they could teleport away, Riser raised a hand, telling them to wait._

 _"_ _You have given me much to think about. And I think I would like to see your dream come true, Hyoudou Issei."_

 _Issei smiled upon hearing his name being addressed by Riser. "I would too, Riser."_

You surely are unpredictable, Hyoudou Issei...

 _Riser smiled as he nodded to Ravel and Yubelluna. As the insignia of the Phenex Family glowed on the floor, the King suddenly called to them softly._

 _"_ _Ravel...Yubelluna...I'm sorry."_

 _The two girls looked at each other confused, as the Teleportation began rumbling to a start._

 _"_ _T-think nothing of it."_

 _Issei looked on with a small smile._

I...I might not be Naruto but I can try and mirror that Gaki's ability to talk anyone to his side.

* * *

"Well, it doesn't matter what you did, I guess. In the end the Phenex Family is thankful for what you have done, Hyoudou Issei."

"I guess that was all that we wanted to know, young Issei," Lord Gremory said, his hand coming up to squeeze his wife's. "I look forward to you fighting on behalf of my-our daughter from now on."

It seemed that the crimson haired man had learnt his lesson from before and had become more particular with his phrasing.

"Yes; it's always nice to see someone with potential like yourself grow," Lord Phenex added.

Lady Gremory nodded as she gestured to her daughter. "Now, I believe you would rather enjoy the evening with Rias rather than talk with us."

Rias suddenly perked up and was about to drag off Issei and talk with her Pawn privately.

However, an easy going voice stopped her. "Actually, I would like for young Issei-kun to walk with me."

Issei looked at Sirzechs Lucifer- the man who had put forward the request- with a raised eyebrow, ignoring the worried and slightly annoyed look Rias shot him and the Maou respectively.

Shrugging the Super Pervert gestured his arm forward, moving away from the gathered group and towards a quieter section of the castle. "Sure."

Sirzechs nodded, leading the way as the Maou-newly reincarnated devil duo walked side by side in silence.

It was nearly five minutes later that Issei suddenly spoke. "There was no risk, was there? Even if I never entered into the picture; even if Rias lost the Rating Game...she would not have married Riser."

Sirzechs looked at Issei, his eyebrow raised questioningly, though the twinkle in his eye gave the great Maou's game away.

"Because you care too much for Rias."

"I am also a Maou; an impartial leader of the Devil Faction. I would not be looked on favourably if I were seen to play favourites."

"That doesn't mean anything. You might deny it here, but you obviously care more about your sister than you do for your reputation as Maou."

Sirzechs shrugged easily in response. "It doesn't matter now, does it? Your question is purely hypothetical. You won and Rias doesn't need to marry Riser."

Issei snorted at the response, hearing the implicit answer he was given. "You lack many qualities that make a good Maou, don't you?"

Sirzechs smiled easily at the slightly insult, as he rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "I am sorry that you feel that, Issei-kun."

The Super Pervert smiled. "No but you haven't lost yourself to power; you still remember what makes you... _you_. And that will make you a Maou that will be looked upon fondly."

The Crimson Maou looked at Issei, his hand coming up to tap his chin. "You are surprisingly insightful, Issei-kun. My wife seemed to think you were only ever interested in women...and despite the aptitude you showed in battle, my observations of you today made me think of you no differently. However, behind what you let the world to show, you are truly somehow to be feared."

"Is that not something I can say about you, too, Sirzechs?"

The older man laughed, patting the Pawn gently on the back. "I think I'm going to like you, Issei-kun."

Issei smiled as he looked up at the current sitting Lucifer. "No homo, but I think I like you too. It also helps that you are a reader of my books~!" The brunet said, nodding to the poorly concealed orange book.

Sirzechs continued laughing as he too tapped his reading material. "I guess that would help."

The two lapsed into a comfortable silence before they stopped at a balcony overlooking a particularly beautiful orchard below, the moon lightening them in a way that was _just_ right for a romance movie.

(Though Issei shuddered at the thought of himself and Sirzechs starring opposite each other in a romance movie).

"I think it's time I got to what I wanted to talk to you about."

Issei nodded, already guessing what the sister-complex inflicted Maou wanted. "You want me to protect Rias from anything she can't handle."

"Yes."

"I would have done that anyway."

"I know."

"Then..."

Sirzechs shrugged as he starting walking away from the balcony, back towards the party. "I just wanted to be sure. I have a feeling that she- and you- will be a catalyst of change that this Supernatural World has long needed...and with that means that she will be threatened by tasks and tribulations that she alone can't handle; that _I_ can't face for her."

Issei nodded as he leaned on the balcony, looking down at the garden below as he rested his head on his hand. "I- along with her other friends- will protect her, Sirzechs...you don't need to worry."

The Pawn continued standing there facing the garden, looking at it aimlessly as he tapped his cheek in thought for gods knows how long.

Suddenly the Super Pervert stood straight as if a sudden thought struck him.

"If...If for Icha Icha: Youkai I make the female lead do this...and that...my readership will surely double!"

Nodding firmly, Issei was about to reach into his pocket to get his book out to jot down his Eureka moment for further exploration in the future.

Before he could do so, though, a soft, polite coughed sounded from behind him.

Turning around, Issei was slightly surprised to see that it was Rias, her breathing erratic in a way typical of someone trying and failing in gathering courage.

"Rias-hime?"

"Ise-kun..." Rias whispered as she stepped forward. "I wanted to thank you. For what you've done. _Privately._ "

Issei smiled as he leaned back on the ledge. "I've told you, Rias; think nothing of it."

The crimson haired girl, however, shook her head. "I...I can't think of it as nothing, Ise-kun. It was _everything_...you...you know that this had been haunting me for _years_. That-that it was what was keeping me at night...it was the reason I came to you that night, Ise-kun. And yet, this fight...it showed to me- to Yuuto, to Akeno, to Koneko but especially to _me_ that I'm _weak_. I wasn't able to protect them...I wasn't able to fight Riser...I wasn't able to stand beside you, Ise-kun..."

Issei came up groping the girl, startling Rias as she jumped back instinctively. "I-Ise-kun!"

The accused merely smiled back, scratching the back on his head.

"Stop feeling sorry for yourself, Rias. You may lack strength now, but everyone has to start off at some point. Even your brother was not as infallible as he seems today; he was someone who was shaped by his life experiences too. Now that you recognize where you currently are, you will know what to do..."

Rias nodded. "To improve myself..."

" _Yes_." Bringing his hands forward, Issei grasped onto Rias' hand lightly. "And I promise I will be there if you ever stumble..."

The brunet squeezed Rias' hand in comfort, giving her the smile he kept in his back pocket when he needed to comfort someone.

He never admitted it but he only ever used that smile on Tsunade; in fact it was the last smile he had given her.

The smile that he had given her when she had more or less promised to give him a _chance_.

As Rias felt her hand being squeezed, saw the smile that Ise-kun was giving her, it finally became apparent.

She finally knew what that _something_ she felt was.

Love.

Because it finally clicked in her head; Rias Gremory was in love with Hyoudou Issei.

And she had been for a while now, back before the Rating Game, back even before the night she had visited him and he had accepted the worst side of her.

She loved _all_ of him; his goofiness, his love of oppai and overall perversion, his ability to swap between a fool that would make her laugh (whether internally or externally) and a wise mentor who made her think.

His will to never give up and to always protect what is precious.

It had only taken up until now for her to realize the feelings she held for him.

Like a dam bursting, her feelings flooded forward.

And her body acted, as she surged forward capturing Issei's lips with her own.

It seemed that she had startled him at first, but almost instantly, as if responding to a kiss was instinctive of him, he kissed back.

And by the great Maou, was Hyoudou Issei a good kisser, not even needing his tongue to make the kiss _perfect_.

(She would later question whether it was the fact that she was kissing _Issei_ or the boy's technique that made Rias feel as if she had gone to the moon and back. She ultimately concluded it was probably a combination of the two.)

After a few moments, in which she hoped to convey her feelings through her lips, Rias pulled back, her face red. "T-that was my first kiss. I hear it's very important to girls in Japan."

Issei nodded, a barely visible tinge of red on his face, as he smiled goofily. "Yeah...I've heard that too."

Rias nodded as she pulled his hand, which throughout the kiss had remained entangled with her own, attempting to draw him back to the party with her.

Issei, however, shook his head. "I-I think I need a few moments by myself. A kiss with someone as hot and with such a _great_ body really takes the life out of a man."

Rias raised an eyebrow in question though she didn't verbalize her confusion. "I hope you take responsibility for my first kiss, then, Ise-kun."

Her Pawn smiled with his natural bravo as he winked at her, obviously drawing on his natural charisma. "Don't doubt it, Rias; I would take responsibility for you and your great oppai any day of the week~!"

The crimson haired girl nodded, a small smile gracing her lips as she left her Pawn to his thoughts.

As soon as Rias left, Issei immediately put his head in his hands, groaning.

 _Oh...shit..._

Whilst the Super Pervert had, in his previous life, lived up to his title and had plenty of experience pleasing and being with woman, it didn't translate to him knowing what to do in his current situation.

Because the vast majority of his relations with woman were purely physical; in fact he hadn't really had a proper relationship with a woman in his previous life.

He didn't like to admit it but Naruto had been right to a certain extent; he used _a lot_ of his wealth on paying women, whether explicitly or implicitly, to have sex with him.

He had never really wanted to entangle with a woman, besides Tsunade, emotionally, and throughout the life of Jiraiya of the Sannin he had stayed true to that desire whilst simultaneously satisfying his needs as a Super Pervert.

It was one of the reasons that he had focused on the more physical side of 'the talk' with Naruto, almost completely neglecting teaching the blond, loveable, gaki how to create a nurturing relationship with a woman.

(He really hoped it didn't screw up the kid; when he had left, Naruto still hadn't even _noticed_ that cute Hyuuga or known how to handle his hot headed teammate...he just really hoped that Naruto hadn't taken too long bumping into metaphorical walls to realize his feelings for whoever he eventually ended up with).

But it seemed that as Hyoudou Issei, and with Rias' feelings- and to a lesser extent, Akeno's and Koneko's- so obvious to him, that he may be faced with a situation he wasn't ready to handle.

Suddenly his words to Saji, all the way back when he had revealed himself as Sakumo echoed in his head.

It seemed like Konoha's White Fang was not the only person who lived in the past.

Hyoudou Issei was such a hypocrite.

Because he could feel his feelings betray him; his love for Tsunade not waning in the slightest (and he doubted it ever would), despite the fact he knew that he knew he also felt _something_ for Rias.

And his attraction to the beautiful Devil went beyond one that was purely physical; Issei knew that he felt something more for her... something that meant he could never forgive himself if he treated her like he had treated the many women in his previous life.

That kiss had only enforced it.

He could no longer treat this as a joke; as something he did to pass time or for a laugh or because he had needs.

Because Rias wanted- and deserved- more.

For the first time in a while, the man that was Jiraiya of the Sannin; that _is_ Hyoudou Issei had no idea what to do.

Groaning again into his hands, Issei was ready to smash his head into one of the pillars that lined the balcony.

 _I have a feeling that this is going to get more complicated before it gets simpler..._

* * *

Water spilt onto the floor of the carpeted floor of the plane.

"Don't go breaking things now! If you break the plane now, it would be _really_ bad! Oh! I need to pray to God that everyone here makes it safely to our destination!" A girl with long chestnut tied into twin ponytails exclaimed excitedly, her hand suddenly clasping in prayer.

A near holy and pure aura was being created around the girl.

Next to her, a blue haired girl with a tinge of green in her fringe nodded in agreement. "It would certainly be a setback in the Church's plans if we were to die now, Asia-san. I believe you should be more mindful of your strength."

She, too, clasped her hands in prayer, closing her eyes.

The blonde haired girl, who had spilt the cup in the first place, nodded distractedly at the light reprimand. "I apologize, Xenovia-senpai, Irina-senpai."

Turning to look out the window, deciding not to join the other two girls in prayer, the blonde haired nun sighed as she thought of the place that the Church trio was headed.

 _Kuoh Town...I wonder why I feel that you are calling out to me..._

* * *

 **End Note: I hope everyone found the chapter satisfying and worth the wait.**

 **Now about some of the more topical things I put in this chapter.**

 **Firstly, I'm not going to go in depth about the reincarnates since there will still be twist and turns and an explanation that will happen in-story, a few chapters down the line. Explaining it now will actually diminish some of the things I have planned (especially as to the identity of Vali and what is up with Asia).**

 **Secondly; the whole 'talk' scene Issei had with Riser. As I said before the whole of the Naruto Manga revolves around (1)Enduring pain. (2)Forgiveness and (3)Redemption. I felt that this type of ending would reflect that and also show that Issei's resolve to be more like Naruto. Also to be fair to Riser he doesn't turn out too bad in later DxD canon (especially after Issei's fight against Cao Cao in Volume 12, when he met up with Ravel) and I hope that I also showed his personality didn't do a 180 degree after the talk (why Lord Phenex said he retains his problems).**

 **Having said that, not everyone is going to end up being redeemed in this fic; a lot of the 'bad guys' in DxD such as Kokabiel, Loki etc. are genuinely bad people (which is a huge contrast with the bad guys in Naruto where to be honest, the only _really_ bad person is Kaguya; Even Madara's motives were ultimately for good) and while I hope to add more depth to their characters there will be many instances where Issei and the Gremory Peerage will end it rather than talk them back to the 'good'.**

 **I hope that my decision to do this isn't a huge sticking point for anyone.**

 **Thirdly; the ending scene between Issei and Rias. I actually think that in Naruto canon that Jiraiya's romantic history is as I wrote; he has huge physical experience but none emotionally (obviously this is my headcanon and you can disagree). Adding this in I feel also allows for room for Issei to grow as a character and adds a new dynamic to the subsequent arcs and romance that I personally feel other DxD fanfics lack.**

 **Having said all this, the romance in this fic will not turn into some Twilight-esque melodramatic piece. Issei's interactions with Rias, Akeno and Koneko will not change for the large part nor will his personality; rather this will be something that will be on Issei's mind and is also why Issei won't starting bedding everyone straight away.**

 **I hope that people are on board with this; I know some people want a smutty fic but I want to create something with at least a little emotional value. Hopefully nobody thinks I've emasculated Issei because that is _not_ what I was planning and also _not_ what I've done.**

 **Well that's all; any other questions you can ask and I'll try to reply.**

 **Review/Fav/Follow!**

 **lfonzo out!**


	11. A Change of Pace

**Authors Note: Bit of a shorter chapter I have for you all here. Based on my notes and the drafts I have, though, it would seem that this may be the case for the next chapter too.**

 **So here starts the Excalibur Arc; a place where I intend to develop Rias' relationship with Issei and Issei's own emotional development along with doing all the other things expected in the Excalibur Arc.**

 **Also, due to the fact that the story is now reach this place in canon, the pacing will slow down a bit in the Excalibur Arc compared to the 'Asia' Arc (which was 1 chapter) and the Riser Arc (which was 3-4 chapters depending on where you consider the beginning of it to be). I promise I won't try and draw it out too much though.**

 **As predicted, several reveals will be in this arc which will have a great impact on Issei's character development though there will (hopefully) be surprises along the way.**

 **Also, in the near future I'm going to post a open-ended oneshot for that Kuroko story. I may also write another Naruto/DxD crossover which I may post in the future. So when those come out be sure to give them a read and provide some feedback. Whether they become full fledged stories like this will depend on feedback and receivership.**

 **Once again, this chapter was betaed by Uzumaki-sama011 and Detinc.**

* * *

"So what do you think, Sakumo?"

The blond haired teen nodded in thought; a hand on his knee whilst the other was busy tapping his cheek as he contemplated the question he had been given.

Issei sighed as he leaned back in his seat, waiting for the reply.

It had been a few weeks since _that_ kiss.

During that time everything seemed to be the same, the Super Pervert frequently breaking out in song and dance, continuing with his very important research for his next, super awesome Icha Icha book with his disciples, frequently joined by Akeno, Kiba or Saji, and all around goofing around.

However, Issei could tell something fundamental had changed in his relationship with the girls and Rias especially.

One morning the crimson haired heiress had showed up at the Hyoudou Residence's front door, effectively moving into his house (to the utter delight of the both his mother and father, though for _very_ different reasons) and had promptly decided that his bed was the best place to sleep.

And while Issei was by no means complaining, simply because he could think of _many_ worse things than waking up in his bed with his face full of Rias' wonderful oppai, he did occasionally concede he probably needed a little space to process his inner conflict, especially with his relationship with Rias so _uncertain_.

(Though that thought usually didn't progress anywhere as his eyes would turn back to stare at Rias' bouncing bosoms or he would be 'trying' to stop a catfight that would inevitable break out between Akeno and Rias over who would spend time with him).

Issei felt blessed that Rias was so _patient_ with him despite the fact that he knew she was confused by his lack of reaction, confused as to where their relationship truly stood.

In the end, to be fair to her and to set his own mind at ease, the predicament forced Issei to finally admit defeat to his own manliness and seek some solid advice from the man who had the most experience.

Which lead him here to Sakumo (who Issei assumed was a relationship expert, considering the guy used to be in a happy marriage and seemed to know what he was talking about some of the time), and reluctantly admitting he needed help.

"I think that it's funny that the Konoha Stallion needs advice on _women_ ," Saji replied, an amused smile on his lips as he continued to tap his cheek.

Issei could feel his masculine heckles rise, as he stood up in exasperation. "I don't need advice on _women_! I thought I was clear on that; if this was an issue about women you would be coming to _me_ for help. Trust me; no woman has left my bed unsatisfied. My technique is _perfect_ ; my timing impeccable!" Looking down as he was about rant on about how irresistible he was to women, Issei saw Saji's smile grow larger. "Oh, by the Rikudo Sennin and the great Ero-kami, forget I asked anything."

Issei was about to storm out of the room, irritated that his friend had teased him on something that he felt was quite embarrassing. However before he could leave the room, he was called back by the blond.

"Issei. Stop. I'll take this more seriously." Turning around, the Super Pervert was tempted to storm out again as he saw Saji's smile still on his face (though it was smaller than before and had the smallest amounts of sympathy). "You were asking about the Rias situation."

The former Sannin sighed, running his hand through his hair (which over the last few weeks had grown out and the start of his trademark ponytail was taking shape).

"Yeah...she's made it pretty clear what she wants with the kiss and everything she's done after that. Not that I can blame her, since who wouldn't want to be with _me_? But, getting back on track, I'm...I'm just not sure what to do now...should I take a chance with her? Or..."

Saji sighed reiterating his previous question. "I'm surprised that you need my help at all, Issei...I thought the fact you had to ask was the answer to your question."

Issei looked at Saji, confused. "What?"

"Honestly...you can string together two random facts but you can't figure this out by yourself. The fact that you're asking me and not bedding Rias right now, like you would have done nearly if she were any other woman, is your answer.

Saji paused for dramatic effect, standing up. "You have feelings for her, one way or the other. You might not love her per se, but you care enough about her not to hurt her."

The brunet nodded, his eyebrows furrowed in thought. "I _know_...it's just...how I feel about Tsunade-hime hasn't gone away...and I don't want my relationship with Rias-hime to progress down its path, if I can't be sure..."

"You know that harems are acceptable in Devil society, right?"

Issei snorted, laughing slightly at the comment, understanding what Saji was implying. "'Course I do. It's one of the perks of being a devil~! And it's not like people weren't practising polygamy back in the Elemental Nations...but having a harem isn't just about having sex with a bunch of people, or merely having relationships with multiple people and not having the whole village accusing you of infidelity..."

Saji shook his head, slightly surprised that Issei had not assumed harems were just what he described; surprised that Issei hadn't taken advantage of the polygamous situation of the Underworld and bonked the whole Gremory Peerage.

"After all, I can do that _without_ harems being acceptable."

 _Maybe I spoke too soon._

Though the slight look in Issei's eyes told him otherwise. The legality of the whole situation (which technically _wouldn't_ be illegal even if Devil Society ran on monogamy laws, considering Tsunade wasn't _here_ ) was not what had the Super Pervert so uncharacteristically confused, but rather the headache was a result of whether Issei felt he could move on and be fair with Rias (and from the looks that Saji had seen Akeno and Koneko shoot the brunet, possibly others too).

The blond closed his eyes for a few moments, considering his observations, before he replied to Issei.

"I think you should take a chance with Rias but...take it slow; let your feelings find their place. And there will be a time when you know whether to make things more serious."

Issei nodded, sensing the conversation swing back to more serious waters, though he still had his doubts over Saji's advice. "But what about Tsun-"

"Tsunade's not here, Jiraiya. And she won't be." Issei looked at Saji like he had been punched in the face, though the blond ignored it, pressing on with his little speech. "I know how much that knowledge _hurts_...trust me. But we have to learn to accept that. They will always have a place within us but...it's time we learned to move on...for both their sake and ours. It's time we leave some of our regrets back in our graves...it's time we lived a little not as Hatake Sakumo and Jiraiya of the Sannin but as Genshirou Saji and Hyoudou Issei. We're going to have enough problems in this life, that we don't need to have the ghosts of the past control us like this."

Issei sat straight, slightly startled that the usually mild Sakumo had spouted something so passionate like that before the Toad Sannin remembered that the man was obviously also hurting from the fact he would likely never see his wife again.

It was a few moments before the man nodded as he clenched and unclenched his hands. "I guess you're right, Sakumo...maybe trying to move on is the best..."

 _Though letting go is sometimes easier said than done...isn't that right, Tsunade?_

* * *

In the airport, three cloaked figures were waiting were waiting for their luggage to arrive.

Suddenly, the shortest of the trio sneezed, her hands coming up in cover her mouth.

"Asia-san! Bless you."

The blonde girl nodded as she was also handed a tissue. "Thank you, Irina-senpai."

"I hope you're not coming down with a cold, Asia...you've been out of sorts a lot lately. It would not be good if you were to be sick in lieu of our mission here."

The nun shook her head. "I'm fine, Xenovia-senpai."

 _Though am I really...?_

* * *

"Let's begin our regular meeting."

Currently, the entire Gremory Peerage was gathered inside the rather large bedroom of Hyoudou Issei as a result of the Old School Building being fumigated, discussing various devil related matters.

Issei wasn't really paying attention, his concentration more on Akeno's and Rias perfect oppai and Koneko's cute butt which was lightly grinding into his groin (who had seemed to refuse to sit anywhere _but_ his lap, not that he was complaining).

Stroking the neko girl's white hair with his chin, Issei's attention was brought back to the conversation at hand as his name was called.

"...Ise-kun this month had...thirty contracts? That can't be right?"

Rias seemed shocked by the number, as it easily tripled that of Akeno. Issei merely grinned, rubbing the back of his head.

"I guess I'm just incredible!"

Akeno giggled, her hand coming up to cover her mouth.

"Ara, ara. How did you complete so many contracts, Issei-kun?"

Issei gave Akeno a goofy smile as he wriggled his eyebrows at the beautiful Queen. "There are a lot of bored housewives that need entertaining, Akeno-hime~!"

Rias nearly spilled her coffee at Issei's comment while Koneko's back straightened, nearly knocking Issei's chin off, as the neko girl's attention veered onto the Gremory Pawn.

Kiba, meanwhile remained silent as his usually fake smile turned somewhat genuine as he recognized the drama that was about unfold before him.

Akeno's expression however remained sultry, especially after Issei gave her a playful wink that was missed by the crimson-white haired female duo in the room.

 _Play along; it'll be funny~_

"Those situations must be quite...stimulating, then, Issei-kun? I wonder if you can keep up with them."

Issei's face took on a mocked insulted expression as he leaned into Akeno's space. "How could you say that, Akeno-hime? Do I need to show you some of my expertise?"

Akeno's smiled seductively as she leaned in towards Issei, enjoying the incredibly annoyed look that Rias was shooting her. "Do you think you could keep up with me, Issei-kun. Things could get quite... _rough_..."

The way the Queen said the world 'rough' suggested _exactly_ what she wanted to do with Issei.

Yuuto, who was speculating the interactions between his friend and the three female members of the Peerage felt small red droplets coming from his nose as his imagination ran away from him.

While the busty Queen and perverted Pawn continued to lean closer together, with Rias ready to stand and yell at her best friend that Issei was _hers_.

Hers and nobody else's.

However the crimson haired girl was beaten to the punch as the petite hand of Koneko quickly shot forward, between the space dividing the Queen and Pawn's faces.

"...Ise-senpai is the worst."

The brunet looked down, his eyebrow raised in curiosity as he looked down at the cute Rook's face which, despite her emotionless scowl, was slightly red.

"Does little Koneko-chan want to join in too?"

The girl's face reddened more as she seemed to contemplate the question.

However, before she could answer Rias shot across the room, glomping Issei possessively.

"NO! He's mine!"

Akeno giggled at her King's reaction while Koneko shifted in her position in Issei's lap so that the bustier girls were within her field of vision.

"Aren't you too possessive of Issei-kun, Buchou?"

"...Rias-buchou is mean...so is Ise-senpai and Akeno-senpai."

"He's _mine_!"

Suddenly electricity seemed to spark between the three women of the Gremory Peerage.

Meanwhile Issei was revelling in the fact that Rias' bountiful bosoms were pressed into his back.

Sighing internally in thought, the Pawn couldn't help but reflect on his earlier conversation with the White Fang.

 _Saji was right...this...having this sort of relationship with all of them...with Rias...I can't let worries from another life interfere with this...I'm not going to let this go...I'm not going to let the things that held me back as Jiraiya hold me back as Issei..._

Smiling softly, Issei brought a hand up to squeeze Rias' in reassurance, hoping to convey some of his feelings to her through touch.

While he wouldn't dive into anything he wasn't ready for, he could give her, give him, give _this_ a chance.

The crimson haired girl's eyes widened slightly, as she turned her head momentarily away from Akeno and Koneko, and she stared at the back of Issei's head.

 _Does...what does this mean...?_

A slight knock at the door drew the beautiful girl's attention away from her Pawn.

"Okaa-sama?" Rias asked, pleasantly surprised by the presence of Issei's mother, a warm smile on the older woman's face and a tray of sweets in her hands.

The crimson haired girl had gotten to know her ideal candidate for 'future mother-in-law' quite well and knew that the woman likely intentionally come into the room with (hopefully) some embarrassing and utterly adorable stories from Issei's youth.

The sudden appearance of a photo album in her hands after she placed the food onto Issei's desk, proved that Rias knew the woman well.

"I hope you kids are done! Because look at what I've brought~!"

The Pawn's eyes widened suddenly, his earlier quieter thoughts loss in his surprise, as he made a move to grab his mother, along with the dreaded photo albums, and (carefully) toss her out into the hallway, away from the members of the Gremory Peerage.

"Oh no you don't, Issei-kun~!"

However, before the Pawn could make it three steps forward both Koneko and Akeno had acted, the smaller white haired girl using her position on his lap and her cat-like agility to literally throw him down via the way of reverse suplex whilst the black haired Queen had conjured ropes out of her pockets (ones that she always had on hand in case of some... _stimulating_ circumstances) to tie him up.

Rias, meanwhile teleported across the room, by means faster than even Minato's Hirashin, to protect the album with her life.

Whilst Issei was sufficiently turned on by the sheer show of female dominance, (and somewhat impressed at their teamwork, considering that they were nearly at each other's throats moments ago) he had to admit while he could handle a few stories to Rias about his misadventures when he was just Issei (rather than both Issei and Jiraiya), he was a tiny bit annoyed that his mother would bring some evidence of his younger misdeeds into the hands of the hot young women that were in his room.

As far as Issei was concerned he was born a man, a full appreciator of the female form even when he didn't know how to talk or walk and he would die telling as such.

After all it would do his reputation as acclaimed author and even more acclaimed Super Pervert no good if people knew he was not as suave when he was a snot face brat.

"And here is Issei in grade school...he almost got kicked out because he was flirting too much with his homeroom teacher..."

Issei snorted in amusement at the commentary his mother was giving; it was more like that homeroom teacher couldn't handle his manliness.

"...Ise-senpai's embarrassing past..." Despite her words and her typical blank expression, Koneko was flipping through the photo albums slowly, her concentration fully on them.

Beside her the busty duo of Akeno and Rias had seemed to entered into a truce as they too were looking at the pictures, their eyes glittering with joy and cheeks flushed red.

 _Maybe this isn't a_ terrible _thing..._

As Rias continued to stare at his photos like an enchanted puppet she entered a chant-like mantra.

"Small Ise-kun, small Ise-kun, small Ise-kun..."

Issei opened his mouth, a smart quip at his lips but he was beaten to the punch by Akeno.

"Ara ara, Buchou- I didn't know you would want to see _little_ Ise-kun...I think I would like to see it too!" The black haired girl purred seductively, her hands snaking towards the seemingly defenceless Issei, not minding the fact that the brunet's mother was in the room.

Rias' face immediately turned red as the crimson haired girl pounced towards her Queen.

All the while, Issei's mother rather than showing signs of discomfort seemed to be greatly approving of his son seemingly getting two _extremely_ attractive women's attention.

"Now, now Rias-chan, Akeno-chan! I'm sure Issei would protect the both of you!"

 _That goes without saying..._

Sighing from his tied up position on the floor, thinking that even _he_ couldn't keep up with his mother's or either Rias or Akeno's eccentricities, Issei turned towards Kiba.

Instantly, the Super Pervert knew something about the blond knight was... _off;_ despite his typical polite smile, his shoulders were tense, his grip on the photo album a little too tight.

"Issei-kun...do you remember this picture?"

Doing a rather good imitation of a worm, Issei moved over so that he could see the picture that the Knight was looking at.

"That's just an old neighbour; we played together quite a bit back in the day but she moved overseas a while back."

The blond nodded, his grip not loosening from the book. "And the _sword_?"

Issei raised an eyebrow as he stared at the sword in the background of the picture, as his quick mind connected the dots.

 _So this is a part of Excalibur...who would have thought that I would have interacted with it in the past..._

"No...I was too young to remember much from back then, Yuuto..."

The Knight nodded, tension escaping his body as he leaned back in his seat. Issei wriggled out of his confinements, looking over towards Rias and the others, making sure they weren't listening.

They weren't; Rias and Akeno had gone into a full catfight, Koneko also (somehow) joining in with Issei's mother looking on in amusement and excitement (a look that was not far removed from when she was watching a soap opera).

Patting his friend on the back, Issei spoke quietly. "I hope you're not planning on doing anything rash now that you have a clue, Yuuto..."

The Knight glanced up quickly, shifting slightly in his position. "I...I remember what you were saying before, Issei-kun...and for the most part you are right...but at the same time, I can't let this go."

The former Spy master nodded. "I get it; letting go... _enduring_ is hard. But just remember what I said earlier; I'll be there when you need me. And...don't be afraid to relay on _them_ ," Issei said, nodding towards the quarrelling trio. "They wouldn't hesitate to help you either...like I'm sure you won't hesitate if they were the ones in trouble."

Yuuto nodded as he smiled a small smile up at Issei. "I'll keep that in mind Issei-kun."

"I hope you do, Yuuto."

 _I really hope you do, Yuuto._

* * *

Issei arrived at the door of the hotel room, disgruntled at the fact that Rias had pleaded quite cutely for him to not take _too_ many contracts with women as the subjects.

That was in spite of the fact that he had patiently explained to the girl that he was kidding and that none of his contracts had a 'happy' ending; rather he found most the tasks requested of him to be quite...boring.

Truth be told, before his death, the Sannin hadn't taken a typical mission since _forever_ ; rather his 'missions' for Konoha involved spy reports that he typed up between his peeping.

If he knew that pledging himself to the service of Rias (and not in the good way...ok maybe in a sort-of good way) would involve running around to houses doing chores and other rather demeaning tasks (though he did enjoy cosplaying for that one, cute, housewife; it looked like society had finally caught up with his exuberance), he would have up and left.

Seriously; he thought that those _painful_ D ranks (there was simply no other way to describe it) were a thing of the distant past.

Tapping on the doorbell a few times, the Pawn got out a few smoke bombs; the only reason he decided not to use that rather ridiculous magic summoning circle was because he knew the world needed his introductory dance.

And he was not going to let his hours on the proverbial training pitch go to waste.

So as the door swung open, Issei immediately dropped the smoke bombs to the ground, waiting for the contents to engulf the hallway.

Pressing the play on the boom box he had earlier placed, the Pawn immediately started his typical Kabuki dance.

"Look high, my fellow man~! It's the Devil you called for! The man who loves women and is loved by women~! It is I! Hyoudou Issei-sama~!"

The Sannin performed a rather elaborate flip, his shoes flying out as he landed perfectly, his arms outstretched to give himself a rather rogue look, typically worn by the threatening warlords in a Kabuki set.

It was a moment before the person in the doorway reacted, laughing at the scene and clapping his hands.

"My, my, Devil-kun. I heard that you were quite...unique, but I didn't quite expect in this way. I have to say, I think I'm going to like you."

It took few more seconds before the smoke fully cleared, but when it did, Issei's eye widened at the sight he was met with.

For before him was a rather tall man, his hair a wild contrast of rusty blond and black, a goatee dressing his chin, his eyes showing that he was both playful and deadly.

Instantly, Issei recognized him from the files that Yureei had passed onto him.

 _What...what is he doing here?_

Concentrating power into his limb, Issei stood up a kunai in one hand, the Boosted Gear materializing on the other.

He wasn't sure why such a person had gone out of his way to seek him out but experience told Issei it was no mere coincidence; from what he knew the man's modus operandi was quite similar to his own when he was still the leader of the Konoha spy network.

And if that were true it meant that the man didn't do anything needless unless big, juicy oppai were involved.

And Issei was more than sure big, juicy oppai were not involved here (he had checked. Twice).

"Azazel."

The Governor of the Fallen Angels grinned, his hand coming up to scratch his chin. "This was the uniqueness that I was expecting; a newly reincarnated devil instantly recognizing someone like me. I thought I could string you along for a few days but...looks like you're too smart for that, Issei-kun...or should I say Jiraiya of the Sannin?"

Issei's eyes widened even further, as the man before him had willing departed with valuable information.

Azazel was proving to be a threat; someone who simply knew too much.

"Are you from _there_ too...?"

The Fallen Angel laughed, his head tilting back slightly. "No...but I know someone who is...and you could say I know a lot more of what is happening than you do, Issei-kun~. And it links with your that gauntlet on your arm."

The brunet's eyes narrowed as they darted momentarily to his Boosted Gear.

 _What does he mean...Ddraig?_

 ** _I'm not quite sure, Issei._**

"I think its best you come clean with me here, Azazel...or this encounter may turn unpleasant."

The man smiled, amused, as he leaned onto the doorframe. "I thought you'd say that. I want this meeting to remain civil; it's not every day that I meet the owner of the Boosted Gear is it? Though, just in case I do want to show just how you _don't_ want this meeting to end. Now look out behind~!"

As soon as the words left his mouth, Issei felt a presence behind him. Turning, Issei raised his kunai, blocking the incoming light lance. As soon as the two bladed weapons met, the brunet instantly summoned a second kunai to slash at his assailant's torso; however the attacker had already deduced Issei's action as the small ninja tool was blocked with a second light-based weapon.

Gritting his teeth, Issei knew he had lost. Whoever his attacker was, he was more than his equal in strength and with Azazel having full access to his unprotected back, the Fallen Angel had proven his point; the Governor General had made relevant preparation and was more than capable of defeating the Sekiryuutei.

It seemed that Issei was outclassed here; his strength whilst more than ready to handle the likes of Riser Phenex and a vast majority of the supernatural squabble, was still unable to truly match the powerhouses which composed of the Grigori, the Maou and the Seraphim (especially if he was fighting two or more of them simultaneously).

It seemed like Issei _really_ needed to learn how to combine the Boosted Gear and Sennin Modo sooner rather than later (a fact that both Ma and Pa had constantly reminded him about over the last few weeks, between their almost persistent petty squabbles).

Withdrawing his weapons- his opponent doing the same- Issei looked at his assailant and was surprised to see a rather imposing man, his face hidden behind...hair.

Lots and lots of hair.

"Baraqiel?"

 _Akeno-hime's father...what is he doing here...?_

"I hope you have taken good care of my daughter, Issei-san."

"Wha..?"

Azazel added his voice in to the conversation. "And he's not the one who has been reincarnated either...why don't you come in, we'll have a drink and a talk. Don't worry; we won't bite. I'm a rather avid subscriber to both your literacy works and what my reincarnated friend has told me about your philosophy to conflict, so as long as you don't attack us, we won't do anything nasty to you."

Seeing no other option, Issei reluctantly nodded, accepting the offer knowing that he wasn't in any real danger; if Azazel had wanted to harm him, he would have already done so.

Azazel smiled, extending his arm out to usher Issei and Baraqiel into the room.

* * *

It turned out that Issei didn't mind hanging out with Baraqiel and Azazel.

 _Especially_ Azazel.

It turned out that Yureei's reports _were_ right (not that he really doubted them); the Governor-General of the Fallen Angels shared more than a few of his personality traits- a slightly addictive personality, a taste for fine alcohol and women, eccentric and a tendency to like collecting (though Issei liked collecting information rather than random objects).

 _Huh...why didn't I get reincarnated as Azazel...?_

It was no wonder why after his third bottle of sake (and Azazel's fourth glass of whiskey) that the perverted duo had somehow found a karaoke machine and started singing, two neck ties around their heads.

" _Boobs are the cray~ Bras only get in the way~!_

 _"_ _So let your puppies out to play~!" Keep them in my face all day~!"_

Baraqiel was sitting on the other end of the room, content with sipping at his drink and watching the Devil-Fallen Angel duo dance erratically at the rather bad sounding jingle.

Unfortunately, the rather hairy man was noticed by the perverted duo.

"Baraqiel~ Stop being so boring~ Come join us~"

"Yes, yes~!"

The bearded man sat stoically not moving. "I believe I would rather get to more important matters, Azazel."

The Fallen Angel leader almost pouted at being put off by his subordinate like that; however, a calculating glint entered his eye, indicating a devious thought that had struck him.

"But don't you want to get to know Issei better~? That's too bad; I heard he devours breasts~ And with your daughter's big oppai so close..."

Instantly, Baraqiel stood up, startling the somewhat inebriated Issei, as veins bulged in the massive man's neck. "WHAT!?"

Upon seeing the reaction Issei immediately teleported behind Azazel, poking the man in the ribs to get his attention. "What's his problem?"

Azazel's smiled back teasingly. "He's a little slow when it comes to jokes. And despite his shaky relationship with her, he's still _very_ protective of Akeno; in fact we've got a deployment of people working to report back everything that happens to her."

Issei gave Azazel a look. "You did this on purpose then."

"Of course~!"

Suddenly lightening struck a spot next to Issei, making the Pawn jump back in shock.

"Get your beastly paws away from my daughter!"

Issei promptly screamed (in a very manly way, he later insisted) as he ran around the room, avoiding multiple shots of lightening threatening to emasculate him.

It was a few minutes later before a laughing Azazel calmed the situation down and decided it was time to get discussing on more important matters.

Too bad for Issei, the Fallen Angel leader failed to calm Baraqiel down, as the big hairy man continued to stare menacingly at the Pawn from across the room.

"Now. You're probably trying to find out what we're doing here, Issei?"

The brunet nodded his head, as his eyes were still trained on Baraqiel. Just to make sure that the tirade of attacks had stopped. "Well when two high ranking members of the Grigori mobilize, I'm bound to have some questions."

Azazel nodded at the reasoning as he continued. "The reasons are threefold. The first and second are quite simply; I wanted to meet _you_. I saw your skills in that farce of a Rating Game you were in and I have to admit I was surprised that the current Sekiryuutei showed such prowess in battle; having hobbies like I have, would naturally lead me to you. The second is as Baraqiel wanted to see his daughter, even if it was from a distance."

Baraqiel grunted at Azazel's words, his amethyst eyes narrowing. "And it would seem that my worries before this visit were more than justified."

Issei smiled, giving the man an innocent thumbs up.

Baraqiel's expression turned darker at the Pawn's rather dismissive actions.

Azazel continued, ignoring his subordinate's comment. "The third, however, is the most pressing; a discontent subordinate of mine has decided to break my orders to cease and desist from fighting Angels or Devils. Rumour has it, the man is holed up here, in Kuoh Town and he has plans which involve a certain sister of Lucifer."

Issei nodded, his attention focused solely on Azazel. "Kokabiel."

The blond-black haired man grinned, nodding. "I see you know everything going on around here. Yes, this subordinate is Kokabiel. Frankly, the guy by himself is relatively harmless, especially with someone like you here in Kuoh Town, Issei-kun. However, it seems he took something very important and powerful of mine before he left and this has made Kokabiel a _very_ dangerous individual...one that could well threat more than just Kuoh Town."

Baraqiel nodded in agreement, as he placed his paternal concerns to the side momentarily. "This is also the reason why I am here."

Humming Issei leaned back on his seat. "While this is all very interesting, it would seem like this is an issue exclusive to Fallen Angels. I don't see why you are even talking to me about this."

Azazel grinned humourlessly as he took a sip out of the drink in his hand. "This matter has more to do with you than you think, Issei-kun."

Baraqiel nodded in agreement, his eyes narrowing further in thought (which was really saying something, considering that his eyes looked closed to begin with). "Kokabiel wishes for war; his stance on the issue has not changed since the armistice that halted the original conflict between the Three Factions. It is thus, obvious what he wishes to seeing as he as located himself _here_ of all places..."

Issei's eyes widened with realization as he connected the dots. "Rias..."

The Fallen Angel Governor nodded. "And Sona Sitri; if either were harmed it would spark the start of another conflict between the Three Factions. It would mark the end of the fragile truce; the fragile peace we currently enjoy."

The brunet ran his hand through his hair as he stood up as his brain quickly got to work, trying to mitigate the risk that Rias and by extension, his comrades could be in while simultaneously trying to not create an even larger problem that Kokabiel's presence in the district caused.

 _Things are never easy, are they...?_

"Then...if Kokabiel is as dangerous as you say, maybe it's prudent to call Sirzechs."

Baraqiel shook his head at the suggestion. "That would likely spark an incident between Fallen Angels and Devils; the thing that we are trying to avoid."

"You don't have to worry too much, Issei-kun," Azazel added. "Baraqiel and I will work to keep this whole situation under control. However, even we cannot be everywhere at once nor can we guarantee your safety; Kokabiel did not gain his position because he was an idiot. It is why we are telling you; if Kokabiel finds you before we find him, you'll hopefully be more prepared then you were before this conversation."

Issei nodded, biting his nail in nervousness, as he let the information sink in. "For what it's worth, I appreciate it..."

Baraqiel snorted slightly at the comment. "I don't care what happens to you...but if Rias Gremory is under threat so is my daughter."

"Yeah...it would be a shame if a bosom like Akeno-hime's has was lost to the annals of time..."

"WHAT!"

Azazel snorted, more than slightly amused at the dynamic between the two thought the Governor of the Fallen Angels was also slightly surprised that despite Issei's rather teasing tone, he could detect the undertone of something that obviously stretched beyond mere concern for a friend.

 _I wonder..._

Shaking his head and directing his eyes towards his Fallen Angel subordinate, Azazel snapped his fingers, gaining the big man's attention. "Calm down, Baraqiel; now the nasty business with Kokabiel has been discussed, there is something far more important to tend to. Something that _you_ almost wanted to do."

Baraqiel quietened down upon the light reprimand of his superior, his bushy face colouring slightly in embarrassment.

"Now..." Azazel said, his attention turning to Issei, a dangerous glint in his eye as he reached into his jacket.

Issei tensed, sensing that the tension in the room had shifted, becoming even more serious than before.

Suddenly Azazel drew out whatever he was holding at near light speed as he reappeared on his knees and stars in his eyes.

"~Could you please sign the latest issue of Icha Icha, oh Issei-sama~!"

Issei looked at the book, the orange cover familiar before he laughed, his hand rubbing the back of his head. "Of course~ Anything for my loyal fans~!"

Azazel's eyes continued to shine as he, once again, reached into his pocket. "And could you also sign this~ And this~ Oh and don't forget this one!"

 _How is he hiding my whole collection in there...?_

As Azazel was rattling on about his collection (the man _really_ seemed to like hoarding), Issei approached Baraqiel. "So~. Do you have something that you wanted of me?"

The big man seemed to internally debate for a few moments before he reached into his jacket, bringing out a book.

"This does not mean I approve of you, Sekiryuutei..."

Issei merely grinned goofily; the smile across his face widening as he caught site of the book he was handed.

 _Icha Icha: Femdom._

"~Oh, I never would have guessed that _you_..."

Baraqiel's expression darkened as he recognized the teasing tone in the Super Pervert's voice.

Issei merely grinned cheekily in response.

Halfway through scribbling his signature in the book, Issei's expression morphed into one of slight seriousness as he addressed the black haired Fallen Angel. "Don't worry about Akeno-hime...she's strong; stronger than you can imagine. I have a feeling it won't be long before she can tell you that herself..."

Baraqiel's nodded, surprised that the Super Pervert, who he had believed was goofy and naive, showed a rather serious and thoughtful side of himself. "...for what it's worth, thank you, Sekiryuutei."

Issei smiled, nodding as he finished his signature and handing the book back to him. "She just needs someone to blame right now; unfortunately that person happens to be you...she'll come around sooner or later...I _know_ she will...and it would be good if you also believed in your daughter's ability to forgive, Baraqiel." As if a switch had just been hit, the brunet's serious look evaporated and was replaced by the idiotic one that had been on his face for the majority of the evening. "Now, Azazel~ What say we start watching some of my stash of videos?~!"

"The personal stash of the legendary writer of Icha Icha; of course I'm in~!"

Baraqiel grimaced slightly as the perverted duo started bickering about the perfect womanly body types, though he couldn't help but re-evaluate the Sekiryuutei.

 _Maybe this boy will be good for Akeno after all..._

* * *

 **End Note: Like a said a shorter and slower chapter though I got everything that I wanted into it.**

 **I think pretty much everything in this chapter is self-explanatory so I won't explain anything here. Any questions you have which aren't huge spoilers (such as who Vali who is, despite the countless reviews from last chapter, still a mystery) won't be answered, though. Only thing I guess is Issei's relationship development in that Saji scene which is just a continuation on what I was talking about in the end note of the last chapter with my headcanon.**

 **Hopefully everyone enjoyed the chapter, though!**

 **Next chapter will be the 'Church Trio' finally meeting Issei so hopefully everyone is hyped up for it.**

 **Remember to Review/Fav/Follow (Can't believe I'm nearly at 2000 followers)!**

 **lfonzo out!**


	12. Moving on a Little

**A/N: New Chapter for Reborn As Issei.**

 **To all you who don't know I've published a new story called 'Once I was Young' which has a NarutoxRossweisse pairing (with a second woman later) starting off in the Kyoto Arc. Because of that, its a relatively fresh take on the otherwise repetitive Naruto/DxD section (and the DxD section in general).**

 **If you've liked this fic, I really suggest you check it out since I personally reckon this new fic has more potential than Reborn As Issei (which still has a lot of unfulfilled potential).**

 **And Rossweisse needs some love, too, goddammit!**

 **Besides that there's nothing really much else to talk about. This is a short chapter but no less significant.**

 **Updates will be slow since Uni is _really_ hard this semester so I need to keep on top of my shit. And also internship seeking is time consuming as balls.**

 **Beta'd by Uzumaki-sama011 and Detinc.**

* * *

Sweat stuck to Issei's skin as the Super Pervert lay on the ground exhausted.

"Come on, Jiraiya-chan! You've made some progress but ta' get to a perfect Sennin modo, you'll need ta practice even more than now!"

 _How...how did you learn this in a week, Naruto..._

Even after dedicating the lion's share of his time and effort into practice upon hearing the warning given to him by Azazel Issei could still barely enter Sennin Modo by himself, let alone adequately combine it with the Boosted Gear. But, ero-god-damn, Issei was trying his best to reach his peak, to protect the new people he had come to care about, he wouldn't give up!

And with the amount of time that the other members of the Gremory Peerage were dedicating to progressing their respective selves, Issei would be damned if he lost to them (sometimes he cursed the fact he was so stubborn).

They were progressing well; far faster than what he had initially expected of him. Rias and Akeno's magical capabilities had reached new highs. Koneko's senjutsu while not complete was dangerously nearing his own level, likely as a result of her natural inclination to the techniques. Kiba's decision making and speed were reaching new levels (when instructing him, Issei had to rely hugely on the various snippets he had heard from Minato about what was required for a high speed fighting style).

And yet here he was, still very much on a similar level to where he was when he had died at the hands of Pein.

Such was the law of diminishing returns he supposed.

"Come on Jiraiya-chan! Dinner's almost coming up!"

Not that these two old toads would agree with him.

 ** _I have to agree with them, partner...if this is your peak, I'd be disappointed..._**

Nor did that dragon that lived in his arm.

 _Shut up Ddraig._

 ** _Hmph. I see my opinions are unwanted here..._**

 _Why is it that I'm surrounded by weird people..._

"You better get up, Jiraiya-chan or Ma will probably burn ya' books!"

 _That's right...because I'm weird myself..._

Slowly, Issei sat up, his long hair swishing all the way. Despite his aching muscles he reassumed his cross legged position and started gathering natural energy all over again. However, before he was even a minute into his pose, Issei's hand came up to his lips brushing them slightly.

 _To think my first kiss in this life would be taken by such a sexy person like Rias-hime..._

Issei smiled, happy that _this_ life had provided with so much that he had previously wanted as Jiraiya.

He was truly thankful to everyone; Rias-hime, Saji, Akeno-hime, Koneko-chan, Yuuto.

It was because of them, that he thought, maybe, just maybe, he could move on from his old life and let go of the people who were Jiraiya, of Orochimaru, of _Tsunade_ , even if it was by a little.

 _And it's because of that that I'll try my best...these bonds I've created as Hyoudou Issei and not as Jiraiya of the Sannin...I will do everything to protect them... to protect everyone... to protect Rias..._

"Let's continue, Ma! Pa!"

* * *

Sona Sitri was reading a book while walking to school, intent on topping the academic rankings.

On Sona's right hand side was Tsubaki, her expression neutral as ever, the Queen observing the surroundings idly, admiring the scenery.

On Sona's left was Saji, the Pawn walking with a slouch, his hand playing around with his brief case. He was in a less than stellar mood, with his sleep being unexpectedly cut short.

He didn't typically walk to school with his King, usually preferring to show up last minute (unlike what he remembered of his son, Sakumo was typically never early for _anything_ ).

However, that morning Sona had showed up at his front door (to the utter delight of Saji's parents) and had promptly announced that she would be walking him to and from school.

Every day.

When the blond Pawn had asked his King exactly what had incurred her action, she had glanced at him before quickly returning to her book, ignoring the question.

When they had later picked up Tsubaki, the Queen had merely smiled an all-knowing smile, given him a rather confusing 'good luck', before promptly following her King's suite and ignored Saji's probing.

 _It seems like even after living twice and having been married once, I still don't understand women..._

His thoughts were cut short when he nearly bumped into Sona, who had stopped without warning.

Looking at his King in curiosity, Saji raised an eyebrow before following her line of sight to see that three hooded figures were at the school gate, waiting.

From his quick glance Saji was intrigued by the fact that the rather odd-shaped package that the tallest member of the trio was carrying strongly resembled that of an upscaled western broadsword, though she didn't seem to draw too much attention from the general student body which where congregating around them.

 _Odd..._

Sneaking a glance at his King, once again, Saji's eyebrow raised even further as Sona closed her book, her expression sharpening as she uttered two words.

"Holy swords..."

Saji's eyes widened already knowing trouble was brewing.

 _God dammit, Issei...you have a lot to explain..._

* * *

"We apologize for the inconvenience."

Saji nearly scoffed, both at the reason that the still-hooded trio provided for their appearance in Kuoh (Issei having warned the blond about the various happenings in the area through text shortly after the Sitri Pawn had seen the Church Trio) and the fact that this Xenovia's words were unapologetic to say the least.

He didn't like to admit it but the whole situation and its potential threat to the life he established as Saji Genshirou- to the people he had come to see as precious- was putting the White Fang on edge, making him slightly snappier than usual.

Turning his head to the side, slightly, Saji was unsurprised to see his fellow Peerage members wear various expressions of concern at the situation.

 _Don't worry... I'll protect you guys._

"We request that you stay out of our business, Sona Sitri. This matter is between the Church and the Fallen Angels only; we cannot afford to also face the devils in the area."

The black haired King hummed in acknowledgement, though not necessarily in agreement.

Xenovia continued, her hood falling back to reveal her turquoise hair and serious golden eyes for the first time. "We are serious. If you intervene, we will assume you have sided with the enemy and will destroy you even if you are the sister to Serafall Leviathan."

To back her statement and add legitimacy to her threat, Xenovia released her heavenly aura slightly, causing the weaker members of the Sitri Peerage to take a small step back.

While the turquoise haired woman wasn't overwhelming strong, even if one accounted for the fact that the power she was releasing was but a fraction of her true strength, she was more than capable of causing a great number of problems to both Kuoh and the Sitri Peerage.

And that was not without adding the potential prowess that the other two hooded women possessed.

However, none of that mattered to Saji, as the blond stepped forward before Sona could quip back a smart and political savvy retort, releasing his own power so that it matched that of Xenovia (a trivial matter for the White Fang).

"You almost sound like you're threatening my friends."

As Saji's aura kept increasing so that it now overwhelmed that of Xenvoia, the Church Trio immediately stood up, bearing their arms.

The hood of the second tallest of the group, who had introduced herself as Shidou Irina, finally fell, revealing a rather cute girl whose chestnut hair was tied into twin pig tails.

Saji raised an eyebrow at the fact that while Xenovia held her western broadsword and the Irina raised a Japanese Katana, the shortest, still hooded member of the trio, raised her fists.

 _Odd...I would have thought all three of them would be blade wielders._

"Saji. Stop before this gets too out of hand."

Glancing backward and sideways, Saji was unsurprised to see that unlike the rest of the Sitri Peerage, who all showed varying degrees of shock at their friend's display, Sona was sitting in her previous position as calm as ever.

 _Of course Sona would be the calmest in these circumstances._

However, Saji wasn't about to leave it here; while the White Fang was generally a calm person, he was prone to his own emotional outbursts from time to time.

Such was a personality quirk which resulted from years and years of fighting shinobi on the front lines.

The blond Pawn also wanted to make things clear to these people who so casually walked into Kuoh, throwing their weight around and thinking they could threaten the precious people of Saji Genshirou.

Without hesitation, Saji let out a little chakra into his arm, forcibly unsealing a seal (one provided courtesy of Issei).

As the room's attention suddenly turned to the cloud of smoke which seemingly appeared from nowhere, Saji confidently caught his tanto in midair, swinging the reverse and unsharpened edge of the single bladed weapon so that it stopped an inch from the shortest member of the Church Trio.

 _You can't trick me...despite looking like you're the most demur and nonthreatening of the lot, it is you who obviously the one who carries the most power out of three...though I do wonder why I feel her presence reminds me of someone...must be my imagination._

"Let me tell you three this one time. I don't _care_ about all this political bullshit that is going on between the Three Factions nor do I care for Kokabiel or the Holy Swords. What I _do_ care about is that you threatened by friends, that this situation is threatening them, that your mere _presence_ means that they may be in danger. So I implore you to think before you speak because if you don't you may be burned by those who you least expect to burn you."

Upon finishing his minor monologue, Saji resealed his sword, a small poof of smoke, once again reappearing, before the blond once again slunk into his original position behind his King.

The blond ignored the rather disapproving look that Sona shot him; he didn't really care if he was hated by his King, as long as she was _safe_.

As soon as he settled into his position, the blond Pawn's eyes were trained in on the hooded exorcist, still slightly confused as to why he felt he knew her from somewhere.

"Probably my imagination..." The blond repeated his thoughts so softly that nobody else heard.

After a few moments of continued tenseness, Xenovia- who was obviously the leader of the Church Trio-suddenly sheathed her sword, Irina doing so as well while their shortest member sat back down.

"I see. I apologize, then Sona Sitri, if I have come across as brash or threatening. I merely wanted to make the Church's position clear on the matter," The turquoise haired woman said, her voice taking a slightly more respectful tone than before.

"Don't worry, Saji-kun, Sona-chan! I promise this won't happen again," Irina added, showing that she was the more diplomatic of the two sword wielders.

Sona nodded, deciding that she would have a word with her Pawn later (it wouldn't do to show that there was some sort of tension in her ranks in front of potential enemies). "I accept your apology, Xenovia-san, Irina-san. However, it is hard for me to truly appreciate your sincerity when one of your members still remains hooded."

Irina looked around, surprised, before the chestnut haired girl's eyes narrowed in on her sitting counterpart. "Asia-chan! You're always so shy! Come on; it's only polite to let these devils see your face."

"O-oh! O-of course, Irina-san, Xenovia-san." It was the first time the short, skinny woman had spoken.

During their exchange Saji looked on in interest, his attention almost entirely trained on the still-hooded exorcist, who spoke with the softest voice he had heard.

The girl finally reached up, pulling her hood down to show her face for the first time.

Upon her face becoming visible, Saji's brain suddenly shuttered to a stop, realizing exactly _who_ this blonde woman reminded him of.

 _She...she looks so different...but at the same time...it's the same...it's not my imagination..._

"You're...you're..."

 _...Jiraiya... looks like I was wrong..._

* * *

"Issei-sama!" cried out in twin unison Motohama and Matsuda, worshipping Issei's feet once again.

The other people in Issei's class were looking at the scene, used to the sight, though actively avoiding it all the more.

"Issei-sama, we have heard rumours of your mighty deeds! Please teach us more!"

The Super Pervert let out a goofy grin and gave the duo a sagely thumbs up.

"Oh, ho ho! My beloved disciples, what have you heard that is so grand about me!"

Unfortunately the Toad Sage had absolutely _no_ idea what his fellow super perverts were talking about.

Sure, he kept up with rumours and conjecture as much as he could (such was his former profession), but Issei was but one man (even if he was extraordinary, if he said so himself) and thus he had to make some sacrifices and give up some leads which were statistically unlikely to lead anywhere.

Upon his reincarnation, the school grapevine was the very first he had given up on, as he quickly figured that it usually contained completely malicious statements intended to harm one's reputation rather than any genuinely valuable information.

A stark contrast to Yureei-chan and the information she provided, which always proved accurate.

At least that was the excuse he gave himself rather than the fact that relying on Yureei-chan gave him an excuse to have a legitimate excuse to drop into her _fine_ (and morally questionable) establishment.

"Have you not heard, Issei-sama? They say you have managed to enter into a pact with the two great Onee-samas! That you pleasure them and make them do all sorts of perverted things!" Matsuda started, his eyes sparkling.

Motohama continued before Issei could interrupt. "They also say you have set your sights on the school mascot, Toujou Koneko-chan! That you feast on her underdeveloped body all day and night!"

* * *

In the first year classroom, Koneko-chan's posture suddenly straightened, her nose twitching as if she were about to sneeze, her grip on her pencil, tightening, before the white haired neko looked down at her chest.

 _... Someone just talked about my chest..._

 _...So what if I don't have big lumps of fat on my chest..._

The other members of Koneko-chan's class were debating whether to inch away from the obviously irritated girl or whether to coo over how so much more cat-like she looked with her nose twitching as it was.

* * *

Issei frowned, leaning on his interlinked hands as if he were an evil mastermind plotting.

"Well, this can't do...these rumours are undoubtedly false."

Motohama and Matsuda who were getting more and more worked up about how awesome their friend and idol was, suddenly stopped, surprised that Issei would deny getting it on with three of the hottest and most sought after women in Kuoh.

However, their worries were put to ease when Issei's expression suddenly turned its typical goofy, the brunet rubbing the back of his head.

"I'll have you know that rather than there being anything sinister, Rias-hime, Akeno-hime and Koneko-chan flock to me because of I am an established Super Pervert!"

Motohama and Matsuda cheered once again; elated that their idol had once again proven the righteous way that was the path of the Super Pervert.

However, before they continued celebrating the two suddenly broke apart before huddling closer to Issei, as if they were about to share a secret.

"There is another rumour...one we don't believe of course!" Motohama nodded in agreement with Matsuda.

"They say that you have also seduced Kiba Yuuto; that your insatiable lust has also extended to that of the same gender! The rumour must have been started by those yaoi loving girls!" Matsuda said, with Motohama nodding as if to give the story more credibility.

Upon turning around, the inexperienced Perverted duo were startled to see that Issei's soul seemed to be escaping from his body.

"I-is...Is that how I'm seen...?"

"Sensei! Don't die!"

The bald and spectacled duo suddenly leapt forward, intent on forcing the life back into their beloved master.

The rest of the class looked on, sweatdrops on their foreheads as they watched the increasingly common antics of the Perverted Trio.

After a few minutes, Motohama and Matsuda were able to resuscitate their sensei, to their elated relief.

Unfortunately by that time the class had also caught wind of exactly _what_ rumour had caused such an exaggerated reaction from Issei and had thus promptly decided to discuss it.

"Did you hear Kiba and Issei..."

"Who would have thought that the leader of the Perverted Trio was gay...?"

"Damn...I can't believe I lost to _Issei_ of all people..."

The recovered Super Pervert promptly stood up, his hands extended in a classic Kabuki pose, capturing the attention of all in his class.

"Oi! You people better stop talking; I will not have you tarnish my sacred reputation that I have built! I am a Super Pervert, the lover of all women, the pleasure-bringer! I am not gay and by no means do I have any relationship with Yuu-."

Suddenly the door of the classroom, blond hair appearing.

Because of course, Yuuto Kiba made his appearance at that moment.

"Issei-kun, I would like to speak to you behind the gym now."

Suddenly the squeals of the yaoi loving fangirls filled the room as Issei's soul, once again, threatened to escape his body.

"A confession!?"

Motohama and Matsuda could only cry manly tears as they watched their beloved idol's reputation become tarnished.

* * *

"I am sorry about the trouble I am causing, you Issei-kun...those rumours must be troubling for you..."

"Well of course, they are! It could tarnish the reputation that I've worked so hard to garner."

Kiba smiled, though his mind could only think of one response to his friend's comment.

 _What reputation?_

"I apologize for the trouble I've caused you then."

Issei raised an eyebrow, giving a side glance to his friend, surprised to see that while the blond was smiling politely, it failed to give off the same relief that the expression contained ever since their talk during the training prior to the Phenex Rating Game.

"You do know that I don't really care, right, Yuuto? People can think what they want about me but that doesn't mean who they think I am represents who I really am." Turning on his heel, Issei faced Kiba with their eyes meeting. "And I think you know that better than anyone, Yuuto. Putting up a front to hide who you really are, what you really think...my words _that_ day...have you really thought about it?"

Kiba's eyes widened slightly; surprised that Issei had seen through the answer he had given when he first saw the photo of Excalibur, so easily. However, the expression quickly subsided as the Knight reflected on _who_ he was talking to.

 _You always know everything, don't you Issei-kun...even the pain which endures in each of our hearts, that we try so hard to hide, is so easily seen in your eyes...I can see why Rias-buchou and the others..._

"I should have known that you'd see through me, Issei...you truly are amazing."

"No need for compliments, Yuuto. I already know how awesomely amazing I am, so just spit it out."

"I have thought what about what you were talking about...about enduring instead of hating, about waiting to find out the whole truth. And you're right." Yuuto turned so that he was leaning against the wall, his knightly aura shining around him.

"I've decided...that instead of wanting revenge on the holy swords, I'm going to find those responsibly...and then I will know what happened, whether I can live to truly honour your words, Issei-kun. Then I will know how to prevent what happened to me from happening to others. I will dedicate my life to finding out the truth, to preventing my reality from becoming the reality of others."

Issei nodded, scratching his neck, silently pleased that his seemingly petty actions and small tips had caused the Knight to truly rethink the path he was walking down even if the alteration was tiny.

"That's as fine a goal as I can expect from one in your position, Yuuto."

 _Though I know you're speaking your true feelings this time...I have to wonder whether your resolve will stay this strong when you actually come into contact with the Holy Swords._

Kiba nodded; glad he had the approval of his sort-of mentor.

"I'm glad you approve, Issei-kun...now, I humbly request that you help me achieve my goal."

Issei hummed for a moment before slowly nodding his head

"I'll do what I can, Yuuto. Now let's go before Koneko-chan gives me that cold, cute stare for being late for club activities."

* * *

Upon walking into the Occult Research Clubroom, both the observant Issei and the non-as-observant Kiba had noticed something odd.

For one, the atmosphere was tense, far more so than the usually easy going, happy, one which surrounded the members of the Gremory Peerage ever since the Rating Game against Riser Phenex had ended in their King's favour.

For two, both Sona and Saji were in the room.

The Sitri King's expression was, to the unobservant or those unacquainted with her, it's typical aloof and cool. However, Issei being who he was could tell she was _worried_ ; her shoulders were more rigid than normal, he arms crossed a little too tighter, her brow furrowed slightly more than usual.

Saji's face, on the other hand, was also twisted in worry albeit of a different kind; while Sona was obviously worried about a situation, her Pawn seemed to carry an expression one would find when they were about to break bad news to someone.

Issei raised an eyebrow in his friends' direction, expecting some sort of non-verbal reply but to the Super Pervert's surprise the blond Pawn averted his eyes, closing them while biting his lip in thought.

Sighing, Issei ultimately decided that whatever was behind Saji's rather odd behaviour, it would have to wait; with Sona showing up to the Occult Research Clubroom unannounced something big must have occurred, which would likely require the majority of his attention.

Especially if it had anything to do with what Azazel and Baraqiel had mentioned.

"Saji? Sona-hime? What are you two doing here?"

The blond Pawn stayed quiet, his eyes remaining closed while Sona stood up.

"Issei. I hope you aren't causing any trouble."

Issei raised an eyebrow before a goofy smile found its way onto his face. "Nothing you can't handle, I'm sure, Sona-hime~!"

The Student Council President merely sighed in response, the past few months of interacting with the Gremory Pawn having forced her to build some level of tolerance to his eccentricities.

"I hope you would stay out of trouble completely, especially considering what will happen in the near future, Issei."

The Pawn raised an eyebrow before directing his attention to his King who was twirling her beautiful crimson hair in worry.

After a few moments, Rias sighed, expanding on Sona's comment. "It would seem we have some visitors to the Kuoh area, Ise-kun, whose presence only means that something big is going to happen."

 _So...it probably does have something to do with the Kokabiel situation...I hope you're sticking by your words Azazel..._

"They are waiting outside now...they wanted to discuss something with us..."

Issei nodded, his eyes changing focus to the door.

Sona, who had been observing the exchange until now, coughed slightly into her hand. "They have already discussed what they needed to with me so I will take my leave."

Saji nodded, following his King in exiting in the room, brushing past Issei while doing so.

"Whatever happens, Jiraiya, try and remain calm..."

Issei looked at Saji's back, utterly confused by the cryptic comment.

While the brunet was smart, he wasn't smart enough to understand what the blond was talking about in this instance.

And so the brunet leaned back on a nearby wall, waiting for this whole situation to unravel itself.

And unravel itself it did.

For Issei's eyes widened at the sight of one of the trio who walked in, effectively ignoring the other two _fine_ women sent by the Church.

 _Is...Is this what Saji meant..._

The Gremory Peerage watched as the Student Council made their exit and within a few moments three cloaked figures walked in, muttering soft pleasantries.

Upon seeing the three women, Issei's eyes widened as he took a shaky step forward towards the shortest of the trio.

It was nearly unheard of for the notorious Super Pervert to do as he did and ignore someone with such a fine physiques as Irina and Xenovia but in these circumstances, Issei believed that the great Ero-God in the Pure Land reserved just for Super Perverts, where one could peep all day long, would forgive him.

 _It...It can't be..._

Because the blonde reminded him of _her_.

Every movement, every breath, every subtle gesture was undoubtedly _hers_.

Even her stillness was _hers_.

It all belonged to the one he loved, the one he had always loved.

And with someone so similar, yet visually so different, the brunet couldn't help but think back to the last time that he had seen _her_.

* * *

 _"Well then...I should head out..."_

 _"Come back alive...If...if I lost you too..."_

 _"How about a gamble then? You should bet that I'll die; after all you always do lose. And if I win...We go on a date~!"_

 _The comment was meant in jest; a throw back to his more active romantic pursuits of the beautiful woman in front of him. And yet when he looked down and saw her honey brown eyes filling with shocked thoughtfulness._

 _It was as if the woman wanted to take the bet, albeit reluctantly, to ensure his safety._

 _Jiraiya quickly backpedalled on his earlier statement, not wanting to subject the woman in front of him into some unwanted engagement. If this teammate was going to go out with him again, Jiraiya had long decided, it was because it was what_ she _wanted and not a result of his own desires or some sense of obligation or pity._

 _And he wasn't_ that _superstitious to believe that Tsunade's luck would keep him from whatever awaited him in Amegakure._

 _"Forget it, forget it~! It's a joke! A joke!"_

 _Upon his words she settled back into her seat, her shoulders loosening slightly, as if some decision she didn't want to make had lifted from her._

 _Sometimes he wished he couldn't read body language as well as he could._

 _"If...if you come onto any trouble, send a toad to me straight away. I'll rush over straight away."_

 _Jiraiya shook his head as he went over to his scroll, attaching it to his back. "You know I won't do that. You're needed here. This village relies on you; its Hokage."_

And I would never put you in danger...

 _"Well, then I guess I'm off! I'll see you soon, no doubt." Jiraiya flashed her one last smile; his genuine one and not the goofy one he usually wore._

 _Turning around, the white haired man lifted his arm in the air, thumbs up, as he walked into the sunset._

I bet I look like a damn fine hero right now...maybe I should write something like this into the sequel to Tactics?

 _Before he could walk out romantically, into the dimming light, however, his name was called out._

 _"Jiraiya!"_

 _Stopping and turning, the Toad Sennin expected the woman to respond with her own thumbs up; however he was shocked as a weight hit him and a head of beautiful blonde hair pressed into his chest._

 _Shaking his head slightly, Jiraiya sighed and started to pat the woman's back in comfort._

 _It was a few minutes before the woman calmed and she looked up at him, her eyes still shining from her freshly shed tears. "When you come back...let's go for a date."_

 _Jiraiya shook his head, a goofy smile on his face which hid his inner feelings. "The bet was a joke~! I didn't mean it; you don't need to force yourself into something..."_

 _"But I want to..." Jiraiya looked down at the woman, shocked at her outburst as she continued. "Back...back when I rejected you for Dan...I was selfish and young and inconsiderate...and when he died...I loved him so much, Jiraiya; I-I never got over him and I think I never will. But... I think, now, though...I may be able to move on, even if it's just a little...this isn't just what he would have wanted; it's also what_ I _want. So this date isn't about some stupid bet. I want to see if we could work...if you were still willing to give us a try; willing to see where this leads us."_

 _Jiraiya's smile turned genuine, his heart soaring._

 _He knew that the big breasted woman wasn't entirely sure of her feelings at the moment. He knew that he still hadn't fully won her over, that she probably still didn't love him like he did her but she had given him a_ chance.

 _And that was all he could ask for; all he_ had _ever_ _been asking for._

 _It took him a few moments to compose himself, before he finally managed to find his voice and reply without a hitch in his manliness._

 _"I think we could give it a try...Tsun-"_

* * *

"-ade-hime," Issei whispered, his hand going out to the blonde nun, as he stumbled forward. The rest of the room- his fellow Peerage members, the trio from the church, even Yuuto who had also been shocked by the trio's appearance- looked at him oddly for the outburst.

Issei ignored them, as he gained tunnel vision; all he could see was the woman he had chased and fate had kept beyond his reach.

It seemed like despite his feelings for Rias starting to find footing, that despite Sakumo's words, despite the fact he thought he could move on (his words echoing _hers_ ), even if it was by a little, nothing had changed.

As sappy as it sounded, he still couldn't let Tsunade go.

However, before he could reach out, the girl took a few small steps backwards; her hands rising in a defensive manner.

And soon, dreaded words were uttered from her beautiful lips.

"Who is Tsunade-hime? I-I am Asia Argento."

Issei could feel his heart breaking again.

* * *

 **End Note: So the long anticipated and expected reveal but not exactly what everyone expected. Now, I will explain why Asia is as she is later on in the story.**

 **After this there is only Vali's identity that is a mystery(he's the last reincarnate).**

 **And the flashback; I took a bit of creative license there. It was implied in the anime that Tsunade would give Jiraiya a chance if Jiraiya returned from Amegakure (which he didn't, as we all witnessed one of the saddest deaths in Naruto) and I basically ran with that implication a little by making it so that Jiraiya also knew about that decision from Tsunade.**

 **It also goes some way to justify why Jiraiya is so hung up on Tsunade in this fic, I reckon.**

 **Anyway besides that there really isn't much to explain; all the rest is pretty straight forward.**

 **Besides that; 2000 follows! Wow guys! What a massive number; it means a lot!**

 **Now review/follow/favourite!**

 **lfonzo out!**


End file.
